Transcending Time and Space!
by Energy Wiz
Summary: As our heroes return to the world of Pokemon, they arrive in time to withness the wrath of the Alpha Pokemon. While Ash and his friends travel back in time to try and stop this from happening, our heroes must make a bold fight against this mighty foe. Can they do it, or will Arceus prevail? Rated K plus for safety.
1. Theme Songs

**Note: I know I have used this before for the first chapter in this trilogy, but a certain reviewer requested this and that I mix in his theme song within it.**

**Disclaimer: Again, this theme song sequence belongs to those who made The Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana! However, I've replaced the cube with a twister instead :D.**

**

* * *

**

**A twister of random colors is seen hovering in midair as screens showing the different shows fly around within it, showing scenes from their series. A mix of the theme songs is soon heard.**

_Sometimes it's hard to know…_

_He's a Phantom._

_He's the bad's guys biggest fear_

_Laserstorm!_

_In you and I….there's a new laaaaaand!_

_Release…._

_Let me take on eternity._

_But gloom and doom up in his room is broken instantly._

_3,2,1_

_Gotta blast!_

_Today, full of energy, Mario's still running, running_

_In his world, where one is all…_

_We will the battle, Pokemon!_

**Suddenly the twister's location changes to some ancient ruins as screens showing the character of Pokemon fly into view. The theme for the current season of Pokemon this movie takes place in soon begins to play.**

_Sometimes it's hard to know_

**Shows Ash Ketchum and his ever-present partner Pikachu.**

_Which way you're suppose to go_

**Shows Dawn with her partner, Piplup.**

_But deep inside, you know you're strong._

**Shows Brock wincing in pain as Crogaunt rams his fist into his chest.**

**(Again, what else would you expect from this guy? Lol)**

_If you follow your heart you can't be wrong._

**Shows Jessie with a mischievous smile on her face.**

_Stand Up! (Stand Up!)_

**Shows James with an mischievous grin of his own.**

_For what is right! Be brave!_

**Shows Meowth with a confused look on his face as he eyes his comrades.**

_Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!)_

**Shows Sheena with a smile on her face.**

_We're friends for life. And if we come…_

**Shows Kevin sharing his friend's smile.**

_Together as one, complete the quest we've begun.._

**Shows two more characters that I refuse to mention…..for now.**

_We will win the battle, Pokemon!_

**The Twister's location switches to a view of Destiny Islands as screens showing the KH characters fly into view. Their theme song soon begins to play as the twister takes off a moonlight glow similar to the glow of Kingdom Hearts..**

_I watch you fast asleep,_

**Shows Sora as he raises his Keyblade into the sky.**

_All I fear…means noooooothhhhing._

**Shows Donald as he prepares to cast a Blizzaga.**

_In you and I, there's a new laaaaaannnnnd._

**Shows Goofy as he guards against something with his shield.**

_Angels in flight. _Japanese: _(I need more affection than you know) _

**Shows Kairi giving us a friendly wave of the hand.**

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_

**Shows Riku regarding us with a scowl. (He doesn't like us, how rude.)**

_Where fears and lies melt awaaaaaaaaaay_

**Shows Mickey with a golden Keyblade held in hand.**

_Music in time. _Japanese: _(I need more affection than you know)_

**The twister then gains a ghostly green hue as the environment changes to the Ghost Zone. The Danny Phantom theme song immediately starts playing as screens showing Danny Phantom characters fly into view.**

_Danny Phantom….phantom…..phantom._

**Shows Danny going intangible to dodge something.**

_Yo Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine._

**Shows Samantha (Sam) Manson (SHOULD I use her in the story)**

_When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit, then Danny took a look inside of it._

**Shows Tucker Foley (SHOULD I use him in the story)**

_There was great big flash and everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged._

**Shows Danielle Fenton with glowing palm extended.**

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

**The Twister gains a whitish-pink hue as it warps to the city of Hughesville, where Laserstorm's gang resides. The Laserstorm theme song begins to play as screens of his franchise begin to play. **

_Now with his newfound strife, Josh protects innocents with his life._

**Shows Joshua/Laserstorm with a glowing ball of energy in his hands.**

_He fights and keeps the villains on the run. He loves to see them cringe in fear._

**Shows Nathan/Muscleman as he rears back to punch.**

_Enemies he's dealt with often tear. So you dudes better arm your guns._

**Shows one more character that I'll reveal should he make an appearance.**

_Cause here comes…..LASERSTORM!_

**The Twister's color changes to a metallic gray as the location switches to a futuristic city well ahead of our time. Once the screens showing those from the Metal-Man franchise fly into view, their theme song begins to play.**

_(Guitar Solo)_

**Shows Ethan/Metal-Man as he gets ready to sock Cyro with his B. M. F. (Big Metal Fists)**

_Unseen…..The crime of destruction is facing me._

**Shows Anthony/Shockwave rocking on his guitar.**

_I wanted to retreat, but you won't let me be._

**Shows Steven/Orok with a glowing blade of white in his hand. **

_I'm calling for belief. Be sure, I will be there._

**Shows Damian/Sharp-Shooter ready to unleash a blast of energy from his hi-tech gun.**

_And you will fall (fade) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

**Shows Boomer reaching for a bomb inside of his chest compartment.**

_Bye, Bye, Babylon._

**The Twister's then takes us to the bedroom of a certain ten-year old as his theme song begins to play. Like usual, the screens showing the Fairly Odd Parents characters fly into view from within the twister.**

_Timmy is an average kid that no one understands._

**Shows Timmy pumping a fist into the air.**

_But gloom and doom up in his room is broken instantly._

**Shows Wanda**

_By his magic little fist who grant his every wish. Cause in reality they are his…_

**Shows Cosmo STILL playing with a piece of string. (Seriously, for a whole year?) **

_Odd parents, Fairly Odd Parents!_

**Shows Poof letting one rip.**

_(Normal) Really mod, pea pod, buff bob, hot rod. (Timmy) obtuse, rubber goose…._

**Shows Vicky as she laughs an evil cackle.**

_Green moose, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!_

**The Twister becomes a deep blue as the famous shuttle loop from a certain franchise replaces Timmy's Bedroom. Soon enough, the screens showing Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends fly into view as their theme song begins to play.**

_Running back again, well what'dja expect? Comin' out to win ten out of ten_

**Shows Sonic running across the ground like a rush of wind.**

_Got a real rough neck. Strikes something slippery, straps on his shoes._

**Shows Shadow with a Chaos Control in hand.**

'_Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?_

**Shows Silver glowing a fluorescent green.**

_Intergalactic continental champ running things, hyperactive instrumental and pulling strings._

**Shows Tails as he flies in the air by spinning his two tails like a helicopter rotor.**

_You can't stop now, lock and load! I said you can't stop now, rock and roll!_

**The Twister gains a reddish hue as the location changes to that of the Mushroom Kingdom. Again, the screens showing this respective franchise fly into view as Mario's Theme Song begins to play.**

_Today, full of energy, Mario is still running, running_

**Shows Mario as he launches a fireball at his opponent.**

_He's made it to the castle and gets fireworks!_

**Shows Luigi running away as Mario continues to battle.**

_Lightly sidestepping the Hammer Bros., show the last of your power, Mario!_

**Shows Yoshi as he gives us his cheerful cry.**

_You've done it, you've done it! You've defeated Bowser!_

**The Twister then takes us to the underground lab of a certain big-head genius as his theme song begins to play. This is soon followed by screens showing Jimmy Neutron and his dog flying into view.**

_Into the stars to buy candy bars rides a kid with a knack for invention._

**Shows Jimmy Neutron with his trademark shrink ray.**

_He's got a super-powered mind….a mechanical canine. 'Bark, Bark'_

**Shows Goddard **

_Rescues the day from sure destruction._

**The Twister finally returns to the ruins as multiple screens fly into view, showing random scenes from all the shows.**

_Gotta catch them all cause he's….Danny Phantom._

_Mario's adventure is over for now, but Mario's dream lives forever._

_(Vicky) Yeah, Right._

_Bye, bye, Babylon!_

_This is the theme song for…._

_LASERSTORM!_

_Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!_

_My heart's a battleground but_

_We will the battle, Pokemon!_

_

* * *

_

**Well there's the theme song introduction chapter for ya. Stay tuned for the actual story! Yeah I know there is no 'but' after 'my heart's a battleground' but it connects a lot better with the Pokemon segment. Oh and yeah, I did cut some parts out of the theme songs in order to make them fit, just so you know. Yeah, I did neglect to put Kirby in there, but, by my knowledge, he doesn't have a theme song.**


	2. Prologue

**Heroes Vs. Pokemon (Part 3): Transcending Time and Space!**

**Well this is it ya'll. The third and final chapter in the Heroes Vs. Pokemon Series! Like the two before it, this story will feature the plot of the third movie in the Diamond and Pearl Trilogy.**

**Summary: Our heroes once again return to the Pokemon world to be involved in yet another conflict. However, they face a great foe, a Legendary said to have created the entire Pokemon World. While Ash, Sora, and friends venture to and rectify the Legendary's past, the others must stand against the Legendary's rampage in the present. But will they be enough to face the Alpha Pokemon's might, even with the help of the Legendary Dragon Trio?**

**(Yes, I know the Legendary's name, and I'm sure you do to if you read the preview at the end of the last story. I just decided not to name him in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of the story, it belongs to the Pokemon Company! I do not own any characters that you recognize from a franchise. The only thing I can take credit for are my OC's, and the Elemental Plane.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

We are taken to a strange dimension that was actually a seemingly endless abyss of purplish-black with a few white stars shining here and there. Aside from that, there was just absolutely nothing else in this world, or so you thought.

In the center of this freakishly-large dimension, we see a spiraling vortex of violet-pink energy that became more brighter the further in you went. Upon closer examination, the center of the vortex was actually a bright yellow. As you went in even further, you would quickly realize that the yellow center was much larger then what it appeared to be. Progressing even further in, you would see yellow tentacles of energy surrounding a ball of black energy at the dead center of this monstrous vortex. Inside that was a sleeping Legendary being plagued by nightmares.

We are taken to a wavy screen with a reddish hue around the edges. The Legendary is seen floating in the sky during a solar eclipse.

_It is time to return the Jewel of Life._

We then see a hand placing a green sphere on a pedestal as the Legendary floats inside a large, coliseum-like chamber.

_Well….take it!_

We then see many Pokemon within the many openings of the architect-embedded walls as they launch bolts of electricity at the Legendary all at once.

_ACK! UGH! What are you doing!_

A chandelier comes crashing down on the Legendary from above.

_I cannot give you the Jewel of Life!_

The chandelier is soon followed by boulders that half-bury the Legendary in rock as it continues to be zapped by electricity.

_You have betrayed me, and you're trying to destroy me!_

The sleeping Legendary's eyes snap open to reveal glowing red eyes filled with hate and anger. We are then taken back to the nightmare to see the Legendary launching some sort of attack within the chamber, causing an explosion that seeps out from the rips in the roof of the plateau.

We zoom out of the black sphere that the Legendary was within as it telepathically speaks in an angry tone.

"The time has come!"

The Legendary sends a burst of energy from his dark sphere of resting that rips through the entire dimension in powerful shockwaves. Back inside the black sphere, we see the Legendary, glaring at the camera with an expression of pure hate.

"Human beings, must be brought to JUSTICE!"

* * *

The scene starts with the camera in motion, flying just above the tops of many trees, as dramatic music begins to play. The skies are clouded and flashes of light signal explosions off-screen. Suddenly, a Hyper Beam obscures the screen for a second as it passes right in front of it, leaving behind a patch of fire that morphs into blazing words.

**Pokemon**

The camera reaches an opening in the forest, revealing a crystal clear lake as the camera zooms in on the water's surface. A crash is heard off-screen and a wave of water washes over the screen. In it's wake we see a blob of water floating in mid-air that soon forms into words.

**Kingdom Hearts.**

The camera then proceeds to travel up a huge plateau that somehow appeared out of midair as more explosions occur off-screen. The camera stops it's climb momentarily to zoom in on a crater in the plateau's rocky wall. In the crater we see rocks jetting out from the other crushed ones in the shape of these words.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

A Flamethrower obliterates the crater and the camera proceeds upwards once more. Once the camera reaches the top of the plateau we see the ruins of an ancient city situated atop the rock pillar. However, the camera doesn't pay attention to that and zooms in on the closest object: A sparkling green sphere atop a small stone pedestal. A few seconds later, a green word spirals into existence within the jewel.

**Laserstorm**

The camera then passes by and stops at the entrance of an ancient temple behind it. A sign above the entrance of the temple with romantic numerals shimmers to show new words.

**Danny Phantom**

The camera then enters the temple and proceeds along a narrow passageway leading deep inside the earthy plateau. The camera stops to show words written on the wall, illuminated by a torch latched onto the wall nearby.

**Fairly Odd Parents**

The camera continues along the path until a rumble shakes the passageway as rocks collapse from the ceiling before the camera. They fall to the ground as they stack up in the shape of another word.

**Kirby**

The camera somehow clears the rocks and looks down to see word-shaped indentions in the ground.

**New Crossovers.**

The camera then picks up the pace as it speeds along the path.

**In**

The opening at the end of the path begins to draw near.

**The Final Chapter of the Trilogy.**

The camera passes threw the opening and enters into a massive chamber with coliseum-like architect all along the enormous walls of this underground area. Down at ground level, we a certain angry, legendary Pokemon as it fires off a ball of colorful lights up into the air that explodes into hot pink projectiles, battering the coliseum-like walls. Some crash against the camera to form hot, pink words on the screen.

**Transcending Time and Space!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue End**

**

* * *

**

**Well there's the Prologue of the third and final chapter in the Heroes Vs. Pokemon trilogy. Let's hope I can make things as good as they were in ****The Dimensional Guardians!**** Stay tuned for the first chapter of the story,**


	3. Chapter 1: The Heroes Return

**Wow! Two reviewers already? ****MetalSonic1230****, one of my two main reviewers, and ****Batthan****, my very first reviewer, found this story very quickly and were already thrilled with it. I hope others are just as eager to read it as well, so without further ado, I present the first chapter of the final chapter in the trilogy! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Heroes Return.**

**

* * *

**

As the screen begins to fade in, the first thing we see is Ash, Dawn, Brock, and their Pokemon walking through a seemingly endless forest of corn stalks that stood twice as tall as they were. It seemed like it would go on forever until Pikachu and Piplup spotted an opening up ahead and ran toward it, quickly pursued by the humans.

After rushing out of the corn stalks, the group look on in amazement at the beautiful, crystal blue river running along in front of them. A few green healthy trees were seen here and there along the river's shore, bustling with energy.

We then see Ash and the others running up onto a bridge over the river that allowed easy passage to either side of the water without fear of getting wet. Father off they see a bustling town nestled along the bases of many rocky plateaus that jetted high up from the ground and into the sky.

"Alright everyone, come on out!" Ash exclaimed as he released all his Pokemon with the trademark tossing of the Pokeballs.

"You, guys too!" Dawn said excitedly, following Ash's action.

"And you too!" Brock shouted cheerfully as he repeated the action.

"Yeah!" The next thing we see is Ash jumping high into the air with only his swim trunks on as he jumps into the water. Dawn, also in her bathing suit, jumps in after Ash. "Yeah!"

Pikachu and Bunaery swim towards their Pokemon trainers with cheerful expressions on their face. Ash and Dawn just smile. Suddenly a laughing Piplup, with a laughing Pachirisua riding atop, comes speeding through the water right in-between the two, plunging the mouse and bunny Pokemon underwater. Needless to say, the two don't take kindly to this and proceeded to pursue the culprits, angrily shouting something in their Pokemon language.

Dawn laughs…

_SPLASH!_

Until a chunk of water is flung into her face. After rubbing her eyes clean of H20, she glances over to a snickering Ash and smirks. "Oh, you think your funny." Dawn then proceeds to splash Ash back and the two quickly engage in a water fight.

Brock, also in his swim trunks, stands a distance away in the water as he watches their playful feud. He continued to do such until a chunk of water flew into his face as well, prompting the Pokemon Breeder to join Ash and Dawn's water battle. The other Pokemon on the other hand, we're just doing their own thing.

Gliscore and Staravia we're just flying around the area without a care in the world. Crogaunt and Mamoswine were chilling out under the shade of a nearby tree. Sudowoodoo, Monferno, for obvious reasons, and the evolved form of turtwig felt perfectly content in watching Ash, Dawn, and Brock's water combat on dry land. All the other Pokemon were in the water and were simply having a blast.

Buziel in particular was swimming upstream for some challenge against the water's current, though he easily overcame that. Happiny was riding atop Buziel with a cheerful expression on it's face. At that point three watermelons come floating down the river towards them, but Buziel easily swims around them, eyeing them with confusion on its face.

Buziel and Happiny's puzzled cries catch the attention of the others, including the human trio. The entire group watch as the watermelons float past Pikachu, Bunaery, Pachiriusa, and Piplup, the latter of which getting bonked in the back of the head by one of them. The large fruits continue down the river until they float into Ash and Dawn's awaiting arms.

"Watermelons." Brock stated aloud.

"They sure are!" Dawn agreed.

"Wow." Ash said at their luck "I guess this must be our lucky day!"

"Hold on!"

The group turn at the voice to see two blue-haired siblings, a boy and a girl, running up to them and stopping at the river's shore, arms crossed. Both had very weird hairstyles. The boy's seem to be some sort of Mohawk indicated by the patch of his hair sticking straight up into the air. The girl's hair was put into four ponytails that stuck out on each corner of her head, giving her hair an 'X' shaped look.

"See those watermelons are ours!" The boy exclaimed.

"They were cooling off but the stream caught'em." The girl said, pointing up the river to two nets in the water that contained an additional five watermelons.

The group sigh.

"Oh, what a shame." Dawn muttered.

Ash groaned. "Tough break."

Seeing their depressed looks, the boy quickly says. "Okay, you can have them on one condition. Beat us in a battle!"

The group look up at them in shock of what they just said.

The girl winked at them as she and her brother pulled out their Pokeballs. "Yeah, we'll settle this with a tag battle!"

Ash and Dawn look at each other as they consider accepting the challenge. Catching the look in the other's eye, they smile and nod before turning back to face the siblings.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." Ash said with a grin.

Dawn nods "Fair and square."

* * *

Not too far upstream we see a certain ship with all it's ridiculous color scheme glory appearing out of the sky in the twinkle of a light. The ship proceeds down to ground level and lands behind a couple of trees at the river's shore. A hatch opens up on the side of the ship as several individuals step out.

"Well, here we are!" Sora exclaimed. "So what you guys think of this world?"

A taller, silver-haired boy walked up beside Sora. "I don't know, everyone looks pretty…. _cartoonish _to me," Riku clarified with a disapproving tone. Sora rolled his eyes.

A redhead walked up on the other side of Sora. "Well I think it looks beautiful!" Kairi replied with an enthusiastic tone.

After the defeat of Organization XIII, Sora had opted to show his two best friends all the worlds that he had visited over the course of his adventures. Kairi was obviously eager to have an adventure with Sora and Riku rather then being the damsel in distress that got kidnapped and taken away to another world where she would eventually be rescued by either of the two. Riku was a bit more protestant to the idea, but he figured that having some knowledge about the other worlds may be of use to him one day should they be involved in yet another, and more serious, adventure. Donald and Goofy we're obviously all in favor of the idea since it would give them some time to get more acquainted to Sora and his friends. Of course, the Pokemon world got the honor of being the first world of Sora's pick.

"Gawrsh, are you sure you picked out a good hiding place for the ship, Donald?" The clumsy knight that was Goofy asked.

The court magician sighs as he walks a distance away to examine how hidden the gummi ship really was. Despite the tree foliage, Donald could still see the sides of the gummi ship peaking out from either side of the trees. "No, not really. But it's the only good hiding place around here."

"What about that born stalk over there?" Goofy pointed to a forest of corn stalk on the other side of the river.

Donald rolled his eyes at Goofy's ignorance. "Okay first off it's **corn **stalk, ya big palooka! And second, the corn isn't high enough to hid our ship well enough."

"So, Sora." Kairi began. "Do you have any friends in this world?"

Sora smiled. "Of course I do, Kairi, and I can't wait for you to meet them!"

Kairi smiled back. "And I can't wait to meet them either!"

"Neither can I." The group look back at the gummi ship's hatch to see a certain figure with large round ears walking down the ramp, his thin tail swishing behind him. "It would be interesting to meet all the friends you made in other worlds, Sora."

Riku gained a quizzical look. "Pardon me for asking this, but why did you want to come, your majesty?"

King Mickey gave Riku a warm smile. "Welp, with all that has happened with the Nobodies, Heartless, Organization XIII, Maleficent, and whatnot, I've haven't got a chance to really get myself acquainted to you all."

"But what about your duties for you kingdom?" Sora asked.

"I asked Minnie to take care of the kingdom while I was gone, since she has done so well thus far. She was totally in favor of me getting a chance to really get to know you and your friends, Sora." Mickey replied.

"Thanks, your majesty!" Sora said with a cheerful smile.

The king nodded. "It's no trouble Sora. Oh, I almost forgot, I want you all to keep my royal status on, as you all say, the down-low."

Donald didn't look to happy to hear this. "But, your majesty, why?"

"Because I want to be treated just like a regular person." The king explained. "I don't want people being nice and formal around me just because of my royal status. I want to be treated no different from the rest of you. A king is no more important then his people."

The group we're left in awe.

Sora looked stunned. "Wow. That's pretty selfless, your majesty."

Goofy nodded cheerfully. "Yep, that's our king!"

"So while we're visiting the worlds, I want you all to address me by my name, Mickey." King Mickey stated. "Now that that is out of the way, let's go meet these friends of yours, Sora."

Sora chuckles. "Well sure, but first I have to find them," The Keyblade Master said sheepishly as he proceeded to scan the surrounding area.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Smooth, Sora," He murmured.

"Hey, why don't we just follow this river?" Kairi offered.

Riku shrugged "I guess it's as good of a direction as any."

Sora nods. "Sounds good to me, let's go!"

And with that, the group take off down the river. However, just as soon as they we're out of sight, a certain blue, fuzzy creature crawled out of the hanger of the gummi ship and eyed his new surroundings gleefully.

"Oooo." It whispered intriguingly and crawled out into the vast land of Pokemon.

* * *

**"TWERP!" **

"AHHH!" A ten year old Timmy screamed as he was being chased around the house by an enraged Vicky, who could be heard in China with all of her yelling, armed with some rather menacing boxing gloves. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP, I NEED SOMETHING TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON!"

Timmy began to sweat bullets as he could see Vicky slowly catching up to him with her long legs. Dashing up the stairs and swerving to his immediate right, Timmy ran down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him. Timmy then immediately began to bolt the door with wooden planks and nails that he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. After securing the door, Timmy breathes a sigh of relief. That relief is quickly cut short as he feels the door starting to violently vibrate from Vicky's enraged punches on the other side.

"I don't get it, sport." Wanda said as she, Cosmo and Poof appeared next to Timmy. "Why is Vicky so mad at you? I mean sure she's always mad at you and trying to make you suffer and whatnot, but she seems **furious **this time."

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "You must've really messed up this time, Timmy! Hahaha!"

Timmy glowered at Cosmo. "It's not me she's mad at! Her boyfriend Len dumped her for some other girl and now she's trying to take her anger out on me!" The door began to crack under all the pressure.

Timmy began to panic, wondering just exactly how he would be able to escape Vicky's wrath. It came to in such an obvious way, he wanted to smack himself for not thinking of it before. _Oh, duh! I have Fairy Godparents!_

"I wish we we're somewhere else!" Timmy exclaimed in a hurried tone of voice to his Godparents.

"Where, sport?" Wanda asked. The door was near to the breaking point.

"ANYWHERE!" Timmy screamed. "SOMEPLACE THAT'S NOT HERE!"

Wanda and Cosmo quickly comply and raise their glowing wands. "You got it, Timmy!"

_POOF!_

_CRACCCK!_

With a mighty crack, the door breaks in half as Vicky stomps through it, more ticked then ever before. "NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY, TWERP!" But all the enraged Vicky is met with is an empty room, prompting her to scowl even more at her favorite punching bag's mysterious disappearance.

* * *

Meanwhile, next to a blue river, a flash of crackling light is seen that momentarily blinds the camera's view as two figures appear in the light. As the light fades, we see that the two figures were surprisingly small. One of them was actually a kid. He wore blue pants, white sneakers, and a red t-shirt with the picture of a yellow atom on the front. He had short brown hair that seemed to be shaped as if it was brown ice cream. His eyes were an ocean blue, and he looked to be shorter then other kids his age. However, the one thing about him that wasn't small at all was his incredibly large cranium.

The other figure wasn't human at all and was even smaller then the first figure. It looked to be some sort of robotic dog, indicated by the numerous random parts making up it's body, as well as having steel shaped into a perfect square for it's body. The one feature that really drew your attention was the see-through glass dome where it's brain should've been if it was a living creature. Inside it, you could see a lighting rod creating a mini-maelstrom within the glass.

"Well, Goddard, it looks like my Neutronic Teleporter was a complete success." The small figure explained, holding up the Teleporter he designed out of a standard remote control for a T.V. He then looks at a yellow gun-like device lined with pink neon lights. A grin forms of the small figure's lips. "Now let's go back to Retroville and test out my Nice Ray on a certain girl I know. Heh heh."

But just as the figure was going to do just that, the sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention behind him. To his shock, he saw _six _figures heading towards him. What was an even greater shock to him was the fact that three of them were definitely **not **human.

"Hey!" The boy with the spiky hair called out, just as he had reached him. "Hey, have you seen three people around lately? One of them wears a red cap on his head and has black hair. Another one has long blue hair and a white beanie that she wears on her head. The third one looks like he has lines for eyes, and he has brown spiky hair like me."

Jimmy shook his head. "No, I did not encounter anyone that matched your descriptions. Your actually the first person I've met since I've arrived here."

The spiky haired teen looked a bit downcast at the response. "Well thanks for answering honestly."

"Sora!" A redhead called out from behind the spiky haired boy, running up to him and panting heavily. "I know your…..excited for….us to meet your friends….but you've got to wait…. for us."

The girl's eyes landed on Jimmy. "Is this one of your friends?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I just met him."

"Well how about we just introduce ourselves," The girl politely said. "I'm Kairi."

Sora proudly pointed a finger at himself. "And I'm Sora."

Jimmy shook the hand that Kairi offered. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Jimmy Neutron."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Kairi said with a warm smile. That quickly changed when she spotted something next to Jimmy. "AH!"

As predicated, a concerned Sora immediately spun to the direction at which Kairi had shrieked out, expecting to be greeted by the sight of a heartless. What he instead saw stunned even him. It was some kind of machine made up of various parts to look similar to that of a dog. What was really stunning was the fact that the dog machine was actually moving and acting much like a living dog would.

"Wh-what is that?" Sora asked in shock.

"That's my dog, Goddard." Jimmy replied, petting his robotic dog on it's metal snout as the dog's antenna tail happily wags. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

"BARK, BARK!" Goddard happily barked.

Sora and Kairi still looked a bit creeped out as they looked at each awkwardly. At this point, the other four came running toward the group after hearing Kairi's shriek.

"Kairi, what's wrong? We heard you scream!" Riku said in a worried tone. Their eyes widen when they saw the answer. "What…the….heck….is…..that….thing?"

Jimmy scowled. "Goddard is not a thing! He's my dog!"

Riku regarded Jimmy skeptically. "And you are?"

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius." Jimmy said, still glaring at Riku. "And it just so happens that I built Goddard from scratch."

The group looked stunned. "Really?" Sora asked "Your **that **smart?"

"Wow, I must say that I'm am impressed." The mouse complimented.

"You believe him, your ma…I mean Mickey?" Riku asked in shock.

Mickey nodded. "I don't see why he would lie to us. It's perfectly possible after all we've seen."

Riku shrugged, he couldn't argue with that.

"Incredible!" Jimmy suddenly explained, completely fascinated. "You three seem to have undergo some sort of mutation in your genetic make-up code that has allowed you to speak and walk on two legs like an average human being! Can I have a sample of your DNA?"

"NO!" The duck-like thing squawked angrily, ticked at being called a 'mutant.'

Mickey felt a bit awkward at Jimmy's request; he hadn't intended on answering a question as weird as this when he had decided to meet the friends Sora had met in other worlds. "I think I'll pass."

"Here you go!" The dog-like being exclaimed, handing Jimmy a piece of his hair, much to the annoyance of the duck.

"Thanks!" Jimmy thanked. "I'll just store it in Goddard's compartment for the time being." The young genius then proceeded to have Goddard eat the piece of hair. The others looked on with awkward expressions.

_SWOOSH!_

Suddenly, the dog-person had swooped Jimmy in a big, friendly hug. "Gawrsh, it sure is great to meet ya, Jimmy! I'm Goofy!" Goofy proceeded to say to a wheezing Jimmy. "That there's Donald, that's Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Kin…."

Said king quickly placed his hands up in front of him, shaking them wildly to get Goofy to stop.

"uh… I mean Mickey!"

"Air….I need… oxygen!" Jimmy managed to say through his struggle for said molecule that Goofy's monstrous hug was robbing him of.

"Gawrsh, sorry!" Goofy proceeded to place Jimmy back on the ground as he took in a large lungful of air. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Sorry, Goofy is a big hugger." Sora said wholeheartedly.

"It's quite alright." Jimmy said, slowly recovering from the bear hug he just went through.

_BANG!_

The group nearly jump at the sudden sound.

"Wh-what was that?" Kairi asked, caution evident in her voice.

"I don't know," Donald squawked, "But it doesn't sound good."

"Gosh, I wonder where it came from?" Mickey said aloud.

"The sound originated approximately 1,213.75 feet down this river." Jimmy said scientifically, typing the calculations down on his hi-tech watch.

"C'mon!" Sora shouted to the others as he took off in the direction. He was soon followed by the Disney Trio.

Riku sighed. "Sora's really got to learn to wait for others." Nevertheless, the silver haired teen ran off after Sora.

"Do you want to come, Jimmy?" Kairi asked nicely.

"Well, I suppose." Jimmy said with a shrug, he wasn't due home for several more hours. "I have nothing better to do anyway." _Except using my Neutronic Nice Ray on Cindy Vortex so I can see how nice she can really be. Oh well, I suppose I can do that tomorrow._

"Hurry up, you guys!" The two, and Goddard, look to see Mickey had come back for them.

"Okay, we're coming!" Kairi replied as she, Jimmy, and Goddard followed after the mouse king.

* * *

"So, Tails." Sonic began skeptically as he watched Tails tinkering with his World-Portal 7000. "Are you sure you've got all the bugs fixed out on that thing?" As hinted, the blue blur was in his twin-tailed sidekick's lab watching the latter finish his latest modifications on his previously mentioned invention.

"I'm positive, Sonic," Tails replied with a confident tone of voice. "The reason why the machine went haywire and sucked you and Shadow in last time was because I only used five of the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic gave him a clueless stare. "So what does that have to do with it?"

"Well the Chaos Emeralds work in harmony with one another and balance their chaotic energies between each other." Tails explained. "When I used five of them on my World-Portal, the Chaos Emeralds' powers became imbalanced with one another because of the lack of the other two. This imbalance generated so much energy that it short-circuited the machine and sucked you two right through it's portal in the process. So all I need to do is have all seven Chaos Emeralds power my World-Portal 7000 all at once. Although I am attempting to find a way to power my machine up with no Chaos Emeralds, but so far my attempts have turned up zilch."

"So that's why you called me down here?" Sonic asked, pulling out a blue Chaos Emerald from his fur. "You wanted to borrow my Chaos Emerald?"

Tails nods. "Well of course I'll let you borrow my Emerald, Tails, but that only makes 6 Chaos Emeralds. Mr. Grumpy has the other one and I doubt he'll just hand his over to us to power your machine, even if you were borrowing it for just a sec."

Tails seemed to think this over. "Hmm… your probably right, Sonic. Maybe I can get it working properly with just 6 Chaos Emeralds, but I can't rule out the possibility of it short-circuiting again. Chaos Emeralds can be unpredictable after all."

Sonic smirked as he handed his Emerald to Tails. "Risks are just the way I like it."

But before Tails could even place the Emerald in the sixth diamond-shaped slot in the machine, a bright green flash fills the room, momentarily blinding the two friends.

"What the heck!" Sonic shouted.

"What's going on?" Tails cried out fearfully.

As the green flash dies down a figure is seen kneeling down in the shadows. Sonic and Tails tense as the figure slowly stands up and turns to look at its surroundings. Soon enough, it spots Sonic and Tails and walks out into the light for the two to see.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked with a bit of caution evident in his voice.

The figure appeared to be a white hedgehog whose fur had 5 spikes sticking out into the air from the middle of its forehead. The figure also had two additional, larger spikes in his fur sticking out from the back side of his head. Its' eyes were an odd orange. Encompassing his wrists and legs were gold cuffs that were located just above its gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircled the cuffs. His boots were indigo-colored down the sides. A white stripe down the middle of the boot met the teal tips of the boots. At the top, middle portions of his boots were red, gem-like adornments. The design on the top of his gloves had cyan circles with a line on the bottom that went down to his golden cuffs. All-in-all, his oddly-colored eyes, white fur, and strange outfit gave him this futuristic look.

"My name is Silver." The white hedgehog, apparently called Silver, said. "I come from 200 years in the future."

"Whoa! Two _hundred _years?" Sonic asked before bursting out into a snickering fit. "Good one."

Silver glared at our blue blur. "It's the truth! I came to this time period to stop a horrible creature!"

Tails raised an eyebrow, taking Silver more seriously then Sonic did. "What horrible creature?"

Silver's tone changed to one of seriousness "An incredibly powerful creature known as Arceus."

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well there's the first chapter for ya and already we've seen four new characters, plus two characters from a new crossover as well. I know the chapter was short, but I just figured that was an appropriate place as any to end the chapter. Pokemon, as usual, Kingdom Hearts, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the new crossover: Jimmy Neutron, have all enter the story. What did Sora's group and Jimmy hear? When will the other three crossovers appear? And why does Silver want to destroy this Arceus creature? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Chapter 2: Battles and Reunions

**EM98: ****Its simple really, Arceus wants to destroy all humans. His goal is not to destroy the world, but it is required in order for him to completely eradicate the humans. Sometime in the future, Arceus will eventually destroy Sonic's world as well because humans do live on Mobius as well. Dr. Eggman and Elise are two examples. **

**Sorry for the late update, I've just been lazy. This Chapter introduces two more crossovers and a new character as well. Well anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Battles and Reunions**

**

* * *

**

We travel across the top of the corn stalk forest to the battle site of Ash and Dawn against the blue haired siblings by the river.

_Sometimes it's hard to know, which way your supposed to go. But deep inside, you know your strong._

The boy sends out a Heracross while the girl sends out Beautifly as Ash and Dawn stare at them with cheerful determination in their eyes.

_If you follow your heart you can't be wrong. Sometimes it's hard to see, just what's your destiny._

Dawn then tell her Piplup something that goes unheard as said Pokemon unleashes a torrent of bubbles at Beautifly, knocking the bug back in the air. Seeing this, Heracross springs into action.

_But when you find the path is true you'll know that's the one for you._

Heracross comes flying in with a Megahorn already powered up on it's horn. Seeing this, Ash tells his Pikachu to do something. Pikachu complies and rushes forward as his tail begins to glow white with energy.

_BANG!_

The Iron Tail and Megahorn clash with enormous power and both Pokemon are sent back from the resulting stalemate in strength. The two regain their footings and Piplup joins Pikachu's side, both with facial expressions of determination as they locked eyes with their opponents.

_Stand up! For what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on! We're friends for life._

In the background, all the Pokemon began cheering Pikachu and Piplup on. Some even cheered for both sides. Pikachu and Piplup then charge for their opponents as the former becomes surrounded by a thick yellow aura of electricity and the latter's beak glows white.

_ZAP!_

_PECK!_

Heracross and Beautifly rocket to the ground after being nailed with Pikachu's Volt Tackle and Piplup's Peck. The two bug Pokemon groan, but they both manage to stagger to their feet, injured…. but not out.

_And if we come, together as one, complete the quest, we've begun, we will when the battle, Pokemon!_

Heracross begins to gather a ball of orange energy at it's mouth as Beautifly's wings start to glow green, gathering solar energy.

_Wo-hoo! _

Pikachu and Piplup hop to the exact middle spot between each other and stand back to back as the resulting Hyper Beam and Solarbeam fly past them. The two beams harmlessly crash into the ground behind them, creating a cloud of smoke. Bystanders on the bridge watch their battle with mesmerized eyes.

_The time is now, the game begun. Together we will fight as one. _

Up in the sky we see a certain pink puffball riding in the air on a glowing yellow star with a smile plastered on it's face. The puffball is so enthralled with the feeling of flight that he doesn't even see the hot air balloon coming his way. Aboard the hot air balloon we see the troublesome group of Team Rocket, tiring out from all the pedal they had done in order to keep themselves aloft.

_Swoosh!_

_POP!_

The puffball flies right into the hot air balloon and all the way through to the other end, his Warp Star's points popping the balloon in an instant. Team Rocket scream as they plummeted toward the ground, a good distance away from the battle site. The puffball suffers a similar fate, apparently having lost his sense of direction after colliding with the hot air balloon.

_Each of us, in our own way, will make this world a better place. _

Up above, another dark, puffball-like creature hovered in the air by his seemingly bat-like wings. A strange metal mask hid the annoyed expression on his face, indicated by his groan at seeing the puffball's crash.

On the other side of the river from the battle site, Sora's group and Jimmy arrive on the scene and witness the battle going on between Ash, Dawn and the siblings. Jimmy looked stunned at the strange appearance of the Pokemon and their battle as he proceeded to type something into his watch.

_Stand up! For what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on! We're friends for life._

Beautify's wings glow bright white as he flies high into the air and sends a gust of Silver Wind at the two small Pokemon. The two fight to stand their ground against the wind as the powerful and painful white dust particles associated with it pound at their flesh. In the background, Sora and Kairi tense. Ash and Dawn had similar responses, but both shout something to their Pokemon.

_And if we come, together as one, complete the quest, we've begun, we will when the battle, Pokemon!_

After a few more seconds of being pelted, Pikachu clears the wind by sending out bolts of electricity in all directions. One of these stray bolts strikes Donald across the river, leaving him blackened with smoke seeping off his body. The court magician collapses to the ground soon after, a dazed expression on his face. Sora and Goofy laugh at Donald's dismay…until the duck silences them with a glare. Jimmy looked shocked beyond all reckoning at these powers these creatures we're displaying.

Piplup's beak begins to glow white once more as the penguin charges for Heracross who was gathering power for another Megahorn. The two clash and enter in some sort of sword-like duel as they blocked and parried with their respective offensive parts, looking for an opening. Unfortunately, Heracross finds one and manages to scoop Piplup up with his horn. With a mighty toss, Piplup is sent flying high into the air. The terrified, airborne Pokemon is then greeted by the sight of Beautifly as it begins to gather energy for a Shadow Ball attack. Piplup hopelessly flails his tiny little fins as it tries to move away in the air if only by a little, but it's only met with failure.

_Just when it seems that you are lost and alone, you will find the courage and the strength to carry on._

Dawn looked worried at seeing her Pokemon's desperate situation. Ash, on the other hand, shouted something else to Pikachu. Pikachu complies yet again and jumps into the air, charging up energy for an Iron Tail. Once it reaches Piplup and Beautifly's level, Pikachu swerves his glowing tail into the Shadow Ball of the latter's making, destroying it instantly in small explosion.

_BAM!_

Dawn sighs a huge sigh of relief and turns to thank Ash. Ash nods cheerfully and the two return to giving their Pokemon their orders.

Meanwhile, Beautifly plummets towards the ground after Pikachu's attack, dazed and exhausted. Thankfully, Heracross catches the butterfly Pokemon with the horn on it's head.

_And if you fall along the way, have the faith you'll be okay, cause your friends are there for you, reaching out to pull you through._

Seeing their chance at victory, Piplup forms and sends a literal whirlpool of water straight at the two while sparks gather around Pikachu. The two bug Pokemon gasp as they are caught up in the mini waterspout.

_Stand up! For what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on! We're friends for life._

Pikachu then follows up by launching a Thunderbolt at the rising whirlpool. The whirlpool turns yellow as Pikachu's Thunderbolt charges the water with many watts of electricity. Sparks of electricity flew off the yellow, florescent whirlpool as the damage intensified for the unfortunate Pokemon trapped within. After a few more seconds, the whirlpool finally dissipates, revealing two very defeated Pokemon. The remnant electricity still inside them crackled off their bodies as they plummet to the ground, totally defeated.

_And if we come, together as one, complete the quest, we've begun, we will when the battle, Pokemon!_

The two siblings we're left in shock as Brock approached the middle of the battle site and announced Ash and Dawn the winners. The two and their Pokemon jump for joy as they hi-five the partner beside them. We then see everyone enjoying their own delicious slice of watermelon, having a blast hanging out with one another.

_(The fading music of the song.)_

_

* * *

_

_POOF!_

"Whew, that was close," Timmy said with relief, "Sometimes I really wish that Mom and Dad could really see how evil she truly is."

Cosmo raised a glowing wand….

_SWIPE!_

Until it was surprisingly snatched from Cosmo grasps by none other than Timmy Turner, much to the idiot's protest. "I didn't mean for you to actually grant that, Cosmo!"

"But, why?" Cosmo asked, "It's part of the applicant of being a Fairy Godparent." He blinked, puzzled at what he just said. "How did I know that? I don't even like to read. Reading is for idiots."

"He can't help it, sweetie," Wanda reasoned, "Fairy Godparents get this demanding urge to grant the wish at hearing their Godchild wishing for something, intentionally or unintentionally. So, when you say 'I wish' we have to grant it, unless you manage to get us to stop in time."

Timmy pondered this. "Wow, I'd never would've thought of that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Wanda sighed. "I have told you."

Timmy blinked. "Really?"

The smart Fairy Godparent nodded. "Yes, _countless _times. I can name three at the top of my head already. One where you felt guilty for lying about you setting Chompy the goat free and starting to dream-wish in your sleep. The second one was when you wished for it to be Christmas everyday, and the last one was when you wished that your parent wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh, you think I would've remember something as important as that," Timmy said aloud as he proceeded to look around. "By the way, where are we?"

"I have no idea, sport," Wanda said truthfully.

"Poof." Poof chirped.

The FOP group were in some sort of field of bushes that were easily three times as tall as they were. Some kind of strange red berry could be seen growing off each and everyone of them. Tall plateaus, reaching up to the clear sky, could be seen in front of them.

"Wow," Timmy stated in awe as he saw the huge plateaus, "How tall are those things?"

"I would say that must be at least 2000 feet tall!" Wanda exclaimed, "And they're probably even taller then that! Oh, and by the way sport, their called plateaus."

"Whatever," Timmy replied uncaringly.

_Munch!_

_Munch!_

_Chew!_

_Chew! _

_Swallow!_

The group turn at the sound of someone eating to see Cosmo doing just that to the berries of a nearby bush. The idiot's lips were completely soaked in the berry's juice.

"What?" Cosmo asked through his full mouth, having notice their stares.

"Cosmo, are you sure you should be eating that?" Timmy asked, "We don't even know if there safe to eat or not."

"Timmy's right, Cosmo," Wanda reasoned, "They could be poisonous."

"They seem to be okay to me!" Cosmo replied cheerfully, "Hmm, They taste like cherries!"

Timmy and Wanda sighed, they wouldn't be going anywhere for quite a while now. Because when it came to Cosmo and food, nothing could tear the two apart.

* * *

"You really can't come to this town without seeing the ruins." The blue haired boy known as Kato informed.

He and his sister had opted to show the others around town and were currently leading the group along a path around the town. The town itself bordered the road's right side and a field of Leppa Berry bushes on the left. A wooden fence, running alongside the road's left side, separated them from the field.

Ash blinked. "Ruins?"

"Yeah!" The girl called Kiko replied, "Of a temple from thousands of years ago!"

"The guidebook talks about them as well," Brock stated, reading said guidebook.

"Wow, I want to see it!" An excited Dawn exclaimed.

Kato smiled, "Your gonna love them, they're the best!"

"So what do you say we check the ruins out?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded eagerly. "Pika!"

After parting and saying their goodbyes to Kato and Kiko at the fork in the road, the group pressed on to the ruins. They had only been traveling for a minute or two when a voice rung out from behind them.

"Hey, Ash!"

The entire group stopped in their tracks, they recognized that voice anywhere. Turning around, they indeed see their spiky-haired friend running up towards them, followed by a large group of his own. Some they recognized instantly while others remained strangers to them.

Ash smiled upon seeing him. "Hey, Sora! Where did you come from?"

Sora chuckled. "You know me, I always seem to pop out of nowhere."

Suddenly, Goofy rushed up out of nowhere and scooped them all into a big bear hug. "It sure is great to see you guys again!"

The entire Pokemon group were gasping and wheezing for air from under the power of Goofy's hug. In the background, a certain young scientist winced, recalling that same experience he had just underwent with Goofy less then a hour ago.

"It…sure….is great…..to see….you again….. too, Goofy," Brock manage to gasp through his struggle for air, he and the others wincing from both pain and suffocation.

After a few more seconds, the group are finally dropped gently on the ground and are allowed to regain their breath. After somewhat refilling their lungs with fresh oxygen, the groups' conversation continues.

"So I see you brought….some new friends with you," Dawn said, noticing the three she did not recognize, "Hi, I'm Dawn."

The redhead smiled as she shook Dawn's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi."

"That's a pretty name," Dawn complimented.

"Thanks!" Kairi replied with a warm smile, "Yours is too."

Suddenly, a penguin-like creature crawled up onto Dawn's shoulder. Kairi looked startled for just a brief second at the creature's sudden appearance. Taking notice of this, Dawn proceeded to say, "No need to worry, that's just my partner Pokemon Piplup."

"Piplup!" The penguin Pokemon greeted.

Kairi felt the slightest bit awkward. She had no idea what a 'Pokemon' was, but she decided to go with it. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Piplup," she said with a smile, petting the Pokemon's head, much to it's delight. Dawn giggled, prompting Kairi to do such as well.

Meanwhile, Ash introduced himself to Riku. "Hi, I'm Ash," the Pokemon Trainer said, offering a handshake to the silver-haired teen.

Riku took the offer. "Riku. Who's that on your shoulder?"

Ash glanced at Pikachu, "Oh, this is my partner and buddy: Pikachu!"

Pikachu smiled, "Pika!" it chirped.

"By the way, that's a cool hairstyle you got!" Ash complimented, noticing how Riku kept his eyes partly hidden by his long, silver hair, "It makes you seem mysterious."

Riku smirked, "Thanks, your not so bad yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash asked teasingly.

Riku chuckled. "Nothing."

Finally, Brock approached King Mickey. Kneeling down to his level, the Pokemon Breeder asked, "Hi, I'm Brock. What's your name?"

King Mickey shook Brock's hand, "It sure is a pleasure to meet you, Brock. I'm Mickey!"

Brock's eyes slightly widen. This Pokemon-like creature speech seemed to be a bit more formal than Sora' pals Donald and Goofy, despite his small size.

"Wow, you seem to be quite sophisticated," Brock complimented.

"Thanks, Brock!" Mickey replied, "You seem to be quite formal as well."

"Thanks," Brock replied.

After getting to know each other, there was one last person that had yet to be introduced…..

Dawn noticed him first and proceeded to ask with a sweet tone of voice, "Hi there, I'm Dawn. What's your name?"

"Please to make your acquaintance, I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius!" Jimmy said with a smile.

Dawn blinked at the scientific tone in Jimmy's face. Most people she met usually spoke in a more casual tone of voice, but this kid spoke with the same tone of voice she would find with people who had higher IQ's like Professor Rowan. That meant that this kid was probably smart for his age. _Well, I guess that would explain the big head._

As if hearing her thoughts, Ash suddenly said. "Wow you sure got a big head. You must have a pretty big brain in there, huh?"

"Ash!" Brock said in a hurried whisper as he elbowed Ash for his unintentional insult. "Ow."

"It's quite alright," Jimmy replied, "I do have an enlarged brain in this old cranium of mine." The young scientist proceeded to point to his very large forehead.

At that point, Goddard came around from Jimmy's backside, having been hidden from Ash and the others throughout the entire conversation. Ash's group nearly jump in surprise at the sudden appearance of this strange creature.

"Wh-what I-is th-that." Ash stammered, never before had he or the others ever seen such a creature. Even the Pokemon we're stunned beyond all comprehension.

"This is my dog, Goddard," Jimmy replied, "I made him from scratch, and we've been best friends ever since!" Goddard then proceeded to lick Dawn with his artificial tongue, much to her disgust.

"You _made _him?" Ash asked in pure disbelief.

"How smart _are _you?" Dawn asked in shock, rubbing off the mysterious residue that Goddard's tongue left on her cheek. Dawn didn't nor did she want to know what that substance was.

"My IQ is 360." Jimmy replied. "I can solve problems faster than the modern computer."

Everyone, including Sora's group, was stunned to hear this.

"360!" Sora cried in shock, "I thought you we're smart, but **that's **just plain genius!"

Donald looked stunned as well, "How can a kid like you have an IQ that high!"

Jimmy smiled an humorless smile, "I wasn't kidding when I said I was a boy genius."

"I'll say!" Ash exclaimed, "Your IQ is over two times higher then Brock's!"

"Hey," Brock began, feeling quite insulted.

"Sorry Brock, but he's got you beat…by a _long _shot," Dawn said wholeheartedly.

The man with the IQ of 130 slumped in defeat.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling is heard to their immediate left. Everyone turns to the sound as they spot a Leppa bush shaking. For a second the group tenses for anything hostile that might come out of that bush but what came out was far from hostile.

"Phbt!" Timmy Turner came stumbling out of the bush, spitting leaves and red berry juice from his mouth. "Ugh, gross! That's the last time I take advice on what to eat from Co…"

He then noticed everyone staring at him, "Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

"Timmy?" The group frown, Dawn hadn't said that. They looked to the owner of the voice.

"Jimmy?" Timmy asked in shock, he hadn't expected Nerdtron to be here.

"Hey, it's fudge head!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Quite, Cosmo!" Timmy hissed quietly to his Cosmo backpack, angry at his Godparent for nearly revealing himself.

"What are _you _doing here?" Jimmy asked in disbelief, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Timmy replied in the same tone.

"Wait, you two _know _each other?" Sora asked.

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Yes, we've met each other a couple of times."

"I concur," Jimmy said, regarding Timmy skeptically, "Turner and I have had a couple of quarrels with one another in the past."

Sensing the tension between the two kids, Dawn quickly inserts herself into the conversation. "Now hold up. Did something happened between you two?"

"We fought over a girl," Timmy said, glaring at Nerdtron, "And she should've been my girlfriend by now!"

"Please!" Jimmy growled, "Your not even from the same dimension as me and Cindy are!"

"So?" Timmy barked angrily, "What does that have to do with anything!"

"It means Cindy shouldn't even know that a buck tooth moron like you exists!"

"Want to say that to my face, pal?" Timmy challenged with a snarl.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jimmy growled, eagerly accepting the challenge.

The two were immediately restrained by Sora and Brock, the former grabbing Jimmy and the latter grabbing Timmy.

"Calm down you two!" Ash scolded them, "Fighting isn't going to solve anything!"

"Pika!" Pikachu sternly agreed.

"Yes it will!" Timmy replied, too ticked to care for Ash's logic, "I'm sick of Nerdtron and his nagging!"

"And I'm sick of you always butting in with me and Cindy!" Jimmy countered, struggling against Sora's grip on him.

"That's enough!"

Both stop at the powerful voice that came from King Mickey as he proceeded to get in between the two feuding boys. "You two need to calm down! As Ash mentioned, fighting your problems out with one another won't solve anything! Now I know that only one of you can be this Cindy's…. _special _friend, so you'll have to come to an agreement on who becomes the boyfriend yourselves, but that doesn't give you two the right to go at each other's throats! There are other non-violent ways to come to an agreement instead of acting like babies! Now I expect the two of you to apologize to one another, right now!"

The entire group was left in complete shock, those who didn't know King Mickey had no idea that the mouse king could be so authoritative. His powerful voice had stopped the two's argument cold.

"But…" The two began in unison, but we're immediately silenced by Mickey's glare.

"Sorry," They grumbled.

When they we're sure the two kids wouldn't jump at their opponent first chance they got, Sora and Brock released their hold on them.

"Wow," Was all Ash could say for his deadpanned group.

"Yeah, Ki…uh…er….I mean Mickey can be dead serious when it comes to things like this," Sora replied, "By the way, where were you guys going anyway?"

"Uh…what?" Brock began, still lost in shock from Mickey's speech, "Oh! Right! We were heading up to the Michina ruins to check them out."

"They say it used to be a temple built thousands of years ago!" Dawn said with excitement.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy 'wowed' at that.

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool!" Sora exclaimed, "Mind if we tag along?"

Ash smiled. "Not at all."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

"What about you, Timmy?" Dawn asked to the ten-year-old. "Do you want to come too?"

Timmy huffed, "I'll come as long as Nerdtron stays away from me!"

James Isaac Neutron huffed as well, "I second that statement."

The group just groan in annoyance at the angry spark going on between these two.

"Kids," Riku said with a disappointed sigh, "What can you do with them?"

Meanwhile, our very own puffball watched the large group from afar as they began to head for the ruins. The sudden appearance of his rival, and sometimes archenemy, caused the puffball to jump in surprise.

"You've got to be more careful, you know," the mysterious puffball-like creature stated, "I saw that crash you made after you collided with that hot air balloon."

Kirby muttered something back to him in his alien language.

The creature groaned, "I still can't believe you dragged me here to meet some stupid friends of yours."

Kirby held out a Pumpkin Pie, the puffball-like creature's favorite food, "Oh, right."

With a teasing smile on his face, Kirby inflated himself and floated after Ash, Sora and the others with a reluctant comrade trailing behind.

* * *

**The following scenes and characters in this chapter belong to MetalSonic1230 only! The only exception is Steven, who belongs to MetalSonic1230's friend. These characters were included in at his request, but I just so happened to have included transformation sequences for his characters. I hope you like them. Metalsonic1230.**

**

* * *

**

The screen fades into view to show a very hi-tech city as hover cars could be seen flying through the gaps in-between the sliver-smooth skyscrapers. Ironically, the name of this hi-tech wonderland was Future City, which perfectly described it's futuristic appearance. Down below, we could see four teens walking through the city's sidewalks with totally blissful expressions on their faces.

The first one, which appeared to be the main member of the group, had short, spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes; the most prized combination in a boy that all mothers loved. His attire consisted of a plain white t-shirt, a white Hawaiian-like necklace, navy blue jeans, white Converse sneakers, and square framed glasses.

The second one had similar attire, though their were a few distinctions. Instead of a completely blank shirt, his white t-shirt also had the old-aged band, The Beetles, on it. He wore black shoes and his blonde hair was shaggy unlike the former's. His glasses were rectangular instead of squared and a guitar case was strapped to his shoulder.

The third one wore a similar attire as well. (Sorry MetalSonic1230, couldn't find your friends account.)

The last one, however, had a completely different attire. While he had short blond hair and aqua-blue eyes, his t-shirt was navy blue instead of the usual white. The words 'US Navy' were seen on it as well. Unlike the others, his pants were actually tan brown shorts. Pitch black shoes adorned his feet.

"Aw, isn't this the life?" The third one said blissfully.

"You said it, Steven," The second one eagerly agreed.

The fourth nods with an excited expression evident on his face. "Yep, a seemingly infinite amount of time to do whatever we want."

"Keeping dreaming, Damian," The first one chuckled wholeheartedly, "That'll only happen when pigs fly."

"Aren't those things extinct now?" The second asked curiously.

The first one sighed hopelessly, "That's the point, Anthony."

"I knew our summer vacation is limited," Damian huffed, "You didn't have to go and remind me about that, Ethan!"

"Well it sounded like I had to," Ethan barked back.

Damian scowled, "Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

Sensing the tension building up between the two, Steven quickly inserted himself into the conversation. "Whoa, calm down you guys! It's summer vacation for crying out loud! We should be enjoying it, not wasting our valuable summer arguing about how limited it is!"

The two sighed.

"You have a point, Steven." Ethan admitted. "Lets just forget this conversation ever happened, agreed?"

"Agreed," The other three replied.

_BOOM!_

The four blonds jump at the sudden explosion and the following siren afterwards that sent people on a panic run away from the site of the explosion. By force of habit, the four ducked into a secluded alley, out of sight from the civilians.

Anthony sighed, "Too bad we can't take a vacation from this part of our lives."

With that said, he unzipped his guitar bag and took out said item: a brown guitar. However, after opening the secret panel in it and flipping the switch, that plain old guitar transformed into an electric guitar of yellow and black in a shower of sparks. That same electric shower, by all illogical means, formed armor of the same colors that clamped onto Anthony's body, fastening themselves securely to his skin. The placement of his helmet would make anyone think that he was some guy from Halo 3.

(Now I'm just taking a guess in what Steven's costume looks like.)

"So where's the scene of the crime this time?" Steven followed up by focusing his energy and creating a solid sword of pure white in his grip. His sword then glows its brightest yet, covering Steven in the light for a few moments. The light then fades to show his new white armor, helmet, and visor as his weapon's glow dims.

"Probably some place where we've fought before….and someone we've fought before too," Damian groaned as he jumped into the air, spiraling around in a vertical circle much too fast for the naked eye to follow. In a flash of blue, Damian lands on the ground clad in navy blue armor. He was definitely packing in as many advanced energy-based guns were strapped to his thighs and, oddly enough, a quiver of energy-arrows, as well as the bow, materialized on his back.

Ethan closed his eyes and takes in a deep breath as metal clumps appear on his body. Snapping his eyes open in determination, the metal takes form into his blue and silver robotic-like armor with his two cog symbol appearing on his chest plate. The metal around his head forms itself into a mask that resembles Toa Lewa's Kanohi in its Phatoka form from _Bionicle. _

As soon as he got a good feel for his armor once more, he rolled his eyes. "It's probably….."

**A few minutes later….**

…The Cyroboom brothers," Ethan chuckled.

He and his friends were currently standing in the street in front of said brothers. It appeared that they had been in the process of making a quick escape with their credits through the hole in the wall, which they created, when Ethan and his friends had shown up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Anthony murmured in the background.

"Cyro! Boomer! My main bots!" Ethan called out to them as if they were his peeps, "How ya doin'? Hey listen, a little word of advice: Try robbing other banks besides this one. Seriously, how many times have we beaten you here? 45? 46? Do we really need to up that number?"

The blue-humanoid, cold resistant robot sneered as his left arm turned into a grenade launcher. "Not this time metal-freak! We'll be the ones upping up _our _number?"

Boomer, the hulking humanoid robotof red, looked puzzled. "Uh, but Cyro, does zero count as a real number?"

"Quiet, you!" Cyro growled as he blasted an ice grenade at Ethan's group.

Everyone but Ethan jumped out of the way as the said individual took a direct hit from the ice blast. The icy mist that shrouded Ethan lasted for only a minute before it faded enough to show the hero smirking; he had barely felt a thing from the attack.

"Hey Cyro, did you forget that the cold makes my nanites stronger?" Ethan said humorlessly, "Or are you just getting as dumb as Boomer is?"

Cyro snarled in rage.

"Hey!" Boomer cried out in protest, feeling greatly insulted, "Boomer not dumb! Boomer will make Metal-Man go boom for Metal-Man's insult!"

With that made known, Boomer's chest plates opens as he grabs a handful of bombs from his giant, internal container. The dumb robot then proceeded to gleefully hurl his bombs at Ethan, but they were quickly intercepted by a white sword as they exploded in immediate reaction upon contact.

Both Cyroboom scowl as they turn to face Steven whose white sword returned to him. He smirked at their angry faces. "Looks like your bombs have a short fuse, Boomer!"

Cyro scowled as his right arm turns into a cannon of some sort. "Let see how cocky you are after this big chill, boy!" A jet of icy blue blasted out of his cannon, soaring straight for Steven, who managed to side-step it just in time.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, an energy beam soared out of nowhere and destroyed what had once been Cyro's ice cannon. For a moment, Cyro stared at his destroyed cannon in awe before growing in rage as he replaced it with his normal hand, turning to face Damian in the process. "That's not fair!"

Damian merely grinned as smoke billowed from the energy cannon he had fired. "Hey, alls fair in love and war."

Sharp-shooter, aka Damian, then proceeded to unleash a torrent of energy beams upon Cryo as he cried out in pain. Boomer, worried for his 'brother', rushed toward Damian to, as he quotes, 'blow up Sharp-Shooter for hurting Cyro!'. However, a quick lighting bolt from Anthony foiled such an attempt.

"What's the matter Boomer?" He mocked as he watched said robot slowly beginning to shut down from the overload of electricity, "Your circuits blown a fuse?"

"Boomer…" Boomer slowly began as his shutdown process commence, "Will blow up…Shockwave….if last thing….Boomer….doesssssss…." Just like that, his hulking form goes limp as he shuts down, toppling to the ground and dropping the credits he had stolen.

After suffering an onslaught of energy projectiles, Cyro is finally knocked off his feet with a final, concentrated beam from Damian as he skidded over to the temporally offline Boomer.

"Not again!" Cyro whined, throwing his usual temper tantrum every time he lost, "How come we can't ever beat you, but you defeat us every single freaking time! It's not fair!"

Steven smirked as he walked into view. 'Because the good guys always win."

No sooner had this been said when Ethan walked up to the whining robot, his hands turning into his B.M.F (Big metal fists). Cyro seethed at Ethan who calmly chuckled at his opponent's rage.

Leaning towards Cyro's face he pronounced, "47."

_POW!_

Cyro topples to the ground as the credits he had stolen fell out of his 'unconscious', robotic hand. Both Cyroboom brothers had been defeated once again by Ethan and his group of heroes.

Ethan adjusted his metal fist after socking Cyro in the face. "Seriously? When will these two ever learn that they can't win?"

Steven shrugged. "Who knows? More and more of villains nowadays seemed to possess that annoying trait."

"True that." Anthony agreed.

"Hey guys," Damian called out, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we should probably leave before the cops come and deal with these robotic idiots. You know how skeptical they can be of us."

Ethan sighed. "Yeah, your right. C'mon, lets go!"

Suddenly, we are taken back to that strange dimension as another burst erupts from the yellow vortex. The results are made almost instantaneously as a spiraling wormhole appears, coincidentally, right in front of Ethan, much to the hybrid's surprise.

"What the?…." Was all Ethan had time to say before he was sucked right in as the wormhole closed immediately afterwards right before the horrified eyes of the others.

"ETHAN!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well there's the second chapter. Ash's group, Sora's group, Timmy and Jimmy have met up with each other and now plan to head for the ruins, with Kirby following behind them along with a mysterious, new character. What will await them at the ruins? And last but not least, what the heck happened to Ethan? Stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S. Also, as hinted, this takes place sometime after the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! and before Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!, since they're still fighting over who get's Cindy.**


	5. Chapter 3: Trouble at the Lake

**MysteryGirl: ****I know you want me to continue the Universal Blade and the Seven Soldiers of Light, and your reviews on it did give me some motivation to do so. Believe it or not I did have some finished chapters for it waiting in the rings, but….I sorta lost the chapters 5 and 6. I having difficulty finding them, and I really don't feel like writing the same stuff again. However, I have some intention on continuing it or rewriting it a bit more to my liking but first I have to finish Transcending Time and Space. That way I have more time to focus on it, make sense?**

**Don't worry, Sora will be getting some 'glory moments' as I like to call them in this story. As you may have already guessed, 'glory moments' are those points in the movie when a character takes the spotlight to perform something incredible, have a touching moment, do something needed to continue the story, and so on. Since there are so many characters, not all of them will be getting 'glory moments' but, as I said again, Sora will most definitely be getting a few spotlight moments. Namine, Xion, and Roxas won't be making appearances in this story due to the surplus of characters and from the amount of characters already from the KH franchise.**

**I think you're a bit late on the OC inclusion into this story. Metalsonic1230 beat you to the punch, sorry. I was already unsure of putting his character, Ethan, into the story in the first place, but he gave me enough info about his character to make it easier for me to include him in as well. It's not that you didn't give me enough information, but he asked me this before I even posted the first update to this story. Now that I'm already delving into the story putting another OC into the story will be even harder to perform.**

**I ****might**** put Sam and Tucker as a last minute addition, but they won't really be having any glory moments. Just so you know.**

**This is a long chapter, so enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Trouble At The Lake**

**

* * *

**

Mario, the famous well-known Italian Plumber, was seen in the fields of the Mushroom Kingdom relaxing with his brother after the defeat of another one of Bowser's evil schemes. They we're looking forward to this day of relaxation and the evening as well since Princess Peach had invited them for a royal feast at her castle, featuring_ 'lots of spaghetti!' _

However, this day would never live up to its expectations from Mario as Yoshi, the green dinosaur, ran into view, yelling its dinosaur language in a state of anxiety. Mario got up from the laying position he had been in to look at the exaggerating dinosaur.

Mario muttered something in gibberish to Yoshi, who responded by pointing in a direction. The Italian plumber nodded and followed his green friend as he hollered over to his sleeping brother. "Luigi, let's-a-go!"

Unfortunately, Luigi did _not _want to wake from his slumber and merely replied with a sleepy groan. Seconds later, a hammer flies back on-screen and plows into Luigi, immediately waking the lazy bum up as he yelped in pain. Gibberish from Mario is heard off-screen as Luigi rubs his head in pain, whining consistently. The green plumber irritatingly mutters something incoherent in reply, picking the hammer up and following his bolder brother.

It only took a few minutes of walking before Yoshi arrived at a trademark warp pipe. Normally, this wasn't anything to be concerned about as a whole slew of these warp pipes littered the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Mario had explored this terrain time and time again to know that he had never seen a warp pipe here before. Moreover, this pipe was a golden yellow instead of the regular green.

Raising an eyebrow and being the curious adventurer he was, Mario approached the warp pipe and rubbed his hand across the smooth surface. A gloved hand from behind grasped onto his shoulder. Mario turns to look into the eyes of his cowardice brother shaking his head; an obvious sign of telling him not to do it.

"Oh no," Luigi said worryingly.

Mario just spoke some gibberish in reply that seem to make Luigi sigh. He watch as his bold brother jumped into the warp pipe, his curiosity getting the better of him. Yoshi, being the loyal dinosaur he was, hopped in right after the Italian plumber. Luigi quietly inched _away _from the pipe in obvious uncertainty. However, Yoshi's annoyed head popped up from the pipe and shot his tongue out at Luigi, who screamed in protest as he was forced up into the dinosaur's mouth. Yoshi then dives back within the warp pipe, carrying his struggling passenger in his oversized mouth.

* * *

The camera screen fades in to show a large, tall plateau at the center of many more plateaus, and many lakes and forests were seen on and along the sides of the center plateau. Somewhere on it, and near to the top, Ash, Sora and all the others emerged from a forest. Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Timmy, Jimmy and even the robotic dog: Goddard, we're completely exhausted after the long hike to get all the way up here. The other three members of the KH group didn't seemed to be in quite as bad shape, but they did give off signs of weariness, such as heavy breathing and the few drops of sweat forming on their foreheads. Oddly enough, none of the members from the Pokemon franchise were experiencing any kind of fatigue at all.

"I have never….walked so far…. in my life!" Donald exclaimed through his gasps for air.

"I think I lost…. the feeling in my… legs," Kairi gasped aloud.

"You didn't tell us… that the ruins were….. all the way… at the top of….. this mountain!" Timmy shouted in annoyance.

"Well technically it's called a plateau, Timmy," Brock said thoughtfully.

"Whatever!"

Jimmy was tending to his collapsed metal dog, who was very close to shutting down.

"What's wrong with Goddard, Jimmy," Mickey asked, concerned for Jimmy's metallic dog.

"Goddard's system is…overheating from…..this prolonged exertion of leg activity…..at high temperatures such as these," Jimmy panted, tinkering with his dog. "Don't worry,… all Goddard needs is… a chance to relax…..and cool off his system."

"Sorry about the long walk," Dawn said wholeheartedly, noticing the group's exhaustion, "This is a good place as any to take a break anyway."

The Pokemon Coordinator pointed to a large lake, supplied with water that fell from out of the holes in the rock of the plateau higher up. It was then that they spotted something at the top of the plateau, prompting them to rush down to the lake to get a better look.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Sora hollered after them as he and the others proceeded to give chase. Goofy, being the friendly person that he was, scooped the exhausted Jimmy and the overheated Goddard into his arms and followed the others.

"Now do you see what it's like to be chasing someone who won't wait up for you?" Riku asked with a triumphant smirk.

Even while running after Ash and the others, Sora still manage to give a glare at Riku for the remark. When the group finally reached Ash's group at the lake shore, they all glanced up to where they we're looking at to see the ruins of an ancient city at the very top of the plateau some thousands of feet up.

"The ruins are way up there!" Brock exclaimed.

Sora could only gape in horror at how high up the ruins were. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Riku scowled. "Great, _more _walking. That's _exactly _what I need more of."

"Mmm…I can feel positive energy just flowing through this place!" Brock said with a smile as he proceeded to take in a lungful of air.

"Me too!" Ash said with glee.

"It feels so great!" Dawn stated.

"I'm feeling something alright," Donald gasped through his exhaustion, "But positive energy….ain't it!"

"Yeah! It feels more like negative energy!" Timmy exclaimed, tired beyond all belief.

"Aw come on guys," Ash said wholeheartedly, "You can't be _that _tired, can ya?"

His answer was met with multiple glares from the others, save for Mickey and Riku.

A sweat drop formed on Ash's brow as he proceeded to place his hands up in defense. "Okay, maybe you can."

* * *

_Meanwhile in another dimension._

_

* * *

_

"Ha, you missed!" A certain ghostly halfa mocked as a laser flew past him, missing him by only centimeters.

"Oh yeah?" The Elaman halfa replied with a devious smile, "Try dodging this!" Sparks gathered around him as he sent a bolt of electricity at Danny Phantom, who calmly turns intangible and allows the bolt to pass right through him.

Joshua and Danny we're currently in the middle of a friendly match between one another in The Elemental Plane. Clockwork had insisted that the two should test out their powers between one another. The ghost master of time had kept his word about training these two halfas and he was currently watching their match against one another. The Elemental Plane was the best place for their battle to take place, since it was mostly an abyss-like dimension and vacant of life, unlike the Ghost Zone.

The two halfa's were evenly match between one another and were dodging each other's attacks with ease. Danny and Joshua were quite the opponent to each other due to their very broad abilities. Danny's power centered more on defensive while some of Joshua's abilities leaned a bit more to the offensive. However, that was too insignificant to make any difference since they both still had near-equal offensive and defensive capabilities between one another.

"Ha!" Danny laughed as he regained tangibility, "Now it's my turn!"

Danny fired a beam of ecto-energy at Joshua, who smirked and began concentrating. A blue flash was briefly seen around Joshua's form right before the beam reached him. Danny's eyes widen as the part of Joshua's skin where the beam had landed transformed into literal water, allowing the beam to shoot straight through him.

"What the!…." Danny began in shock.

Joshua grinned as the hole in his body was soon refilled by more water, which then morphed back into Joshua's skin, completely undamaged. It was as if Danny had never fired anything at all.

"How did you _do _that?" Danny cried in shock, "Did Clockwork teach you that ability?"

"You could say that," Joshua said suspiciously, "Elaman with the power of water, like me, can transform parts of their bodies into water the moment the attack hits that part, which basically means that it doesn't hurt them whatsoever. It's kinda like a weird version of that intangibility thing of yours.

"But what about ice and electric?" Danny asked, recalling two of the things that were H20's worst nightmare.

"Those are probably two of the only few things that can actually hurt me when I do that," Joshua replied with a shrug, "But don't worry Danny, I don't do that a lot. It feels weird having the attack going straight you and having a hole in you afterwards, even if it was only for a second."

"I hear ya!" Danny replied with sympathy. He too knew how weird it felt to have attacks going straight through him due to his intangibility.

"Ah-hem, shouldn't you two be getting back to fighting now?" Clockwork asked from the sidelines.

"Okay," Joshua said with a roll of his eyes, "_Mr. Bossy."_

"Yeah. Hold onto your time staff, Clockwork," Danny said with an annoyed tone.

With that said, the two engaged each other once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a strange realm, a shockwave of energy burst forth from a spiraling vortex and shot through the entire dimension.

* * *

Back in the Pokemon World, Ash, Sora, and the others were currently just hanging about along the lake's shore. Pikachu and Piplup were currently getting a drink of water. Next to them were Donald and Goofy, both of whom was scooping water into their cupped hands, splashing their faces in an effort to cool themselves down.

Goddard's systems had finally managed to cool down enough to restore all of his functions to him. The robotic dog was now seen just walking among the group and licking anyone that got close to him. Everyone else was just talking to each other about all sorts of random things. It even got down to the disgusting point of what product removed toe fungus the best. Off in the distance, a certain puffball and his knight-like companion watched the group the former knew to well from afar, but he was too afraid of Jimmy's robotic dog to approach them.

A trickle of water suddenly rose up from the lake that and towards a small, faint purple vortex that had formed high above the lake in midair. As soon as the water droplets enter the wormhole, it disappears from sight.

Jimmy's watch started to beep, "Huh?"

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Dawn asked.

Jimmy typed something into his watch. "Huh, that's strange. For a brief second there my Neutronic watch detected some kind of abnormal energy."

"Really?" Sora asked, having heard their conversation, "What kind of energy?"

"The energy came from some sort of spatial disruption that briefly originated nearby," Jimmy replied. "The energy levels were pretty low and brief, but I'm curious as to how a disruption in the Space-time continuum could occur without direct interference of any kind, and why here of all places?"

Sora and Dawn could only look at each other, both barely able to process that statement let alone respond to it.

* * *

Back in the Elemental Plane, Joshua had just dodged an ecto-beam from Danny, when something overcame his sense for a brief second. It was like getting a nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen, and it felt kinda like how an animal could sense when a bad storm was coming. He was so preoccupied at what he just felt that he barely manage to dodge another ecto-beam from Danny.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Danny asked, noticing his friend's puzzled expression.

"Nothing," Joshua replied, shaking the feeling off. "I thought I felt something."

In the background, Clockwork sighed when he heard this. "It would seem that the time has come," He murmured under his breath.

* * *

Back in the Pokemon World, Jimmy's watch started to beep once more, louder then before, alerting the others.

"Gwarsh, why's your watch beeping, Jimmy?" Goofy asked

"I'm picking up those abnormal energy readings again!" Jimmy exclaimed with a tone that made the others uneasy. "The energy levels are stronger than before!"

"Gosh, what does that mean?" King Mickey asked.

Pikachu's ear twitched all of a sudden as the Pokemon looked off in the direction of the lake. A second later, a waterspout, slowly growing in size, rose from the lake and into a spiraling purple wormhole above.

"What is that?" Kairi shouted fearfully.

"It's a waterspout!" Riku exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Donald asked with a glare as he pointed to the purple wormhole at the top of the spout. "And just what the heck is that suppose to be!"

"A rip in time and space has occurred!" Jimmy answered, "And that's the resulting rip, or wormhole if you please!"

"Then how do we stop it?" Brock asked worryingly.

"Well, the spatial disruption seems to have some sort of connection with the water in the lake and is dragging the H20 up to it, resulting in that waterspout. We need to break that connection," Jimmy explained.

"Got it!" Ash said, "Quick Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Sparks gather around Pikachu as he strikes the water tornado with a bolt of electricity, severing the spout in half. The bottom half falls back into lake and the remaining half is suck up into the hole as the wormhole itself, fades away.

Not too far away were two figures, a man and a woman, making their way around the lake. Both were dressed in odd attire consisting of blue, white, and black.

"A thunder creature and creature master, let's hurry!" The woman shouted, rushing for the large group she saw along the lake's perimeter.

Meanwhile, another energy shockwave rocks the dimension housing that massive vortex.

"Awesome Neutron!" Sora exclaimed.

"You knew exactly what to do!" Brock complimented.

"You really are a boy genius!" Dawn said with smile.

In the background, Timmy seethed in anger as he watch Nerdtron being praised by everyone. These we're _his friends first_ and seeing Nerdtron bathing in the spotlight of _his _friends' praises, absolutely infuriated him. He would've consulted his Godparents on how to steal the spotlight from Nerdtron, but with all these people so close him, it was a near-sure possibility that the others would hear him. He didn't want to risk exposing Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof, no matter how angry he was at Nerdtron

While that ten year old was shaking in jealously, the other's expression grew grim. "I don't know if that will be the last one or not."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I'm still detecting pretty strong energy patterns in this vicinity," Jimmy explained, typing something into his watch.

No sooner had they said this when hordes of woodland Pokemon came running out of their natural habitat and into the opening, all heading in the exact opposite direction from both the lake and the ruins. Skies became filled with airborne Pokemon as they also fled the area.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"The Pokemon are running away!" Brock exclaimed.

"Why?" Goofy asked, "Is somebody chasing them?"

"Something's happen!" Dawn answered, her tone filled with worry.

"Something very wrong," Kairi said, her tone matching Dawn's.

Jimmy's watch started to blare, not beep, blare.

"That doesn't sound good," Donald stated with fear evident in his voice.

"I'm detecting a huge spike in energy levels. They're nearly off the charts!" Jimmy shouted with horror.

As if on cue, a massive, purple wormhole formed above the entire lake as a huge column of water began to rapidly rise up to the demanding distortion. It was at least 10 times larger then the first spout, and many smaller spouts began to form around the mega spout.

"It's too dangerous here, we've got to get out of here!" King Mickey shouted to the others.

"RUN!" Sora exclaimed, and the others did just that.

"No need to tell me twice!" Timmy informed as he ran after the others.

Unfortunately, the powerful suction swept nearly everyone off their feet. The only three who managed to retain their footing were Riku, Goofy and Brock. Thankfully, Riku and Brock manage to grab Sora and Ash's legs respectively to keep them from flying up into the spout. Sora and Ash, in turn, grabbed the arms of Kairi and Dawn as their smaller and more light-weighted bodies flapped around like flags in the wind. Kairi had also managed to grab King Mickey before his small body could be lost to the H20 twister. Goofy had managed to catch Jimmy and Timmy before they could be sucked up into the massive, water tornado.

Donald, Pikachu, Goddard, and Piplup, however, weren't as fortunate. Their small bodies easily being pulled toward the huge column of spiraling water.

"Oh, no Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Piplup!" Dawn screamed.

"Donald!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, and King Mickey shouted simultaneously in pure horror.

"Goddard!" Jimmy hollered, scared to death for his metallic dog's well being.

"EYAAAAAA!"

"DEWAAAA!"

Suddenly a screaming pink puffball and a similar creature with a black cape flew past their heads, involuntary joining the four who were quickly being pulled toward their death. The entire group, save for Jimmy, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi, immediately recognized the denizen of Dreamland.

"That's Kirby!" Timmy realized.

"Where did he come from?" Sora shouted in shock.

"And whose that other fella with him?" Goofy asked curiously.

Back in the air, Pikachu hopped onto Piplup as it unleashed a torrent of bubbles at the giant water twister, hoping that the kickback from the attack would be enough to push them away from the water. Sadly, all it did was delay the inevitable.

"Goddard! Activate Fly Cycle!" Jimmy screamed up to his dog.

Through the loud roaring of the waterspouts, Goddard's hyper sense of hearing had heard Jimmy's command and immediately began to transform. Handles sprouted from Goddard's head and his torso transformed into a seat as his rear became the backrest. His legs shifted to become the thrusters.

A metal appendage sprang up from out of Goddard's 'seat' and grabbed the nearby screaming duck magician, pulling him right down upon his seat. With his passenger in tow and grabbing the handles in a death grip, Goddard's thrusters went to maximum power. However, all that accomplished was a stalemate between the thrusters and the suction.

Then came Kirby and the mysterious creature, flying up to their doom, screaming the whole way. As he flew by, Pikachu had manage to grab Kirby's small form, stopping him from flying right into the water. In perfect transition, Kirby grabbed the mysterious' creatures' hand as well.

* * *

"Ugh!" Joshua groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"Are you alright, Josh?" Danny asked in concern, powering down a ecto-beam, "You don't look so good."

"I can feel it!" Joshua replied.

"Feel what?" Danny looked totally confused.

"The elements have been disrupted!" Joshua shouted in pain, "The water tower is going haywire!"

No sooner had he said that when a bright blue light flashed forth from the water abyss portion of the Elemental Plane. It continued to flash on and off like a strobe light, which irritated Danny's eyes whenever he looked at it. However, he did manage to see that the water abyss had definitely been disturbed as water particles we're vibrating violently all throughout the abyss. The blue beam that came from the water tower and into the mega tower began to flicker as well.

"What's going on, Clockwork?" Danny hollered over to the ghost master of time.

"The time has come," Clockwork stated.

"What?" Danny asked, completely confused to Clockwork's bizarre answer. "What the heck are you talking about!" The ghostly halfa proceed to comfort the pained Joshua

Clockwork doesn't answer. Instead, he waves his staff, and the three disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_

* * *

_

"What do we do!" Kairi shouted, feeling complete helpless to save their friends.

Sora got ready to summon his Keyblade, "How about we try freezing this thing?"

Riku and King Mickey looked at each other and nod.

"I guess it could work," Riku said thoughtfully.

"Plus we're running out of time. It's the only thing we've got to save them!" Mickey said with determination, "And I'm going to take it!" But just before the two could bring out their Keyblades to cast the spell, a feminine voice rung through the group's heads.

"Now, Dialga come forth!"

The group turn at the voice to see two oddly dressed figures, one male and one female. These two paid little attention to their stares. "Dialga, please save these Pokemon for me!"

A glowing blue portal forms into existence beside the strange duo as said Legendary flies out of it, shouting it's unmistakable cry for the world to hear. Ash's trio, Sora, Goofy, and Timmy were completely stunned to see how this girl had manage to call forth one of the two Legendary Pokemon that had wrecked havoc back in Alamos Town.

At this point, Piplup finally lost it's strength to continue it's Bubble Beam and the three tiny creatures were sent screaming higher up alongside the waterspout, Dialga in pursuit. After several terrifying spins around the mega spout, they suddenly find themselves atop Dialga's forehead as it finally manages to catch up with them. Dialga then swerves down, coming straight for Donald and Goddard.

"That's the Legendary Pokemon that rules time," Brock stated.

Sora and Goofy looked at Brock with shock. "What?"

"Dialga." Ash stated with deadpanned amazement.

"But why is he here?" Timmy asked. He hadn't expected that Pokemon to be appear here of all places.

"Hmm, I wonder how she was able to communicate with this…. Dialga," Mickey said aloud, looking at the girl who summoned Dialga with great interest. "She must have some kind of special ability to allow her to do such."

Donald screams as he quickly recognizes one of the two beasts that have dueled fiercely with each other back in Alamos Town. He quickly tries to bring out his staff to defend himself, but he is too late as Dialga scoops him and the equally-as-shocked Goddard onto its forehead as well.

Easily fighting against the wind, Dialga flies down to the group, slows it's pace, and the resulting decrease of speed gently flings the five down to the ground towards the overjoyed group. Pikachu lands safely in Ash's arms, Piplup lands in Dawn's loving arms, Donald lands in Goofy's arms, and Dawn manages to catch Kirby in hers as well. Goddard slows his descent by entering chopper mode, but then proceeds straight to an overjoyed Jimmy's arms. Nobody was shocked about Goddard's transformations, too happy that their friends were okay to care. Then came the mysterious creature as its cape turned into bat wings to slow its descent, landing safely on the ground.

"Gawrsh, are you okay Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Donald grumbled. "Now put me down you big palooka!"

Goofy proceeded to do just that, quite suddenly, "Ow!"

"Glad to see your still okay, Donald," Sora said with a humorless smile.

Donald glared at Sora "Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Sora quickly placed his hands up in defense. "Oh, nothing."

"So, uh?" Ash began as he stared at the mysterious creature before them, "I'm guessing you must be a friend of Kirby?"

The metal-masked puffball-like creature cleared his throat. "You could say that." Ash, Sora, and the others' eyes widen in shock at hearing this figure speak; they obviously had been expecting the creature was incapable of proper speech since he seemed to be of the same species as Kirby was. "However, were more along the line of friendly rivals. The names Meta-Knight."

"Meta-Knight, huh?" Dawn said with an awkward, but friendly tone, "That's an _interesting_ name." Nevertheless, she regained her cheerful personality. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup!"

"Pip!" Piplup chirped.

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu!" Ash greeted the knight with a friendly smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped.

"Nice to meet you, Meta-Knight, I'm Brock." Brock introduced.

"I'm Sora," Sora said cheerfully.

"Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Kairi," Kairi said slowly, still a bit un-easy at Meta-Knight's mysterious appearance.

"Riku," Riku stated, regarding Meta-Knight with a skeptical look that he did not appreciate.

"Mickey Mouse," King Mickey replied, managing to convey a perfect melding of friendliness along with Riku's skeptical look. Meta-Knight couldn't help but smirk, clearly impressed at Mickey's blending of two things of near opposite nature; one of these days he had to figure out how that mouse had managed to accomplish that.

"Timmy Turner!" Timmy exclaimed proudly.

"Jimmy Neutron, boy genius," Jimmy began before gesturing to his robotic dog, "And this here is my dog, Goddard."

"BARK, BARK!" Goddard barked happily.

Meta-Knight just regarded the robotic canine with a look; a robotic dog was definitely a new one for him.

"Donald Duck," Donald said, eyeing Meta-Knight who couldn't help but scowl in return, seeing as how the court magician made no attempt to hide his suspicion.

Goofy had the opposite reaction as he rushed up towards the startled Dream Knight and scooped him up into a bear hug before he could react. "Gawrsh, is sure is greet to meet you, Meta-Knight, I'm Goofy!"

Struggle as hard as he could, Meta-Knight could not squeeze out of Goofy's iron hug and was slowly suffocating as his lungs were squeezed to the breaking point. It was at that moment where Meta-Knight's twitched slightly at the feel of a hidden sword on his stubby fingers. He didn't want to use his sword to hurt Goofy, but, at the rate things were going, he would have no choice. Thankfully, Sora saved him from making that decision.

"C'mon, Goofy, your suffocating him," Sora said with a bit of an urgent tone.

"Oh," Goofy let go of Meta-Knight who fell to one knee and gasped heavily for air, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's….quite alright," Meta-Knight began with a gasp, "But you should learn to control your strength when your hugging someone."

Goofy sighed, "Yeah, I do need to work at that."

"No kidding," Donald and Jimmy muttered simultaneously.

Despite the fact of Meta Knight's threatening appearance, it appeared that everyone seemed to be able sense the goodness in his heart and seem to have accepted him into the group. Riku, Donald, and Mickey were the only ones who had their suspicions. Riku just wasn't trusting of the guy due to his appearance, but the silver-haired teen convinced himself to at least give Meta-Knight a chance. Donald thought Meta-Knight was a spy or something sent by an enemy to immerse himself into their group and gather information about them. It was only due to lack of evidence that Donald didn't voice his complaints. Mickey did want to trust Meta-Knight, but he knew he couldn't open himself up to someone who had such an hostile-like appearance until he got to know them. In all, all three of them had, in some way, came to a conclusion that they were at least going to give him a chance.

Even as before the introductions with Meta-Knight had ended, Dialga flies back up into the air and faces the waterspout head-on. Its blue diamond on its chest begins to glow brightly as the spikes on its back lengthen in size.

"Whoa!" Jimmy exclaimed, reading the monitor in his watch, "Incredible energy!"

A ball of spiraling blue energy gathers at Dialga's mouth, and a beam powerful enough to distort even time rockets straight to the point of where the water was being sucked into the massive wormhole. The time-distorting beam strikes it's target, and the group are momentarily blind by the resulting bright light. When it fades, the group see the wormhole dissipating in an instant from the power of Dialga as the remaining water from the spouts falls back into the lake from whence it came. Ash, Sora, and the others gasps at the giant wave, resulting from the tons of water crashing against the lake's surface, coming straight at them. The group immediately get to higher ground in the nick of time as the wave washes over the part of the ground where they had been just seconds ago.

"That was close," Kairi stated, taking in a deep breath of air.

The group then look up to see Dialga floating in midair as he proceeded to shout of it's cry once again.

"Thanks, Dialga!" Ash hollered up to the Legendary.

"But why would Dialga do that?" Sora asked all of a sudden, being met with stares from Ash's trio. "I mean I am grateful that he saved Donald and the others, but compared to how he was when I fought him back in Alamos Town, it just didn't seem like he would ever do something like that." Sora smiled. "I'm glad I was wrong about him."

Goofy walked up to them. "It sure is nice to know that Pialga is a good guy now!"

"It's **D**ialga, you big palooka!" Donald squawked, still a bit angry at the dog-knight for literally dropping him.

"You really shouldn't treat someone so harsh from a simple grammar mistake," Meta-Knight informed the court magician.

Donald glowered at him. "He has constantly made grammar mistakes ever since I knew him! Besides, its none of your business, dark freak!"

"Donald!" Sora shouted angrily, both he and Meta-Knight glowering at him for the insult.

"Well it isn't!" Donald snapped back.

"Ignore him," Sora said to the dark knight, "Donald is highly skeptical of people with appearances similar to yours. No offence though."

Meta-Knight just sighed. "None taken, and I do see your point."

Unbeknownst to anyone of them, purple spirals began to gather on the lake's surface. These spirals quickly form into a purple hole as a purple silhouette flies out of it, morphing into another familiar creature as it tackles Dialga before proceeding to blast the deity of time with a Will-o-Wisp ball.

"It's Giratina!" Sora exclaimed.

"Why is he here too?" Timmy asked in shock.

Dialga's cry was heard as it flew out of the smoke from the Will-o-wisp, heading down to the ground in an effort to get away from Giratina. However, the deity of antimatter quickly catches up and tackles Dialga into the water, sending waves to bather the shore. Dialga tries to get up, but Giratina slams him back into the water as it prepares to blast the time deity with another Will-o-Wisp ball.

"Giratina is after Dialga, still." Brock said, amazed at Giratina how kept up it's grudge against Dialga after all this time.

"Please, stop it Giratina!" Dawn frantically exclaimed.

"Yeah, C'mon!" Ash pleaded.

Kairi looked frantic as well. "Please, stop fighting! Dialga saved all of our friends!"

"Pika!" Pikachu frantically shouted in agreement.

_BOOM!_

Dialga cried out in pain as Giratina blasted it at point range with its blue ball of flame.

"That creature can't hear you, guys," Riku stated. "We're too far away."

Jimmy quickly turned to Timmy. "Turner! Can you get your fairy….Mumph!" The boy genius was quickly silenced as Timmy slapped his hand over his mouth, luckily the others where're too preoccupied with the Legendaries' battle to notice.

"Quiet, Nerdtron!" Timmy hissed, "They don't know about my fairy god…er….I mean fairy computer programs, and I would like to keep it that way!"

"Why?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Because I'll lose my fairy programs if they are discovered by them!" Timmy replied angrily, "That's why!"

"I know about them, yet here they are," Jimmy said, gesturing to the green backpack, pink watch, and the purple belt, all of which had small almost unnoticeable faces on them. "Oh, and I see you have a new fairy program with you."

"That's our son, Poof," Wanda said.

"Poof," Jimmy said as he heard Poof repeating his name over and over again. "How appropriate."

"Hi,, fudge head!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Hey, Cosmo."

"Did you hear that?" Cosmo asked excitedly to Wanda, "Fudge head said my name!"

Wanda groaned.

"Well Neutron," Timmy began, "That's only because Jorgen made an exception for you and your friends after we freed him from that Professor Calamitous guy's control."

Actually… it was also because Neutron didn't know that they we're Fairy Godparents. All Jimmy thought was that they were some kind of computer programs with supernatural abilities that could think and feel like the average human being.

Meanwhile, the lady who had summoned Dialga walks closer to the lake and clasps her hands together. "Now transcend, the confines of time and space."

We then see her entering into some kind of bizarre realm, standing before Giratina. The realm looked to be like some kind of blue abyss-like area. However, it wasn't an abyss because she was standing on seemingly thin air. A yellow aura surrounded her form while the area around Giratina was a raging red.

"Giratina…" She said, looking into Giratina's angry eyes.

The deity lets out a sharp cry as a strong gust of wind collides with the girl, forcing her to stumble back as she is forced to reenter the physical realm.

"Sheena!" The man shouted in worry.

"Giratina's rage," She stated, "It's just too strong."

The sound of splashing draws, not only theirs, but the entire group's attention to see Ash, with Pikachu riding aboard his shoulder, running out into the lake and straight for the two giant, feuding deities.

"Giratina!" Ash called out to Giratina. He was dangerously close to the two massive beasts now.

"Ash, are you crazy!" Sora shouted.

"Your going to get hurt!" Kairi cried out in worry.

"Stop, you idiot!" Riku scolded him.

"That's just plain suicidal," Meta-Knight said aloud.

"Can't you feel we're right here with ya!" Ash hollered to the deity of antimatter, ignoring the four's protests. Ash's pleads, however, are only met with failure as he is washed back a bit by a wave caused by the two deities.

"What does he think he's going to accomplish by doing that?" Jimmy asked aloud.

"Giratina!" Ash shouted once more.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

Giratina cries out once more to the time deity until something catches his eyes. Looking down to his left, Giratina sees a very familiar human walking towards him with a smile on his face. The deity's eyes widen as it recalls its time with this human and how he, along with the others, had helped to save it's life. It seemed that just by spotting Ash its anger had cooled off instantly to where it actually allowed Dialga to fly back up into the air. Those who had met Giratina before sighed a huge sigh of relief while those who weren't acquainted with the deity were stunned at how Ash had manage to stop a battle between such large combatants.

Riku looked amused at Ash's accomplishment. "Impressive. That kid's full of surprises."

"Yes," Meta-Knight agreed, "It would seem we have a lot to learn from that kid."

Riku couldn't help but smirk at the dark knight; he reminded the teen too much of himself.

"It appears that Ash has some sort of bond with that large creature," Jimmy said in shock.

"Oh, that's right!" Kairi suddenly exclaimed, turning to Sora. "You told me about how you and the others saved that _Giratina_...thing after we got home, Sora."

Sora nods, he had told Kairi all about his adventures after they had finally come home. The Keyblade Master looked upon the calm deity of antimatter. "Yeah, we're friends with him, but it really was Laserstorm who freed him, we just helped out."

Kairi blinked. "Laserstorm?"

"He's an Elaman who can shoot some kind of energy from his hands and can use different types of elements. Remember, I told you about this too?" Sora asked teasingly, "I could never forget saying such a bizarre word like Elaman and Laserstorm."

"Oh, now I remember!" Kairi said aloud, recalling that memory, "You said he absorbed all the energy from the ship that had captured Giratina in order to free him. That was very sweet and selfless of him, to go through so much pain just to free somebody else he didn't even know much about," She said in sympathy.

"That it was," Sora said in agreement before chuckling, "Though I'm pretty sure he has no intention of going through something like _that _ever again."

"No kidding." Riku stated.

"I wouldn't either," Meta-Knight added in.

Meanwhile, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, walked up to giant deity before him with a smile plastered on his face. "So you remembered us? Wow."

Giratina lets out a soft cry as an answer.

"Giratina's rage!" Sheena exclaimed, seeing the deity having completely calmed down thanks to Ash, "It's gone!" She clasps her hands together. "Now's the time, transcend the confines of time and space."

Entering the bizarre realm once again, Sheena discovers that instead of red, a blue aura surrounded Giratina, matching the natural color of this strange place. "You have misunderstood Dialga," She spoke telepathically to the deity of antimatter, "Please, don't battle."

With those words said, she returns to the physical realm just in time to see Giratina take off into the sky. The deity then swerves around to face the ground and fires a white beam of spiraling energy into the lake, creating a purple hole in the water's surface, much to Jimmy's amazement. The deity then flies back into the purple hole, becoming a silhouette and morphing back into it's original form as it returns to it's home. Seconds later, the purple hole disappears.

Those who we're new to all of this we're shocked.

"Where did Giratina go?" Kairi asked, curious as to where the deity went.

"I agree," Jimmy added in, "I am curious as to where the creature's current whereabouts are now."

"Giratina went back to the reverse world," Ash answered, rejoining the group.

"The reverse world?" Riku asked.

"Some kind of world that's location is the exact opposite of this world. It's some kind of parallel dimension to the real world," Sora explained.

"I'm not sure we get it, but I believe you, Sora," King Mickey said wholeheartedly.

"I would have to gather data from this _reverse world _before I could assume your statement is correct, Sora," Jimmy said scientifically.

"It looks like Giratina get's it now," The strange boy nearby suddenly stated aloud.

"That's nice if it's true," Sheena began, "But I should've seen it in its heart."

Dawn looked puzzled. "Should've seen it in its heart?"

"Gawrsh, what does that mean?" Goofy asked.

Sheena turned to face them. "You see, I have the power to connect my heart with the hearts of Pokemon."

"With Pokemon?" Kairi asked curiously. Sora had told her a bit about Pokemon and how they were creature with special abilities, but she still didn't know much about them.

"That must've been how you were able to summon that Dialga fella," King Mickey realized.

Sheena nods. "Yes, and it surely lent me some of it's strength."

"Dialga, has?" Ash asked.

Sheena smiles "Hi, my name is Sheena, and I'm a guardian of these ruins."

The boy places a hand on his chest. "Same here too, my name's Kevin."

"So we're anyone of you injured?" Sheena suddenly asked with some concern evident in her voice.

"No we're fine," Dawn replied. "My name is Dawn." She then looked to Piplup and Kirby in her arms. "And this is Piplup and Kirby."

"Pip!" Piplup chirped.

"Hi!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Sora," Sora said, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Kairi," Kairi said, shaking Sheena and Kevin's hand.

"Donald Duck!" Donald exclaimed.

"Riku," Riku stated emotionlessly.

"It's greet to meet you Sheena and Kevin, my name is Mickey." King Mickey said.

"The name's Meta-Knight," Meta-Knight said, introducing himself.

"I'm Timmy Turner!" Timmy exclaimed with a proud expression.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Timmy's performance. "Please to make your acquaintance. I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius." Goddard came into view, startling Sheena and Kevin; never before had they seen such a strange Pokemon like that before. Sure the Disney trio and Meta-Knight had strange appearances, along with the ability of coherent speech, but they had seen a few things on a comparable level to them. A robotic dog, however, was a whole different story.

"Don't worry," Jimmy said wholeheartedly, "This is my dog, Goddard."

"Bark, Bark!" Goddard happily barked.

Despite it's friendly personality, Sheena and Kevin still looked uneasy at this '_dog's'_ _very _strange appearance. Their shock was quickly cut short as both we're scooped up into a bone crushing hug. "Gawrsh, it's nice to meet ya, Sheena and Kevin, I'm Goofy!"

The two couldn't reply for lack of air as they struggled to get out of Goofy's death hug.

Jimmy and Meta-Knight couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the court knight's powerful hug, a hug that they both went through only a short while ago.

"Goofy," Sora began with an anime sweat drop, "I think your suffocating them."

"Gawrsh, Sorry!" Goofy then proceeded to quickly place the gently back on the ground, allowing them to catch their breath. Once the two had manage to regain their breath after a few minutes of steady breathing, Kevin spoke.

"Wow, that's a pretty strong hug you got there, Goofy," He complimented.

Goofy smiled. "Thanks, Kevin! Your not so bad yourself!"

"My name's Ash," Ash, the last member, introduced himself, "And this is my partner, Pikachu. Thanks for saving my buddy."

Suddenly, Sheena jumped down from the cliff she had been standing on and approached a surprised Ash. Then, for some strange reason, she rubbed Pikachu's cheeks. Whether or not Pikachu was enjoying it was beyond the others.

"Long ago, there was a thunder creature and it's master," Sheena said, brining up a random topic from out of nowhere, "And they changed the fate of this town."

The group gasps.

Kevin nods, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Jimmy's strange dog. "Yes. You see, it's part of a legend of this town."

"Wait a minute, a thunder creature and it's master!" Dawn exclaimed with shock.

"You don't suppose…." Sora trailed off as the group turned towards Ash.

"You mean me and Pikachu?" Ash asked, both he and his partner Pokemon very confused by this.

"I have a feeling, our meeting may has been fated," Sheena explained, "So would you mind coming with us?"

"I'll do anything you want!" Ash exclaimed. "After all, you saved Pikachu's life!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

A close-up of Brock's face is suddenly seen. "Sheena."

The group nearly jump as Brock is suddenly seen down on one knee, holding Sheena's hand.

"Whoa!" Sora said in surprise, "How did he move _that _fast?"

Donald and Goofy shrug, clueless to how Brock could move at such speeds.

"Wow, pretty good time." Jimmy said as he looked at his watch after clocking Brock.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "That's so Brock. When he gets his flirt on, all senses of logic abandons him."

"I'm Brock, another fated person." Brock began, getting his flirting on. The Pokemon Breeder then lets go of Sheena's hand and approaches the camera as the others watch on, unsure of what to do in this situation concerning Brock.

"Why just a short moment ago I took a fated tumble and scraped my elbow, which then led to the fated fact that you would kiss it and make it better."

Sora and Donald look at each other, both thinking that Brock had become delusional.

"And also fate would have you stroke me with that beautiful hand of yours, which is the miracle that took away all of my pain!"

Timmy looked up to Goofy as he performed the 'loco' finger gesture at his head to indicate his opinion of Brock without being heard. Brock continued on. "All because of the fickle figure of fate!"

"How long does this last," Meta-Knight asked, irritated.

"Haven't the slightest clue," Riku muttered.

"Wait for it," Dawn calmly replied.

Brock then rushes back to Sheena and grabs her hand once more. "And now we get to know each other and build our feelings on the fated love that I know is there inside." He held up her hand. "Such a lovely silken hand, huh?"

He had quickly realized this was **not **Sheena's hand, rather it was the hand of the Pokemon that had become Brock's worst nightmare whenever he flirted with girls: Crogaunt. Brock gains an anime sweat drop as he realizes what is coming next.

Sure enough, Crogaunt takes its hand out of Brock's frozen grasp and rears back as its fist begins to glow purple….

_POW!_

"Aghhhh!" Brock's hand reaches for the sky in a futile attempt to fight the poison that was slowly paralyzing his body. "Wrong hand!" Brock collapses to the ground with a thud as Crogaunt drags his paralyzed body away.

"Does that happen a lot?" Timmy asked after what seemed like hours.

"Oh, yeah." Ash and Dawn simultaneously answered.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Another shockwave rocks the bizarre dimension containing that massive vortex of energy.

* * *

In the real world, another spout forms and quickly grows to mega status yet again as Jimmy's watch starts to blare once more. Dialga, who had been flying around the air this whole time, was caught off guard as the mega spout enveloped him.

The group gasp in horror.

"DIALGA!" Sheena cried.

"What is causing all this energy!" Jimmy shouted in frustration, "The energy levels are even higher then before!" A nearby tree is sliced off it's foundation by some sort of mini-wormhole that fades away instantly. The massive natural skyscraper comes straight for Dawn as it is caught in the suction from the waterspout.

"Look out!" Kevin cried out.

Dawn spins around and screams as she sees the giant lumbering log coming straight at her. In that moment, King Mickey leapt over Dawn's head…

_SLASH!_

Dawn opened her eyes just in time to see the entire tree had been sliced in two as they flew past her and up into the waterspout. Dawn, as well as those that weren't from the Kingdom Hearts franchise for that matter, gasped.

In Mickey's hands was a golden Keyblade with a white handle. A gold keychain also dangled from the handle. The gold seemed to and did sparkle with energy. It was just like Sora's Keyblade, except the colors were inverted. The mouse king also appeared to be in some sort of a finishing pose. As it turned out, King Mickey had sliced through the entire log of the tree in one powerful swipe, despite his small size.

"Whoa," Ash and Timmy stated in awe.

"You have one of those Keyblade things too?" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

But before King Mickey could give a reply, Kevin's voice rung out.

"Sheena we've got to go or we'll get caught in the waterspout!"

Sheena didn't like this idea of leaving Dialga trapped in the waterspout. "But wait!"

Jimmy's watches start to blare even louder in perfect unison with the waterspout as it began to grow even larger. "The energy levels are going crazy! It's only a matter of time before they pass the critical point!"

"Kevin's right!" Riku exclaimed. "It's just too dangerous, we got to get away!"

"But we can't leave Dialga like this!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed "He saved our friends! Now it's our turn to save him!"

"What do we do your majesty!" Donald squawked to his king pleadingly.

King Mickey thought it over for a second. "We've got to stop this waterspout! Get the girls, Jimmy, and Timmy out of here!"

Donald and Goofy nodded, but before they could even take a step to said children and women, a pink portal formed in the air as a familiar Legendary came out. Shouting out its signature cry, Palkia surrounds itself in a shield and tackles the base of the waterspout, stopping its growth cold.

"It's Palkia!" Kevin exclaimed.

"The Legendary Pokemon that rules space."

"What?" Donald and Kairi asked simultaneously at hearing what Brock just said.

Shouting it's cry once more, Palkia gathers energy on it's wrist plate and, in one fluid motion of it's arm, sends a slash of pink energy that chops the water twister in half.

"That creature's energy levels are beyond anything I've ever seen before, just like those others creatures were!" Jimmy exclaimed with amazement at the results his hi-tech watch had calculated.

As the water does the same thing it did when Dialga used Roar of Time on it, Palkia's outlines began to glow. A clear ball of energy with a pinkish hue forms at Palkia's mouth as it fires a beam of the same color at the water being sucked into the wormhole. A purple shield encases the fading wormhole and water.

"Whoa, never seen it do that before," Donald stated, recalling the battle he had with Palkia back in Alamos Town.

Finally, the last bit of water is sucked into the wormhole, revealing Dialga still intact while the wormhole itself fades away. It appeared that Palkia had somehow been able to stop Dialga from being sucked into the wormhole along with the water. Seconds later, Palkia drops the shield, allowing the freed Dialga to roam about once more.

"Gawrsh, look at that!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Palkia saved Dialga, cool!" Ash said.

"But I though the two hated each other's guts!" Timmy exclaimed.

"It appears they've gotten over their differences," Sora stated before letting out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness!"

The two deities give out their cries to one another, not out of anger, but out of acknowledgment and thanks. Meanwhile, King Mickey dismisses his Keyblade in a flash of light.

Sheena smiles and places her hands together. "Transcend, the confines of time and space."

Ash looked confused. "Hold on, transcend?

Brock begins to reply but is cut off by Jimmy.

"Transcend means to rise above, go over, to surpass, overcome and so on," Jimmy Neutron explained.

"Wow, you know everything don't you, Jimmy?" Dawn asked.

"Well actually," Jimmy began thoughtfully, "It's physically impossible to know everything there is to know. There are some things that even the human mind cannot even fathom, let alone understand."

Ash, Dawn, and the others for that matter, looked stunned. Jimmy was truly a boy genius. Brock, however, looked a bit annoyed that Jimmy had stolen the spotlight from him.

"You see, right now Sheena's connected to the hearts of both of those Pokemon," Kevin explained.

"She's singing with them!" Dawn exclaimed with a fascinated smile.

Standing before the two deities of time and space in this spiritual-like realm once more, Sheena smiles up at them. "Thank you, Palkia. Dialga." With those words spoken, she exits back into the physical realm with the others, still smiling brightly at the two Legendaries. They stare at her for a few more moments before Palkia gives out it's cry and swerves up into the air. A pink portal forms in front of the deity as it returns to it's home. Dialga follows Palkia's example and returns to it's home through a blue portal.

"They're gone!" Kairi pointed out.

"They've returned to their own dimensions," Kevin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching them from afar in the forest is the troublesome group of Team Rocket, who all had heard everything that was said.

"See that?" Jessie said excitedly, "I don't believe it!"

"I don't get it," James said with a clueless expression.

"I don't know what to get," Meowth informed, even more confused then James was.

"We saw the time-space Pokemon, and a woman who can control them as well!" Jessie said with a greedy tone.

Meowth crossed his arms. "Tapping into the hearts of Pokemon rocks, but I think she's got control issues too."

Suddenly, Jessie grabs Meowth's head and turns the cat Pokemon to face her disturbing glare "I wonder if I can do that too!"

"Hmm," Jessie murmured as she glared at Meowth more fiercely.

Meowth whimpered under her gaze, "Mmm, you know what? Your just creeping me out!"

"Hmm!" Jessie groaned, "Wait, what's this?"

Meowth gasped in fear. "No way! Your tuning in on something!"

"Oh, I sure am! My good looks!" Jessie said, infatuated with herself by Meowth's cute charm ability.

Meowth and James just sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ash's group, Sora's group, Timmy, and Jimmy continued to converse with Sheena and Kevin, another burst of energy rocks the strange dimension once more. The immediate result was a small flash of light in the sky of the real word as screaming was suddenly heard throughout the area.

This immediately caught the group's attention as they watched some comet-like projectile rocketing down from the sky at an unsettling clip.

"Gawrsh, what's that?" Goofy asked in fear.

"I have no idea," Dawn stated, her eyes never leaving the descending object.

Everyone continues to watch as the comet-like projectile goes crashing down into the nearby forest with a loud boom, shaking the ground momentarily upon impact. As the greatly startled group regain their balance once the shaking had ceased, Ash spoke up.

"What in the _world _was that?"

Timmy shakily shook his head, "No-not a clue."

"I don't know what that was," Sora began firmly, "But there's only one way to find out. C'mon!"

"Does he always act like that?" Meta-Knight questioned.

"Yeah," Donald and Riku replied simultaneously.

The group followed Sora into the forest and began to search for the _comet's _crash site. So far, their search was turning up zilch, despite the fact that they had just seen it crashed down into this part of the forest. However, as Dawn was helping them search, a whiff of smoke reached her nose that directed her to a nearby bush. Pushing the bush back, Dawn gasped in horror at what she saw; a blonde-haired boy was practically smoking inside the fairly-decent sized crater he had created, and he was surrounded by metal shards of some sort.

"Guys, get over here quick!" Dawn screamed as loud as she could.

In no time flat, Ash, Pikachu and Brock burst through the shrubbery, and gasped as well. Sora and the others from the KH franchise arrived next and did the same as well. The others followed this procedure too as they arrived into view.

"Oh my goodness!" Kairi gasped in horror at seeing the boy's injured and bruised form.

"What happened to him?" Timmy asked, carrying that same tone of worry as the others.

"Gosh," Mickey said in sympathy, placing a hand on the injured boy's head that Dawn now cradled in her lap, "He's in bad shape. We need to get him out of here and get him some help right away!"

"I'm surprised he managed to survive a crash like that in the first place," Meta Knight said aloud, "By all means he should be dead."

"Let's be thankful he's not," Brock replied gratefully.

As he was saying this, Jimmy picked up a shard of the metal that surrounded the boy and examined it curiously. He turned to Goddard, who got the gist of it, as his robotic dog grabbed the shard, with his metal appendage, and stored it inside his robotic frame for safekeeping.

Kevin walked forward and picked the boy up in his arms. "There's some medical supplies back up at the ruins. We can get him some help from there."

"Don't worry," Sora began, "Me and Donald can patch him up."

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on doing that with no medical equipment."

Sora and Donald shared a knowing grin. "We have _our own _methods of healing. We'll show you once we get to the ruins."

Still confused, Sheena and Kevin nodded and began to lead the others on a long trek up to the ruins at the tip-top of the plateau. Thoughts of who this mysterious boy could be and where he came from buzzed around in the heads of the entire group. It wouldn't be long before they found out.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well there's the 3rd**** chapter for ya, and quite a long one at that. Sorry if the grammer was bad, I stink at typing conversation scenes, especially with over 10 people are talking. Well I hope you all stay tuned for Chapter 4: Explanations, because there is going to be a lot to explain in the next chapter and not just about who this boy is? (Though I'm pretty sure you all know who it is).**


	6. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Well here is the fourth chapter of the story. Sorry about the long wait, but, as a result, it's fairly long as well. Enjoy. Oh, and something happens in this chapter that Weredragon EX has been waiting for.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

**

* * *

**

At the top of a rocky plateau, featuring an ancient city on it, a golden warp pipe sprung up from the ground, its color clashing horribly with the surrounding terrain. Seconds later, a red Italian plumber jumps out of it and does a fancy flip in the air before landing on the rocky ground with a heroic grin plastered on his face. Next, Yoshi pops up through the pipe and spits Luigi onto the cold, rocky ground as the green dinosaur leaps onto the dirt.

Mario took a gander at his surroundings for a moment as his curiosity rose. With a wave of his hand, he signals the other two to follow as he walks off-screen. Yoshi follows.

"Oh," Luigi groaned, wearily standing to his feet, his face littered with pebbles as he spit more of them out from his mouth and, oddly enough, a giant boulder as well. Seconds later, Yoshi pops back on screen, giving Luigi another irritated stare. Luigi gasps in fear before chuckling nervously as he sped past Yoshi, not interested to be in the dinosaur's mouth again.

Yoshi just rolls his eyes in annoyance before following.

* * *

"Okay, Clockwork, what's going on!" Danny demanded, "And why did you transport us to your lair in the Ghost Zone?"

As mentioned, Clockwork had taken both Danny and Joshua back to his lair as soon as Joshua had been assaulted by his strange headaches and when the water tower had started to flash like crazy. It took awhile for Joshua's headaches to finally go away. At first it seemed like it was doing just that, but it suddenly came back stronger than ever. This headache lasted even longer for Joshua than the others; it felt like his brain was going into overdrive or something. Thankfully, when this headache finally went away, another one didn't replace it.

"Calm yourself, Daniel." Clockwork said in a tone that was implying that he was talking to a child, "I will explain everything that's going on right now. Do you remember why I started to train you?"

Danny and Joshua looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to Clockwork with clueless stares. The ghost master of time sighed. "Maybe listening in on this conversation will clear things up for you."

With a wave of his staff, a white screen formed in the midst of the three and soon morphed into an image of a very large group within some kind of ancient chamber. The halfas quickly recognized most of the group immediately, but there was a couple of individuals with the group that they did not know.

"Hey, it's Ash and his friends!" Danny exclaimed, "And Sora's group is with them!"

"And so is Kirby and Timmy!" Joshua stated, "But who are those other people, Clockwork? And what happened to that guy in that other guy's arms?"

Danny winced in sympathy for the boy being carried. "Ow, he looks like he's been in some kind of a fight or something. What happened to him?"

"Keep watching, you two," Clockwork instructed, and the halfas proceeded to do just that. Just as Danny did so, a wisp of smoke escaped his mouth causing him to gasp. Thankfully, Joshua was too preoccupied with what was going on in the viewing portal to notice. In a force of habit, Danny eyed his surroundings for the ghost until he realized…

_Oh duh, Clockwork is right next to me. _With that thought in mind, Danny continued to watch the proceedings going on in the world of Pokemon.

* * *

We are taken to the very top of the plateau, where the ruins rested, to see a large rip in the surface of said plateau. The camera then plunges into the rip and the scene suddenly changes to show the group walking across a rather fancy pathway somewhere underground. Little did they realize that a fuzzy creature was crawling on a part of the wall that was too far up for him to be noticed easily if at all.

"I can't believe we're under the ruins," Brock stated

"Who knew all of this was underneath these ruins?" Kairi asked in awe.

"I know," Jimmy stated, he too stunned to be in such an area, "I would never have thought that such architecture existed under ruins such as these and near intact as well."

"At least it's cool in here," Donald stated with relieved sigh, "I was burning up out there!"

"It sure doesn't help that you got all those feathers on you," Timmy stated. Donald glared at him for the insult.

"So where are we going, Sheena?" Sora asked.

No sooner had the Keyblade Master said this when Sheena opened the architect doors, revealing an ancient chamber still intact and usable. Torches lining the walls kept the chamber lit. At the center of the floor was a diamond shaped symbol that showed each member of the Dragon trio at each point. At the fourth point of the diamond mural was some kind of ancient contraption. A fourth, mysterious Pokemon was seen at the center of the mural.

The group gape in awe as they enter the room.

"This is so cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yes, I must admit that this place does peak my curiosity," Meta-Knight said aloud in his gentleman-like tone.

Little did anyone realize that an indention was embedded in a wall near the roof of the chamber, and who else should be seen crawling into it then the famous Italian plumber, Mario? Luigi and Yoshi did not delay in popping their heads into view beside his; it was quickly made obvious that this indention was big enough for the three of them to look through. The three hastily proceeded to watch the conversing going on in the room with great interest and curiosity.

"Here, hold him for a second." Kevin instructed as he handed the injured boy into Dawn's arms. At first, the Pokemon Coordinator had a bit trouble in holding this boy up, but she somehow managed to summon the strength to do so.

Kevin turned to Sora. "Okay, so what were you talking about being able to heal him?"

Sora grinned as his palm glowed an earthly green, much to the shock of those around him. "Just watch." He then walked up to the boy in Dawn's arms and pronounced, "Heal!"

Immediately golden flowers appeared above the boy and sprinkled their pollen down upon him as he glowed a fluorescent green. Everyone watches on in amazement as the boy's injuries are healed right before everyone's eyes. Even Meta-Knight couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Incredible!" Jimmy exclaimed, "You somehow possess the extraordinary capability to heal the injuries of others! But how is that possible?"

Sora chuckled. "Magic."

Jimmy scoffed. "Nonsense! That's completely illogical and irrational!"

Timmy leaned in to whisper something into Jimmy's ear. "Remember when you thought the very same about my fairy computer programs?" Jimmy huffed, regrettably realizing that Turner was right.

Suddenly, the boy began to stir.

"Hey look!" Kairi exclaimed, "I think he's waking up!"

Slowly the boy's eye fluttered open to reveal blue, aqua eyes as he eyed his surroundings in confusion, as well as all of these strangers and creatures looking at him. "Wha…where am I?"

"Your in the Michina Ruins that's located on top of a giant plateau." The boy turned to look up at the face of a beautiful girl with blue, sparkling eyes that matched his own, and she had shiny blue hair that flowed down her back. He quickly realized that she was carrying him at the moment, causing him to blush.

"We found you after you crashed into a forest nearby," Ash explained.

"Quite hard, by the look of it," Brock mentioned.

"Well, _technically _Dawn was the one that found here," Riku informed, "And if it wasn't for her, we probably never would've found you."

"The silver-haired teen is correct in his statement," Meta-Knight mentioned aloud, "If she had not found you, your chances of survival would have been slim."

The boy chuckled sheepishly as he look up at the feminine eyes of his savior and current carrier. "Well…I'm very…grateful…for you help….eh, he, he." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Dawn beamed at that. "It was no trouble, but you should also be thanking Sora over there." She pointed to a brunette that had the most spikiest hair the boy had even seen on a teen, including himself. "He was the one who healed you."

The boy turned to look at the Keyblade Master. "Well, okay. Thanks…er….Sora."

"No problem," Sora replied, "Just happy to help."

"So what's your name?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Er…Ethan," The boy replied, trying to get out of Dawn's arms and stand on his own two feet; he felt completely shy and embarrassed at being held by a cute, beautiful girl such as Dawn.

"Wait, are you sure you can stand up?" Dawn asked with concernment in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Ethan assured her as he finally stood on his own two feet, "I feel better now." He looked to the others. "Who are all of you guys anyway?" Ethan said, using the most politest tone he was capable of.

"Oh, that's right," Kairi gasped, "We forget to introduce ourselves. I'm Kairi."

Riku just raised only a hand, uncaringly. "Riku."

"I'm Brock!" Brock introduced himself.

"Timmy Turner!" Timmy exclaimed proudly.

"I'm Meta-Knight, Ethan," Meta-Knight said, "Remember it well."

Ethan couldn't help but have a small shiver pass through his spine at hearing that tone in Meta-Knight's voice. "Consider it remembered."

"Please to make your acquaintance, Ethan," The ten year old said with a formal tone that greatly surprised Ethan, "I'm Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius." Goddard walked around Jimmy, allowing a surprised Ethan to see him for the first time. "And this here's my dog, Goddard!"

"BARK, BARK!" Goddard greeted him.

"Oh, wow!" Ethan exclaimed in awe; he was always fascinated with the world of mechanics. "You built him all by _yourself_?"

Jimmy smiled proudly. "Sure did!"

"You know," Ethan began thoughtfully, "Goddard looks like one of the primitive Cyber-Mutts that they make back in my hometown. I'm not really a fan of them though."

Goddard gave him a look that could be considered a glare for the robotic dog, causing Ethan to realize his mistake and quickly recover with, "No offense though."

"Yeah, I've also programmed Goddard with a personality chip that gives him his own, unique personality. As such, he experiences emotions just as acutely as we humans do," Jimmy added in with a scientific tone.

"What's your IQ?" Ethan asked eagerly.

"360." Jimmy exclaimed boastfully.

"Wow, that beats even _mine_!" Ethan exclaimed.

Timmy groaned in the background; that was the last thing he needed: another genius.

"It's nice to meet you, Ethan," Kevin said, "I'm Kevin."

Sheena spoke next. "Hi, my name is Sheena, and me and Kevin are guardians of these ruins."

"Donald Duck!" Donald proclaimed boastfully, causing Ethan's eyes to widen. Never before had he see an animal capable of speech before and able to walk upright like a human too.

"Wow, incredible!" Ethan exclaimed, "I've never seen an animal capable of speech before! Can I have a sample of your DNA? My friends at home are definitely going to want to examine this extraordinary discovery!"

Those that had been with Donald when Jimmy had asked the very same question nearly burst out laughing. Even Mickey and Riku had to suppress a chuckle or two.

Donald, however, seethed in rage and barked, "NO!" causing Ethan to jump back in surprise at the sudden explosion of rage from this duck.

Just like last time, Goofy plucked a piece of hair from his fur and handed it to Ethan. "Here ya go, Ethan."

Ethan eagerly took it, quickly forgetting Donald's outburst of rage. As soon as he had placed it in his pocket, Ethan was scooped up into a bone-crushing hug by Goofy.

"Gawrsh, it sure is nice to meet ya, Ethan!" Goofy exclaimed, completely ignorant of Ethan's protest and struggle for air, "I'm Goofy!"

"Uh, Goofy," Sora said.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Your suffocating again."

"Oh!" Goofy quickly released the blue-faced Ethan, who gasped for air as he snapped his spine snapped back into place. "Sorry!"

"Wow!," Ethan exclaimed in shock, breathing heavily, "You take the term….'bear hug'…to the _extreme_, Goofy! Whew."

"Gosh, sorry about that," Mickey apologized, "Goofy is a big hugger. Anyways, it sure is great to meet you, Ethan. I'm Mickey Mouse." The king held up a hand for Ethan to shake, which he did.

"Nice to meet you too, Mickey," Ethan replied.

"Hi, I'm Ash," Ash said cheerfully before gesturing to the yellow mouse on his shoulder, "And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted Ethan.

"You already know who I am," Dawn explained, "But I want to introduce you to my partner, Piplup!" She gesture to the blue penguin at her foot as she picked him up.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheerfully cried.

"And that other cutie over there is, Kirby!" Dawn said, gesturing to the denizen of Dreamland.

"Hi!' Kirby cheerful blurted.

Ethan chuckled. "Well its nice to meet all of you, but if it's not too much trouble, do you mind telling me how'd I ended up here cause I'm pretty sure I've never heard of a place called Michina before?"

"Well…"Brock began thoughtfully, "You just sorted appeared in the sky in a flash of light and came crashing down into a forest. You we're lucky Dawn found you when she did."

"Yeah, you we're in pretty bad shape," Sora mentioned.

"What was the last thing you remembered," Dawn curiously asked him.

Ethan closed his eyes as he recalled his and his friend's battle with the Cyroboom brothers in Future City up to the point when a wormhole appeared in front of him and sucked him right in. That vortex had to be the cause of his current whereabouts, no doubt about it, but he couldn't tell these guys everything that happened. All of these people did seem to be trustworthy enough but Ethan wasn't ready to give up his secret identify right at the get-go. The only one he even remotely considered to reveal his alter ego to was Dawn for some strange reason.

"I remember being with my friends in Future City," That was true enough, "When a…_wormhole_,or something like that, appeared right in front of me and sucked me right in."

"Gawrsh, Future City?" Goofy asked.

"The name of the city I come from," Ethan replied.

"If a wormhole was the cause of your appearance here," Jimmy began to explain, "Then there's no telling where or when you could have come from. Wormholes are very unpredictable things."

Ethan sighed, knowing Jimmy was definitely correct in his statement; he could even be in a whole different dimension for crying out loud! "That they are. However…" He took out an I-pod touch and proceeded to take picture upon picture of the room they were in. "I want to remember everything I've seen. After all, it's not everyday you go to a strange, new world, right? So smile."

He took a picture of the group, momentarily blinding them with the flash.

"Good grief," Brock complained, shielding his eyes, much like everyone else did.

"That's one bright camera flash you've got on your I-pod, Ethan." Jimmy said aloud, also using his arms to shield his corneas.

Sora's eyebrows wrinkled with confusion, as did those from the KH franchise even before Sora turned to ask them the question. "What's an I-pod?"

They shrugged, clueless to this piece of technology.

An object in the chamber abruptly caught Ethan's attention as he took a snapshot of it. "Huh, what's that?"

The group turn to the contraption that Ethan had spotted and follow him to it, curiosity getting the better of them.

"What that's gadget for?" King Mickey asked, repeating Ethan's question.

"It's the Time-Space Axis," Sheena answered.

"Time-Space Axis?" Riku repeated.

"Yes that's right," Kevin replied, "It indicates the condition of every minor change in the time-space continuum."

"Is that even possible?" Meta-Knight asked curiously.

"Yes, the Time-Space Axis is highly sensitive to fluctuations in both time and space, which will cause the Axis to shift abruptly," Kevin explained.

"Amazing!" Jimmy exclaimed, scanning the device with his watch.

"That's pretty impressive for something as modern as this," Ethan mentioned, eyeing the object with interest.

The contraption was supported by golden legs that went to a base that housed a dark green sphere inside the circular opening. Three golden beams sprang up from the base, staying just outside the device's perimeter. Two stopped halfway up while the third went all the way to the very top. A blue and pink sphere were seen near the top of the device, support by thin, metal appendages in such a way that it allowed the two spheres to move about somewhat. Lower down, we see two more spheres, neon green and multicolored, that were supported by the appendages in the same fashion that allowed the two movement. Lower still, was the small teal ball that rotated around the bottom of the base, also supported by the appendages in such a way to allow this rotation. Last, but not least, was the large egg-shaped covering in the center of the contraption that shielded the reddish-orange ball inside. It was by far the biggest of the spheres and was dangling from a thick line that went up to the gold beam that had stopped at the top of the device.

"We use it to investigate those places where time and space have been disrupted," Sheena explained.

"Time and space disruptions?" Brock asked.

"That's correct," Kevin said, "We watched the strange mutations of Alamos Town."

A flashback is suddenly seen as Sheena and Kevin watch Alamos Town warping back onto it's large plateau from a cliff nearby.

A deep sadness came across Sora's trio and Timmy.

Noticing this, Sheena asks them with some concern, "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Sora began slowly, a small tear trickling from his left eye, "A good man…er creature gave his life there to stop Dialga and Palkia from destroying the town."

Sheena and Kevin bowed their heads in respect as the former spoke, "I'm sorry for reminding you of that. It must've been awful for you."

"Don't be," Sora replied slowly, "You didn't know."

Ash raised his eyebrow as a thought struck him, "Wait…are you talking about Darkrai?"

Sora looked surprised. "Yeah, but how do you know?"

"Because Darkrai isn't dead," Ash replied.

Sora's Trio and Timmy gasp. "He isn't!"

Dawn nodded her head cheerfully. "Yep. We thought he was dead too, but, after Palkia restored the town back to normal, we saw Darkrai standing at the top of the Space-Time towers."

"Whew," Timmy breathed a huge sigh of relief as he felt that scar in his heart fading away, "What a relief!"

"Oh, boy," Donald squawked cheerfully.

"He's okay!" Goofy exclaimed with immense joy.

"But how he's alive?" Sora asked, "Not that I'm not glad he's alive it's just that we saw him disintegrate!"

Brock shrugged, "From what I'm assuming, I don't think Darkrai really disintegrated but rather was sent to another dimension. So, when Palkia brought the town back to the right dimension, it must've brought Darkrai back with it."

Sora gained a puzzle expression as he put a hand to his chin in thought, "I guess that makes sense."

"Who's Darkrai?" Jimmy asked curiously.

Ash just smiled at him. "He's a good friend of ours who sacrificed everything to save us and Alamos town"

"I'm glad that whoever you all were concerned for is alright. Anyway," Meta-Knight began as he turned to Sheena once more, "You we're saying?"

Sheena nodded. "Yes. Alamos town wasn't the only place me and Kevin visited. Later, when that hole in time and space opened near the glacier, we were there too."

A flashback of them walking past the Gracidea garden to see the frozen glacier that everyone had worked so hard to stop in the previous story is seen.

Sheena then approached the Time-Space axis and placed her hand over the large green sphere at the base. "Here's are world." She then gestures to the teal ball. "Which is in turn supported by this, Giratina's reverse world."

Sheena then moves up to the neon green ball. " And this is the realm of spirits."

"Realm of spirits?" Ash asked curiously.

Sheena nods. "Yes, it's where the troubled souls of the dead are sent to. It also where all spirits of the dead must pass through to get to the afterlife, whether they be troubled or not."

Goofy gulped fearfully. "Troubled souls?"

"That sounds bad," Ethan said, some fear evident in his voice.

Kevin nods. "Yes, those who have yet completed their goal in life, or have had a very troubling and rough life, are sent to that realm that becomes their forced home until they make things rights in their past life. Only problem is that once you are in, it's very difficult to get out."

The group gulped at that, save for Riku, Meta-Knight and Mickey, but all three seemed uneasy as well. Sora made a personal note-to-self to complete his goals in life before he died to avoid meeting that awful fate.

Sheena then moves her hand over to the multicolored sphere. "This is the Elemental Plane."

"Elemental Plane?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, it's the dimension that all elements are generated at before they are distributed to our entire world."

"Whoa," Sora said in awe.

"Wait a minute!" Jimmy exclaimed in protest, "Elements are already a natural part of this universe! How can there be an Elemental Plane that distributes elements to this world if the elements already exist in the universe?"

"I second that statement." Ethan stated, "This whole idea of an alternate dimension supplying the universes' elements thing sounds very bogus to me.

"You two are correct." Kevin admitted. "But the elements eventually decay and/or are depleted by the inhabitants of our universe over time. The Elemental Plane supplies the universe with more of the elements as they are used up."

"That _may _be correct, Kevin, but it sounds pretty faulty if you ask me," Jimmy grumbled.

Ethan nodded. "You just don't have enough information on this to convince us."

Back in the indention, Mario and his two friends were locked in a transfixed stare, completely amazed at what they had heard so far. Luigi's mouth was open in awe and showed no signs of closing anytime soon… that is until Yoshi shut it for him.

Sheena then moves her hand higher up to the dark blue sphere. "Here we have the dimension of Dialga." She moves her hand to the pink sphere. "Here, Palkia's dimension." Finally, she moves her hand onto the egg-shaped covering for the reddish-orange ball within. "On top of that, Arceus' dimension."

"What's Arceus' dimension?" Brock asked.

"What is Arceus in the first place?" Riku asked.

"Is it a Pokemon?" Ash inquired.

Ethan leaned over to Sora to whisper, "Psst, what's a Pokemon?"

"I'm not completely sure what they are either," Sora admitted through a whisper, "But, from what I know, they're some kind of creatures that have incredible powers."

"Wow," Ethan replied.

Sheena nods. "Right, The Legendary Pokemon said to have created it's entire world."

"Entire world," Kairi said in awe.

"By a Pokemon," Sora said, amazed how much power this Arceus must've had to accomplish the creation of an entire world.

"Not another one!" Timmy protested; Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were bad enough as it is, now Arceus?

"It's also said to have created these worlds too," Kevin informed, gesturing to the other spheres on the Time-Space Axis, "And perhaps, the Dragon Trio as well."

"Dragon Trio?" Donald squawked in confusion.

"The three Pokemon we all encountered back at the lake. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina," Sheena replied.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Dialga, Palkia, and…Giratina?"

"Their three legendary Pokemon that can control time, space, and antimatter respectively," Brock explained.

"Wait a minute!" Sora suddenly exclaimed, "Dialga and Palkia are the rulers of _time _and _space_?"

Sheena nods. "No _wonder _we had such a hard time fighting them!" Sora shouted in shock, "It was like we we're facing the literal forces of time and space!" (No duh.)

Donald and Goofy gasped as well.

Sheen and Kevin looked stunned.

"You actually _fought _them?" Sheena asked in shock.

"Yeah," Sora admitted sheepishly, "And needless to say, they we're by far two of the most powerful opponents we've ever faced."

"But how were you able to fight them without Pokemon?" Kevin inquired curiously.

Sora smirked. "With this."

_VROOSH!_

The duo nearly jump in shock at the sudden appearance of Sora's weapon.

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy exclaimed, completely baffled by the appearance of Sora's Keyblade.

"What is that!" Ethan cried out in shock at the sudden appearance of Sora's weapon

"It's the Keyblade," Sora explained, "It's a powerful weapon that uses the power of light in battle. On top of that, it can lock and unlock almost any lock."

"It's Sora's ultimate key," Ash stated with a grin.

"That's amazing!" Ethan exclaimed, baffled by the power that simple and plain-looking weapon possessed.

"A _light-type _weapon?" Sheena said in shock, "I've never heard of a type other then the seventeen Pokemon types before!"

"Pokemon types?" Mickey inquired.

"Each Pokemon is either of one or two types," Kevin began, "For instant, Ash's Pikachu is of the electric-type. While some have one type, others have two types, like Dialga's types being that of Steel and Dragon. There are seventeen types all together. Fire, Water, Ice, Ground, Grass, Electric, Flying, Psychic, Fighting, Normal, Ghost, Dragon, Bug, Poison, Rock, Dark, and Steel."

"Gawrsh, that sure is a lot of different types," Goofy stated, rubbing his head as he tried to process all of this information.

Kevin nods. "Yes, and apparently there are even more types than those seventeen as your friend Sora has just revealed."

"Wow, I didn't know there were more then seventeen types of powers, did you Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

Pikachu gives a clueless shrug. "Pika."

* * *

While both Joshua and Danny have been exceedingly glad to discover that Darkrai was still alive and all, something else that Sheena had said was the main focus of their attention at the moment.

"Are you kidding me? There's _another _Legendary Pokemon!" Danny exclaimed, "Man these legendaries are just popping up all over the place!"

"I can't believe those two called The Elemental Plane faulty! The dimension that I'M connected too!" Joshua grumbled, "Which probably means they called me faulty too!"

"Aren't you being overdramatic?" Danny asked with a teasing tone.

"So what if I am!" Joshua barked back, "I still think they insulted me!"

In the background Clockwork sighed.

* * *

Back in the real world and peeking through the crack in the door from outside the chamber, was a snooping group called Team Rocket.

"A Pokemon that creates entire worlds, wow!" Jessie whispered excitedly.

"Well isn't that special," James stated.

"I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley," Meowth whimpered fearfully.

Back inside the chamber Sheena continues her explanations. "There is an omen that predicates Arceus will soon awaken from its' long slumber."

"Long slumber?" Ash asked.

Sheena looks at the red orb at the center of the Time-Space Axis. "Massive whirlpools of energy are beginning to from around Arceus as it begins to awaken."

At that point in time, yet another shockwave bursts forth from the vortex surrounding Arceus that rocks the dimension once more.

"These whirlpools are distorting space," Sheena explained, "And brought Dialga and Palkia's dimension, which we're designed to be eternally separated, into contact with each other."

A flashback of Dialga and Palkia fighting is seen.

"So, Dialga and Palkia, who shouldn't have ever met, collided with one another in Alamos Town," Kevin exclaimed.

Another flashback of Dialga and Palkia fighting is seen.

"While both of them thought the other had tried to threaten it's territory!" Brock realized.

"Exactly!" Sheena replied.

"Their battle also affected the reverse world, which brought Giratina into the conflict as well," Kevin continued.

A flashback of the reverse world is seen, with Giratina circling the bubble showing Dialga and Palkia fighting. The deity of antimatter cries out in anger at the two inside the bubble.

"Reverse world?" Ethan asked once more.

"Some kind of weird world that's located on the exact opposite of this world." Sora explained and continued when he saw Ethan's stare. "Yeah I thought it sounded strange too."

"Gawrsh, so all that's happened is because of this Arceus feller?" Goofy asked.

The duo nod.

"But didn't you already resolve their conflict, Sheena?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Sheena replied.

"But why didn't that Giratina fella understand you?" King Mickey asked.

Meta-Knight nodded, "It was only when Ash did what he did that Giratina calmed down."

"When a Pokemon is overcome with rage, she can't connect…with its' heart." Kevin explained.

A flashback of Giratina knocking Sheena out of the spiritual-like realm is seen.

"Rage," Riku said quietly, one of the emotions that nearly caused him to be completely seduced to the darkness. Had it not been for Sora, Riku was sure he would've become lost within it's terrifying depths.

"Wow, you guys sure have been through a lot," Jimmy stated, after hearing all of this.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "You have **no **idea, Nerdtron."

Jimmy glared at Timmy.

* * *

"Whoa," Danny said, in awe of all that he heard., "So this 'Arceus' has been the cause of everything that has happened. Dialga and Palkia fighting with each other in Alamos Town, Giratina being mad at them for affecting the reverse world, all of it."

"Don't forget that Giratina was also angry with us as well," Joshua snickered, "It probably thought we helped pollute its' Reverse World, which we probably did."

Taking notice of his tone, Danny proceeded to ask. "What's so funny?"

"What Timmy called that kid who insulted me," Joshua laughed, "Nerdtron. Ha ha ha!"

Danny let a faint grin come to his lips. "I guess it is a _little_ funny."

"Are you kidding!" Joshua managed to ask through his laughing fit, "It's hilarious! HA ha ha!"

Danny couldn't help but laugh as a natural reaction at seeing Joshua laugh.. "Ha ha. Okay Joshua it's funny and all, but we should probably get back to this Arceus they're talking about."

"Yes, you should." The tone of the ghost master of time's voice caused the two gulped nervously and slowly turn their heads to an angry Clockwork. "You shouldn't be laughing. Arceus is the very reason why I have trained you two over the past year. Once he arrives in the Pokemon world, he will destroy everything in a furious rampage. And he is powerful enough to destroy that entire world and others as well, which he **will **do if he's not stopped."

"But why will this Arceus do that?" Joshua asked.

"Watch and she will tell you," Clockwork said, pointing his staff at Sheena within the image. The two halfas once again turn toward the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dimension of said Pokemon, another burst of energy, far more powerful then the previous ones, shakes the entire dimension as the resulting shockwave screeches across the entire realm. Then something new happens; The vortex literally shrinks out of view and disappears as the camera zooms in on the center of the fading vortex.

The fully awaken Arceus, no longer encased in a black sphere, is momentarily surrounded by a golden aura for a second as it looks around its' home for the first time in thousands of years. The golden aura quickly fades away as 11 objects fly out of Arceus's abdomen and rotated around the furious Pokemon. Arceus' rage spikes at seeing the gap in it's circle of objects. The objects glow gold and return inside Arceus' body as the enraged Pokemon takes off to an unknown destination.

* * *

"You see, we've been using the alter to pinpoint the moment when Arceus will appear," Kevin explained.

"Why will it do that?" Ash asked curiously.

"It's holds a grudge against humanity," Sheena replied.

A small flash in the corner of the room went unnoticed by all except for Timmy. "What was that?" He murmured to himself before shrugging it off as a mere trick of the eye.

"Grudge?" Sora asked, "Well, that don't sound good."

Kirby nodded in agreement.

Sheena's expressions grew grim. "Unfortunately, you are correct. Arceus remains intent on bringing us all to justice."

Dawn, Kairi, and Goofy gulped.

"Justice?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes, justice," Sheena said, walking to the other side of the room that housed a pond of water. "It's possible that Arceus will destroy us entirely."

"A Pokemon destroying all people!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Gawrsh, why does it want to do that?" Goofy asked in fear and concern.

"What gives it the right to do that!" Ethan snarled in rage.

"If it thinks destroying everything will solve its' problems then it is sadly mistaken," Meta-Knight said aloud, already feeling his fingers longing for his sword.

"No way! It can't be," Dawn said with a terrified tone, looking into Kairi's worried eyes as well.

"Well, there is no way I'm letting some Pokemon destroy all humans in this world just because it doesn't like them. I don't care how powerful he is!" Sora exclaimed with righteous anger.

"That's my kind of attitude, Sora!" A new but familiar voice said from the shadows.

The group turn to said shadows to see three figures walking out from the darkened area of the room. A collection of mixed reactions are seen from everyone else, but all featured the same tone of shock. The three from the Mushroom Kingdom, spying on all of this unseen from them, have their eyes widen in shock as well.

"Sonic, is that you!" Sora and Ash asked in shock.

Sonic smirked. "Glad to see you two remembered me, and it appears you made some new friends as well," The blue blur said, looking over to the gaping few who did not know him. Mickey, Meta-Knight and Riku were only slightly stunned at the strange hedgehog's sudden appearance, but it was still a bit tricky for them to keep a straight face.

"Oh, that's right!" Sora realized that his friends, who hadn't met Sonic, we're probably completely stunned. Sure enough, when he turned, he was met with shocked stares from some of the group.

"Everyone, I like you to meet Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic, this is Kairi, Riku, Ki…er…Mickey, Meta-Knight, Ethan, Jimmy, his robotic dog Goddard, Sheena, and Kevin!" Sora introduced everyone, pointing to each person as he addressed their name.

Sonic did a flip in the air to show off and landed skillfully on his own two feet as he gave his signature thumbs up to the group, much to their amazement. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice flip," Ethan complimented.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself, Ethan." Sonic replied, grinning.

"And who are your friends?" Sora asked. That's when Sonic quickly realized that he brought two of his own friends with him as well. Well, actually one was more of an acquaintance, but he still had two to introduce.

"Well, this fox over here is my two-tailed friend, Tails," Sonic said, gesturing to the orange furred fox to his right.

Tails eyed the rather large group with shy eyes. "Hi."

That quickly changed when he spotted Jimmy's dog Goddard. "Oh, Wow!" The fox then proceeded to run up to the duo, his shyness complete gone due to his strong love of machines. "Incredible! You've actually managed to create a living machine!"

"I know, right!" Ethan exclaimed with an excited smile.

"Oh great, yet _another _genius," Timmy murmured in the background, "Where do these guys keep coming from?"

Jimmy grinned proudly. "Aw, it wasn't all that tough."

"It doesn't look like that to me!" Tails exclaimed as Goddard proceeded to lick him. "You probably spent hours working out all its mechanics and functions! How'd you do it?"

"Well it all started the day I asked my mom for a dog and she said no…." While Jimmy proceeded to talk about how he made Goddard in a tone far too scientific for most human minds to understand, myself included, Sonic turned to introduce the white hedgehog to his left. A raised hand from said hedgehog stopped him.

"I can introduce myself, Sonic." The white hedgehog then proceeded to approach the group and spoke with a very formal tone. "My name is Silver. I come here from two hundred years in the future."

The group gasp, save for Ethan who had a bit of time-traveling experience himself.

"Two _hundred _years?" Ash gaped in shock.

"Did you really travel back in _time_?" Kairi asked, completely stunned.

"Sounds like a hoax to me." Donald and Riku murmured simultaneously under their breaths in disbelief.

"Or a ruse for attention," Meta-Knight muttered in reply to the two..

Silver nods. "Yes, I've come here to stop an incredibly powerful creature called Arceus."

The group gasped once more.

"How do you know about, Arceus?' Kevin asked with a stunned expression.

"I've told you," Silver said with a determined tone, "I'm from the future. A future that Arceus has destroyed!"

At this rate, the group we're going to get a medal for the most gasps in the shortest period of time. Even Ethan gasped this time, horrified by what he just heard. Mario and Yoshi's jaws drop, horrified at what was just said. However, they were quickly snapped out of it just in time to stop Luigi from gasping and giving away their location.

"You mean, he did it?" Brock asked in shock.

"Yes," Silver nodded sadly, "My home has been laid to waste by him. Fire and smoke is all that's left of the charred remains. But the worst part is that my friends…..(sniffle)…..have been killed by that monster!" Tears ran down Silver's cheeks as he recalled those unpleasant memories.

(The following paragraph includes Mario and his friends)

Everyone, even Kirby as well, puts a hand over their mouths in horror. Tears flow down the cheeks of the more sensitive ones. Even Riku couldn't help but have his jaw drop in horror, and he couldn't say that this hedgehog was possibly lying. Meta-Knight was stricken with horror as well, now knowing in his heart that this hedgehog was by no means lying. Silver's tearful eyes were full of the truth; the horrible, cold, raw, and painful truth. Mickey's fists tighten in anger at hearing Arceus' terrible deeds in the future.

"How could he!" Ethan quietly whispered, just shaking with rage.

* * *

Joshua and Danny were also left in complete horror at hearing this Silver's terrible and painful story.

"My gosh," Joshua said in sympathy for Silver while his anger boiled for Arceus, "How could this Arceus do that!"

"How could someone be **that **cruel!" Danny growled in anger. By his knowledge, these were _innocent _people that Silver had mentioned, and yet Arceus slaughters them all like criminals. It was horrible, no, awful, still no, terrifying, not quite enough, horrifying, **still **not enough, it was just downright mortifying!

"Now hold on," Clockwork stated, "There's a reason for Arceus' terrible actions."

"Well, it have to be good one, to kill innocent people!" Joshua sneered, "Wait, scratch that! There is _no _reason to kill innocent people!"

"Just keep watching," Clockwork instructed.

* * *

"My gosh, I'm so sorry," Kairi said in sympathy as she proceeded to place a hand around the silently weeping hedgehog. Dawn followed up and wrapped an arm around Silver as well, proceeding to comfort him as best she could. "I wish there was something we could do for you!"

Sheena, herself, let a few tears fall from her face at hearing Silver's tragic losses. Seeing the tears flowing from the faces of the girls and hedgehog made those like Sora, Ash, Ethan, Mario (In the indention), Brock, and Mickey seethe in anger at how someone like Arceus could be this cruel.

"Hold on," Kevin suddenly said, "You haven't heard Arceus' side of the story yet."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, his anger at Arceus evident in his tone.

"Have a look at this," Sheena said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she pressed a button on the remote.

Several slits open up in the ceiling above the pond as water flowed out of them, creating three waterfalls. One large and two smaller ones behind it. The lights then dim like in movie theaters as moving murals are seen on the waterfalls, playing out the story of Arceus. "It's a legend of this place."

"What, no popcorn?" Sonic asked, looking around for said food. Even as he said this, Luigi, back in the indention, ironically whipped out said popcorn and began to eat. Even Mario and Yoshi swiped a few pieces from the bucket as well.

We see Arceus approaching a massive meteor.

Is that?" Brock began.

"That must be Arceus!" Goofy exclaimed.

"When it appeared fragments from the star would destroy much of the Pokemon and humans…"

The screen fills with light as Arceus comes into contact with the meteor. A new image of Arceus falling down to earth in a fiery explosion is seen. "Arceus sacrificed itself, in order to fend off the danger."

"So it stopped meteors?' Mickey asked.

"If it was able to accomplish that," Tails began, "It's strength and power must've been off the charts!"

"But wait!" Sora exclaimed, "Why would Arceus want to destroy humanity…"

"…if it sacrificed itself to save them?" Ethan finished, just as confused as Sora was.

"There must be a logical explanation for these conflicting thoughts about Arceus," Meta-Knight said thoughtfully.

"Keep watching, you three," Sheena instructed.

"Arceus had been carrying sixteen life plates around with it, that could be used to counter all possible attacks," Kevin said.

"So it's _invincible_!" Timmy cried in shock; how would they be able to stop a Pokemon that was literally invincible?

"That's improbable," Jimmy explained calmly.

"Yes, everything has a weakness." Tails added in thoughtfully.

"It's what creates the balance between good and evil in the universe," Ethan said.

Riku spoke next. "If I've learned anything from my experiences, it's that nothing is invincible."

Kevin nodded. "Your probably right. After seeing Sora's weapon, which is not from any of the seventeen Pokemon types by my understanding, I'm pretty sure that's not the case with Arceus anymore. Regardless, Arceus lost all its' life plates in a collision of meteors, making it's death a near certainty."

A image showing a near-dead Arceus lying motionless on the ground is seen.

Kairi and Dawn gasp.

Two new images show a man giving Arceus back one of its life plates "Then Arceus was saved by a man named Damos, who returned the life plates to the rightful owner." Sheena said.

Two more images of a land barren of water and vegetation is then seen. "But then, Michina was little more than a wasterland spreading out over the land." A new image of Arceus facing Damos on a cliff is then seen. "But when Arceus saw this, it was overcome with pity." A new image of Arceus forming 5 of its' life plates into a small, glowing green sphere is then seen. "So it removed the powers of Water, Grass, Ground, and Electricity from the life plates. And on top of that, Dragon. It then combined them into one, making the Jewel of Life."

Two new images show Arceus giving the Jewel of Life to Damos. "Arceus trusted Damos and bestowed upon him the Jewel of Life, even though this meant putting its' own life in great danger." The Jewel of Life is then seen by itself. Two more images replace that to show the now-fertile land of Michina. "Arceus' magnificent strength flowed out of the Jewel of Life, turning that wasteland that was Michina, into a fertile paradise."

"Wow, it's beautiful," Kairi said in awe.

"Eh," Sonic said, not really interested in this.

"And then…" A new image of a solar eclipse is then seen, "Came the day when Damos was to return the Jewel. The day when the moon covered the sun."

"A solar eclipse," Mickey clarified.

Sheena nods as two images show Arceus being zapped by electrical attacks within an underground chamber "Yes. However, Damos broke his promise and instead of returning the Jewel of Life, he attacked Arceus."

The group didn't look too happy to hear this.

"But why?" Ash asked with a growl.

"What Arceus ever do to him that was bad!" Sora shouted in anger of Damos.

"Probably for lust of power," Meta-Knight whispered quietly.

Sheena looks at the Keyblade Master. "Well, Damos believed that if he were to return the Jewel, this area would go back to being an uncultivated wasteland."

Meta-Knight looked surprised. "Hmm, I stand corrected."

Three last images of Arceus' rampage and retreat to its' dimension by portal is finally seen. "Feeling profoundly betrayed, Arceus went into a rage, and destroyed the shrine. And then, in order to heal itself from it's injuries, Arceus began a long sleep," Kevin finished.

With that, the lights flip back on and the images and waterfalls 'shut off' for lack of better term. In the indention, Luigi puts the empty bucket of popcorn away. After seeing this slide show, everyone had a very different and more positive opinion of Arceus.

"I can see why Arceus is upset," Ash said in sympathy for the legendary Pokemon.

"And Arceus went as far as giving up a part of itself to try and help Damos." Dawn said with a sad tone at how cruel Damos had been to Arceus despite how much it helped him.

"So in the end, it was actually this Damos fella who acted so terrible," Mickey realized.

Sora nodded, recalling how it felt when he had been betrayed by his friends Donald and Goofy, as well as Riku. Thankfully all three friends came back to him and Sora, being the compassionate guy he was, had forgiven them. But he hated that feeling of having someone who you thought you knew for so long turning against you just like that. The Keyblade Master hoped never to encounter that feeling ever again.

"While I can understand Arceus being angry and all," Silver said, with some sympathy to the Legendary now, "It still doesn't give him the right to commit the acts he's going to do in the future!"

"I agree," Ethan agreed.

Kevin nods. "Your right. It doesn't give Arceus any right, but the Pokemon is too blinded by rage to see that."

* * *

"That's a pretty good reason," Joshua admitted sheepishly.

"It is," Danny said, "But like that Silver guy said, it still doesn't give him any right to harm individuals."

"No it doesn't," Clockwork answered, dismissing the image with a wave of his wand.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Joshua protested.

Clockwork sighed, annoyed with the immature part of Joshua's personality, but nevertheless, he began what he had to say. "Sheena is planning on returning the Jewel of Life to Arceus when he returns in the near future."

"Near future?" Danny asked in shock, "Boy, we've got to get back to training right away!"

Clockwork tried to interrupt but was caught off by Joshua's voice. "Yeah, your right!" The Elaman Halfa then proceeded to bring out his T.U.T. "Now we really got to get serious with practicing!"

"That's what I'm tryi….." The sound of Joshua setting the destination on his device cuts off Clockwork's protest. Before the ghost master of time could try protesting again, Joshua had already pressed the button, and the duo we're taken by a flash of light, leaving Clockwork alone in his lair.

Clockwork sighed an annoyed sigh. "Teens." He turned to his window in time to see dark clouds gathering over the ancient town of Michina; a sure sign of Arceus approaching. "And so it begins."

* * *

"Why did Damos have to betray Arceus?" Timmy yelled in frustration, "All Arceus did was help him and help him, over and over again! If he had just given the Jewel back to Arceus, none of this would be happening!"

"Turner is right" Jimmy agreed. "Damos' betrayal is going to be responsible for the death of many innocent people! Including the friends of Silver in the future!"

"Yeah!" Donald squawked in agreement as well, "And now we have to deal with **HIS **mistake!" The court magician pratically screamed in rage.

"Betrayal can affect the lives of many," King Mickey said, his wisdom revealing itself in his tone of voice, "Not just the betrayer and the betrayed."

"The 'life's not fair' policy can be a real pain in the butt," Ethan groaned in annoyance.

Sheena grabs a flower-shaped container from a nearby pedestal. "Damos…." She began slowly as if deciding whether or not she wanted to reveal this info, "Is my ancestor."

"WHAT!"

"Your actually related to him?" Tails asked in disbelief.

Sheena nods sadly. "I'm not happy about it anymore then you are, but I'm determined to fix his mistake."

"Well that's good," Kairi said.

Sheena nods once more. "And this…" The container opens to reveal a green sphere. "Is the Jewel of Life."

_GASP!_

It was official, the entire group had officially ranked 1st place for the most gasps in the shortest period of time.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, he hadn't expected that Sheena _already _had the Jewel of Life with her. "I didn't know you already had it! I thought we we're going to have to go on some expedition to find it. You probably just saved us a couple of hours of searching."

"Is it just me, or does that Jewel of Life appear dull to you guys?" Timmy whispered to his Godparents.

"No, why?" Cosmo asked, clueless as he'll ever be.

"I don't know," Timmy stated, eyeing the Jewel of Life, "I just thought something being called the Jewel of Life would have a bit more…._shininess _to it."

"Now that you mentioned it sport," Wanda said, eyeing the Jewel of Life herself from watch form of course. "It does appear to be dull. I guess since it was made some thousands of years ago, it's lost some of it's shine over time."

"I guess that makes sense," Timmy said, totally accepting of Wanda's answer.

* * *

Team Rocket's eyes sparkled as they spotted the Jewel in Sheena hands from behind the small crack in the door. They momentarily back away from the door to give their greedy thoughts on the situation.

"The motherload!" Jessie exclaimed, "That's it!"

"That Jewel's what I'm talking about!" Meowth said in glee.

"A Jewel of a jewel," James added in with the same greedy tone of voice.

"First things first," Jessie said, "We need that."

"And what about, Arceus?" Meowth asked greedily.

"Duh! We need that too!" Jessie informed with a greedy smile.

"The thrill of double prizes," James stated with a smile.

The three lean in close with one another.

"_Catching munchkins means one thing, we'll be legends too_."

"WABBU!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth immediately silence the loud and obnoxious Wobbuffet.

* * *

"Return thus to Arceus, the Jewel of Life. Placate it's rage, lest destruction visits this land," Sheena read from an anicent sign stuck to the wall above the pedestal that the container for the Jewel of Life had been .

"See?" Sheena asked, "It is written."

"It's a message to us from our ancestors," Kevin explained.

"So that means…" Kairi began.

"They realized their mistake!" Dawn finished.

"Yes," Sheena replied, looking at the jewel of life in her hands, "We must return the Jewel of Life to Arceus so that we may calm its' wrath."

_DING!_

Everyone's attention quickly homed in on the Space-Time Axis as it began to chime loudly. Sheena and Kevin gasp and rush over to it. Mario and Yoshi jump in surprise as well with Luigi falling backwards, startled, at this loud and sudden chime.

"Gawrsh! What's going on?" Goofy asked with fear evident in his voice.

Sheena and Kevin nod to each other and turn to face the others as the former speaks. "Now, Arceus is coming."

The group gasp in horror. Meta-Knight's eyes, however, just narrow with determination.

"Good," Silver said, fixing his right glove, "It's about time we met face to face."

* * *

**Chapter 4 End**

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry about ending the Chapter before the real fun begins, but that was just too good of a perfect way to end it. Now we know that Arceus' awakening was the cause of everthing that has happened in the previous two stories. Ethan, Sonic, Tails, and Silver have joined the group just in time to face Arceus' wrath. Hopefully, Mario and his friends will make themselves known and help out with this threat as well. Silver seems apparently set on teaching Arceus a lesson due to the things he's done to him in the future. And with Joshua and Danny thinking they have more time to train than what they really have before Arceus comes, it seems that no more help is in sight for our bold heroes. How will they stand up to the power of Arceus? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 5: An Alpha's Return!

**JudgmentDragon25: ****If you think you know who it is, don't say it aloud. Other people might want to keep it as a surprise until the character actually comes in which won't be for another two or three chapters. **

**Mizuki: ****Yeah, it would be awesome to see the intro chapter as a video, but I have next to zero, if not zero itself, experience in how to make an animation. Sorry about that.**

**MysteryGirl: ****You know, that idea of Arceus gaining dark powers did enter my mind. It's unlikely I'll do it though since Sora won't even be there to witness it. Talk to MetalSonic1230 more about your proposal since he is offering suggestions similar to yours. I did give him permission to make a re-run of the latter part of this story to make it more to his liking. He's not obligated to do it, so it's purely by his choice.**

**Sorry about the long wait. I've just been interested in other things this past month. However, hopefully this chapter will help make up for my tardiness in updating. Prepare to witness the heroes first confrontation with Arceus, as well as the addition of a new OC of my creation. Enjoy! Sorry if the Chapter is poorly name. If you think you have a better idea for it, don't hesitate to speak.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: An Alpha's Return!**

**

* * *

**

We pan across the sky overlooking the town of Michina as clouds begin to rapidly fill the clear sky in a matter of seconds. Those below didn't know what to think of this sudden and mysterious formation of clouds. Little did they know that something truly destructive was on its way.

Just as the last peeks of sunlight are lost behind the clouds, a blue ripple is seen high up in the sky. The ripple quickly expands and morphs into a large, yellow portal with a fluorescent blue ring around the perimeter. Tentacles of light colors extend outwards from the large portal as it's enraged maker flies out.

Arceus.

The steaming Arceus evaluates the lushful area of land that was Michina with boiling anger. The golden wheel around Arceus' abdomen begins to glow yellow as a ball of yellow energy forms at it's forehead.

"The time has come, prepare for JUSTICE!"

With a really unsuitable cry for it's intimidating appearance, Arceus fires a ball of pink streams into the sky. Once it reaches a suitable altitude, the ball explodes into a shower of hot pink projectiles that go plummeting toward the ground. People scream in fear and run for cover as these pink meteorites rain down upon them. Back in the air, Arceus flies closer to the plateau that housed the ruins of the temple and shrine that Damos had made for it on top. If Arceus had a mouth, he would've spit in disgust as he prepared another Judgement attack to destory what remained of the anicent city.

Suddenly, Arceus hears the sound of footsteps from below him. Curious, Arceus stops the attack to look down at who was running towards him. The Alpha's eyes widen as he spots the unmistakable figure of Damos running up to one of the ledges closest to him.

Surprised as to how Damos was still alive after all these years, Arceus proceeds to ask "Damos?"

Damos vanishes into thin air, turning out to be nothing more then a trick of someone's doing. Knowing this, Arceus proceeds to look up to the stone platform in front of the ancient temple from above. There he sees some girl holding a container and rushing up towards the edge of the cliff.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Arceus, please, you've got to stop!"

"Who are you?" Arceus demanded, floating down a bit towards her.

"I'm a descendent of Damos, you see." Sheena said. In the background, Kevin stopped the other from approaching with a raised arm. "And I know my ancestor did a terrible thing to you."

She bowed to Arceus to back up her words with actions. "Please forgive us."

* * *

"That's the Pokemon right?" Jessie asked from their hiding place behind a row of pillars.

"Arceus, yes," James replied.

"And I bet money that hulk ain't too pleased," Meowth whimpered fearfully.

* * *

Sheena raises her container up into the air for Arceus to see as it opens up to reveal the green sphere within. "This is the Jewel of Life."

"What!" Arceus shouted in shock.

"Wow, this one can talk," Timmy stated aloud, "That's new."

"Here. I humbly return it to you," Sheena said, placing it on a stone platform. "My family has been protecting it so that one day we may present it to you again."

* * *

"Heads up guys, grab it now!" Jessie advised her comrades.

"James can, since he's a guy," Meowth replied, none to thrilled at the idea to be charging out into the opening and grabbing something that belonged to a Pokemon powerful enough to create entire worlds.

"I insist, ladies first!" James said, the fear evident in his tone as he got behind Jessie and pushed her forward.

"Meowth's first!" Jessie cried, grabbing the squirming Meowth.

"NO, JAMES!" Meowth yelled in fear as he grabbed James' arms and yanked him forward.

"Whatever, James!" Jessie growled, pushing James in front of her and continuing their 'discussion' on who should go first. It was truly amazing how they went unnoticed to the group that was probably just a bit more than 20 feet away.

* * *

Arceus slowly floats down to the group and the Jewel of Life on the stone platform. At first it looks like Arceus' anger actually lifts, but, unfortunately, it suddenly comes back stronger than ever before. "Your saying _this _is the Jewel of Life?"

_BAM!_

The group watch on in horrified shock as the supposed Jewel of Life and it's container shatter into a million pieces from under the powerful hoove of Arceus. Everyone, and even Team Rocket in their hiding spot, gaped in shock; no one had expected that. Before anyone can even comment on the situation, Arceus's enraged voice is heard once more.

"The Jewel of Life is a part of me. It cannot…AND WILL NOT BREAK!"

"Look out!" Kevin cried, grabbing Sheena's arm and yanking her out of the way.

"WHOA!" Sonic yelped in shock.

The blue blur and the others had barely managed to avoid becoming flambés as Arceus' Flamthrower rips up the stone they had just been standing on. The Flamethrower continues forward and destory the remains of the temple that had been behind him. In the process, Team Rocket are sent screaming into a water chamber hidden underneath anything that remained of the temple. They are quickly sucked up into an drainage tunnel connecting with the main underground water stream, which lead to a long and very terrifying waterfall that fell down into the lake from before.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio's terrified yells echoed off against the rocky plateau's surface.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the plateau, everyone was recovering from narrowly avoiding Arceus' fiery attack.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Sora asked, proceeding to help Kairi up to her feet.

"I'm fine, Sora," Kairi replied.

"Well, that was rude," Donald muttered.

"No kidding," Ethan said aloud, chuckling ever so lightly, "That didn't go exactly as planned"

Sora nods, before turning to glare up at Arceus with vengeance in his eyes at how this Legendary had nearly fried his not-girlfriend. Sora was very serious whenever it came to Kairi and he wasn't going to take that sitting down, no siree.

"Whoa, close one huh?" Sonic asked with a light chuckle.

"I'll say!" Ash exclaimed.

Meta-Knight examined the ferocious Pokemon with great skepticism. "I sense a great deal of rage in this… Pokemon."

"I see you feel it too," Riku stated calmly.

Meta-Knight nodded, "Yes."

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy cried out in deadpanned amazement as he eyed the monitor on his watch. "The Pokemon's energy levels are nearly off the charts!"

Really?" Tails asked, looking at the monitor on Jimmy's watch as well. "According to these reading your getting Jimmy, that creature, or what the inhabitants of this world call a Pokemon, has enough power to easily wipe out everything off the face of the planet!" The two tailed fox explained with deadpanned amazement.

"That doesn't sound good," Donald gulped, having heard what was said.

"Big bad apocalyptic dude, big whoop," Sonic said uncaringly, "That's just way the I like my bad guys, hard and seemingly impossible to defeat."

"You've seen too much action, Sonic," Riku stated.

Meanwhile, Sheena was staring at the shattered remains of what she _thought _had been the _real _Jewel of Life her entire lifetime.

"A forgery," She asked to no one in particular, "But how?"

"I thought the Jewel of Life looked too dull to be the real thing," Timmy proudly boasted aloud.

"Well, yippee for you," Ethan said with an annoyed expression, "So would you mind telling _him_ that," he gestured to Arceus, "and why we gave it to him, thinking it was the real thing?"

Timmy eyes widened as he nervously chuckled before slowly backing away. "That's what I thought."

"I don't get it Sheena, what's going on?" Dawn asked from the background.

Sheena shakes her head, truly at a loss of what to do now. "I don't know. I truly thought it was the real thing all along."

"I won't let humanity decieve me anymore!" Arceus shouted in pure rage.

"Arceus, wait!" Sheena hollered up to him, "I swear I had no idea it was counterfeit, please believe me!" She clasps her hands together, "Now transcend, the confines of time and space."

She once again enters the spiritual-like realm of where she did her heart-connecting with Pokemon. However, what she sees horrifies her. Arceus' rage was so strong and powerful that it completely overwhelms the entire area from it's natural blue to an angry, deep red. Sheena gasps in fear just in time to see Arceus sending a gale of hurricane-force winds at her. She screams as she is knocked off her feet from the wind and painfully returns to the real world.

"Sheena!" Kevin cried, he, Ash, Sora, Sonic and the others rushing up to her.

"Arceus' rage is too strong," She stated with a horrified tone.

The group then turn to look at Arceus as a glowing ball of yellow forms at its forehead once more. "You shall be brought to JUSTICE!"

A ball of pink streams streaks up into the sky, exploding into many pink projectiles as they come screeching down toward the plateau and all the terrified individuals on it. The group closes their eyes as the projectiles come down upon the plateau like streaking meteorites. After a few more seconds, the horrifying streaking finally stops.

When Dawn opens her eyes, she quickly checks herself to make sure she is alright before turning to look at the others. She gasps as her eyes land on Ethan, whose right arm had multiple areas where his ligaments and muscle were exposed. It would seem he had protected Dawn from one of the projectiles with his own arm. The others gasped as well when they saw it.

"Ethan, your arm!" Dawn screamed at him in horror.

"I'm alright," Ethan groaned, clutching his right arm in obvious pain..

"What are you talking about!" Riku scolded him, "_That _doesn't look fine to…" His words catch in his throat as Ethan's right arm begins to heal itself….right before his very eyes.

The wounds, just like if magic itself was playing its hand, began to close in on themselves, skin covering the exposed ligaments. In a matter of several seconds, Ethan's right arm looked to be in a much better condition than what it just was seconds ago. It would still take an hour or two for the wound to be completely healed, but it would suffice for now. The others, on the other hand, stare at Ethan in deadpanned amazement.

"How di-did you," Ethan cuts Brock off with a chuckle, "If you liked that, just wait until you see what I can really do!"

"Wait a minute, how come the rest of us didn't get nailed?" Timmy asked, curious as to why the rest of them, beside Ethan, felt nothing from the attacks.

"I don't know," Sora said, confused as well, "I thought for sure we we're going to be fried by Arceus' attack."

"Look, up there!" Mickey exclaimed, pointing to two large somethings in the sky.

"I don't believe it." Donald stated with wide eyes.

Meta-Knight couldn't help but let a faint grin come to his lips, "It would seem we have more friends than what was previous thought."

"Well what do you know?" Riku smirked.

There, floating in-between them and Arceus, were the two deities of time and space: Dialga and Palkia, having protected the entire group from Arceus' devastating attack. Smoke rolls off their Protect shields as they dismiss them and glare at Arceus head on, giving their signature cries in unison. The two deities who had fought so viciously against one another in Alamos Town were now standing, or rather floating, side by side of one another. The literal forces of time and space had united against Arceus.

Arceus didn't look amused by their _little _protest. "Are you siding with the humans?" The Alpha asked in rage as he proceeded to fire his Flamethrower right at Palkia.

Palkia forms a shield around itself to take the heat, but quickly falls under the sheer power of Arceus' attack. After nailing the ruler of space, Arceus redirects his Flamethrower at Dialga, sending it crashing down to the ground near to where the group was. Said group are forced to run to a platform downhill to avoid the falling pillar that Dialga had knocked over from its crash landing.

A bit ticked at being blasted, Palkia forms a pink Aura Sphere and hurls it at Arceus. Arceus calmly, seemingly speaking of course, watches the pink sphere approaching as it's golden wheel, hooves, and tip of forehead turn purple. As the Aura Sphere reaches Arceus, it suddenly shrinks out of existence before it even had a chance to touch the Alpha Pokemon. The purple parts of Arceus soon afterward regained their original golden color.

The group looked stunned.

"How did Arceus _do _that?" Tails asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed with wide eyes, "That's impossible!"

"His… its attack just disappeared!" Ethan exclaimed in pure surprise.

"Arceus must be using the Life Plates to defend against it's opponents attacks!" Kevin realized.

A cry alerts them to Dialga back uphill as it fires a Hyper Beam straight at Arceus. Like before, Arceus' golden parts change to purple as the beam is suddenly stopped by an invisible shield of some sort. Small yellow shockwaves were seen spreading out from where the attack was blocked.

"Out of my way!" Arceus shouted as it gathered it's energy and fired twin Twister Beams at its two opponents.

Both Pokemon scream in pain as there are struck by the Twisters. While the two deities were able to resist the knock-back fairly well, the twister did enveloped the two in high-powered winds that struck at their very bodies like razor sharp disks. Dialga, in particular, loses its footing from the attack and slides down to the platform where the group are at, forcing them to retreat to an even lower platform.

"What do we do?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"We fight!" Silver exclaimed.

"But if he can just block all our attacks, then how do we beat him?" Goofy asked, bringing out and raising his shield up in defense for the first time in this story.

"There must me be a weakness or a flaw in these Life Plates that are protecting him. Or at least a way to get around their defense" Jimmy said thoughtfully.

"We just need to exploit that," Riku said with a mischievous grin.

"Not even magicial creatures shall be forgiven for siding with human beings!" Arceus' un-suiting voice rung out once more, "TAKE THIS!"

Once again Dialga felt the wrath of Arceus' Flamethrower as the time diety was engulfed in fiery smoke.

"Dialga!" The girls cried out in worry.

Ash glared up at Arceus. "Come on Arceus, stop this!"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu frantically screamed to the Alpha Pokemon.

"Your not going to solve anything by destroying everything!" Sora shouted to the Legendary above.

"Rage and destruction are not the answers, Arceus!" King Mickey hollered up to said Pokemon. "Your problems can be solved without violence!"

Arceus ignores all of them and blasts Palkia with another Flamethrower, engulfing the space deity in smoke as well. "JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"

"You call this justice?"

Arceus and the others turn at the voice to see Ethan standing on an elevated place of terrain, looking up at Arceus with pleading eyes. "Look Arceus, I know your angry about Damos stabbing you in the back, and I don't blame you there," His eyes turn serious. "_But _that gives you no right to do this!"

Everyone was speechless at what Ethan was attempting here.

Arceus, on the other hand, glares at Ethan. "And what makes you think that you can tell me what to do! You think I'm going to listen to youafter oneof your_ disgusting _kindbetrayed me? That's just what I would expect from you _humans_, making excuses to cover up your actions! You can't stop the justice that all of you so rightfully deserve!"

Ethan glared at the Alpha Pokemon. "Oh, I can assure you that I am no 'mere' human. While I will admit that I am reluctant to fight you, both out of fear and unwillingness, I can't just stand aside and let your hurt innocent people for a stupid reason like that, and I'll do it like this!"

Immediately, clumps of metal squeeze out through Ethan's skin as they quickly morphed into his armor. Ethan just ignored his transformation, as well as the gaping mouths and widened eyes of the others, and glared at Arceus head-on while the helmet and visor formed on the Nanoid Warrior's head. Despite his brave statement, Ethan was still shaking a bit as he realized he was engaging in combat with a powerful opponent.

However, despite his fear, Ethan made the first move before Arceus could and transformed his arm into his B3 (Big Bang Buster) as he shot a payload of modified bullets at the Alpha. Arceus grunts in both pain and shock from the incoming projectiles as the others watch Ethan in action, completely amazed at his abilities.

"Incredible!" Brock mentioned aloud.

Dawn just continued to watch in awe; she had no idea that the injured boy she found in the forest was in fact a powerful meta-human. Not that she actually knew what a meta-human was in the first place.

Even while he continued to open fire on Arceus, Ethan activated his jet packs and boots and flew up to the Alpha. Once he was close enough, Ethan prepared to sock the Alpha's face but wasn't prepared for Arceus spinning around and slamming his tail into him, swatting the boy away. Arceus quickly prepares to blast Ethan with a Twister but the metallic boy was quicker. With a grunt, he zooms right back up to Arceus and gives him a series of punches with his B.M.F.'s (Big Metal Fists). Arceus growls in pain and anger as the fists of steel collide with its body before it finally gains enough composure to head-butt Ethan away while charging up a Flamethrower.

"TIME FOR YOU TO FACE JUSTICE, HUMAN!" Arceus roared.

"NO, ARCEUS! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING WITH WHAT YOUR'E DOING!" Mickey screamed from below but Arceus just ignored him as he blasted the fire at screaming Ethan.

Quickly, Ethan reacts and fires twin lasers from his visor that collide head-on with the beam in a power struggle. Unfortunately, despite the fact that his anger would increase the power of the beam, his rage simply did not compare to Arceus' as its attack easily overpowered the lasers. With nothing left to hider its path, the Flamethrower was free to move forward and plow into the Nanoid Warrior himself.

_BAM!_

Metal-Man was blasted into the stone not 15 feet away from the others as Arceus drags the fiery beam down along the natural wall and across the ledge of the platform the others were on.

"ETHAN!"

After the smoke clears, Dawn proceeds to say with a worried tone of voice as she looks at the battered Ethan, lying in the crater that Arceus had been kind enough to make for him. "Oh no, if this keeps up…"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The group look at Ash in shock for his sudden attack command to Pikachu.

Ash doesn't busy himself with their astonished stares and glares up at the approaching Arceus; he was going to make him pay for blasting Ethan. Obedient to his master, Pikachu sends out a bolt of electricity at Arceus. Much to the group's shock, the attack hits dead on, stopping Arceus from moving forward, not out of force, but shock.

"WHAT!" Arceus shouted.

"How did _that _attack hit…." Donald asked, "When Dialga and Palkia's couldn't?"

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed, looking at Kevin. "I thought that electricity was one of those Pokemon… type…thingies you said that Arceus was immune against? Ethan, who was totally AWESOME by the way, didn't use those energy things on Arceus, so he doesn't count."

"Heard that," Ethan moaned from his crater.

Timmy grinned sheepishly.

"But remember that Arceus lost several of it's Life Plates to make the Jewel of Life." Kevin reminded them, "Including those that were its defense against electric-type attacks!"

"That's right!" Donald realized as a devious grin formed on the magician's face, "Which means…." He raised his crackling staff. "THUNDER!"

Immediately bolts of electricity shot down from the cloudy sky and struck Arceus, zapping the Alpha with many watts of electricity before the stunned group. Arceus seemed to be grunting in pain as Donald formed a victorious smile at his accomplishment. It was only when Arceus glared death at the group once the spell was over that the court magician's smile quickly faded.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Arceus screamed, launching a potent Twister directly at them.

The strong winds of the Twister come zooming straight for them. Reacting instantly, Sora summons his Keyblade to him in a flash of light and points it up into the air. "Reflect!"

A shimmering barrier of hexagons surrounds the completely amazed group as Arceus' twister crashes into the barrier. Sora struggles against the power of the opposing opponent, barely able to keep its powerful attack at bay. For a few more straining seconds, Sora continued his fight against the powerful Flying-type Twister, his hold on the Keyblade shaking violently. Finally, the attack stops….

_And _the retaliating flashes from the spell zoom straight up at the stunned Arceus. The Alpha grunts in true, honest pain from the flashes before the awestrucked group.

"Amazing!" Kevin exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers.

"What did you just do, Sora?" Ash asked in shock.

Sora smirked. "That was the magical spell: Reflect. It blocks the opponent's attack and sends retaliating flashes of energy back at the opponent, twice as powerful as their attack was.

"Incredible!" Tails shouted in awe.

"Sweet spell, Spiky!" Sonic exclaimed with a grin.

"Nice one, Sora," Ethan groaned as he staggered out of his crater.

"Hey, are you okay, Ethan?" Dawn ask, concern in her voice as she took hold of his arm, trying to give him support.

"Yeah, you took quite the hit there." Sonic added in.

"Don't…worry," Ethan panted, "I've been through worse. Thanks Dawn, but I can stand on my own."

Hesitantly, Dawn removed her hand from Ethan's arm. "Okay, if you insist."

Suddenly Arceus' booming voice draws their attention back to the manner at hand. "AGH! YOU ALL SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!" Arceus screamed, ticked by the three successful and consecutive attacks on him. A ball of fire forms at its forehead.

"Everyone, get away!" Riku and Kevin simultaneously shouted.

The group comply and run in the exact opposite direction of Arceus, all except for Sonic and Silver who move to the right and left instead. Meta-Knight took to the skies and flew on after the ground. Kevin and Riku brace for impact as Arceus' fires his Flamethrower right at them. Suddenly, a figure materializes right in front of the duo in a black puff of smoke and takes the firey hit instead, enveloping Kevin and Riku's savior in a puff of smoke. A familiar sharp cry sounds off as the one and only Giratina flies out of the smoke.

"Giratina!" Ash exclaimed.

"Giratina, understands," Sheena said with a relieved expression.

Meta Knight retained his expression. "I had a feeling he would come as well."

"Alright Giratina!" Sonic cheered the deity, "You really save their backsides from a nasty tan!"

"Go, Giratina!" Timmy followed up, with a cheer as well.

Giratina appeases his audience and launches a Will-o-Wisp ball straight at Arceus. This time, Arceus' golden parts change to red as the blue ball of fire splashes harmlessly against an invisible shield of some sort that had formed in front of the Alpha Pokemon.

Jimmy noticed the color change difference.

"Interesting," He murmured, proceeding to type in the data to his watch computer as he saw Arceus' parts returning back to their original color.

Arceus then proceeds to strike Giratina with a Twister as the diety of antimatter cries out in pain from the high-powered winds. Suddenly, _'Kingdom Key' _comes flying into view and slams into a surprised Arceus. Despite the weapon doing little damage, Arceus swiftly turned to glare at the attacker: Sora. The Keyblade materializes back in his hand as it's master glared at Arceus.

Arceus sneered. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"SORA, LOOK OUT!" Kairi screamed.

Sora braces himself as Arceus fires a Flamethrower straight at our Keyblade Master. Despite having a stream of fire coming straight at him, Sora stands tall and brave, readying himself for another Reflect Spell to protect him and the group behind him.

Suddenly, a large ball of energy flies over their heads, and crashes against Arceus' Flamethrower. The resulting explosion from the attacks' collision nearly throws the group off their feet.

"What!" Arceus shouted in shock.

"Huh?" The group said as one.

"Sorry we we're late."

The entire group look behind them at the familiar voice and see two very familiar figures floating in midair, one by flight and the other by jetpack. It was none other then two very familiar halfas floated side by side with one another, giving their stunned auidence boastful grins. Three figures were behind them as well: A Goth girl, a techno geek, and a cheerful teenager with glasses.

"But now let's get the party started," Danny finished for Joshua.

"About time!" Timmy exclaimed, "Where we're you two?"

"Training for this very battle with Arceus," Danny replied, "But since were usually late to the party, like now, we decided to cut our practice short. Good thing too."

"That's not the way I remember it," the techno geek said with a grin.

"If you don't tell it, we will," the other male said, adorning the same grin.

Joshua and Danny sighed. "Fine."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

_In a flash of blinding light, The Elemental Plane once again welcomed back the arrival of Danny and Joshua as the two readied to fight one another once more. Danny's palms became spectral green while Joshua's glowed hot pink._

"_You ready?" Danny asked with a grin._

_Joshua smirked, "The question is, are YOU ready?"_

_Danny's response came as a spectral ball nestled in between his hands. "Ha, as if you can handle me."_

_Joshua playfully glared, pointing glowing palm at Danny. "Oh, it's on!"_

_However, before the two could even move, Clockwork spontaneously materialized in-between the two, giving both quite the shock._

"_AH!" Joshua yelped._

"_Clockwork!" Danny shouted in surprise, "I thought you wanted us to prepare for Arceus' arrival, what gives?"_

"_Yeah," Joshua agreed, "Why are you interrupting us now?"_

_Clockwork would've begun to speak, but, being a ghost master of time, the temporal ghost knew that the sudden arrival of someone would've interrupted him._

_True to his knowledge, a voice reached their ears. "Hey, Joshua! Nathan's wre….errr…."_

_Looking down, the trio spot a teenager with short, black hair, dressed in a black-white striped shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were a coffee brown behind the clear lens of his glasses. He appeared to be in the middle of speaking to Josh, but apparently stop when he noticed the two specters with him. _

_It took him a moment to collect himself. "Uh, Jo…uh, I mean, aw Laserstorm. What did the poor kid and geezer ever do to you?" the teen finished, with a surprisingly humorous tone."_

_Clockwork's left eye momentarily twitched at being called a 'geezer.' Though he knew the future, sometimes he didn't fully comprehend how much it would affect individuals, including himself, and how they would react to it._

_Joshua merely chuckled, "Haha, very funny, Tommy." He gestured to the two ghosts. "These are my friends, Danny and Clockwork, and they were already ghosts before I met them."_

_Tommy's eyes lit up as he turned to look at Danny. "Ah, so this is the ghostly specter I've heard so much about. Man, you two could be like twins with how similar you powers are!"_

"_Is there anything else he said about me," Danny asked skeptically, giving Joshua a judging stare._

"_Nah! Besides some of your powers, personality, and deeds, he refused to say anything else about you," Tommy replied, sounding a bit annoyed when he said it._

_Danny nodded, glad to see that Joshua had kept his secret intact back in his home world. He could've sworn he saw Joshua giving him a distrustful look in return while the specter came up with the realization._

_Clockwork cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Danny, Josh, both of you must come back to my lair."_

"_Why?" Danny asked._

"_Yeah, we were just there," Joshua informed, "You told us about Arceus and that he was close to awakening. That's why we came back here. To train ourselves for him."_

_Clockwork sighed. "Come and I will explain."_

"_Hey!" The forgotten Tommy shouted from below, "Aren't you guys going to invite me? You know how much I hate being left out of all the fun, Josh!"_

"_Well," Danny began unsurely, "We appreciate the offer, but this isn't no picnic were going too. You could really get hurt if we let you come with us. Just leave this to me and Laserstorm." _

"_Uh, actually…" Joshua began, "He could help us."_

"_How?" Danny asked incredulously._

_Clockwork nodded. "Yes, he would prove most useful against the threat that is Arceus."_

"_Huh?' Danny asked once more._

"_Got your bag, Tommy?" Joshua asked, seemingly ignoring Danny's growing confusion._

_Tommy simply grinned as he pulled out a plastic bag from his pant's pocket. "When don't I have it?"_

"_Okay, he's ready," Joshua said aloud._

_Clockwork nodded and readied his staff to teleport the four._

_Just before light overcame his vision, poor Danny just floated there, confused. "Am I missing something?"_

_

* * *

_

_For a few seconds, blinding light fills the four's visions until the surroundings of Clockwork's lair begin to visualize. Being here many times by now, Danny and Joshua were used to Clockwork's lair, but Joshua's friend, Tommy, was not."_

"_Whoa, this place is awesome!" Tommy exclaimed, eyeing the surroundings with awed eyes. He gained a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, creepy lair to call home, ghostly persona, purple cloak, staff…" He suddenly snapped his fingers in glee. "You're the Grim Reaper!"_

_BZZZT!_

_Clockwork turns away from Tommy with an annoyed expression, disregarding that comment._

"_Danny!" A familiar voice only to Danny call out._

_With eyes widening, Danny turned to the entrance of Clockwork's lair to see none other than his two best friends in the world, walking into view. _

"_Guys!" The ghost boy exclaimed in surprise, though his happiness was definitely evident in his tone. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Your sister said your dad wanted to show us all another crazy, wacko invention of his," The gothic girl answered, annoyance underlining her tone._

"_I think he called it the Fenton Inviso-jammer," The techno geek added in._

_Danny cringed at the thought of yet another invention of his dad's making, and this one sounded more formidable to him than usual. "Joy."_

_The techno geek finally took notice of Laserstorm and Tommy's presence in the room. "Uh, Danny, who are they?"_

"_Oh, right," Danny realized. He had forgotten about them momentarily. "That's Laserstorm and his friend over there is….." He gestured for Tommy to answer._

"_Tommy." Tommy supplied._

_The girl approached Joshua. "So, you're the infamous Laserstorm, Danny's told us about. Nice to meet you both, I'm Sam."_

"_Tucker Foley!" The African, techno geek proclaimed proudly._

_Joshua nodded and grinned as a thought entered his head. "Nice to meet you two, but how much has Danny told you about me exactly?" He asked, giving Danny the same skeptical stare he had given him._

_Danny apparently realized what Joshua's scheme was here as he rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning away. Karma had come out to get him quicker than he had hoped for._

"_Besides for your basic abilities and personality, he refused to say anything else," Tucker replied._

"_Thanks," Joshua replied, thankful HIS secret was kept by Danny._

"_Okay, not that isn't bad meeting new friends and all," Sam began, turning to Danny, "But you need to come home before your parents get suspicious, Danny."_

"_Can't you tell Jazz to stall them?" Danny asked pleadingly, "Clockwork's about to tell us…uh, something important." He was trying not to detail what that thing was, otherwise his friends would want to tag along; that was something he was hoping to avoid._

"_About what?" Sam asked, almost demandingly._

_Danny gulped under her almost-glare and was mentally debating on what to say. Sadly, the decision was taken from him. _

"_More about Arceus, which were going to fight in the near future in the Pokemon world," Joshua explained._

_Danny glared at Joshua, though it was blissfully ignored, whether intentionally or unintentionally was yet to be determined. _

"_What!" Sam barked in surprise, much to Danny's displeasure. "Danny, you don't have time for this! Your parents are waiting for us back at your house!"_

"_Fear not, young Samantha," Clockwork began, ignoring Sam's sharp glare at being called by her real name, "Have you forgotten that I am a master of time? I can simply halt time in the real world until you all return."_

"_Samantha?" Tommy snickered, soon joined by laughter from Joshua. They both were silenced immediately when the Goth's death glare shifted on them._

"_Well, then were coming with you!" Sam declared, shattering Danny's hopes._

"_Um, Sam," Danny began, "No offense, but this guy sounds pretty powerful and I don't want you or Tucker getting hurt."_

"_No way, Danny!" Sam protested, "You've already been sucked into this world by yourself twice already!"_

"_Yeah, you've gotten to go to this world three times already!" Tucker exclaimed, "We want to see what it is like now."_

"_It's only fair," Joshua said apologetically._

_Danny placed a hand to his forehead and let out a groan. For a full minute, Danny remained in this position, eyes closed and in deep thought. Finally, he lets out a regretful sigh. _

"_Fine," Danny groaned, "You can come with me when Clockwork says its time."_

"_Its time," Clockwork said, allowing a faint grin to come to his face._

"_WHAT!" Joshua and Danny barked in unison, both in deep shock._

"_Why didn't you tell us!" Joshua demanded._

"_I was getting to that until you both so hastily left my lair before I could finish," Clockwork replied with an annoyed tone._

"_Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tommy asked aloud, a large grin on his face._

"_Is he as oblivious as…." Sam began to ask, sharing Tommy's wholehearted grin._

"_Usually," Tommy smirked._

"_It seems that Danny and Laserstorm share more than similar powers," Tucker stated with a teasing smile._

_Joshua and Danny simultaneously groan._

_In a meaningful attempt to change the subject and save Joshua and Danny from further embarrassment, Clockwork cleared his throat. "Are you all ready for departure?"_

"_Hold on!" Tucker interrupted, "If were about to tackle a large, powerful creature, then me and Sam better get some equipment for this."_

"_Wow," Sam faked gasped, "That's the best idea you've had all day!" She finished, earning her a glare from Tucker._

"_More like the only idea," Danny chuckled, further intensifying Tucker's scowl._

_While that was going on, Clockwork turned to Laserstorm. "Oh, and Joshua, before I send you all to the realm of Pokemon once more…." _

_Clockwork waved his glowing staff in front of Joshua as a blue aura formed over his T.U.T. The faint, blue image of a clock fast-forwarding is seen over the device as it ticks through a full 24 hours in less than a minute. _

_When the blue fades from T.U.T., Joshua glances up at Clockwork in confusion. "Uh, what was that?"_

"_I merely sent your device forward in time," Clockwork replied, "The battery is now fully charged and now available for use once more."_

"_Cool," Tommy stated aloud._

"_Yeah, thanks Clockwork," Joshua thanked the temporal specter._

_

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK END_

_

* * *

_

"So, that's what happened," Joshua finished, none to thrilled at his and Danny's goof-up.

"Yep, they both we're too impatient to hear the rest of what Clockwork had to say," The being now identified as Sam said.

"Turner…" Jimmy said, not being able to take his mesmerized eyes off the two halfas especially. The others who hadn't meet the duo halfas before we're suffering a similar fate upon spotting their bizarre apperances.

"Who are these guys?" Ethan asked, finishing Jimmy's question.

"I'm Danny Phantom," Danny stated, having heard Jimmy's question.

"Apparently you both have exceptionally poor hearing," Tommy began, "Or are just plain oblivious to your surroundings like Miley Cyrus. I'm Tommy."

"I'm Sam," Sam stated.

"Tucker Foley!" Tucker began before gaining a tone that both Dawn and Ash knew by heart from Brock, "Or T.F., as in 'too fine.'" He directed that last part towards the females of the group.

Ash, Kevin, Ethan, and Sora felt a wave of jealously overcoming them, all four wondering why at the same time. Thankfully, before Tucker could approach the ladies, Sam stomped her combat boot down onto his foot, causing the techno geek to yelp in pain.

"Sorry about Tucker," Danny apologized, "He may be a techno wiz, but when he meets a girl, his IQ hits rock bottom."

"I can relate," Ash replied, sparing a glance at Brock, who stood their like an idiot being accused.

Timmy, on the other hand, was ready to pull his hair out. **Where were all these genius coming from!**

Unlike the others who had introduced themselves, Joshua scowled at both Jimmy and Ethan. "I'm Laserstorm, Mr.'s I-think-the-Elemental-Plane-is-faulty!"

Jimmy and Ethan's, as well as the others for that matter, eyes widened. "How did…?"

Ethan spoke for Jimmy. "How could you possibly known what we he had said?"

"We we're watching your conversation in a different dimension," Danny explained.

The group looked stunned but Danny interrupted as he began to introduce everyone to his friends, pointing to each in turn as he addressed them. "Guy, this is Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Timmy, Sonic, Kirby and…err….I don't know who the rest of you are."

"Riku," Riku stated.

"Welp, it sure is nice to meet you five as well, I'm Mickey Mouse," Mickey replied.

"Jimmy Neutron, boy genius," Jimmy said before gesturing to his dog, "And this is my dog, Goddard."

"BARK, BARK!" Goddard barked happily.

"Meta-Knight," Meta-Knight said once Danny's gaze shifted to him.

Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi," Kairi said cheerfully.

Tucker looked like he was about to comment on that but a glare from Sam stopped him, much to Sora's gratitude.

"Name's Ethan," Ethan said, before glancing over his shoulders at the last two figures that had yet to be introduced. They didn't seemed to be in a position to introduce themselves so Ethan spoke for them. "And they're Sheena and Kevin."

The forgotten Arceus cut off the conversation right then and there as he yelled rather loudly, "I don't care how much help you _humans _can get, justice shall be brought to EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

"Well someone's got up on the wrong side of the dimension this morning," Tommy said nonchalantly.

Danny glared at Arceus as he, with Joshua by his side, blasted up to the same level as Arceus. "Don't bet on it!"

Joshua stays behind with Giratina to give Danny all the space he needed to do his thing. Said ghostly hero abides with that statement and bolts forward, launching an ecto-beam straight at Arceus. Arceus' gold/yellow parts shift to black as the ghost ray crashes against an invisible shield mere inches from Arceus' body.

"What!" Danny cried in shock.

Joshua also stared in a similar state. "How did…?"

From below, Sam and Tucker gasp as their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did you…" Tucker trailed off.

Sam nodded wordlessly.

"Whoa," Tommy muttered in awe.

Jimmy calculated the data into his watch.

White circles gather around Arceus as it sends a literal Blizzard to pelt all combatants. Danny, being the nearest to Arceus, yelped as the ice particles came flying at him. He barely had enough time to turn intangible as the ice flies right through him. Giratina however, cries in pain as it is struck by the super effective Blizzard. Joshua reacts to the oncoming ice by using his fire abilities to heat his body up, most likely a technique Clockwork had taught him in his one year of training. Ice particles melted into water whenever they came too close to Joshua, despite the speed at which they we're going at. The water droplets that came from the melted ice caused Joshua little to no pain as they came into contact with his heated body, but it was nothing the Elaman couldn't handle. Strange as it is, his body wasn't even agitated by the high temperature. Dialga, like Giratina, was pelted painfully with ice as it cried out in pain. Palkia had managed to form a shield around itself in time to block the ice. The others were too far below the attack's trajectory to be affected by the ice.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker echoed their infamous cry as they watched their ghostly friend dodging the howling blizzard above them.

Suddenly, a swinging projectile crashes into a surprised Arceus, interrupting his Blizzard attack on the others. "What the?…"

The projectiles, which turned out to be a hammer, rebounded down to Ash, Sora, and the others as it flies over the heads. The group quickly turn around to see a figure, with a red cap that emblazoned a white 'M', catching the hammer. Two more figures approached the first from behind. One appeared to be a green reptilian dinosaur dragging a whining figure, who wore a green cap, behind it. While most had no clue who these figures were, Sonic and Tails recognized them almost instantly.

"Mario!" Sonic exclaimed in shock. "Where did you come from?"

The first figure apparently named Mario, spoke something in gibberish that only Sonic and Tails seemed to understand. "A golden warp pipe brought you here?"

Mario nods.

"Uh….Sonic" Ash slowly began.

"Oh, right!" Sonic realized he had some introducing to do. "This is Mario, one of the best plumbers you'll ever meet, and these are his friends Luigi and Yoshi. Yoshi is the dinosaur and Luigi is the one cowering behind Mario."

Mario smiles and raises a hand to say something before Arceus' screams once more, drawing everyone's attention back on him. "ALL OF YOU SHALL FACE JUSTICE!"

Arceus begins to charge a ball of flame at his forehead as the group brace themselves for it.

"Here it comes!" Goofy exclaimed to the others.

Meanwhile, Palkia dismisses it's shield and gathers a ball of pinkish energy at its mouth as its outlines begin to glow. Sounding off it's cry, Palkia sends a beam of clear energy with a pinkish hue at Arceus. Once it nears the deity, it quickly expands into a spatial shield that surrounds Arceus, locking the Alpha Pokemon within and nullifying its attack. The trapped Arceus proceeds to bang it's forehead on the spatial shield in an effort to get out but Palkia's lock on the Alpha Pokemon holds on strong.

"Palkia is distorting space to stop Arceus now," Sheena said with relief.

"Well that's good." Jimmy said, typing something into his watch computer. "But that creature is far too powerful to be contained like that for long."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, performing the same calculations on his PDA, "That shield… thing…won't last long. I would probably say we only have a minute or two tops."

"Your right," Tails agreed, "That's not long enough for us to do anything to him."

"Then what can we do?" Sora asked to the group. No matter what they threw at Arceus, it would either nullify the attack with its Life Plates or it would simply take the damage and then counterattack, even angrier then before. Sure the Reflect spell had been efficient in causing Arceus' damage but the Keyblade Master wasn't sure if he could hold up another barrier against Arceus' sheer power. He and his friends just weren't powerful enough to tango with Arceus.

Suddnly the soft cries brought the group's attention to Dialga, who seemed to be staring at Sheena intently.

"Dialga." She said quietly.

Dialga's eyes suddenly begin to glow blue as a blue circle of the same color forms around the group. Riku, Sonic, Silver, Kevin, Joshua, Danny, Mario, and Luigi watch in amazment as the rest of the group within the circle begin to glow and hover off the ground. Their startled gasps echoing for some strange reason. Finally, all the individuals disappear in a flash of light, before the stunned others.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted in concern for his friend.

"Yoshi!" The Mario Bros. cried, their green dinosaur friend had also been in the circle.

"Where did they go?" Joshua asked as he and Danny flew down to their level.

"They just…disappeared!" Sam uttered in shock.

"Hey, they pulled a Houdini at the worst, possible time!" Tommy exclaimed in mock anger, "They totally stole my idea, show stealers!" He finished, prompting Joshua to sigh, amused.

"I'm no genius, but I'm thinking Dialga's behind this," Danny muttered suddenly.

Joshua blinked, "What makes you say that?"

Danny gave Joshua an annoyed stare and pointed to said Legendary behind him, it's outlines glowing blue as it shouted out it's signature cry.

Joshua scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess that is kinda obvious, heh heh."

"Way to miss that," Tommy chuckled, earning him a glare from Joshua.

"What did he do with them?" Sonic asked, unsure of wether or not to be angry at Dialga for the disappearance of his friends.

"Wait a minute!" Silver said, remembering something. "I recall Brock mentioning that Dialga rules the dimension of time. So it wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that Dialga has the power of time-travel!"

"Then that means Dialga is sending them back through time!" Danny realized. "Since Arceus destroyed the future."

"My future." Silver sadly murmured.

Danny winced in sympathy; he shouldn't have brought that up. Sam and Tucker would've commented here, but the way Silver had said that made them reconsider.

"But where, or rather _when_ exactly, is the question." Riku stated.

Kevin's eyes widen as it hits him like a bomb. "Dialga has taken them back to the time of Arceus' betrayal!"

"Of course!" Sonic shouted in exclamation, as he began to catch on, "If Tails and the others can stop that Damos guy from going all traitor on Arceus…"

"None of this will ever happen!" Joshua realized.

"Right, Stormy," Joshua glared at the blue blur at hearing his 'dubbed' nickname.

"Stormy?," Sam repeated, grinning, "And here you go mocking MY name."

Joshua glowered at her.

"So all we need to do is fend off Arceus here and now until they can alter the past for a better future." Riku said.

"Easier said than done," Tucker said aloud.

"It's won't be a problem," Silver said with a determined expression, "I've been meaning to teach Arceus a painful lesson for quite some time now anyway."

"It won't be a piece of cake either," Danny stated, "Arceus seems to be **no **pushover in any sense of the word!" He jerked a thumb over his head. "And I highly doubt Palkia is going to be able to keep him trapped in there forever."

Joshua gave a small smile. "Or maybe Palkia will surprise us."

A loud 'bang' accompanied by a rush of wind signals the freeing of Arceus.

The Elaman halfa lowered his head. "Never mind."

"Holding off a mega-powerful Pokemon long enough for the others to fix things up in the past?" Sonic mutter to himself before grinning, "Sounds like my kind of challenge! What do you think, Mario?"

Mario nods. "Let's-a-go!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 End**

**

* * *

**

**And so, while Sheena, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup, Timmy, Tails, Goddard, Jimmy, Ethan, Yoshi, Kirby (Yes, I haven't forgotten about him), Sora, Donald, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy head to the past to stop Damos' betrayal of Arceus from ever happening, The Dragon Trio, Kevin, Sonic, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Joshua, Tommy, Riku, Jimmy, Mario, Luigi, and Silver begin the fight for their lives as they attempt to hold off Arceus in the present. Will both sides be successful? Will they fail? Will Arceus destory everything? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Witnessing of a Betrayal

**Whew, I have a lot of reviews to reply to this time around. Well, better get cracking then.**

**KingdomHeartsfreak: ****Interesting thought about how Wanda should know about the Keyblade since it is indeed a magical weapon. Well, there are two reasons why I won't grant Wanda that knowledge. One was that it would imply that Timmy's world resides in the KH franchise when I wanted to keep whether or not their worlds are connected or not unexplained and under the reader's opinion. The other was that, while the Keyblade is a magical weapon, it doesn't fall under the same category as fairy magic and therefore is not of interest to the Fairy Council. Well, actually, since the Keyblades have been around for so long, whose to say that a Fairy Godparent didn't notice them and didn't report it to Fairy World? So, the second reason isn't really valid. As for Sora getting a key role, that depends on your own opinion. However, I do ****intend**** to have him portrayed as one of the main characters.**

**Oathkeepr and ZXCVBNMEM: ****I have briefly considered it, but I can't make any confirmations or intentions on doing it, since I originally planned to finish on this story.**

**Dragon quester: ****Hold your horses, dude. I only planned on making a trilogy, a.k.a. a three-part series. If I do a story for that movie it will be only if I feel like it.**

**Kingdomkey0703: ****In the next chapter or two.**

**JudgementDragon25: ****I already told you not to spoil that surprise for the characters. 'It' MIGHT occur in the next chapter.**

**Batthan: ****Thanks!**

**WereDragonEX: ****Nice to hear from you again. Thanks for correcting my on that Twister dilemma. I just felt like it had to belong in the Flying-Type category since it really is moving air. In addition, Sora did not reflect Arceus' Twister back at him, but rather deflected/blocked the attack. What hit Arceus was the retaliating flashes from the Reflect spell, which isn't classified into any Pokemon Type, effectively making Arceus' plates useless. If you've used that spell in KH2 just before something or someone hits you, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated anything, and I don't mean to keep you readers waiting. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter quicker than this one, but I can't promise anything. Oh, well. I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Witnessing of a Betrayal **

* * *

Ash, Sora and their friends could only stare at their surroundings in awe. They appeared to be standing on thin air as blue waves of energy, mixed with a bit of green, zoomed past them. In-between the waves they could see some sort of weird, dark blue abyss, featuring many strange, white objects within it.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, confused as to whether or not she should be awestrucked or scared.

"What's happening?" Kairi asked, experiencing the same mental conflict as Dawn. The Pokemon, Goddard, and Kirby we're experiencing similar reactions at these strange things that had replaced their surroundings.

"What the heck is this?" Sora inquired, totally at a lost here.

"Cosmo, Wanda." Timmy whispered to his Fairy Godparents. "What the heck is happening to us?"

"Wow, Timmy, look at the pretty colors," Cosmo said, too fascinated with the strange surroundings to bother with Timmy's question, "They're so pretty."

Timmy rolls his eyes and turns to his Wanda watch. "Sorry sport. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm just as clueless as Cosmo is right now."

Timmy did not want to hear this. "Great…"

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked, some fear evident in his tone.

"It appears we're caught in some sort of wormhole between time and space," Tails explained.

"Ugh…" Ethan groaned, once was enough. "Not again!"

"Wormhole?" Ash asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Tails' theory seems to be correct, but I would need to collect more data from this strange phenomenon before I could make any confirmations."

Suddenly a bright light fills their surrounds as their feet lift off the ground.

"Wha?"

"What the heck?"

"What the fudge!"

"Wak!"

"Gosh!"

"Gawrsh!"

"Poyo?"

(Bonus points into guessing which person made what sound. What are they used for? Absolutely nothing! HAHA!)

As quickly as the light appeared, it fades away as the group are placed into their new surroundings. They appeared to be standing on a finely crafted staircase of marble.

"It's nighttime," Dawn stated, noticing that it was dark.

"Not exactly," King Mickey said, looking up at the near-complete eclipse in the sky.

"An eclipse," Brock said aloud.

"A solar eclipse at that," Ethan further detailed.

"Yeah, but when's…?" Ash trailed off.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy suddenly exclaimed, "What happened to the ruins?"

The others follow Goofy's gaze to see a completely erected, and definitely not ruined, temple. Actually, it looked as if he had just built recently. In fact, everything looked, for the most part, intact, fairly new, and actually still being used. It was the same terrain, same place, only the buildings had undergone significant changes.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, seeing the rather fancy temple.

"_I'd say we've been taken to the past," _A voice murmured inside his head.

"_Roxas?" _Sora said, briefly shocked at hearing Roxas inside his own head before remembering his recombination with said being, _"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"_

"_I had nothing to mention earlier," _Roxas said, mentally shrugging.

Sora just sighed in annoyance.

"Dialga must've sent us through that wormhole and into the past!" Tails exclaimed, echoing Roxas' guess within the Keyblade Master's head.

"What!" Donald squawked in shock.

"To the past?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Tails replied. "We're somewhere, or rather some_when _into the past."

Jimmy quickly turned to his robotic canine. "Goddard, display current time period!"

Goddard barked in confirmation and open up the front panel of his body, stunning those present, to reveal a green monitor with the words. "2235 B.C."

"We're over 2000 years into the past?" Sora cried in shock at seeing Goddard's monitor.

"_Dang," _Roxas mentally whistled in shock.

"_Oh, Roxas."_

Roxas blinked at that whisper, but quickly determined that Sora thought that back to him.

"It appears so," Sheena said, looking back up into the eclipse sky. "Back to the day…of the fated promise with Arceus."

As if on cue, a blue ripple forms high up in the sky, stunning those present. The blue ripple quickly expands to a blue portal with a lighter shade around the perimeter rather then a yellow portal with a blue ring around it. Light-colored tentacles spring forth from the portal as it's maker flies out. Looking far less aggressive then his present self, Arceus flies down to the front side of the plateau and down to a mural floored platform that also acted as a ledge.

Just a little farther up and to the left of the plateau was a staircase that lead inside the rocky wall. Sheena, Ash, Sora, and the others were seen running down to the bottom of that staircase just in time to hear Arceus' rather calm voice.

"It is time to return the Jewel of Life."

At hearing Arceus' tone Dawn says, "So that must be Arceus in the past."

"_No duh, Sherlock," _Roxas said within Sora's head, prompting said person to mentally elbow him, _"Nice try, Sora, but I'm not real anymore remember?"_

"_Then how are you speaking in my head?" _Sora thought back.

"_Okay, my form is not real anymore," _Roxas said, considering Sora's words, or rather thoughts, _"Same thing, really."_

"_No it isn't!"_

"_Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear their thoughts," _Kairi thought to herself.

Because of the strong bond their hearts shared between one another, Kairi was able to hear anything Sora or Roxas, since he was half of Sora, thought whenever they communicated to one another. In addition, the link went both ways as both boys were able to communicate with Kairi as well. Thankfully, Kairi had her own other to talk to inside her own head as well.

"_You and me both," _Namine mutter sarcastically.

"It sure looks that way," Brock said, eyeing Arceus down below.

"Did the lack of anger give that away?" Donald asked sarcastically.

"No kidding," Ethan murmured, "He looks _much _calmer here then he is back in the present

"Poyo?" Kirby stared questionably at something.

"What is it Kirby?" Dawn asked.

Kirby pointed down at the entrance of the platform Arceus was hovering above. Dawn, as well as the others for that matter, followed Kirby's gaze to see a man in the shadows standing at the entrance. The man held some sort of brown wooden staff that had a metal top and a royal, purple-colored tip. The top of the staff suddenly opens up to reveal the glowing green Jewel of Life that looked much brighter then the fake one Sheena had.

"Now _that's _the Jewel of Life." Timmy exclaimed.

"_Timmy's right," _Namine mentioned within Kairi, _"I can sense great power coming from it, whereas the one Sheena showed held no power whatsoever."_

Ethan rolled his eyes, annoyed at Timmy's seemingly boastful discovery. "Thanks for sharing that visual, Timmy."

"Here is the Jewel of Life," They group heard Damos say to Arceus, "I welcome you inside, please follow me."

With that said, Damos turns and walks back inside. Arceus, not knowing what awful fate awaited him in there, follows Damos inside. Damos walks into the coliseum-like shrine he made for Arceus and ascends the small staircase on the end opposite the entrance. He places the Jewel of Life onto a pedestal on an elevated stone platform just as Arceus floats into the huge room.

"There, now TAKE IT!" Damos voice turns into a shout as he stretches his hand out to the coliseum-like walls embedded into the rocky wall. Arceus is left confused at first, blissfully unaware of the gathering Pokemon in the many windows that littered the wall that encompassed them. In perfect unison with one another, all the Pokemon fire blue Shock Waves that strike Arceus, zapping the Pokemon senseless.

"ARGGGG!" Arceus cried in pain as who-knows-how-many watts of electricity coursed through his body, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The Alpha Pokemon managed to shout through his pain, shocked beyond all measure at Damos sudden actions.

Meanwhile, the group had entered into the huge chamber and were somewhere in the maze of the coliseum-like walls high above the betrayal going on below.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed in shock.

"Huh?" Brock said aloud at seeing the awful events taking place below them. "What in the world!…." Needless to say, he and all the others were completely horrified at the terrible deed that Damos was doing to Arceus.

"The Time-Space Axis showed this," Sheena said with a grim tone as she watched the events of the betrayal unfolding before her saddened eyes, "Damos never returned the Jewel of Life. Instead, he attacked Arceus!"

Kairi, as well as Dawn for that matter, tried their very best to fight back the tears that wanted to escape their eyes.

"How could someone do this?" Kairi asked aloud. "To turn against someone who had helped you with so much!" Even the usually calm and serious Namine was left speechless.

"It just doesn't make sense," Jimmy said aloud, horrified at what was going on down there, "What would possess Damos to do this after what Arceus did for him?"

"Only the sick and twisted." Sora replied, trying his very best to comfort Kairi.

"_We've seen a lot of those in our days," _Roxas mentally said as an after-thought.

"_No kidding," _Namine replied.

"Oh, that poor thing," Wanda whispered in secret and in horror for obvious reasons. "How could Damos be _this _cruel!"

Ethan was mortified at what he saw as well. "Why that no good son of a weasel…."

Normally Cosmo would supply one of his usual stupid sayings right now, but even the idiot knew that now was not the time for it. "Aw, come on. It doesn't look so bad does it? Maybe Damos will make it rain pudding from the sky for Arceus to eat, and me too!"

Well he _partially _knew it.

"How random can you be, Cosmo?" Timmy angrily whispered to Cosmo.

Cosmo grinned stupidly. "Natural talent."

A drawbridge opened nearby and landed on the floor of the coliseum-like area, allowing passage for Damos to a opening in the rocky wall behind him.

"Whoa, it's Damos!" Ash exclaimed, he and the others glaring at said man as he calmly walked across the drawbridge as if Arceus' pain and suffering wasn't even happening at that moment. For a second Damos turns to face Arceus once more and outstretches his hand yet again.

Mickey blinks as he spots Damos' eyes. Normally the irises and pupils in the human eye would move around quite frequently as the human surveyed his surroundings. However, Damos' pupils and irises were of the same exact light blue color as if they had merged into one. They also seemed unnaturally still, not even moving occasionally like the average human eye. They almost seemed to be glazed over…

Suddenly, a chandelier falls down right on top of Arceus, breaking upon contact with the Alpha Pokemon's body. Boulders come falling afterwards and bombard Arceus as it groans and cries out in pain. The rocky barrage continues until Arceus is half buried in nothing but stone and rock.

Dawn and Kairi could only gasp in horror, and Goofy for that manner.

"Gawrsh!" He exclaimed for the umpteenth time that day.

Groaning from the electrical and rock experience he had just endured, Arceus shifts his way through the rocks and to the Jewel of Life on the pedestal. "C-can it be."

"_Unlikely," _Roxas said inside Sora, "_Damos wouldn't just leave what Arceus desired within easy reach of him after just attacking him like that."_

Sora nodded in agreement with his blond half.

"It's not," Arceus and the group witnessing this look in the direction of Damos' voice to see said man on a platform high up and lined with stone pillars. In the background, the group spotted another man garbed in red robes with red spiky hair that rivaled Sora's own. Behind him were two creatures that those from the Pokemon franchise quickly recognized as Brozong and Heatran.

"Hey I didn't know that another guy was here when Arceus was betrayed." Tails said aloud.

"Neither did I." Sheena responded.

"_Hmm," _Namine murmured to herself so as to not alert Kairi, Sora, or Roxas to her thoughts, _"It seems there may be more to this betrayal than what meets the eye."_

The sound of Damos' voice drew their attention back on him. "The real one is right here!" He opened the tip of the staff with a push of a button, revealing the true Jewel. "I could never give you the _real _Jewel of Life!"

Donald scowled at hearing this and proceeded to take out his staff as he prepare to freeze the betrayer solid. "Let's see how smart mouthy he can be when I freeze him in a block of ice!"

Mickey raised his hand to stop Donald. "No, Donald."

"Bu-but yo-your Maj….er…Mi-Mickey!" Donald stammered, "Wasn't that the whole point of coming to the past in the first place? To stop him from doing that to Arceus?"

Mickey shook his head. "It's too late. Damos has already betrayed him and given him the sense that justice is needed upon all of humans."

He gestured down to Arceus. Donald and the others look to see Arceus' all-to-familiar enraged face as it is once again zapped by the barrage of Shock Waves. "ARGGG! YOU FOOL!"

"Dialga didn't send us far enough into the past," Mickey informed with a grim tone, "We need to go further back in time to effectively prevent this from happening."

"I concur," Jimmy followed up with, "There's nothing more we can do here."

Ethan growled in frustration. He wanted to help, but he knew that now it was too late to make a difference. "Your right."

The group watch in complete concernment as more boulders fall from the pitch black ceiling and rain down upon Arceus, still being shocked by the many Pokemon in the hollowed openings scattered along the wall. Eventually, the rocks bury Arceus alive as the Pokemon proceed to zap the rocks in an effort to channel as much electricity through the stone and into Arceus as possible, regardless of how much of an insulator stone was.

"Michina will flourish, forevermore!" Damos exclaimed, "And NEVER shall it turn into wasteland!"

Ash and Sora's fists tighten in anger at hearing this from Damos. Ethan's teeth grind in rage. Donald begins to fume while Timmy, Dawn, Kairi, Mickey and the Pokemon glare at Damos. Roxas expresses his own anger within Sora's mind while Namine held her peace within Kairi's.

For a few more seconds, the Pokemon continue to use their Shock Wave attacks on the pile of rocks that had buried the Alpha Pokemon. The group just look on with sadden and discomfort looks as the Pokemon finally stop their attacks.

Kairi and Dawn gasped as tears streamed from their faces. "Is he?…."

Sora gulped. "Dead."

The Disney Trio and the girls bowed their head, teardrops dripping from some of their eyes. Roxas and Namine remained silent in their other's heads to show respect.

"Wait a minute!" Timmy exclaimed. "Didn't Sheena say that that Arceus guy went into a violent rampage and destroy some shrine or something?"

The group look at each other, realization dawning on all of them.

"Yeah!" Ethan announced, recalling what Sheena had said.

"But then that means…" Tails was interrupted as a blast from below sent rocks flying up to bombard the coliseum-like walls. Thankfully all the boulders missed them, although one did strike the window beside them.

"_Whew, close one, eh?" _Roxas whistled in admiration. Sora just continued to stare downwards as if nothing was said.

As it turns out, Arceus had used his energy to literally blast his way out of the rocks. Staggering to its feet, a ball of yellowish-orange energy begins to gather at Arceus' forehead as it says with a completely enraged tone of voice, "You have betray me, and are TRYING TO DESTORY ME! ERRAAA!"

Arceus' ball of energy rises to the dead center of the coliseum were it explodes into many hot pink projectiles that bombard the walls even further, sending the Pokemon into a hasty retreat. One projectile in particular sped straight for the alarmed group. Thankfully, a well-timed Reflega spell from Sora deflected the pink projectile into another part of the wall. Damos and the other man weren't as fortunate as the platform beneath them was blown to bits by one of Arceus' Judgment projectiles, sending the terrified duo and their Pokemon down to their death below.

"They're falling!" Ash exclaimed

"So?" Donald asked, "Serves Damos right."

But before the group could respond to Donald's statement, Arceus sounded off it's weird cry once more as it blasts and trails it's Flamethrower across the wall's surface. The entire chamber began to shake violently as rocks and parts of the coliseum-like walls gave away under Arceus' mighty anger.

"Ah! It's too dangerous here!" Brock exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Kairi asked with a worried expression on her face.

Namine gave a brief half-thought to Kairi to suggest taking over her body or at least project herself out of Kairi for a moment to summon a dark corridor. However, the memory witch quickly decide it against so as not to freak the others out.

Sheena abruptly clasps her hands together. "Please Dialga, send us back further into the past!" At that moment, the floor beneath them gives away, sending the screaming group falling down to the floor far below.

"Dialga!" Sheena shouted through the screaming of the others, who all had obvious rights to scream. Even as they fell they begin to glow a mysterious blue as they disappear from their free-falling experience.

* * *

With outlines glowing blue, Dialga gives out his signature cry as it sends Ash, Sora and the others through time once more. Kevin, Sonic, Riku, Sam, Tucker, and Silver watch Dialga as it struggles to do just that.

"Wow!" Sonic exclaimed. "Tails and the others are already done with the past! That was quick!"

Kevin lowered his head. "_Too _quick, I say."

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"He means that there is no way that Sora, Ki…er…Mickey and the others could be finish fixing the past that quick, Sonic." Riku stated.

Sonic smirked. "I figured that something like that would happen. Oh well, it presents all that more of a challenge for me, and that's just the way I like it."

Sam rolled her eyes in an annoyed way. "Something tells me you have seen **way **too much action hedgehog."

"That's what I said," Riku replied, just as annoyed.

_BOOM!_

An explosion drew them back up to the battle going on above their heads.

"It seems like they'll need some assistance soon," Meta-Knight murmured, watching the battle raging on.

"No kidding," Tucker replied, "The last time Danny needed this much help to fight an opponent was against that Pariah Dark when his army invaded and transported the entire city into the Ghost Zone."

"What about the asteroid?" Sam asked.

"That was different," Tucker stated, "Danny needed the ghosts' help to stop something natural from colliding with earth. No villains trying to take over the world were involved in that."

Sam just sighed.

Tommy merely chuckled, "Is he the kind of guy that usually annoys you to no ends but actually proves valuable to your ghost team?"

Sam chuckled, "Gee, whatever could have given that away?"

Tommy merely smirked in amusement.

_BOOM!_

The scene then changes to show Joshua plummeting down to the lake below from an orange flash that was seen at the top-left of our viewing area. After blasting that _annoyance _with a Flamethrower, Arceus flies higher up into the air and turns to face Giratina. Seeing the white energy gathering at Arceus' head, Giratina shields his body with his dark wings just as Arceus' Twister slams into them. It appeared that the deity's wings just couldn't stand up against the power of Arceus, and the deity quickly joined Joshua in the lake down below. Speaking of which, said Halfa popped his head out of the water, spitting out the water that had entered his mouth.

"That hurt," He clarified.

A sharp cry drew his attention to the air where he sees Giratina being knocked down towards the lake by Arceus' Twister. The deity plummets into the water a few hundred feet to Joshua's left as the resulting '_splash' _heads straight for him.

"Oh dear." The wide eyed Joshua said as the large wave crashed into him.

The sheer force of the water sends Joshua spiraling underwater a couple of times before he somehow manages to right himself in the H20. Seconds later his head remerges from the surface, coughing and gagging up water.

"I think I got some water in my nose," Joshua manage to say through his coughing fit, sneezing up water in the process as well. "ACHOO!"

Meanwhile, at the foot of the waterfall nearby, three other heads popped out of the water, coughing up a storm as well.

"Still breathing," Jessie moaned groggily.

"Huh?" All three exclaimed as they spotted Joshua rising from the water, via jetpack thrusters.

Thankfully Joshua's trademark method of flight was water resistant, but the moment it would crack water would be the moment where water would enter the system and completely short-out the circuitry. After all, machines did not like water. Luckily, Joshua's jetpack was also made to be highly resistant to attacks, but small dents had already started to appear in the metal as a result from Arceus' powerful attacks.

Suddenly, Team Rocket, as well as Joshua, spot Arceus flying down to the latter's level. Already tensing in fear, Joshua forms a ball of fire in his hand and prepares to hurl it at Arceus in self defense. He is too late, though, and is engulfed in fiery smoke as Arceus blasts him with its own fire-based attack: Flamethrower. The explosion kicks up giant waves from the lake that sweep the screaming group of Team Rocket into the current of the wave.

"Hey, Arkbutt!" Arceus snaps his head in the direction of the shout and insult to glare at Danny Phantom flying towards it with a ball of green energy in his hand. "Catch."

With that, Danny hurls the ghostly orb of energy at the Alpha. Sadly, Arceus' golden parts shift to black once more as the attack splashes harmlessly against his seemingly impenetrable Life Plate defense.

Danny groaned in annoyance, "Guess I got to do it the hard way!"

Ecto-energy begin to gather at Danny's fists as he sped straight for Arceus, said fist extended forward for a speedy punch. Just as he nears the Alpha Pokemon suddenly flies up out of the way of Danny's tackle, much to the ghost's shock.

"What!" Danny barely had time to turn to face Arceus as it swerved around and fired a Twister right at him. Unable to turn intangible in time, Danny is struck with wind going so fast that it felt like razor sharp disk we're digging into the ghostly halfa's body. Danny cries out in pain as he crashes against the shore of the lake, creating a somewhat large crater with him in the dead center.

"Ow," Danny moaned.

While he was able to stay in ghost form, it would take Danny a bit of time to recover from that attack. Arceus floated down to his level, gathering a ball of orange energy at his forehead.

"Anyway last words before your brought to justice, freakish _human_?" The Alpha said, spitting the word 'human' out as if it were toxic in its mouth.

Danny gulped in fear, eyeing the orange ball of energy forming at Arceus' head nervously. Was this really how he was going to die? A fiery death? If he were to die by means other then old age and illness, he would've figured he would eventually be killed by one of the ghosts back in Amity Park and not by a mega-powerful Pokemon in a strange world. Funny how things always seemed to work out in a different way then what you had expected.

Suddenly, the sharp cry of a familiar figure caught Arceus' attention as it turned to face the one who had addressed it. Danny also looked and saw Giratina rising from the water that it had crashed into from a previous Twister attack of Arceus'. Palkia was seen flying towards the battle in the background while a fiery Aura Sphere gathers at Giratina's mouth. As expected, Arceus' golden parts turn to purple as the Aura Sphere attack shrinks from view the moment it nears Arceus.

Elsewhere, we see Team Rocket being washed up on shore from the wave that had caught them. The trio didn't even bother to get out of their positions that the wave had left them in. They we're completely 'washed out'.

"Er, what is that?" Jessie asked, amazed at how a Pokemon could have so much power.

_BLAM!_

The trio's attention are drawn back up to the sky once more as they see Palkia flying right towards them after it's failed attempt to tango with the power of Arceus. Smoke was seen rolling off the space deity's body as it had been blasted by Arceus' Flamethrower. Team Rocket scream in alarm, spring to their feet, and rush off-screen just as Palkia crashes into the shore where they had been merely seconds ago.

Meanwhile, a sudden cry alerts the few, who had just been watching the battle, to Dialga as it collapses to the ground from the enormous strain of sending so many people through time to a precise date.

"Well it looks like Sora and the others better get it right this time," Riku stated, staring at Dialga, "Because Dialga is out cold."

_BOOM!_

Another explosion rocked the earth from the battle going on off-screen.

"Don't worry. I know they can do it, Riku, but in the meantime…" Sonic said before a grin came to his lips. "It's time I show this guy the true meaning of speed!"

"Let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed as he brought out a feather. In a puff of smoke, Mario absorbs the feather as a yellow cape, with a blue underside, forms onto his back. Luigi, for obvious reasons, quietly snuck away from Mario, too fear-stricken of Arceus to offer any assistance.

This time, Silver adjusted the glove on his left hand. "It's time for Arceus to learn that there are consequences to your actions!"

"Be careful," Sam began, "This guy looks pretty tough."

Silver nodded, "Got it."

And with that, Silver's body begins to glow a bright green as his body slowly lifts off the ground before the amazed eyes of Riku, Sam, Tucker, Meta-Knight, and Kevin. Mario also took flight as well. Sonic on the other hand, had already taken off towards the battle at an average walking pace of 200 mph.

Well, _his _average anyway.

Silver doesn't busy himself with their astonished stares and takes off for the fight as well. As they watch him go, Riku puts two fingers to his temples and rubs them.

"I'm going to need a **whole **lot of therapy once this is over."

"Oh good," Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, though he was obviously displaying humor in his tone, "I thought it was just me."

"By the way," Tucker began, "Danny mentioned that Clockwork told him that you would be useful in dealing with Arceus. How so?"

Tommy merely grinned as he patted his enlarged pocket, "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

**Chapter 6 End**

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 6 for ya! Ash, Sora and their friends have witnessed the betrayal of Arceus and are determined to stop it as Dialga sends them back to the appropriate time period. Meanwhile, it seems that Palkia, Giratina, Danny and Joshua are struggling to combat the power of Arceus as Sonic, Mario, and Silver prepare to jump into the fray as well. Will the time-traveling group be able to put a stop to Damos before he can betray Arceus? Will Sonic, Mario and Silver help to even the score with Arceus? How will Tommy prove helpful in dealing with Arceus? And how much longer can they all withstand Arceus and his furious might? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Jailing

**Ok, I know it has been FOREVER since I last uploaded, and I know you all have been waiting for the next chapter. So here it is. To make up for my absence these past few months, this chapter will have quite a bit of fighting in it, though obviously none from those in the past just yet.**

**Kenos: ****Thanks for correcting me there, but why would they put that part of the song in reverse in the first place? I mean it sounds pretty cool and all, but still.**

**Leafygirl213: ****Okay, your prayers have been answered. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Grimlock19992: ****I've been presented with an idea similar to that, but no. I don't plan on Marcus to become a Heartless. Sorry, about that. Maybe next time.**

**P3MF Alpha 4-Richter: ****I know, right? That was my goal. :D**

**Poke master 5000: ****Laziness, working on something else that I might decide to post, didn't have motivation, didn't feel like it, etc. The usual, really.**

**JudgmentDragon25: ****I want to keep things as true to the movie as possible, but that was a pretty good idea.**

**Kingdomkey0703: ****Heartless didn't exist back then, because in Birth By Sleep, which happened ten years ago, they haven't yet invaded the worlds.**

**ZXCVBNMEM: ****Well, sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you.**

**I hope you all enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Jailing.**

* * *

Once again, Ash, Sora and their friends all found themselves within the mysterious blue wormhole as they warped through the boundaries of the temporal. However, this second trip through time was short-lived as the flash of light envelops the wormhole's surroundings once more. After a second, the light fades away to reveal them standing on a stone road somewhere in the town of ancient Michina. Oddly enough, no people were in sight at the moment, despite them probably being deep within the town's perimeter.

"The sun is shining again," Ethan pointed out. The sun was indeed shining down upon the town, un-eclipsed and radiating brightly.

"Looks like Dialga did what you asked," Dawn gleefully said to Sheena.

"Now we should be far enough back in time to prevent Damos from betraying Arceus," Mickey exclaimed, "Though I'm not entirely sure Damos was himself during that event."

_So I wasn't the only one who realized that,_ Namine thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, his Pikachu adding in a sound of general confusion.

"I noticed that his eyes were off."

"How so?" Sora asked.

"Well for starters, his irises and pupils seemed to be of the same color. In fact, it almost seemed like they had merged together into one too," Mickey replied.

"That's right!" Goofy exclaimed, he too had apparently noticed Damos' eyes as well. "His eyes did seem kinda weird and stuff. They we're pretty stiff too."

"So what does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"It means something fishy is going on around here," Donald muttered. The court magician was always trusting in King Mickey's words no matter how unbelievable it was. So if his king said it, Donald believed him.

Jimmy examined the area. "Based upon our current location, we seem to be on one of the roads in the middle of town."

"Yeah we kinda figured that one out," Ash mentioned.

Jimmy continued. "Well, the temple/shrine should be, and I'm just taking a guess here mind you, roughly 1000 feet away from our current location. Judging on the surrounding terrain, it appears to be somewhere underneath the earth's surface."

"Impressive," Tails complimented, he too having come up with the same calculations in his mind.

"It sure is nice to know that we have a genius helping us out," Dawn said, fascinated once more about how intelligent Jimmy truly was.

Seething in jealously from Nerdtron stealing the spotlight once more, Timmy stalks off to a nearby alley. He was more then likely to consult with you-know-who on this matter.

"_Now where's he going?" _Roxas whispered, too quiet for Sora to hear.

"Why thank you, Dawn," Jimmy replied, "I appreciate the compliment. Now, as I was saying, the temple should be somewhere underground."

Jimmy typed something on his watch-like computer. "My guess is that there must be some sort of hidden underground passageways to the shrine hidden among those buildings." The boy genius pointed to the buildings on the elevated terrain. "I'm sorry I can't give you a precise building and location. I can only do so much with my Neutronic watch."

"Great…" Donald muttered sarcastically, "Just great."

A noise draws Ethan's attention. "Uh guys, I think we got company, and my hunch says its not the friendly type either."

"_When is it ever not?" _Roxas said within Sora, causing the Keyblade Master to grin in amusement.

True to Ethan's words, a large red four-legged creature, with some kind of saddle-shaped device strapped to it's back, walks down the hill towards them. Once it neared them, it suddenly opened it's mouth as a fiery ball began to gather there. Quickly realizing that this was an attack, everyone scrambles to get out of the Fire Spin's trajectory. While most everyone rushes to their left to dodge it, Sheena runs right.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Donald shouted in anger at the creature for it's sudden attack upon them. No sooner had he said this when an army of men in brown breastplates overtopping their teals uniforms seemed to come out of nowhere and form a circle around all of them. Each man was armed with some kind of 'U' shaped spear that didn't seem to look very sharp at all. In fact, they actually appeared blunt.

"What's going on!" Sora exclaimed in shock at the sudden appearances of all these people and that strange creature, which he assumed was another one of those Pokemon creatures Ash and his friends seemed to know so well.

"_If I knew I would tell you," _Roxas replied to him.

* * *

Elsewhere, a Pichu scurried out of a hole in a random wall and onto a platform where it quickly spotted the group being surrounded by the soldiers.

"UGH!" Timmy growled in frustration as his fairies _poofed _back to their regular fairy forms within the seclusion of the alleyway, "How come Neutron is getting all the glory?"

"Well, sport." Wanda began. "His intellect is giving Ash and his friends useful advice on how to stop Damos from betraying Arceus. That way he won't try and destroy everything in the future, and, from seeing how powerful Arceus really is, I'm pretty sure he could do it. He was able to easily fight off the Dragon Trio all at once when we had so much trouble dealing with them individually. We can't afford to let Arceus get angry."

"Okay, okay I get it!" Timmy exclaimed with an annoyed tone, he hated it when Wanda _over-explained _things, "But I would at _least _like to help out and be in the spotlight for a change."

"Um, Timmy?" Wanda began, "You have Fairy Godparents that can grant your every super-powered wish."

"Yeah, Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed, "I may like fudge head and all, but his smartyiness can't compete with our magic!" (Remember that Cosmo talks like this)

In his excitement, he accidentally poofed up an anvil right above his head. Needless to say, Cosmo became a part of the ground faster then the human eye could blink. Timmy, Poof, and Wanda could barely keep their laughter in check at Cosmo's truly idiotic action. Thankfully, their laughter wasn't loud enough to attract the group's attention just on the other side of the building.

"You are an idiot, Cosmo!" Timmy exclaimed between his laughing fits while the laughing Wanda poofed the anvil away and restore the flattened Cosmo to full health.

The sound of many footsteps being heard from the other side of the building bring the two out of their laughing fit.

"What's that noise?" Timmy asked.

Wanda flies over to the corner of the wall and pokes her head out. "Uh oh, this doesn't look good Timmy."

Curious as to what she was seeing, Timmy soon joined her at the wall's corner where he too pokes his head out. His eyes widen at what he saw. Ash, Sora, and all the others were surrounded by an army of soldiers with a rather large creature glaring at them.

* * *

Needless to say, the group didn't take too kindly in being surrounded by an army of men like if they we're wanted criminals. They just got there for crying out loud! How could they be fugitives to a town they just arrived in before it became ruins? Nevertheless, Pikachu and Piplup had jumped from their respective humans' arms and went into an aggressive stance as they glared at Heatran. Ethan glared at all the men and braced himself just in case they decided to attack him right then and there. The group from the Kingdom Hearts franchise quickly got into a battle-ready stance, weapons not yet drawn/summoned. Jimmy's hand was poised near his watch while Goddard was growling at Heatran. The robotic canine was just about ready to blast this creature into oblivion with one of the many gadgets built within him. Tails eyed the army of men with caution, he hadn't anticipated something like this to happen. Yoshi had gotten into a similar aggressive stance that Pikachu and Piplup had entered. Poor Kirby was just so confused on the entire situation and remained perfectly content in Dawn's arms.

"What is this?"

The group look up in the direction of the shout to see a strange but familiar man dressed in red robes and standing on a platform higher up. Next to him was a bell-shaped creature that seemed to be made out of pure metal and was floating off the ground, defying the laws of physics.

"Master Marcus, very strange people have appeared!" One of the soldiers said. It was true. Over half of the guards were shaking in their boots at the bizarre appearances of Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Yoshi, Tails, Kirby, and especially Goddard. Never before had they seen such strange magical creatures.

"Hey who're are you calling strange, ya stupidly-dressed idiot!" Donald squawked in rage.

The guard didn't pay any attention to the fact that the strange magical creature had just insulted him as he and the other guards proceeded to gasp in shock. Even Marcus couldn't help but have his eyebrows raise in surprise. However, that moment of shock quickly faded as he proceeded down the stairway towards them. The other guards couldn't help but let their mouths remain agape; they had never seen magical creatures that were capable of speech before.

Dawn's eyes suddenly widen. "That man…"

Everyone else shared similar reactions upon spotting Marcus. That was the man who had been present with Damos at the time of the betrayal of Arceus that Dialga had sent them to by mistake.

"Brozong, use Hypnosis," Marcus said to his metal bell-shaped Pokemon.

Brozong complies and hovers in front of the surprised group as it's eyes turn blue. The group watch the blue light waves originating from the Pokemon's eyes as their vision begins to get blurry. We then view the entire group as their eyes glow bright blue for a second before fading away. In their wake, the group's irises and pupils had become light teal and remained frozen on their pre-set positions upon the corneas. Only Goddard, who wasn't a living being, remained unaffected by the hypnosis as he continued to growl at both Brozong and Heatran.

The entire group of Marcus' gasped when they saw this. "How is that possible?" One of them said in a completely stunned tone of voice

"That _bizarre_….thing must be some sort of steel and dark type magical creature," Marcus stated, not too surprised at how Goddard was able to resist the hypnosis. Dark-type magical creatures we're unaffected by psychic-type moves like Hypnosis after all. "Those types suit that creature well, Heatran!"

Heatran walks up close to the smaller growling form of Goddard and forms a bit of fire at it's mouth as if saying, 'Try something, I dare ya!'

Goddard, in reality, wasn't _technically _the only one who remained unaffected by the Hypnosis, but the other two weren't, in a way, real anymore. These two, however, were currently trying to get their respective other to snap out of the trance that they had been induced in.

"_C'mon, Sora!" _Roxas barked inside Sora's head, _"Snap out of it!"_

No Reaction.

"_You can fight this!" _

Sora remained unresponsive.

"_Are you really this thick-headed, dude?" _Roxas asked, hoping an insult would bring Sora's consciousness back into control, _"Or are you just mentally deaf?"_

Nothing.

* * *

"What did that thing just do to them?" Timmy asked, seeing that the group had become unnaturally stiff immediately following that 'Hypnosis' attack that the man named Marcus had commanded Heatran to use.

"I don't know, Timmy," Wanda replied, "But I'm guessing that they must be under some sort of trance or something."

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"That's what I think anyway," Wanda replied.

"Well how about we go ask them? Hey fellas!" The idiot fairy hollered to the soldiers "Do you kn…MUMPH!" Timmy, Wanda, and even Poof slapped their hands over Cosmo's mouth as he was pulled back behind the wall.

Two soldiers turned their heads in the direction of the corner of a wall where the FOP group had been spying on them from. "Did you hear something?"

The other solider shrugged, "I think I did, but I'm not sure."

"Maybe it was just the wind or something," The first solider guessed as the two turned their heads away from the corner.

"Yeah, your probably right," The other solider said.

* * *

"You people are clearly not of this land," Marcus said, approac

hing Sheena, who was the only one who hadn't been caught in the Hypnosis, beside Goddard of course.

Casting one last worried look at the hypnotized group, Sheena turns her head to Marcus. "Yes, we have come here from the future."

Marcus blinked at hearing this. "What?"

"To stop you from battling with Arceus," Sheena exclaimed.

Marcus blinked once more, but this time in amusement. "Such strange words you speak."

"We know everything that's going to happen in the future," Sheena replied.

"Oh?"

"Please believe me!" Sheena practically pleaded.

Marcus thought it over for a sec. "Well then, let us hear what this woman has to say."

He turned to his soldiers. "Have the children wait in the cell, take good care of them."

"And what about their strange magical creatures?" A solider asked.

"Put them in the cell where we keep all the other magical creatures, for the time being." Marcus replied.

"Sir!"

Back on the platform, Pichu leans forward, totally intrigued by what was going on. Unfortunately, it leaned over a bit too much and nearly fell off the platform. After narrowly avoiding a nasty tumble, Pichu pulls itself back on the platform. Giving one last curious look to the events going on below him, Pichu scurries back inside the hole in the wall from whence it came.

Even as Sora and his allies turned to follow the soldiers, Roxas continued to try and snap Sora out of hypnotism.

"_Sora, stop it!" _Roxas hollered inside his other's head, _"Are you even trying?"_

"_Please, Sora, you've got to fight it," _A voice whispered.

Again, Roxas blinked. There was that strange, yet familiar, voice again, and, unlike last time, he was actually able to deduce the tone of the voice as feminine. He quickly assumed it to be Namine. Apparently she had either given up on snapping Kairi out of it or had focused her attention on getting Sora out first. Regardless, Roxas added in with the voice.

"_C'mon, man!" _Roxas mentally shouted, "_You're stronger than this!"_

Zip.

_Forget it, Roxas," _Namine mentally said from Kairi's cranium, _"Marcus' Pokemon has completely seized control over their minds. Their consciousness have been submerged from full awareness."_

"_Well, we can't just do nothing!" _Roxas snapped back.

Namine sighed mentally, _"We don't have much a choice, Roxas. Thankfully, though , we don't have to wait long."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean is that this hypnosis Marcus put over them is slowly dissipating with time. The barriers surrounding Sora and Kairi's consciousness are still too powerful for me to break through, but they'll soon be weak enough for me to shatter."_

Roxas sighed within his other's head, _"Well, that's good. So, how long will it take?"_

"_It will take several minutes," _Namine replied, _"I say around seven to twelve minutes. Twenty at the very most."_

"_Great," _Roxas mumbled sarcastically within Sora's head; he hated waiting much like Sora did.

* * *

"You idiot!" Timmy scolded Cosmo, "You nearly exposed yourself! The last thing we need right now is to have Jorgen Von Strangle booming down here and telling us how I violated the rules and then taking you guys away from me!"

"But we're over 2000 years in the past, Timmy," Cosmo reasoned, "Jorgen Von Strangler hasn't even been born yet."

"Actually sweetie," Wanda replied, "Jorgen has been around for thousands of years. You and I are almost 10,000 years old for crying out loud, Cosmo! And we've dealt with Jorgen all are life! Who knows how old he is!"

"Hey guys!" Timmy exclaimed, having poked his head out of the alleyway, "They are lot of people coming this way! Activate stealth mode!"

Wanda and Cosmo raise their glowing wands.

_POOF!_

And just like that, Timmy and his fairies were invisible and inaudible to all but themselves. No sooner had that happened when a couple of soldiers walked into view as Ash, Sora, Kairi, Ethan, Jimmy, Dawn, and Brock followed behind them.

"Wait!" Timmy exclaimed, "Why are they following them? Weren't they just surrounded by those guys a minute ago? They could easily take them on!"

"Maybe their leading them to a pudding faculty," Cosmo suggested stupidly, "I wanna go too!"

Wanda grabbed Cosmo by his shirt collar to prevent him from flying after them. She turned to look at Timmy. "We just saw Marcus' Brozong…thing using this 'Hypnosis' on Ash and his friends. Hypnosis is a hypnotic trance that nullifies and blocks the part of a human consciousness that gives people free will so that they will do whatever they are told without question."

Blank stares is what she got from Timmy, Poof and Cosmo. "In other words, they're hypnotized."

"Oh!" Timmy and Cosmo exclaimed.

"But wait!" Timmy suddenly shouted, "Where are the others?" The ten year old had noticed a couple of members not present among the group.

"They must be taking them somewhere else," Wanda reasoned.

At that point, the soldiers and their hypnotized victims had passed on. "Okay guys, you can cut off the stealth mode now."

_POOF!_

Now visible and audible to everyone, Timmy poked his head out of the alleyway for the fourth time today. In one direction he could still the hypnotized group of Sora, Ash, Dawn, Kairi, Ethan, Jimmy and Brock unwillingly following the soldiers. In the other direction, the ten year old saw Marcus walking uphill on a stairway with Sheena following him. Two soldiers were walking on either side of Sheena to make sure she didn't try anything.

"Now where's she going?" Timmy mused.

"I don't know sport," Wanda replied truthfully, "But she doesn't appear to be hypnotized like the others. Now why is that?"

"I don't know," Timmy said, "But let's find out! I wish we we're flies!"

_POOF!_

In a puff of magic smoke, Timmy and his fairies had become one of the most annoying pests on the planet: flies. Each individual was a different-colored fly respective to their favorite colors and maintained their human heads.

"Yay!" Cosmo cheered, flying and buzzing around in circles, "Now I can annoy people to no ends with my awesome buzzing powers! Buzz, buzz, buzz!"

"Your annoying me, Cosmo!" Wanda growled.

Cosmo stopped instantly. "Sorry."

"Come on!" Timmy hollered back to them, he and Poof already flying off after Marcus and Sheena, "I want to find out what they're going to be talking about!"

"Okay, sport!" Wanda exclaimed, "We're coming!"

With that said, she and Cosmo flew on after their godchild and godson.

* * *

We are taken to a chamber where we see two soldiers opening a grate in the rocky ceiling above as one of them tosses a brown bag into said chamber. Seconds later we see many soldiers struggling to subdue a certain, metallic dog as they finally manage to toss the dreaded, magical creature into the chamber. Tails and Yoshi were then tossed in next; they were still under the hypnotic spell. We then see even more soldiers throwing the famous hypnotized Disney Trio in as well. It was quite the challenge to get the tall Goofy in though.

As the brown bag hits the cold rocky ground, Pikachu wearily makes his way out of the bag and drops down the small ledge of the platform where the bag had landed on. Seconds later, Piplup and Kirby stumble out of the bag and topple down on top of Pikachu.

"Chuuuuu."

Piplup and Kirby quickly exit their weariness as they scream in pain at being shocked by Pikachu's involuntarily, electrical reaction. Tails and Yoshi come crashing onto the floor next as they were finally knocked out of their trances. Seconds later, Goddard falls down with a _clang_ and was soon followed by Donald, Mickey, and Goofy with each of them exiting their hypnotic trance as well. The Disney Trio, Kirby, Tails, Yoshi, and the Pokemon shake their heads for a second to regain composure.

"Gawrsh, where do you suppose we are?" Goofy asked, still a bit weary.

"We appear to be in some sort of Pokemon holding cell," Mickey said thoughtfully, eyeing the many Pokemon sleeping about as well as the lock on the exit to their cell.

"I wonder where they put the others at?" Tails wondered aloud, noticing the distinct lack of members in the group.

"Yoshi," Yoshi said with a shrug.

Two guards could be seen guarding the entrance to the cell safely on the other side of the exit. The group and Pokemon then look up to see two soldiers closing the grate from which they were thrown in from as Goddard and Yoshi growled and glared at them respectively.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald shouted in rage. Sadly, the court magician's protests were just ignored as the two soldiers walked out of view of the grate.

* * *

The screen shimmers for a few seconds to show a more worn out and beat-up version of the grate that they had been thrown through. The rocky ceiling of the chamber was cracked, decayed, and appeared to be slowly giving away over time.

"AHHH!"

Suddenly, a screaming Danny Phantom comes crashing through the grate after being nailed by another attack from you-know-who.

Up in the air, Arceus begins to gather another ball of orange energy in an effort to blast Danny Phantom into oblivion, but suddenly a bolt of electricity strikes the Alpha Pokemon, zapping it with many watts of electricity.

_Finally! Something that can actually hit him! _Joshua thought in relief. That relief quickly died when Arceus turned to glare at him with glowing red eyes. For a second Joshua waves a hand at him sheepishly before turning and taking off, screaming the whole way with Arceus in hot pursuit. Even though Arceus had fired off a Twister at its fleeing target, Joshua still manages to notice it in time and yelps as he moves to right.

"Yikes!" Going as far as actually soaring through the air on his side, Joshua narrowly avoids the column of wind just by an inch or so as it sails past him.

Thankfully, Palkia comes to Joshua's rescue and flies up right in front of Arceus, cutting off its chase with the Elaman Halfa. Sounding off it's cry, Palkia forms a ball of orange energy at its mouth and fires off a Hyper Beam right at Arceus. Sadly, the beam crashes against an invisible shield in front of Arceus as it activates it's ghost-type plate to shield itself from the attack.

"Out of my way!" Arceus shouted as it blasted Palkia with a Flamethrower. The space deity goes crashing down into cold, unforgiving ground with a loud thud. Unfortunately, this happened to be near where Riku, Meta-Knight, Sam, Tucker, Tommy, Luigi, and Kevin were watching the battle and had their view momentarily blocked by both the space deity's body and the smoke from its impact.

Suddenly, a boulder slams into Arceus' side, causing the Pokemon to recoil in pain.

**Audience: ….**

**Energy Wiz: What? It was a very big boulder.**

Furiously, Arceus spins its head to see a white hedgehog glowing a fluorescent green and floating about 20 feet away from him.

"Who are you!" Arceus demanded.

Silver glared at Arceus. "My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you! So come on, you monster!"

(Sorry, I couldn't resist having Silver say that famous line from Sonic 06. It was just so prefect.)

"MONSTER?" Arceus repeated in disbelief and rage at being called such, "_Humans _are the real monsters. You do so much for them. Give them all that they need. You can even go all the way up to the point of actually putting your own life at risk for a short while just for them, but when the time comes for them to return what they borrowed from you….they stab you in the back! They have no right to live. They all need to be brought to justice! I am the one who will bring that justice upon all these filthy humans, AND ANYONE WHO SIDES WITH THEM!"

Arceus gathers its energy and sends a Blizzard at the telekinetic and futuristic hedgehog. Silver immediately concentrates and telekinetically catches as much ice that came close to him as possible. However, with the increased concentration to keep himself levitating while he did this and the barrage of ice particles that Arceus sent at him, he still managed to be struck a few times.

Once the blizzard died off, Silver grunted and sent all the ice particles that he had caught right back at their furious owner. Arceus' golden parts just shift to teal as all the particles are absorbed into its invisible Life Plate shield.

Silver growls in frustration at seeing this but can only watch helplessly as Arceus' newly formed Flamethrower crashed into his form. Seconds later, we see Silver's body flying out of the smoke and toward the ground at an unsettling clip as Arceus chased after his falling form. At the last second, Silver manages to pull enough concentration together to halt his fall with his 'psychokensis' before he could become part of the ground that was just a foot below him.

Hovering higher up into the air, Silver raises his glowing palm to the charging Arceus as the Alpha freezes on the spot right in the middle of its charge. Its outlines were now glowing a fluorescent green as the white hedgehog's form had also begun to glow the same shade of green as well.

"It's not use!" Silver proclaimed, holding Arceus perfectly still in his telekinetic hold.

Struggle as hard as it could and telekinetically growling as loud as it was able, even the mighty Arceus could not break free of Silver's telekinetic hold due to having its entire body, as well as it's muscles, frozen in place. Therefore it was unable to use any of its attacks or even move in the slightest.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Arceus demanded, stunned at how he could be held perfectly still like this.

Silver said only word. "Pyschokensis."

With little more then a grunt, Silver slams Arceus into the ground, not once, not twice, but three times before hurling its form away from him, releasing his telekinetic hold on the Alpha. With its body finally free, Arceus glared murder at Silver as it launched a flaming Flamethrower at the telekinetic hedgehog who quickly retreated from battle to dodge.

Mario came flying up next and attempted to give a good throw into Arceus' well being, but the firing of a Twister forces the Italian Plumber to back off in order to dodge. However, the plumber was determined and flew right back at Arceus to nail him with a strong punch to the head. Even the Alpha Pokemon had to take a make a grunt of pain from one of the famous plumber's fists. Mario glared at Arceus's ticked expression and unleashed a full barrage of punches to its head as Arceus growls in pain. He then finishes by performing a 'Mario spin', striking Arceus repeatedly before throwing one final punch for good measures.

"ENOUGH!" Arceus roared as it blasted Mario off of itself with a Flamethrower.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Mario moaned as he spun threw the air.

Yet, somehow, Mario manages to stop himself in midair and did his famous 'hmmph' (Usually found in sprite battles featuring him in it) as a ball of fire formed into existence between his gloved hands. Arceus didn't look amused with Mario's angry expression, as well as the fire he was forming between his hands. With a cry, Mario hurled his ball of flame at Arceus, but the Alpha's golden parts turned a bright red as the fire shrunk out of view before it could even reach him. Mario stood, or rather floated, speechless.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!" Arceus cried out as he launched a howling Blizzard at Mario who managed to recovery from his shock at what happened to his other attack to react in time.

Taking out his hammer, Mario spun it in front of himself to act as a make-shift shield to block the offending ice, closing the gap between him and Arceus slowly. When the blizzard finally subsides, Mario gave no time for the Alpha to react and charged straight into it's head with his makeshift form of defense, hitting the Pokemon repeatedly with his mighty hammer. Finally, Mario stops and performs one final swing at Arceus, sending the Alpha back through the air with a mighty cry as Plumber blasted after it.

However, Arceus recovers quicker than anticipated and fired a swirling vortex of wind back at the stunned plumber. Because of the fact that he was flying full speed towards Arceus, Mario couldn't stop himself in time and flew straight into the high-powered winds, screaming as the air cut into his skin like knives. Even with that accomplishment, the Twister abruptly pushed him backwards, sending him crashing into an elevated side of the ground with smoke shrouding him from view upon impact.

Suddenly, Arceus growls in pain as two beams of green crash against his right side, inducing pain on the Alpha's body. Spinning on a dime, Arceus sends a scorching hot Flamethrower at Danny, but our ghostly halfa manages to dodge just in time as he flew above the fire attack, narrowly missing the flames.

Danny smirked. "Ya missed."

And with that, he punches Arceus with an ecto-enhanced punch. The Alpha grunts in pain as it is knocked back a bit in the air, but it quickly retaliates and sends a Twister right back at Danny, blasting the ghostly hero down towards the ground.

**ABC**

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of this," Jessie groaned, wringing the water out of her hair.

"We've just barely avoided being fried. Twice I may add!" James exclaimed.

"I don't know about you lugs, but I don't want up that to three!" Meowth reasoned.

A noise drew their attention to the sky as they saw a certain ghostly halfa flying straight at them from being blasted by that super powerful Pokemon. Team Rocket once again screams in alarm as they flee inside the nearest ancient building while Danny comes crashing down where they had been at just a few seconds ago. The ghostly halfa skids along the ancient road of Michina and comes to a painful, grinding stop. Blue rings flicker at his waist for just a brief second.

Arceus flies down to Danny's level and prepares another Flamethrower to annihilate the ghostly halfa once and for all. "Time for you to face justice, human!"

"I'm a ghost!" Danny protested, managing to flip over to his back to glare at Arceus, "There's a distinct difference!"

"Doesn't matter! You've still sided with the humans!" Arceus growled back, "And as such, your fate shall be the same as theirs!"

Suddenly, a ball of blue zoomed out of nowhere and slammed into Arceus' head. Despite the size difference, Arceus felt every bit of pain and cried out in anger. Glaring at the figure that dared to attack it, the Alpha sees a blue, supersonic hedgehog giving him a smug grin.

Not even bothering to ask who he was, Arceus fires the Flamethrower it had been charging up for Danny at Sonic. The beam crashes down upon where Sonic was at, enveloping him and the area in a cloud of fiery smoke.

"SONIC!" Danny cried, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"Yeah?"

"AGH!" Danny jumped at the sudden voice as he turned around to find Sonic standing…

Right next to him?

"But how did you?….." He stuttered, glancing back and forth between the fading smoke where Sonic should've been wasted by that attack and where he was right now.

Sonic smirked. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was the fastest thing alive. Now if you excuse me.." The blue blur ran right back up to the spot where the ground had been scorched by Arceus' Flamethrower and hollered up to said Pokemon. "Come on! Don't tell me you don't know who I am!"

Arceus sneered and formed another Flamethrower to fry Sonic with. Sonic just crossed his arms and grinned; he was completely unafraid by his opponent's anger and power. With an enraged cry, Arceus sent the Flamethrower searing through the air and straight at Sonic, but, in a quick blur, he moved 20 feet to the left as the Flamethrower came crashing down where he had been less then half a second ago. Sonic arms were still crossed and he was still smirking. A second attempt by Arceus was met with the same fate as Sonic used his incredible speed to vanish out of the attack's trajectory. Flamethrower after Flamethrower Arceus fired but even the Alpha Pokemon just couldn't keep up with Sonic's unmatched speed, which almost made it look like the blue blur was teleporting. With each miss the Alpha made, Sonic made a taunting gesture that increased Arceus' anger tenfold.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted once more before disappearing as another flamethrower crashed down where he had once been.

Off in the distance, Riku, Kevin, Meta-Knight, Sam, Tucker, and Tommy could only watch in awe.

"Impressive." Meta-Knight said, amused as he watched Sonic continuing to dodge Arceus' attacks with ease. "I have never seen a creature capable of speeds such as that."

"Nor have I." Kevin said, totally amazed how fast Sonic truly was. "I never thought such speeds could be acquired in living beings. Even a fast Pokemon using Extremespeed can't compare to this."

"Well, let's just hope that Sonic will be able to buy Sora and the others some time," Riku said, though he too was unable to keep the shock out of his voice as well. He had never seen anything move so fast in his life.

I hate to say this," Tucker began, "But he makes Danny's flight speed look like child's play!"

"Even I can't argue with you on that, Tucker," Sam replied.

At this point, Arceus had finally had enough of the speedy little hedgehog.

"DIE!" It practically screamed in rage as it began to gather white energy at it's head.

Remembering what attacks he saw Arceus do while he was just watching the battle, Sonic begins to spin in place, stirring up smoke behind him as he revved like a racecar. White energy continuing to gather around Arceus as smoke continued to stir up from Sonic's revving. Just as Arceus fired its Twister, Sonic, using the momentum he had built up, bolted up towards the approaching attack in ball form.

Despite the collision of the two forces, barely any sounds of colliding were heard, but that didn't exclude how noisy both attacks actually were, no siree. Sonic's speed was noticeably being slowed as he progressed into the Twister, but he did manage to come within 3 feet of Arceus however, which was an impressive accomplishment on it's own.

Arceus scowled when Sonic uncurled, practically unscathed with just a few marks and from the Alpha's Twister. As it turns out, Sonic's Chaos Field had protected him against most of the damage that Twister would've caused otherwise. Now within range of Arceus to do some potential damage, Sonic called upon one of the only two powers he knew.

"Sonic Wind!"

Immediately, a ball of spiraling blue wind was flung from Sonic's hand and crashed against Arceus' head at nearly point-blank range. The Alpha howled in pain as Sonic then unleashed three consecutive spinning kicks on its head before ending with a downward kick upon Arceus' forehead, forcing it to look down. Sonic then curled into a ball once more and plowed straight into Arceus' chest, scratching up its chest with his sharp quills digging in. With one more push, Sonic kicked off the Pokemon as it was sent back through the air, reeling from the hits it took. The Alpha snarled in pain, yes snarled, as Sonic fell to the earth below. The blue blur wasn't worried though. He had manage to make safe landings from even higher heights that this, but what did worry him was the fact that he suddenly felt a warm sensation on his back.

Spinning around in mid-air, Sonic found himself face-to-face with a searing hot Flamethrower of Arceus' making. Normally, Sonic was capable of dodging just about any type of attack on land, but, while in the air, he was practically a sitting duck. Sonic scolded that weakness of his as he was blasted down to the ground and engulfed in a fiery explosion upon impact right before the horrified eyes of Joshua and Danny.

"SONIC!"

When the smoke cleared, Sonic was inside a large crater, bruised, dazed and barely able to move his head from the powerful attack. With angry expressions, Joshua and Danny found the strength to fly up and combat Arceus once more, fully intending on making the Alpha pay for this.

But just then a voice rung out.

"Need some help."

Both Halfas turn to and have their eyes widen as they come across two very familiar figures to each of them. One was standing on a nearby platform while the other was hovering in the air and giving off a ghostly glow.

"Na….er….Muscleman?" Joshua asked in complete shock.

"Danielle?" Danny asked, not believing his own eyes

* * *

**Chapter 7 End**

* * *

**Well, it seems that neither team is fairing that well. With the group of the past being put into jail while Sheena explains to Marcus of what's going to happen in the future and the group of the present on the losing side of their battle with Arceus. Will Ash, Sora and the others be able to get out of the pickle they've been unwillingly put into and be able to fix the past to stop the painful fight that those in the present are dealing with in time? And will the surprise and unexplained appearances of Nathan/Msucleman and Danielle help to even the odds against Arceus? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 8: Jailbreaks and Conversations

**Well, it's been awhile hasn't it? Over half a year since my last update. Before I get to answering reviews, I would like to apologize for being 'inactive' on my profile for so long and my lack of updating this. The reason for this long hiatus was simply because I lost the flash drive that contained the chapters I had already done and I didn't feel like retyping them again. Thankfully, it was found and I can continue updating this story. To make up for my long delay, I will post three or four chapters in quick succession with one another. Maybe that will help get me off the hook, eh?**

…**.**

**Anybody?**

…**.**

**Okay, I'll just go ahead and reply to the reviews now.**

**PokeRescue18****: Stuck on a chapter? Boy, you don't know the half of it. I'm glad that you actually praise and like the idea of my OC's being in this story. I still need to make a story to explain their origins, but I'll get around to it…..eventually. Hopefully. Anyway, Ethan and his friends aren't mine, just so you know. They're actually property of MetalSonic1230 and I added them in on his request. As for your story, I really don't have any position from which to give my opinion. I'm just not really into Pokemon all that much. I read you're recent message by the way and I know you think reading Pokeadventures will change my mind, but Pokemon just isn't my style, despite the fact that the trilogy is all about Pokemon. Ironic, huh? Anyway, for your story, just do your best and review every chapter at least once before you update to fix any grammar mistakes. Your story is great and all, but I'm just not interested. Again, that's me and in no way your fault. As for those reading this, I'm only say this because I don't like Pokemon very much anymore. His story is good and deserves a chance to be read. Go check it out on his profile.**

**ZXCVBNMEM****: And now you get to see her in action. Also, it's very easy to keep Cosmo in character; just make him say and do stupid and random things that make no sense whatsoever.**

**Poke-Digifan123-AwesomeJ****: A new reviewer, eh? That's what I like to see. Pichu is a girl? I had no idea. I'm just used to referring to Pokemon with masculine or neutral pronouns. Sorry about that. I'll try to watch that in the future.**

**Kingdomkey0703:**** Thanks!**

**Heroi Oscura:**** Yes, and then I stop for half a year, wohoo! Again, sorry about that. I'll try and finish this thing, cause I hate to leave it incomplete.**

**Leafygirl213:**** Glad you like it. As for which movie, that all depends on whether or not I want to continue with this series or leave it as a trilogy. Any further stories will only happen if I want to do it and/or if I'm in the mood. I think I would chose White by the way.**

**Okay, now that the reviewers are out of the way, on to the long-desired chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jailbreaks and Conversations**

* * *

"Well now what do we do?" Donald asked, still glaring up through the grate at the guards that were no longer there. "We're stuck in this cell with all these weird creatures."

A growl from one of the nearby Pokemon was heard.

"Oh, shut up!" Donald barked at the Pokemon.

That retort elicited a growl from the Pokemon which was met with an even fiercer snarl from Donald. Too tired and a bit too intimidated by the court magician to deal with the duck, the Pokemon just directed one last growl at Donald before it attempted to return to dreamland.

"This is an old primitive cell," Tails reasoned, "So I'm quite confident there has to be _some _way out. We just have to look around."

Yoshi nodded. "Yoshi."

Kirby nodded in agreement as well.

Suddenly a small boulder is pushed out of the wall nearby, quickly catching the group's attention. A Pichu with a notched ear pokes her head out of the wall and gives the group a cheerful cry as it rushes over to them.

"Hey there, little fella." Goofy said, cooing the tiny little creature. "Where do you come from?"

Pichu momentarily looked startled at the strange appearances of several members of the group. That, however, only lasted for a quick second as the little mouse-Pokemon gave a cheerful cry before moving over to Pikachu, conversing with the thunderbolt Pokemon in in their native language.

"Have any idea what they're saying, your Ma…er…I mean Mickey?" Donald asked his king, almost forgetting that Tails was with them.

Mickey shrugged. "Welp, I'm not quite sure, Donald. I guess we'll have to just wait and see."

After a few more mutterings in their Pokemon language, Pikachu and Pichu gain cheerful expressions on their faces as they put their tails together, creating a small spark of electricity.

"What did they just do?" Donald asked.

"Maybe that's their way of greeting each other or agreeing on something," Goofy suggested. "Ya know, like how we use handshakes or hugs?"

The court knight then proceeded to place his large butt towards Pichu. "Gawrsh it's sure is great to meet ya, little fella." If this were a cartoon, Donald, Mickey, Tails, Yoshi, Pikachu, Piplup, and even Kirby and Goddard would have gained anime teardrops as they could only stare awkwardly, completely at a loss for words.

Pichu looked confused at first as to why Goofy was placing his large rear in its face, but it quickly got the gist of it. Smiling, Pichu places her tail on Goofy's butt. Unfortunately, the court knight failed to realize why only electric-type Pokemon did that.

_ZAP!_

Goofy yelped in pain as electricity coursed through his body from Pichu's tail. Donald couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at the same time in both annoyance and laughter at Goofy's…well goofiness. Mickey tried his best to keep from laughing as well, but he couldn't help but let a faint grin come to his face. Tails, Kirby and Yoshi laughed as well; they just couldn't help themselves.

Suddenly, Pichu gestures to the hole in the rocky wall from whence it came. Pikachu, Piplup, Kirby, and Goddard follow the tiny little yellow mouse Pokemon to the hole.

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble," Donald squawked to the Pokemon, "But that hole is only big enough for you guys."

The Pokemon, Kirby and Goddard glanced at the Disney Trio, Tails, and Yoshi and then the hole that Pichu came from. They quickly realized Donald was right; they were far too big to fit through that hole. Looks of confusion came upon their faces, wondering if they should leave the group and come back for them with help or just stay with them altogether.

"Hey, it's alright." Tails cooed them, knowing what needed to happen, "We can take care of ourselves."

"Don't worry about it fellas," King Mickey assured them, seeing their confused looks. "Just go help our friends."

Pikachu slowly approached King Mickey and Tails with eyes that seemed to say. 'Are you sure?'

The King smiled. "Don't worry about us, we can find another way out." Seeing Pikachu's unbelieving look, Mickey adds in. "Trust me, Pikachu. Now go! Ash needs you right now."

Pikachu really didn't like leaving his new friends behind, but he knew that King Mickey was right. And so with one last look, Pikachu and the group of small individuals followed Pichu inside the hole.

"So, how are we going to get out, your….er…Mickey?" Donald asked curiously.

King Mickey smirked.

_VROOSH!_

In a flash of light, his golden Keyblade appeared causing Tails to gasp in surprise.

"You have one too?" Tails asked in shock.

Mickey smiled. "Yep!"

Donald smacked himself for his stupidity. "Oh, right."

The next thing we see is the door to the cell opening up as two surprised guards pointed their weapons at the group while Yoshi glared at them.

"Freeze!" One said, though his tone was shaky.

"Get back in your cell!" The other shouted, sounding a bit braver then the first.

Mickey just sighs.

The screen then goes black for a second as two golden slashes are seen. When the screen fades back, we see the two guards on the ground in a daze as many tiny Keyblade-armed King Mickey's raced around their heads.

"I wish I didn't have to be so rough with them," Mickey said, not thrilled at the fact that he had hurt innocents that were just doing their jobs. "But with the current situation at hand, I didn't have much a choice."

Goofy placed a hand on King Mickey's shoulder. "Don't worry, yo…Mickey. You only did what you had too."

"Yeah!" Donald agreed, "Besides, they're only knocked out. They'll recover before you know it."

"You were only doing what had to be done," Tails said comfortingly, "C'mon, we better go find the others."

Mickey nodded. "I suppose your right. Sora and the others needs us. Come on!" And with that he, his two most trusted servants, Tails, and Yoshi rushed down the underground hallway as they began their search for the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the soldiers leading the hypnotized humans reach a cell somewhere underground.

"In here," One of them said as they opened the door to the cell. One by one, the seven are forced to walk in due to their hypnotic status. Apparently, thought, the soldiers didn't seem to like how slow they we're going and proceeded to prod the last of the group into the cell, Kairi.

It was only when the door to the cell slammed shut that the group finally regained their senses as their eyes return to normal with a blink. The sound of someone locking a door catches their attention as they swerve around to see the two soldiers on the other side of the metal bars walking up the stairway nearby. It didn't take long for them all to put 2 and 2 together.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"_Bout time you snapped out of it,"_ Roxas retorted inside the Key bearer's head, which was stubbornly ignored. _"Shut up, Roxas."_

"Tell us where we are anyway!" Ash shouted, but the soldiers continued to walk up the stairs as if nothing was said.

"What cowards." Ethan scolded the retreating guards.

"Well, what do we have here?" The group turn to see a old white-bearded man dressed in the same attire as the soldiers were. He appeared to be the guard of their cell. "You see, this is the underground prison. And one of Master Marcus' magical creatures just used hypnosis on all of you."

"Magical?" Ash asked.

"He means Pokemon!" Dawn answered.

Kairi blinked. "Hypnosis?"

"They basically hypnotized us, Kairi." Jimmy informed, sparing the group from his scientific explanation.

"_He's right, Kairi,"_ Namine said from within the redhead.

"_Couldn't you have just snapped me out of it?"_ Kairi mentally asked.

Namine sighed. "_Tried. The barriers blocking me from your conscious were too strong for me to break at the time."_

"I see," Brock realized, "That was Brozong!"

(A flashback of Brozong using Hypnosis on the group is seen.)

"That's cheating!" Sora shouted in anger and annoyance. "I would have wiped the floor with those guards otherwise!"

Suddenly, a thought came to Ash's head. "What happened to Pikachu!" The Pokemon Trainer demanded, noticing that his Pokemon Partner was nowhere to be seen.

"_There not the only one that are missing,"_ Roxas added in within Sora, prompting said person's eyes to snap open.

"Where are Donald, Goofy, and Ki…er…Mickey?" Sora shouted, realizing his partners were not among them as well.

"And what about Timmy and Tails?" Kairi asked.

"And what happened to Piplup and Kirby!" Dawn cried.

"What did you do with my dog!" Jimmy demanded.

"Yeah, I wanted to learn more about his robotic dog and all his other cool inventions!" Ethan whined.

"And Sheena and Yoshi," Brock added in with a worried tone.

(Wow, a **lot **of people to be worried about, huh?)

"They're all safe," The guard assured them, proceeding to sit down on an elevated stone platform, "Sheena is speaking with Master Marcus, right now."

Sora blinked. "Marcus?"

Dawn turned to look at Sora. "Yeah, remember?"

Sora nods as a flashback of the man in robes is seen; the only candidate in Sora's mind to possibly have that name.

Ash put a hand to his chin. "I wonder who Marcus is?"

"A backstabber."

"Huh?" The group turn to the back of the cell to see a depressed man sitting in the shadows. "It's true, you see. Marcus was an underling of mine, but he tricked me and threw me in jail."

The man looks up.

_GASP!_

The group ran up to the man as they immediately recognized who this guy was.

"You must be…." Sora trailed off, too shocked to finish the statement.

Ash finishes for him. "Damos!"

Damos raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you say you know me?"

"Yes, of course!" Dawn exclaimed.

The betrayer looked utterly confused. "But your not from him."

"I want to know why you won't return the Jewel of Life to Arceus!" Ash snapped in rage.

Damos gasped.

"And why are you setting a trap for Arceus too!" Kairi shouted, her anger at Damos evident in her tone of voice.

"_Hold on Kairi,"_ Namine vocalized, _"Let's get all the facts straight before we jump to conclusions. Damos may be innocent."_

"_What could possibly be going through your head to think that!"_ Kairi demanded angrily, _"You saw as well I did what Damos did to Arceus."_

"_Yes, but with these recent discoveries, I have a theory," _Namine replied.

"How could you be that cruel to him after all he's done for you!" Ethan growled at him.

"Your betrayal is going to jeopardize many innocent lives in the future!" Jimmy chastised him, "Why are you going to do that, Damos?"

Damos gives the group an angry glare, stunned at how they accuse him of such. "I am doing nothing of the sort! I have every intention on returning the Jewel of Life to Arceus."

"You're a liar!" Sora growled in anger at hearing how Damos was denying such a cruel act he had in store for Arceus.

Damos stands up, proving to be noticeably taller than their tallest member: Sora. "It's the truth! That's why Marcus put me in jail…to keep me from doing that very thing."

The group looked at each other with confused expressions. Damos' explanation did seem to check out well, and it also explained why Damos was in jail with them. However, they saw him betray Arceus in the timeline that Dialga had sent them to by mistake right before their very eyes. So, either Damos was telling a bold-face lie or there had to be something more going on then what met their eyes. The latter seem to be proving more likely than the former; why else would Damos be locked behind bars?

"May I say something?" The group look back over to where the guard was sitting at the front of their cell. "That man is definitely speaking the truth. I absolutely know for a fact that Damos was attempting to return the Jewel of Life to Arceus." His tone changes to one of grim. "What I am completely uncertain of is whether or not that's the correct action for Damos to take."

"So, you're telling the truth," Ash said, slowly starting to believe Damos' words.

"Hey, the hypnosis!" Brock exclaimed.

With those words from Brock, everything quickly came together as everyone immediately realizes what had happened.

"Right, Brozong used it." Dawn replied.

"So Marcus must've used this Hypnosis on Damos and manipulated him into betraying Arceus like how it made us to walk into this cell!" Ethan realized.

"And that's why Mickey and Goofy said that Damos' eyes were so weird!" Sora added in.

"_And now my theory is fact,"_ Namine retorted within Kairi's mind.

Kairi rolled her eyes. _"Okay, I may have accused him rationally without thinking. I'm sorry, Namine._

"_You've been hanging out with Sora too much,"_ Namine giggled.

"_Hey!"_ Sora mentally shouted, having heard that from his own mind.

Roxas snickered. _"Ooo, burn."_

"Of course!" Jimmy shouted in acknowledgement, "It all fits! Everything makes sense now!"

Damos looked confused at their sudden outbursts. "Hold on? What in the world are you talking about?"

The group look at each other for a second, all of them mentally agreeing on something before they turned to face Damos once more. "We came here from the future," Ash began.

Damos blinked. "The future?"

Ash took out a Pokeball from his belt. "Take a look at this!"

The Pokemon Trainer then opens the Pokeball as a beam of red light shoots out of it and strikes the ground before them. The red light quickly forms into the fire ape Pokemon: Monferno.

Damos gasped in shock. "Magical Creature!"

"In the future, this is called a Pokeball," Ash explained, gesturing to the Pokeball in his hands. He then turns to face his Monferno. "Return!" Another beam of red light shoots out and envelopes Monferno as it fades away in the light and re-enters its Pokeball. "Course, you don't have these yet."

"And back where we come from," Dawn began, "What you called Magical Creatures we call Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" Damos asked, never in his life had he heard such a word before.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Danielle?" Danny asked, he had never expected to see his female clone, or rather as they both like to refer to her as Danny's little sister or cousin, here of all places.

Danielle no longer had any trouble keeping her form anymore, due to Danny stabilizing her ghost form after their last run-in with Vlad. She, in hers and Danny's opinions, was her own person and not a clone of someone else, even if that someone else was Danny Fenton/Phantom himself.

"Well, Clockwork said you were fighting some mega-powerful creature or something and that you needed my help," Danielle replied with a smirk, "Besides, I'm not letting you get all the action."

"So I'm guessing that's why you're here too, Na…er…Muscleman?" Joshua inquired to his best friend.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, that creepy ghost guy poofed up and just….froze everyone, right in the middle of my wrestling match! But when he told me you were in trouble, I quickly decided to come and help you."

Joshua chuckles. "He paused the wrestling match until you returned, didn't he?"

Nathan scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Well…yeah."

"Danielle, are you crazy!" Danny shouted at his clone sister/cousin, "You aren't as strong as me! And I'm getting creamed! Even with a whole entire team of super powered allies helping me out! Arkbutt over there will wipe up the floor with you!"

"Arkbutt," Joshua snickered until a glare from Danny promptly shut him up.

Danielle crossed her arms and glared at Danny. "Hey, my powers are just as powerful as yours are!" She protested. "In case you've forgotten, your not the only one having training sessions with Clockwork, Danny."

Before Danny could gives his snappy retort, Joshua interrupted him. "Um Danny, who is this?"

"You could say that she is a relative of mine," Danny said with a suspicious tone as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Danielle said with a smile, "I'm Danielle."

"I'm Laserstorm!" Joshua proudly exclaimed, "And I think you already met my friend."

"Yeah, Clockwork introduced us to each other," Danielle replied, "Now that we're probably introduced to each other, how about we take care of that guy up there?"

Muscleman cracked his fingers. "Let's do it!"

Joshua and Danny, who had seen and felt the powers of Arceus firsthand, didn't look too sure. Before they could stop their brave allies, however, they ran/flew towards the Alpha to engage him in combat. They didn't even seem to hear the protest yelling coming from the elder ghostly halfa.

Danny groaned when he realized this. "Come on, we better make sure they don't kill themselves."

Poor Joshua simply shrugged as he activated his jetpack thrusters and took off into the sky after Danny.

**ABC**

Giratina screeched in pain as it was pelted by a Blizzard from Arceus, who seemed to show no signs of ending the attack shortly. Suddenly, a voice yelling out at it caught the Alpha's attention as it stopped the attack, allowing Giratina to quickly gain some distance from Arceus.

"Hey centaur freak!"

Arceus glared as it saw what seemed to female version of the troublesome ghost kid that had been one of the combatants interrupting and delaying his plans of justice, charging up ghostly energy in her hand.

"Eat this!"

Danielle fires an ecto-beam straight at Arceus, only for it to smash into some kind of invisible shield or something as the Alpha's golden parts turn to black.

Danielle's eyes shoot wide. "What the!…."

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY OF YOU COME TO FIGHT, ALL OF YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!" Arceus screamed, charging up a Flamethrower to pulverize Danielle.

"DANIELLE!" Danny cried in fear, rushing up towards her and grabbing her as he turned both of them intangible to dodge Arceus' fiery attack.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked to his clone with a concerned look, dropping the intangibility around them.

"You didn't tell me he could just block my attacks!" Danielle scolded him.

Danny glared at her. "That was what I was trying to tell you! Arceus has some kind of weird Life Plate things that can be used to block different attacks."

"Then how in the world can we beat him!" Danielle shouted in shock.

Danny put a hand to his chin. "From what I seen, it appears to be that Arceus can only use them for certain attacks. Albeit he has managed to block most of our attacks. The main attacks that I've seen that work on Arceus are electric-based ones."

Suddenly, a bluish-white fist of energy slams into Arceus, sending it spiraling through the air from the sheer strength of the attack. The ghostly duo's eyes went wide. "And that."

Looking towards the source of the attack, they see Muscleman as he crosses his arms and grins.

_Whoa. _The ghostly siblings thought.

"There's a reason why we call him Muscleman," Joshua said with a cocky grin of his own as he flew up next to them. Nathan blew his fist like if they were pistols he had just fired. Kevin, Riku, Meta-Knight, Tucker, and Sam were just as speechless as the Phantoms were. They hadn't seen an attack that had actually caused Arceus to literally _spiral _back through the air. Being part of the team Joshua and Nathan were in, Tommy was the only one who maintained his composure as he had witnessed Nathan's insane strength numerous times before so this didn't come as a surprise to him.

Meanwhile, Arceus, more ticked then ever before, zoomed right back into view and blasted a Flamethrower straight at Muscleman with a vengeful cry.

"NATHAN, LOOK OUT!" Joshua cried.

Nathan quickly abides to Joshua's warning and dodge rolls out of the way as the Flamethrower annihilates the ground were he had just been. "Whew," Nathan breathed as he wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "Close one, eh?"

Joshua and the Phantoms breathed a sigh of relief.

_BAM!_

That is until a Flamethrower crashed into them all of a sudden and knocked all three of them into the ground, each making their own crater upon impact. Nathan, wide-eyed at what just happened to his friends, turn to glare at Arceus just in time to get once heck of surprise as the Pokemon rammed him into the ground with one of its hooves. If Nathan wasn't so durable, his ribs probably would have been crushed from Arceus literally slamming its foot down on him.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!" Arceus roared once more as it charged a Flamethrower in an effort to blast Nathan into oblivion. Judging from the force Arceus was exerting on him, Nathan deduced that it would take him a couple of seconds to throw Arceus off him even with his super strength, seconds he did not have.

"Cracka towa!"

Both Nathan and Arceus glance up at the sound of a very bizarre cry just in time to see a blue ball uncurling itself in midair. Any hunches of it being our famous blue blur died when the thing brought out two pistols and launched a barrage of green energy upon Arceus, forcing the Alpha off of Nathan.

As Nathan gets to his own two feet, his mysterious savior lands besides him with a 'thump.' While it had blue fur like Sonic, it also had black beady eyes, stumpy toes for feet, sharp claws, and large ears. It looked to be some sort of weird species of Koala, like how Sonic was a Hedgehog.

Regardless of its appearance, it still deserved his gratitude. "Eh, thanks for the save…uh.."

"Stitch!" The blue koala proclaimed.

Nathan blinked at the weird name but decided to go with it. "Er….Stitch."

Rushing wind brought the two back into reality as they turn just in time to feel the full brunt of Arceus' Twister attack. The two beings of strength and durability place their hands up in front of their faces as they resist the knock back power of the attack. They growl in pain as the high-powered winds cut at their bodies like sharp disks. Despite the excruciating pain, the duo keep their feet firmly planted on the ground. However, as soon as the vortex faded, but wobble on their legs, off-balanced; they had barely been able to stand after suffering the power of the fierce winds Arceus had conjured up.

The Alpha shows them no mercy and prepares to launch a Flamethrower to finish the two off. However, a sharp cry draws Arceus attention to its right where it sees Giratina charging it with one of its limbs glowing a bright pink. Thinking fast, Arceus dismisses its attack and zooms higher up into the air as Giratina came barreling through the area, it had once been in, with Dragon Claw.

Meanwhile, Joshua, Danny, and Danielle begin to slowly make their way out of their craters, all in a world of pain.

"That hurt," Danielle clarified, giving Joshua the strangest sense of déjà vu.

"I told you Danni," Danny said to his 'cousin', clutching his chest in pain. "Arkbutt is not a pushover!"

"How powerful… can this guy…. be?" Joshua gasped, glancing up to see Giratina dueling it out with Arceus as Palkia made its way back into the battle as well.

Elsewhere, Riku, Kevin, Sam, Tucker, Meta-Knight, and Tommy continued to watch on with growing worry. Despite the growing number of allies, Arceus was still prevailing throughout it all. While the horde of heroes did keep Arceus distracted from bringing forth its justice upon the town of Michina and the rest of the world, some of the heroes didn't look like they could keep this up much longer. The six spectators could only hope and pray that they could hold on just a little while longer. Little did they realize that a certain plumber was missing among them.

"It doesn't look like they can take much more of this," Kevin informed, "I don't think we have much time left."

Riku nodded as he quietly whispered, "C'mon Sora, hurry up."

* * *

"I understand," Marcus began, "You said you all came here from the future and that you're telling the truth."

Marcus and Sheena were currently discussion the situation at hand inside Marcus' home. It appeared to be that they were having either lunch or dinner, presumably the former due to how bright it was outside, as they discussed this since they were seen sitting on either end of a long table line with a variety of foods. As expected, Macrus' two bodyguards, Heatran and Brozong, were present as well. The fire/metal Pokemon seemed to be incapable of standing still as it was seen moving around the entire area nonstop and it even crawled along the walls and the ceiling as well. The floating Brozong, on the other hand, remained perfectly content in its position beside Marcus.

However, little did anyone know that four others were present as well, spying on this whole conversation as insects from a corner of the room near to the ceiling.

"I always love spying on people," Timmy said gleeful to his Godparents, "Its always cool hearing things that your not suppose to know about."

"But you already knew about all of that, sweetie," Wanda explained to him gently.

Timmy paused as he recalled what had happened so far in the story, "Oh, right."

"Ooo," Cosmo exclaimed, eyeing the food on the table with hungry eyes, "Look at all the food, Timmy."

"Don't you even think about it, Cosmo," Timmy chastised him. There was no way he was going to let Cosmo compromise their presence just because he wanted to eat the food down on the table.

"Damos has no intention on returning the Jewel of Life to Arceus, I'm certain of that." Sheena explained.

Marcus looked down at his bandaged hands. "I see."

Sheena's face turns to one of worry. "Then, if Arceus doesn't get the Jewel of Life back, terrible things will start to happen."

"What kind of things?" Marcus asked.

Sheena cast him a concerned glance. "Concerning you and Damos."

A flashback of Damos and Marcus falling to their deaths back in the shrine is seen.

Marcus' heart began to race at hearing this. "What are you saying?" He practically demanded.

"You have to trust me, please!" Sheena pleaded, knowing that it was better for Marcus not to know of the death that awaited him if Arceus was betrayed.

Marcus blinked; he was a bit lost here, but that soon ended as his facial expression turn to one of deep thought. From above, Wanda stared at him suspiciously as he did this. She didn't know why, but she was starting to get a bad vibe from him. The responsible fairy knew from experience that her suspicions were usually correct.

* * *

Pichu continued to lead the group of small individuals through the winding, small cavern. Eventually, they came to a fork in the cavern, but that didn't slow down Pichu as she quickly rushed into the left cavern without stopping even for a millisecond. Pikachu and Goddard were right on Pichu's tail and enter the left cavern as well.

Kirby was soon seen crawling into view but just as he turns to the left cavern to follow the others, a pleasant aroma fills his nostrils. Instantly knowing what it is, Kirby smiles and crawls into the _right _cavern just as an exhausted Piplup crawls into view. After stopping momentarily to catch its breath, Piplup catches sight of Kirby as he disappears from sight in the right cavern. At first Piplup was left confused as to why Kirby would separate himself from the group, but that pleasant aroma quickly supplies the answer for the penguin Pokemon. With salivated lips, Piplup eagerly followed Kirby into the right cavern.

It was at that moment when Goddard, Pikachu, and Pichu returned to the fork in the cavern, curious as to what was keeping the others, just in time to see Piplup entering the right cavern.

"Pika?" Pikachu called after the penguin Pokemon.

"BARK BARK!" Goddard barked, but his robotic vocals didn't have any success either.

The three look at each for a moment, totally confused, before deciding to go after Piplup and Kirby.

Meanwhile, we see a Chickorita, wearing some kind of strange armor on its back, atop a counter in a medieval kitchen taking out a piece of fruit from a nearby basket. After placing the fruit on the chopping board, Chickorita pauses for a second to catch its breath.

_Thump!_

That is until the guard nearby thump the counter with his less-than-threatening spear, startling the Chickorita. "Quit dillydallying!" The grass-type Pokemon gives the guard a whining expression but does what it is told and chops the fruit with the leaf on its head before scooping it into another basket, positioned on the side of the counter.

On the kitchen floor a Cyndaquill, strapped in another one of those weird pieces of armor, was keeping the stoves alit by firing a constant stream of Flamethrower into the fire below the stove. As soon as the Cyndaquill stops to take a short break, the guard bumps the ground with his blunt 'U'-shaped spear. "No goofing off!"

Reluctantly, Cyndaquill reignites its back as it resumes its task at hand.

Up in a corner of the room near to the ceiling, Kirby popped his head, or rather his entire body since he lacked a neck, out of a small hole in the wall. Why there was a gaping hole in the wall remained a mystery to us. It wasn't long before Kirby spotted a basket, filled with many different kinds of berries, just out of his reach. At that moment Piplup poked its head out beside Kirby's as the duo eye the berries with a hunger-filled eyes. Unable to resist the temptation, Kirby and Piplup both stuck a hand out towards the basket. Unfortunately, the basket remained just out of reach, but that didn't stop the determined duo as they edged up as close to the edge that they were on as possible and stretched out their arms, desperate for the food nestled in the basket.

It wasn't long before Kirby decided to just inhale the entire basket of fruit into his mouth, a content smile on his face. The stunned Piplup lost its footing, in shock at what it had just witnessed, and fell off the platform that it had been on. Thankfully, it was at that moment that Goddard leaped through the hole, stretched out its neck, and gently clamped down upon the startled, free-falling Piplup.

However, Goddard failed to stop its momentum in time as it slid off the platform as well. Pikachu came running through the hole and grabbed Goddard's metallic body. However, the weight of Goddard and Piplup combined proved too great for Pikachu as it was dragged over as well. It was at this moment that Pichu came in and grabbed Pkachu's tail, but the little mouse stood no chance of holding on and was quickly pulled over as well. Kirby hopped in next and grab Pichu's tiny stomach, straining to pull all four individuals up.

However, the effort was too great and all five finally fell down and landed upon a wooden table. Kirby, however, landed in a silver, six-legged, pot, the force wedging his head, or upper body really, into it. Even as he struggled to get out of it, Pikachu accidentally knocks over both him and the pot down onto the floor as it attempted to regain its footing.

All this ruckus finally catches the attention of the guard and the two Pokemon working in the kitchen. The _supposed _bold guard's eyes widen in fear as he spots Kirby, still with his head trapped in the pot, standing up on his feet and unknowingly stumbling over to the panicking guard.

"Don't come near me!" The fear-stricken guard cried as he backed away from the approaching Kirby and up against a wall. "Stay back! What do you want!"

If the panicked guard had been paying attention he would've noticed his spear tipping over a shelf above his head that held a very large pan….

_BAM!_

The guard collapses to the floor, unconscious, as the pan that had fallen on him topples to the floor with a clang. The Pokemon and Goddard just stare at the guard's unconscious form until a noise alerts them to Kirby, who had finally freed himself from the pot after bumping into the stove.

Finally, Pichu moves over to Cyndaquill and, after saying something in their Pokemon language, cuts the device on Cyndaquill's back with Iron Tail, much to the fire-type Pokemon's delight. The group smile at Cyndaquill' newfound happiness as Pikachu spots Chickorita and climbs onto the counter. Goddard, being the friendly robotic dog he was, follows the electric mouse.

After Pikachu says something to Chickorita, the grass-type flinches as it braces itself for the Iron Tail. However, Pikachu strikes the device straps with a gentle one and with precise accuracy. Metal appendages spring up from Goddard's metallic back, startling Chickorita for just a moment as the metal hands remove the device off of the grass-type Pokemon.

After examining itself, Chickorita smiles and gives friendly cries to Pikachu and Goddard, no longer finding the latter that scary at all. Pikachu and Goddard, if the latter could, smile back.

"Bark, bark!" Goddard happily barked.

Meanwhile, the guard nearby had manage to regain consciousness but was seen clutching his sore head in pain. He is quickly brought out of his pain when he sees Pichu, Pikachu, Piplup, Goddard, Kirby, Chickorita, and Cyndaquill running past him and through the doorway, parting ways down separate hallways as they sounded off their happy cries.

"Hey, wait!" The guard called after them.

* * *

We pan across the wall of a random wall of the kitchen as it slowly rises up to an old-fashioned window, showing a partly cloudy sky. The view then wavers to show that the window had become nothing more then a hole in a crumbling, mossy mass of rocks, which provided a gloomy sight to a cloudy sky. Suddenly, an unmistakable cry is heard as its maker, Palkia flies past the hole's view. A sharp cry is then heard as Giratina is seen, flying after Palkia. Another cry, this one of fear, is heard as Joshua flies past the hole as well.

Seconds after these three had flown by, Arceus flies past the view of the hole, charging up a ball of orange as it continued to pursue its three targets.

"Not the face!" The voice of Joshua cried out before a flash of orange light was seen in the upper left corner of the hole's view zone. The screen then changes to a view of the hole from the other side to see three exhausted members of Team Rocket stumbling into the abandoned kitchen.

"Okay, you guys," Meowth began, barely able to stand, "I think we'll be able to chill out here."

As James staggered his way into the ancient kitchen, his tired eyes fell upon an old, worn-out pot. He picked it up and examined it with curiosity in his eyes. "Could it be?" James' forms a content smile as he places the old pot on his head. "Say, it's a helmet from ancient times."

"Whoa, check this out!" Both James and Jessie turn to see Meowth placing a six-legged pot, which very much looked like a crown when it was upside-down, on his head. "Were talking ancient crown here!"

"Feast your eyes!" Jessie proudly proclaimed as she placed the U-tip of a spear onto her head like a tiara to match with the staff/rod that she had previously found. "Doesn't this tiara set off my modern look!"

James and Meowth 'woo' her in agreement. "This place is teaming with treasure!" James exclaimed gleefully.

Meowth smiled a cheerful smile as he put a hand to his old pot-hat. "Hm, hm, I love work when your using your head!"

_BOOM!_

The seemingly tired group of Team Rocket glance up through the hole in the ceiling at the sound of an explosion to see Giratina recoiling after taking a fiery hit from Arceus.

Elsewhere, we see Mario still lying in a crater that had come about from his first round with Arceus. Despite the amount of time he had to recover, Mario was still struggling to stay conscious from the powerful blow he had endure from Arceus.

"Mario!"

Luigi suddenly came running into view in a state of panic as he eyed his beaten brother in worry. Thinking fast, Luigi takes out a green one-up mushroom and opens Mario's mouth as he hand-feeds it to the plumber. The effects are almost instant as Mario leaps up to his feet in a shower of fancy sparks, completely healed from the one-up. Luigi lets out a cry of joy as Mario glares up at Arceus after it had blasted Giratina with a Flamethrower.

Once again Mario takes out not one, but two feathers and hands one to Luigi, giving his fearful brother a pleading look. "Lets-a-go!"

And without waiting for a response, Mario transforms into his 'cape form' and rockets up into the air. Luigi sighs in annoyance, and not for the first time, at his brother's boldness, but that was what made Mario, well, Mario. So, with a reluctant groan, Luigi absorbed the power of the feather and flew up after his brother to combat Arceus.

Arceus, having blasted the deity of antimatter away, turns to glare at the approaching forms of the Phantoms.

"Together, Danielle!" Danny shouted to his cousin, who nods as a reply.

With a war cry, the Phantoms send four ecto-beams from each of their glowing palms at Arceus. However, Arceus' plates just change to black as the power of the Dark-type Life Plate nullifies the attacks.

Danielle groaned at seeing this. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Look out!" Danny cried as he turned intangible.

"What?"

Too later. Danielle was struck by the billowing blizzard of Arceus making and screams in pain as she is forced backwards and into the side of elevated terrain. Seconds later, a ring of white appears around her waist as she transforms back into the unconscious Danielle Fenton. At seeing this, Danny growls in anger as he turns to glare at Arceus with a ticked expression.

"Okay, that does it!" Danny cried in anger, "You need to chill, dude!"

Danny's hands glow a fluorescent blue as he launches twin ice beams at Arceus whose golden parts turn light red as the ice is stopped by an invisible shield. The halfa grinds his teeth in frustration as Arceus gathers its energy for a Twister attack that plows Danny into the ground, creating a fairly decent crater upon impact.

Danny grunts in pain inside his crater as he clutched his chest in pain. Glancing up, Danny saw Arceus already engaging itself with Palkia in combat. Ash, Sora and the others really needed to finish things up in the past because the ghostly halfa wasn't sure how much more any of them could take. Fighting through the pain, the ghostly halfa slowly hovers back into the air for another round at Arceus.

After blasting the space deity, Arceus turns at the sound of another cry as he sees Stitch leaping towards it from nearby elevated terrain. Arceus scowls at the alien as it dodges the tackle attempt, but Stitch turned in the air and unleashed a barrage of green bolts at the Alpha even as the blue alien fell to the earth below.

But before the Alpha could even pursue after Stitch, a certain Italian Plumber's foot found its way to Arceus' face, pushing the powerful Pokemon back through the air. Even after that was done, Mario unleashed another one of his '_Mario spins' _upon Arceus before bringing out his hammer.

"Eeeee." Mario slammed his hammer down upon Arceus' head as hard as he could, knocking the Pokemon down to the ground. "Yaaaa!"

Even still, Mario flew after Arceus to continued his assault, knowing that the Pokemon was far from finished. Spinning his hammer around in a vertical circle, Mario crashes into Arceus' falling form, smacking him with the hammer every fraction of a second. The Alpha couldn't help but cry out in pain but that quickly turns to a loud scream of fury.

"ARGGG!"

Mario goes rocketing off into the distance and crashes into elevated terrain far off in the distance after Arceus had sent out a giant burst of energy in its rage. Far from done with the plumber, Arceus rushed towards the crater and blasts the barely conscious Mario with a raging Flamethrower.

"MARIO!" Luigi screams in horror as he turns to glare at Arceus, all fear of the Alpha gone from his systems; no one harmed his brother like that and got away with it.

With a cry, Luigi boldly zoomed straight at Arceus and gave it his signature head butt move, cancelling out the Flamethrower that probably would have killed Mario. Arceus grunted in pain, but the angry Luigi wasn't done yet and proceeded to give Arceus a 'Luigi spin', amplifying its power with his hammer. Arceus growls in pain as Luigi smacks him away with the final swing of the hammer. The green plumber then spun his hammer in his hands before sending it hurling toward the flying Arceus.

However, Arceus recovered in midair and batted the hammer right back at its stunned owner with a simple swing of its tail. As the hammer flew in the air, Arceus launched a Flamethrower at it, propelling it at even greater speeds. Luigi lets out his famous scream as the double, amplified whammy, barreled into him at incredible speeds with a sickening crunch. The green plumber had never travel so fast in his life as he rocketed down into the ground, creating a huge crater upon impact. Luigi was unconscious even before impact.

Arceus floated over to his totally defeated form as the Alpha charged up another Flamethrower. "This should finish you off!"

Suddenly, Arceus finds itself encased in a purplish shield of spatial distortion before a whitish-pink shield formed over that, and then a ghostly green one over that. Now thoroughly trapped within this triple layered imprisonment, Arceus turns to glare at its three makers.

Palkia floated there with its outlines glowing a fluorescent pink as it continue to glare at Arceus. To the left of Palkia was Joshua, who was currently launching a steady beam at Arceus' 'prison', so to speak, that supplied and maintained his part of the three layered encasement. A similar incident was seen with Danny on Palkia's right. Arceus slammed his forehead into his three-part prison uselessly as he glared at the three makers, who glared right back at him.

Down below Kevin watched Arceus continuing to bang his forehead on the triple imprisonment that he was currently trapped in. He sincerely hoped that this 'triple shield' would hold out against Arceus, but the three makers looked quite exhausted and were straining to keep the shields up. Giratina was seen flying not too far away, ready to engage with the Alpha once more should it break free of its prison. Silver floated nearby in the air, via his telekinetic powers, also ready to combat Arceus the moment it broke out of its imprisonment.

"Palkia, Laserstorm, Phantom," Kevin whispered to them, "Please hold on, I beg you!"

Sam clutched her hands to her chest in worry. "C'mon Danny, you can do this."

Tucker looked to the others, worry plastering his face. "Do you guys think they can hold him?"

"As much as I wish that to be the case," Meta Knight began, "I fear that our assistance will soon be needed."

Tommy looked worried, an unusual feature on the jokester. "Yeah. I don't doubt their power, but they're already exhausted and hurt and Arceus is quite the powerhouse too. Those shields of theirs probably won't last very long."

Riku turned to look at the fainted Dialga with an unreadable expression.

_How much longer do you need, Sora?_

* * *

**Chapter 8 End**

* * *

**Well there's chapter 8 for ya. The Disney Trio, Tails, Yoshi, and the Pokemon have escaped their cells, although in separate ways, as they search for the others. Sheena has now begun explaining the situation at hand to Marcus while the FOP secretly spy on the conversation as insects from above. Ash, Sora, Ethan and the other humans have met up with Damos and have learned the truth about who the real culprit behind Arceus' betrayal is. Meanwhile, Danny, Joshua, Sonic and the others are struggling to combat the incredible power of Arceus in the present. Will everyone succeed in their missions? Will the group in the past regroup? Will Ash, Sora and the others be able to warn Sheena in time about who the real betrayer is? And last but not least, will the heroes in the present be able to hold Arceus at bay long enough for the previous questions to be answered? Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Past of Arceus and Damos

**Guess what? I actually updated again. Aside from that, some of the spectators witnessing Arceus are actually going to fight him in this chapter. Ever wonder what would happen if Riku and Arceus fought each other? Well, you're about to find out!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: ****Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Unknown: ****Okay, man, let me tell you something. Fanficition is for people like me who want to post stories that we WANT TO WRITE! I am NOT REQUIRED to post just to please reviewers! I do not HAVE to post ANYTHING if I don't want to! This is something that I do out of personal amusement, and I will NOT tolerate dirty language in my reviews! You should just be glad I decided to update anything at all especially after your nasty remark! That is not the way to motivate someone to do anything! That's just being rude. I can understand constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate flames, understand? Good. **

**Oh, in case you all are wondering where this guy's review is, I deleted it for said reasons above. So no need to fret, I'm not talking to an imaginary person. Ha, that would be weird.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Past of Arceus and Damos.**

* * *

"So your telling me that I betray Arceus in the future?" Damos asked in disbelief of what he was just told.

"That's it." Ash said.

"That's what the legend says and…." Brock added in.

"The people of Michina saw you as an evil man from then on." Dawn finished.

"That's why we thought you were the bad guy." Sora explained.

"And if you think about it…" Jimmy began thoughtfully. "You can't really blame them."

"The story of you betraying Arceus does sound very convincing and it did lead us to believe your were evil." Ethan mentioned.

"As if I could ever betray, Arceus." Damos said with a hurt tone at how he could do something so awful to his friend. Damos looks up with a tearful expression. "Arceus….who saved us all."

"Alright, flashback!" Sora cheered.

"Man I love these things," Ethan exclaimed with a chipper tone. "Especially how the screen wavers and…"

"Pipe down you two!" Ash scolded them.

"Sorry." They muttered.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

The screen wavers into a dark, partly cloudy night as meteors rain down from above, disrupting the calm of night. Up on a rocky cliff, a horrified Damos watches as meteor after meteor makes its indention in the earth. Glancing up, Damos' eyes widened into a pure horror as he spots a huge meteor blazing down to the earth; these meteors raining down upon the ground were just smaller meteorites from the mother-load of fiery rock.

"If this keeps up, it's the end of the world!" Damos declared with a horrified tone.

Suddenly, a flash of light draws Damos' attention to his left where he sees a yellowish portal with a blue outlining forming in midair as a certain Pokemon came flying out. The Pokemon haven't even bothered to wait for the colorful tentacles of light to appear out of his dimensional gate.

Damos watches in awe as the Pokemon flies straight up to the meteor. "It's Arceus!"

As Arceus gets closer and closer to the fiery meteor, its abdomen begins to glow golden as its sixteen life plates pop out, for lack of a better term, and begin to rotate around it. A purple shield of energy forms around Arceus as it continues to charge towards the meteor, meteorites bouncing off its shield the whole way. Eventually, Arceus disappears from sight in the fiery light and heat of the meteor as it nears the rock of hot rock and metal.

_BAM!_

Arceus collides with the meteor in a bright flash of light as the meteor begins to slowly break apart against the shield of Arceus'. More and more chunks of meteor break off from the main one as it continued to pound against the powerful shield of Arceus. From below, Damos continues to watch in awe as the meteor begins to shrink in size as more and more of its mass is lost thanks to Arceus.

Finally, just as the last bit of the meteor begins to push down upon the shield, Arceus loses the last bit of strength it had and the last bit of the meteor crashes into his vulnerable form in a violent…

_**BOOM!**_

"ARGHH!" Arceus groaned out in pain as it plummeted towards the earth below, life plates falling down around it.

From below, Damos is forced to shield his eyes from the blinding light that is produced from the giant explosion high up in the sky. The remnant meteorites come crashing down upon the ground, forcing the wild Pokemon to seek immediate shelter in the caves of the plateau. Soon, though, the meteor showers finally cease, as the fading smoke is lost to the wind.

"The world has escaped destruction."

The next thing we see is Damos crawling up upon a rocky platform as snow began to fall from the sky; he gasped at what he saw.

There, in a pile of rocks, was the badly injured Arceus, cuddled by the wild Pokemon as they desperately tried to keep their savoir as warm as possible.

Damos, walked up to the wounded Pokemon as his worry grew. "Arceus, please…" He closes his eyes and claps his hands together. "Transcend the confines of time and space."

As Damos entered that blue spiritual-like realm he could see the glowing forms of the Pokemon surrounding Arceus as they continued to try and keep him warm. However, Arceus' glow itself, was very dull and faint. Damos opened his eyes in this bizarre realm as he saw a small white glow emanating from within Arceus' abdomen.

Damos watches as a tentacle of light came from the glow and moved off a small distance away from the group of Pokemon. At the end of its trail an object became visible in this realm as the tentacle of light illuminated it. Even as Damos returns to the physical realm, he didn't take his eyes off of the object that the tentacle had made known to him. With one last glance to Arceus, Damos sets off in the direction that the light had gone and makes his way down the platform and to another one. After crawling his way onto that platform, his eyes widen as he spots a bizarre blue object laying in the rocks.

Quickly, Damos rushes over and picks the large object up, wincing as he realized just as how heavy it was. The object faintly lights up momentarily in his grasps before fading away, giving Damos all that he needed to know; Arceus needed this object to survive. So with determination in his eyes, Damos makes his way down the platform and back over to the Alpha Pokemon.

Just as Damos approaches Arceus, the golden wheel around the Alpha's waist dully flashes for a brief second. In an almost immediate reaction, the object in Damos' hand begins to glow much stronger then before as an aura of colors fill the plate's once dull surface. Damos gasps in surprise as the object flies out of his hands and over to Arceus. The object glows a bright yellow as it plunges into Arceus' abdomen.

Seconds later, Arceus' wheel begins to glow a dull yellow as it begins to call the other 15 objects to it. One by one the objects fly into view and submerged themselves in Arceus' abdomen, becoming more frequent as each object merged itself with the Alpha Pokemon. The Pokemon that had been cuddling it, back off as the objects continue to enter Arceus' body.

After the final object rejoins itself with Arceus, the Alpha's body begins to glow a fluorescent yellow as it slowly rises into the air. Whether the clouds being dispersed to allow the sunlight to shine through right as this happened was coincidence or connected to the event remained a mystery. Regardless, Arceus floated there in the air, having fully recovered from that whole meteor ordeal. Looking down, Arceus sees Damos for the first time.

"Human," Arceus began, "Are you the one who saved me?"

Damos shakes his head humorlessly. "Oh no, Arceus. It was you who saved us." He gestured to himself and the Pokemon behind him.

* * *

"But then…" Damos began once more. "Terrible things had happened to our beloved town of Michina." He lowered his head with a sorrowful expression. "It struggled for its survival."

* * *

We see Damos standing on a plateau overlooking a barren, crater-littered wasteland that would have looked like the surface of the moon if it were not for the coffee-brown color of the dirt.

"If it keeps up like this," Damos began, eyeing the barren wasteland that was Michina. "We won't survive the winter."

"Damos." Damos turns to address the one who called out his name: Arceus.

Arceus lands besides Damos and turns to look at him. "You want to revitalize this land, don't you?"

Damos nodded. "Yes."

Damos closes his eyes as he and Arceus are taken to an imaginary realm where the land of Michina was rich and fertile. Bountiful trees, crops, and plants grew all over the area as a river weaved its way throughout the entire land. However, after a few minutes, the duo return to the real world as they realized the full extent of Michina's suffering.

Arceus showed a look of sorrow. "How, pitiful." He floated up to the air and turned to face Damos. "Alright, I shall lend you my strength."

All sixteen life plates emerge from Arceus' abdomen as they begin to rotate around him. "These keep me alive," Arceus explained, "They're a part of my being."

"The power of ground, water, and grass." One by one, a plate of Arceus detaches itself from the rotating circle as they being to connect together in front of Damos. "And combine with this, the power of electricity, they all meld together." Another Life plate detaches itself and connects with the three currently connected ones as electricity begins to course through them. "And with the power of Dragon, they increase." A 5th Life plate detaches itself from Arceus and as soon as it connects with the other four, all five begin to morph in a cloud of swirling colors.

"Use this Jewel of Life for the greater good, to make the land rich and fertile." That swirl soon changes to green as it begins to shrink and condense into a small green orb that floats into a stunned Damos' hands.

"The Jewel of Life." Damos whispered, staring at the object he now held in his hands.

"But." Damos looks up to see the remaining eleven Life Plates returning into Arceus' abdomen. "Without that jewel, my life is diminished."

Damos gasps.

Arceus just looks at him with a very serious expression. "Damos, I am trusting you. Trusting you with my life."

"Arceus, I thank you." Tears begin to form in the overjoyed Damos' eyes as he looks at his ticket to a fertile landscape in his hands. Damos looks back up at Arceus. "You have my word, I will return it back to you!"

Damos then raises the Jewel of Life high into the air as it begins to glow a bright florescent green. A green wave of energy comes forth from the jewel as it travels down along the plateaus and across the wasteland of Michina, the fertilization of the land commencing.

"Through the grace of the Jewel of Life, the land blossomed and flourished." As Damos says this, we see the land of Michina progressing from a barren wasteland to, as Sheena said, a fertile paradise over the course of time.

We then see Damos walking through the plentiful fields of Michina, carrying a basket strapped to his back.

"Mr. Damos." Damos glances over to his right to see many joyous people harvesting the crops. "It looks like will be able to harvest this year too."

Damos smiled and nodded. "That's right, we shall all work together!"

We are then taken back to the top of a plateau as Damos and Arceus overlook the now fertile landscape of Michina. "Soon, I'll be able to return the Jewel of Life."

"I understand," Arceus replied, "I shall wait until the time when the moon next covers the sun."

Damos smiles. "Thank you. Until then, I will continue revitalizing the land."

Arceus nods as it slowly rises up from the ground and flies up into the air, disappearing in its trademark portal as that fades away in a shower of tentacle-like lights.

* * *

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

"And so, the days past by, and I constructed a shrine, dedicated to Arceus, to show my enormous and eternal gratitude." Damos informed the group. A moment of silence pass before he looked up with a worried expression. "And today, the moon will cover the sun."

_GASP!_

"Then today is the day of the promise!" Ash realized with a start.

"Today?" Ethan exclaimed in shock. "I thought we had more time to prepare then that! That's way too short!"

"Then we've got to hurry up and stop Marcus before its too late!" Jimmy shouted in growing worry.

"_No problem," _Roxas mentally stated within Sora, _"Me and Sora work best under pressure!"_

Kairi and Namine just sigh at their prideful expressions. "Boys."

* * *

"From what you know," Marcus began, he and Sheena still conversing with one another in the dinning room, "Would you mind telling me what sort of attacks Damos used on Arceus?"

From up in the corner of the room, Wanda raised an eyebrow; why did Marcus want to know that? What did it matter to him if he was going to stop Damos anyway? Unfortunately, Timmy and Cosmo were far less perceptive to pick that up.

"He used several electrical attacks and then dropped a boulder on Arceus." Sheena replied.

"What about silver water?" Marcus asked.

Sheena gasped at hearing that.

Marcus frowned. "I guess he didn't use it."

That did it. Wanda had to voice her suspicions to the others. "Uh guys, I'm getting a really bad vibe from Marcus."

"What makes you say that, Wanda?" Timmy asked.

Wanda glared at Timmy for being so dense. "Well, Timmy, first of all he asked Sheena what attacks Damos used on Arceus. Why would he be interested in that?"

"I think your overreacting, Wanda." Timmy replied, assumingly. "He may just want to know so that he can stop Damos from doing that."

Wanda sighed. "That is a very good guess sport, but didn't you hear _how _he asked if Damos used this 'silver water'? He sounded so eager to know and that's what really concerns me."

Timmy put a finger to his chin in thought; his annoying, responsible Fairy Godparent did make a very good point. Why would Marcus asked that if he wanted to stop Damos from doing it? "As much as I hate to admit it, I think your onto something, Wanda."

"Or maybe," Cosmo began with a laugh, "Marcus is the real bad guy and just hypnotized Damos into betraying Arceus. Hahaha, now that would be a great twist to this story!"

"Get serious, Cosmo." Wanda scolded him. "This is no time for jokes."

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed, though through his chuckling fits. "Though that was pretty rich, Cosmo."

Wanda gave her chuckling Godchild an irritated stare.

Back with Sheena and Marcus….

"Understood." Marcus acknowledged her, grabbing his staff as he stood up. "I shall stop Damos at once!"

Sheena smiles in relief.

Marcus then walks toward her and presses a button on the staff, revealing the true Jewel of Life inside the top of the staff. "This is the Jewel of Life." Sheena, overjoyed, stands to her feet. "You shall return it to Arceus."

Marcus then walks over to the doors and pushes them open as he stares down the hallway for a moment, back turned to the others. Marcus then turns to face Sheena and hands her the now-closed staff. "Let's go, you shall change history."

"Thank you, sir." Sheena replied.

As the two left the room, followed by the Pokemon, Timmy turns to his Godparents. "C'mon, we've got to follow them!"

Wanda nods. "Right, sport!"

With that, they take flight after them, all except for one person…

"Bu-but, what about the food!" Cosmo whined

A hand comes back into view as it grabs Cosmo, painfully by the ear, and drags him off-screen. "Come on, you idiot!"

* * *

"Hold it right there!"

_Bonk!_

A literal egg was suddenly thrown at the guard's head, knocking him out instantly. However, the group of Mickey's didn't stop their charge down the hallway. When two more guards came into view, ordering them to 'freeze', Donald's Firaga and Goofy's shield easily took care of them.

And finally, Mickey somersaulted in the air and slammed his Keyblade down upon a third guard's head, knocking him out cold. Once again, not he or any of his allies stop their charge down the hallway as they easily knocked aside any guards that hindered their way.

Meanwhile Pichu had lead the group into another chamber and was navigating them across a wooden beam. Piplup was a nervous wrack and slowly crawled his way across the beam, shaking in fear at their height above ground. Kirby did not share that fear since he was capable of flight and manage to cross the beam without too much difficult. Goddard, even though he was made of metal, manage to sustain a good balance on the beam as he followed the others. However, Goddard did stop for a moment to take an interested glance at the large pots at the floor of the chamber that were being filled with some kind of silver liquid.

Eventually, the five individuals entered into a third chamber that looked to be nothing more then a storage room. As Pichu made its way onto a beam, the others following, it pointed out three keys that were hanging up on a side of the wall.

The next thing we see is Pichu being lowered down to one of them with Pikachu holding onto the tiny mouse's tail. As the lowering continued, we see Kirby holding onto Pikachu's tail. Piplup was seen holding onto the backside of Kirby while Goddard was seen at the top of the beam, his jaw gently clamped on Piplup's backside, lowering the living line down with his extendable neck. Why they didn't just let Kirby float down and grab the key was their loss of time. Goddard's extending neck feature, on the other hand, had a few bugs that Jimmy needed to sort out so the mechanical canine could only double his neck in size at the moment.

Despite all of them working together, Pichu's fingers were just barely an inch away from the key's ring. Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open as all the others immediately glance toward it in worry, but, to their relief, a Totadile walked into the room instead, glancing up at them with a cheerful expression.

Pichu quickly said something to the alligator Pokemon, pointing to the key just out of its reach. Toadile, for some reason, places his back on the wall like a spy before sending out a jet of water from its mouth that knocks all of them back up onto the beam. Thankfully, Goddard was too high up for the water to mess with his circuitry. As Pichu shook the water off of him much like a dog would do, it spotted a very welcoming object in front of him. Grabbing it, Pichu gives his thanks down to Totadile as it lets out a happy cry, glad that it was able to help them.

* * *

"Eh, how do we get out of this joint?" Meowth grumbled, walking out of an underground passageway and onto a ledge.

"And there's narry a trace of twerp." James moaned, following right behind Meowth.

"Twerp smerps," Jessie whined, "I need a nap."

After voicing their complaints to one another, the group pause to catch their breaths on the ledge they had come out onto. However, a noise catches their attention as they glance up and gasp in fear. Not more then a 20 feet away from them, Palkia, Joshua, and Danny floated, using their respective energies to keep Arceus imprisoned. However, the shield begins to vibrate violently as it turns a bright red.

_BAM!_

Arceus frees itself from all three imprisonments in a burst of energy as the three makers go crashing into the wall right next to the ledge Team Rocket was on. The petrified team scream in terror as they ran back inside the plateau, the ledge they were on collapsing from the vibrations created from Palkia, Danny, and Joshua.

Now freed, Arceus doesn't give any of them time to recover as it pelts them all with a fierce Blizzard. All three of them cry out in pain as the ice hits them like large needles.

Suddenly, several rocks float up around Arceus and slam into him all at once, forcing him to stop his Blizzard attack as he growls in pain. Turning, Arceus sees Silver charging towards him in an effort to grab the Alpha with his telekinetic abilities once more. Then, just at that moment, a sharp cry draws Arceus to behind itself where it sees Giratina disappearing from sight in a puff of smoke.

A sound notifies him of Giratina's appearance behind it as it watches Silver charging towards itself. Thinking fast, Arceus practically 'jumps' higher into the air, effectively dodging the tackle attempts. The startled tacklers eyes widen in surprise as they crash each other instead, Giratina obviously pushing Silver back due to his large size. Seeing his opponents now dazed, Arceus spins around and blasts Giratina with a flamethrower, knocking the deity down to the ground and taking an unfortunate Silver with him.

Back inside the plateau, Jessie, after running for what she thought was a safe distance away from the battle going on outside, slams the bottom of the staff into the ground in anger. "Enough already!"

Imagine her surprise when the top of the staff pops open to reveal a glowing green orb inside. "Huh?" She plucks it out of the staff and holds it up for James and Meowth to see. "Look at this!"

_BAM!_

A sharp cry signals Giratina crashing into the side of the hill they were inside from the Flamethrower attack it had just taken. Team Rocket scream in alarm as the whole place vibrates from Girainta's crash. Pretty soon the ledge beneath them gives way and the terrified group are sent screaming into an underground lake.

"Wipeout!"

Back outside, Arceus was charging up another Flamethrower to make sure that Giratina and the crushed Silver pinned underneath him were out of the this _pesky _match that it was longing to end. The Flamethrower crashes into the vulnerable Giratina once more as it cries out in pain. The force of the blast propels the unconscious Silver clear out from underneath the large deity.

Imagine Arceus' surprise when it too felt a burning sensation as a dark ball of flame crashed into his side. "What?"

He turns to look at a new opponent to this battle: a silver-haired teen who was standing atop the hill that Giratina had crashed against. This new contestant was giving the Alpha a chastising stare. Apparently, Riku had finally had enough of being a spectator to this battle and finally decided to step in himself to give a go at calming Arceus down.

"Arceus, you've got to stop!" Riku boldly stated. "Violence isn't going to solve your problems!"

Arceus glared at him. "Actually it will, _human_. Justice needs to be brought upon all of you for the evil deeds that you have done! And since every other magical creature apparently have aligned themselves with you, _humans_, it would seem that I must be the one to do it!"

Riku stiffened in anger; Arceus was really going to hold the entire human race responsible for the sins of one man!

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO ACCOMPLISH WITH THIS, ARCEUS!" Riku screamed; he had enough of Arceus' and his incorrect assumptions of rage. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO DESTORY ALL HUMANITY FOR WHAT _ONE _MAN DID TO YOU WAY BACK WHEN! NOT EVERYONE IS ACCOUNTABLE FOR THE ACTIONS OF ONE PERSON! EVEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT, ARCEUS!"

Arceus roared in rage, forcing Riku to clamp his ears in an effort to block out the noise. When it was over, Riku saw Arceus glaring at him with expression of hatred. "As I said before, _human_, many of your kind have already done inexcusable actions that you all must be punished for! Damos betraying me just opened my eyes to how selfish and cruel you humans truly are! AND THAT IS WHY I WILL BRING JUSTICE DOWN UPON ALL OF YOU!"

With that said, Arceus launched a flaming Flamethrower down towards Riku, who reacted on a hair and dodged roll out of the way. Arceus' eyes narrowed in annoyance at the successful dodge of his attack as the Alpha charged up a Twister instead. However, Riku waved his hand in front of him and a frontal shield of hexagons appeared before him as the twister was effectively blocked.

"What's the matter Arceus," Riku taunted the Alpha, " I thought you were going to teach me a lesson about my _inexcusable _actions." Arceus snarled in reply and gathered energy for its fierce Blizzard attack, but Riku just smirked….

With a cry of rage, Arceus sent the howling blizzard down upon the area where Riku was. Even as the ground started to become coated in snow and ice from the Blizzard attack, Arceus angrily scoured the affected area for that _human_, but to his frustration, he couldn't find him; it was as if Riku had dropped off the face of the earth.

_SLASH!_

"ARGH!" Arceus growled in pain as Riku came down from above and slashed _Way to Dawn _across Arceus' right side. Even before Riku could land on the ground, Arceus unleashed another howling Twister at the dark wielder. The silver-haired teen immediately reacts by placing his weapon in front of him as he was pushed back by the fierce winds that scratched fiercely at his body.

Once the wind died down, Riku checked his injuries; they were nothing too serious, just a few bruises and cuts here and there, but he was probably still going to be sore in the morning. Turning to the hot Arceus, Riku smirked. "My turn."

And just like that, a small, dark aura flared around Riku as blue lighting flickered from his sword occasionally. Not desiring to see what would happened next, Arceus immediately prepared for a flamethrower but Riku was already upon him. In a series of blurs too fast to be detailed, Riku slashed at Arceus' form several times with his Dark Break technique. Each time Riku struck, Arceus cried out in pain at the power of Riku's dark weapon.

Soon enough, the dark wielder jumped back to the ground as Arceus eyed his injuries with anger clearing evident in its facial expression. Riku, however, remained tense, knowing that Arceus wasn't done yet. True to his words, Arceus gave Riku a glare so fierce that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Time for you to face justice, human." Arceus said with a deathly, calm tone of voice as he sent out a stream of fire, pure red from his rage.

Riku's eyes widened like saucers as he placed a Reflect shield in front of him, but the rage-powered beam struck through the shield as if it wasn't even there. Riku screamed in pain, bruises now littering his body, as he went skidding across the ground like a sled from the explosive blast that had resulted from the fiery attack. Finally, he grinds to a stop but remains motionless, groaning in pain. He may have barely managed to stay conscious after taking that attack, but he wouldn't be getting up for quite a while. Unfortunately, Arceus didn't care and hovered down to Riku, eager to finish the dark wielder off with a final Flamethrower.

_SLASH!_

"Argh!" Arcues roared in pain as a winger figure soared past him, delivering a passing swipe to its side. Turning on a hair, Arcues glared up at the masked knight of Dreamland, Meta-Knight, hovering there.

"Arceus," He began, speaking with a gentleman tone of voice, "What Damos did to you was unjustified and wrong, and he did deserve to be punished. However, his crimes are not the misdoings of others. Therefore, they are not responsible for what he did, and that makes them innocent. You're not fighting for justice, Arceus, you're fighting for revenge."

Meta-Knight swiftly dodged Arceus' Flamethrower as the Alpha glared at him. "Spare me the preaching, dark freak! You all think everyone besides Damos is all righteous and pure, hah! Well, I can see right through your lies! _Humans_ are nothing but filthy creatures that must be eradicated from the world in order to purify it. They are all no better than Damos, why, just a short while ago, that _human_, Sheena, just tried to deceive me into taking a fake replica of the Jewel of Life!"

"She didn't know that it was a fake, Arcues," Meta-Knight scolded the Alpha, "Mistakes happen among all species, not just humans. Anyway, let's take a look from your point of view. Suppose you are right and that the sins of one being makes his whole race accountable. Now imagine if a Pokemon did what Damos did and betrayed someone, going by your words, that would make you accountable for what another Pokemon did. Now does that sound fair to you? Someone trying to kill you because of what someone else did?"

A cry of rage erupted from Arcues' mouth as it sent forth a spiraling beam of a Twister at Meta-Knight, though it was easily dodged; it was clear that the Alpha Pokemon had no reply to that. It was because of this that Meta-Knight finally realized that because of pride and anger, there would be no reasoning with Arceus whatsoever. That meant, physical submission was, sadly, the only plausible course of action to take.

Twirling around in the air, Meta-Knight conjured twister after twister around his form as he sent each of them hurling at Arcues, sweeping the Pokemon up into the twisters. Sadly, Arcues dissipated them with a burst of energy before sending out a howling blizzard at Meta-Knight, who shielded himself with one of his transformed wings. As the icy wind dies down, Meta-Knight takes off towards Arceus as the Alpha fires off another Flamethrower in retaliation.

The knight of Dreamland quickly swerves around the Flamethrower and delivers a swift combo on Arceus, slashing with his sword at the speed of sound before knocking the Alpha away with the final blow.

A twister came flying back up at Meta-Knight as he shielded himself from the assaulting winds. Afterwards, Metaknight disappears with a swirl of his transformed cape and vanishes instantly, reappearing behind the confused Alpha and delivered another strong slash to Arceus' side.

The activation of Arceus' shield threw Meta-Knight off itself as it dismissed the Protect shield and delivered a quick swipe of it's tail, knocking the Dreamland knight back. Spinning around on a dime, Arceus unleashed a successive Flamethrower on Meta-Knight, earning a cry of pain as smoke shrouded it's target.

Abruptly, Meta-Knight, bruised and with wings blackened, the Dreamland knight flew in front of Arcues as his wings transformed back into his cape, waving it in front of Arceus. "Behold my power!"

"What the?" Arceus stops mid-sentence as his body freezes in place as if in time as the area around them becomes pitch black. For a moment all is calm until….

**SLASH!**

AGHHH!" Arceus goes flying into a cliff from the sheer power of that lone slash as the scenery returns.

After a few seconds of silence, Meta-Knight cautiously flies over to the cliff where Arceus's crater is still shrouded by smoke, waiting for the dirt to settle and tensing for any sudden movements.

_BAM!_

Abruptly, Arceus, ticked and enraged, charges up out of the smoke and head butts Meta-Knight, sending the knight hurling back through the air. A twister propels Meta-Knight into the ground and a fiery Flamethrower soon follows up, enveloping the knight in a fiery explosion. With Meta-Knight, bruised, burned, and out for the count, Arceus flew over to the defeated to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, a cry sounded off as Nathan leapt up to Arceus in an effort to sock the Alpha, hard. Sadly, his cry gave Arceus enough time to summon a purple shield around itself as Nathan's fist collides with it with so much force that a resounding _BOOM! _shook the sky. Even though Arceus had blocked the attack, the sheer force pushed Arceus and shield back in the air.

Nathan scowled in anger as he pulled more and more strength into his fist in an attempt to break through the shield, but it held on strong. Finally, Arceus had had enough, and sends Nathan crashing into the ground with a burst of energy as it dismisses its shield. Again, being very durable to attacks, Nathan starts to get right back up until Arceus slams its hove on him, pinning him down.

"Oh, come on!" Nathan said aloud. "Really, again?"

Arceus scowled at him as it charged a Flamethrower. "Be quite, _human_! I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

_BAM!_

The screen goes into slow-mo as a blue ball slams into Arceus, forcefully dragging the Alpha away from the meta-human. After being pushed far enough away from Nathan, Arceus turns to glare at his next attack: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic gave him a smirk. "Guess its my turn again." He was still battered and bruise from Arceus' last attack on him so he wouldn't be able to hold out long.

"Guess again!" Arceus roared as it launched a Twister at the blue blur.

As usual, Sonic was too quick and leaped over the attack as it sailed through the vicinity he had once occupied. Now in the air, Sonic curls himself into a ball and propels himself at Arceus. However, Arceus had managed to transition over to a Flamethrower a fraction of a second to soon for Sonic as the blue blur was blasted back at point blank range.

"AH!" Sonic screamed in pain, fire burning at his body, as he was knocked up into the air. When the flames finally died, Sonic fell down onto the ground with a thud. For a Sonic remained motionless before groaning and slowly getting up to one knee, barely able to accomplish even that with all his injuries.

Sonic could only watch in fear as Arceus floated down towards him and prepared to mercilessly freeze Sonic in a howling ice storm. The blue blur looked around to see if anyone was about to spring into action. Unfortunately, all of the other combatants were either unconscious, too far away to offer immediate help, or were still recovering from Arceus' attacks upon them to offer any assistance. It was incredible, Sonic thought to himself as he saw Arceus preparing to blast him, despite the fact that 14 opponents had fought their hardest against him, Arceus had _still _manage to prevail over every last one of them. It was over, Arceus had finally wo…

A flash of blue light encompassed Sonic just before the flamethrower struck. As the smoke faded from the impact, Arceus flew high up into the air. Turning around to face the ground that had been riddled from this huge battle, Arceus' golden abdomen begins to shine a bright yellow.

Deciding it was time for this battle to end, Arceus began to form a ball of yellow energy at its forehead. With a loud cry, Arceus shot the energy into the sky as it took on a more 'hot pink' appearance. With a loud boom, the ball of energy explodes in midair as multiple pink projectiles erupt from it in all directions.

From below, Kevin, Sam, Tucker, and Tommy could only watch in horror as the pink projectiles came streaking down upon the land. The screen goes white as they neared the ground…

* * *

"I must go." Damos suddenly said, taking a glance at a small rock nearby as he stood up. "I must return the Jewel of Life to Arceus."

The others gave him curious expressions.

"But how are you going to get yourself out of here?" Dawn asked curiously.

Sora's eyes snap open as he came up with the realization that made him want to slap his forehead for his stupidity. _Oh, duh!_ But before he could voice his discovery to the others, Damos replied to Dawn's question.

Roxas nearly laughed in Sora's head. _"Oh, c'mon! Did it take you that long to figure it out?_

Sora mentally glared at his other self.

"I have friends as well."

It was at that moment that the rock Damos had been staring at began to lift off from the ground as a small yellow creature stuck its head through the small hole. A key ring was hanging on the creature's notched ear as it ran happily to Damos and climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Pichu, thanks so much," Damos thanked his little partner as he took the key ring off of Pichu's ear. Another sound drew their attentions back to the hole where they see the heads of four very familiar individuals poking up through it.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in joy as its partner Pokemon eagerly ran up to and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "What a relief."

"Thank goodness your safe, you two." Dawn shouted out in joy as Piplup and Kirby ran to and jump into Dawn's loving arms.

"Goddard!" Jimmy exclaimed in absolute happiness as his robotic canine 'barked' its way into its owner's arms. "I missed you so much boy!"

Damos couldn't help but gape in awe at the very strange appearance of Goddard; never before had he seen such a strange creature. "That's a very…_unique_…magical creature you've got there, Jimmy."

"Actually I…" Jimmy was abruptly caught off as Brock clamped a hand on his mouth.

"Just go along with it, Jimmy." Brock whispered to Jimmy's struggling form. "It would take too much time explaining to Damos how you were able to build Goddard and we need to stop Marcus before Arceus arrives."

Jimmy nodded to show his understanding as Brock removed his hand from the boy genius' mouth. "You've got a very convincing point, Brock."

"Don't worry about Goddard," Ethan said with an assuring tone. "He may look strange but, from what I've seen, he's very friendly."

Pichu cried out in agreement as Damos looked at the electric mouse's cheerfulness. "So, they all helped you out, did they?"

"Damos, you can see into the hearts of Pokemon as well, right?" Kairi asked eagerly.

"That's because he's Sheena's ancestor." Brock replied.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ash realized.

Damos nodded to them as he moved over to the cell's door to unlock the lock. "Wait a minute." They all turn to look at Sora. "We're we trying to find a way out of this cell? Why didn't you guys tell me? I could've busted us out of here as soon as the guards had thrown us in!"

"That's right!" Dawn exclaimed. "Your Keyblade thing can unlock any lock right?"

Sora nodded, his weapon coming to him in a whisk of light as Damos gasped in shock. "What in the…?"

"Just watch, Damos." Sora assured him as he pointed the Keyblade at the lock to the cell. A bluish glow surrounded the tip of the weapon as a thin beam of the same color shot from the tip and into the lock. The lock glows a fluorescent blue as a 'click' sound signals the unlocking of the lock as the cell door opens.

The others stare on in shock, completely transfixed at what they saw. Sora simply grinned at their astonishment. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I as well." Jimmy added in. "I have never seen such an incredible phenomenon as this before! It would appear I still have much to learn."

"The same goes for me to." Damos said, he too awed at what he had just witnessed. He took a glance at the keys in his hand. "It would seem that I won't be needing this anymore." The once-thought-to-be-villain walks out of the cell and places the keys into a sleeping guard's lap.

"How do people even fall asleep that quick?" Ethan said aloud, confusing evident in his tone, as he eyed the dozing guard.

Suddenly, Damos turned around to face them all, a smile plastering his face. "Thank you all, children from the future."

"Chu!" Pichu cried out in happiness.

With that said, Damos unexpectedly bolts up the staircase nearby.

"Hey, Damos!" Ash called out to him, but Damos was already gone.

"Not a very patient guy is he?" Ethan asked.

"A trait becoming more common among men." Kairi said with a roll of her eyes.

"_Amen."_ Namine agreed.

"HEY!" The male members of the group shouted, feeling greatly insulted.

Dawn and Kairi just giggled.

"Freeze!"

The group gasp in surprise and turn to see two guards rushing in from a nearby underground hallway. How they were brave enough to try and apprehend a group of individuals that outnumbered them 3 to 1 was beyond comprehension. Either way, Pikachu, Piplup, and Goddard got into aggressive stances as the guards pointed their blunt U-tip spears at them.

"Don't worry," Ethan assured the group as he prepared to transform back into his metallic ego. "I'll take care of them!"

_SLASH!_

Both guards suddenly cry out in pain before falling down to the floor, unconscious. The strange part of it was the fact that the group had not made a move yet. Looking past the two guard's unconscious forms, the group gasp in surprise as they see a certain mouse king in a finishing pose, gold Keyblade glistening in the torch light.

"Whoa." Ash said.

"He has one too?" Ethan asked, eyeing Mickey's weapon with awe.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Keyblades are rare alright, but there are more then one of them. Me and Ki…er…Mickey are one of the few Keyblade Wielders in the universe."

"Oh, wow!" Dawn exclaimed in awe.

It was at this time when Donald, Goofy, Yoshi, and Tails came into view behind Mickey. Sora beamed in delight at seeing his two companions safe and sound as he rushed over to them, embracing them in a joyful reunion.

"Goofy, Donald!" Sora exclaimed in joy.

"Gawrsh, we were so worried about you and everyone else!" Goofy replied in happiness.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed. "We thought something bad was happening to you!"

The others simply smile at their reunion before the three reunited friends broke their group lock a few seconds later. "While I am glad that were all back together again," Brock began. "Damos will probably need are help right about now."

(Apparently Brock and everyone else failed to realize that they were missing one person…)

"DAMOS!" Donald shouted in disbelief. "Why would you want to help that no good double-crossing little…."

(Nope, Damos isn't the missing person.)

"Relax, Donald." Sora said softly to him. "Damos isn't the bad guy that we thought he was."

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "Marcus is the true betrayer."

"He induced hypnotic waves onto Damos and forced him to do his bidding." Jimmy informed the uninformed.

Donald, Goofy, and Yoshi stare at him with blank expressions.

"It means that Damos was hypnotized by Marcus." Tails explained, easily translating Jimmy's scientific tone.

"Of course!" King Mickey shouted in realization. "That would explain why Damos' figure was so stiff and why he was so unresponsive to Arceus' pain during the betrayal."

"Gawrsh, and that's why his eyes were light blue too." Goofy added in.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ethan asked the group. "Let's go teach Marcus a lesson he won't ever forget!"

"Right!"

The group run up their staircase nearby as they went after Damos, determined to help him and stop Marcus from carrying out his evil plans.

* * *

**Chapter 9 End**

* * *

**Well, the group in the past have finally reunited with one another with the exception of two members. But their reunion is bitter sweet as they now must stop Marcus from unleashing his devastating trap he has in store for Arceus. Meanwhile it would seem that Arceus has finally triumphed over the heroes in the present timeline. Will Ash, Sora and their friends stop Marcus? Has Arceus finally won the battle in the present? Will Sheena realize the true intentions of Marcus before it is too late? And lastly, when will Timmy Turner rejoin the group? Stay tuned to find out**


	12. Ch 10: The Ultimate, Alpha, and Betrayal

**And here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy! Guess who makes an appearance here?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Ultimate, The Alpha, and The Betrayal**

* * *

Up in the sky, that overlooked Michina from the past, the moon edges itself in front of the sun as the town is plunged into a midday evening. The day darkens as the moon blocks more and more sunlight from the sun as it positions directly in front of it. Then, just as the moon completely blocked out the sun, a portal of yellowish-blue opens up in the sky with colorful tentacles streaking out from it. From this portal emerged the legendary Alpha Pokemon as it flew gracefully to the platform that lead to the entrance of the shrine that Damos had built just for this very occasion.

Seeing no one was there to greet him, Arceus decides to let himself in and floats into the coliseum-like shrine. However, unlike last time, Arceus flies over the arena-like part of the shrine that had been destined to be the place where the trap was supposed to be sprung.

Hovering in the air, far above the abyss-like floor, Arceus proclaims, "It is time to return the Jewel of Life."

After getting no response, Arceus looks down to see a figure walking out onto a small ledge above the abyss-like floor. The Alpha quickly deduced that it wasn't Damos because of the obvious difference in gender. She appeared to holding some sort of staff in her hands.

"My name is Sheena!" Sheena proclaimed. "Here is the Jewel of Life!"

Feeling confused as to why she was returning the jewel and not Damos, the Alpha flies down to her level. "Where is Damos?" Arceus asked.

"Damos isn't coming." Sheena replied.

"Did something happen to him!" Arceus almost demanded, feeling greatly worried for his friend.

Sheena looked away for a moment. "He was going to betray you."

Arceus looked stunned. "It can't be." He said aloud, unable to accept that fact.

"Yes it's true." Sheena replied remorsefully as she proceeded to open the staff's top. "But I have the Jewel of _GASP!_" She stopped abruptly, for the staff's top was empty.

Up above, Marcus signals the Pokemon as they emerge in the windows of the coliseum-like walls. Like what happened before, all of the Pokemon shot out bolts of Shockwaves that strike Arceus, sending powerful voltage to course throughout the Pokemon's body as it cries out in pain.

"You have deceived me!" Arceus growled to Sheena.

"That's not true!" Sheena cried out, too horrified that she was about to witness this again as the staff fell out of her hands in the midst of her shock and toppled off the ledge.

Up above, Marcus signals with his hand once more. "Now, the silver water!"

We are then taken to a chamber where buckets of said liquid are dumped into a drain as that channels it out in order for the liquid to carry out its nefarious purposes. Back in the shrine, the torrent of 'silver water' erupts from a window high above as it falls onto Arceus with the force of a semi-truck. The silver water forces Arceus down at least 300 hundred feet, if not more, through a hole in the floor and into a secret underground chamber as the 'water' begins to slowly submerge Arceus.

With rage in its eyes, Arceus attempts to fly up out of this chamber but feels something holding him down. Looking down, Arceus sees the liquid solidifying around its hooves, effectively locking him in place. "What's this?"

But before he had anytime to do something about this, dozens of blue electrical Shockwaves come streaking through the hole and zapped the Alpha once more. "ARGH!"

Sheena could only gasp in horror.

What had she done?

* * *

Arceus surveyed his surroundings below.

The land had been bruised, blacked, crater ridden, and just overall torn up and completely destroyed. Arceus' Judgment had knocked most of the combatants unconscious, but the Alpha could still see the few of them that his attack had missed slowly stirring.

What a nuisance.

But as Arceus prepared its energy for another Judgment attack, a voice rung out. "Yo, Arko!"

Arceus halted the attack momentarily and turn to look down to see that annoying hedgehog from before giving him a smirk. "Did you really think you could end it just like that?"

Arceus growled in anger, flying down to Sonic as he prepared a Flamethrower. He didn't know how Sonic was still conscious after just taking that hit, but he was going to finish this annoying animal off once and for all. "After this it will, rodent!"

Sonic scowled in anger. "Don't bet on it, NOW!"

Arceus looked confused. "Now, what…"

"Chaos Spear!"

_BAM!_

"ARGH!"

Arceus growled in pain as a ball of yellow energy came into direct contact with the Alpha's body. "WHAT!"

Who had thrown that? And how had that attack been able to strike him even with eleven of its Life Plates?

A flash of blue appeared next to Sonic as another hedgehog materialized within it. Unlike the blue one, this hedgehog was black and had red tints in the furry spikes on his head. A patch of white fur stuck out on his chest from the surrounding black fur. Gold rings wrapped around his wrists and gloved hands, and he wore some kind of technological shoes on his feet.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for the save from before, buddy." Sonic said to the mysterious hedgehog.

The hedgehog just huffed. "Don't get used to it. Oh, and NEVER call me buddy again unleash you don't value your legs." Sonic felt an involuntarily shiver run down his spine at that reply.

"Who are you?" Arceus demanded with the same tone as it had with Sheena.

The hedgehog smirked. "I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And I suppose your going to try and stop me from bringing justice down upon the _humans _as well?" Arceus asked with a growl.

Shadow scoffed. "I have to admit that even I find them very irritating at times and thought it would be better if I just go ahead and destroy them, but I have seen some good in them. That's one of the few reasons why I choose not to fight them, and that is also a reason why I fight to protect a few certain individuals among them. I guess you could say that I have grown a _small _soft spot for them."

(Can anyone guess what another reason is for why Shadow would choose to fight for humanity instead of against it? Hint: It has something to do with the past he supposedly put behind him.)

Arceus scowled at him. "So you've chosen to side with the _humans_ as well?"

Shadow just crossed his arms, sealing his answer in to Arceus, as he calmly waited for the rage he had sensed in Arceus' tone.

The Alpha didn't disappoint. "Then your fate is now theirs as well!"

Shadow smirked. "So you are going to try and fight me, eh?" A soft chuckle came to his lips. "You have no idea what you're up against." He took out a red emerald from seemingly out of the thin air behind his back. "I'm the world's Ultimate Life Form."

Arceus didn't bother to reply to that statement as it angrily fired a stream of Flamethrower at its target. Shadow just rolled his eyes as he held out his emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Shadow disappeared in a flash of blue light as the Flamethrower crashed into the ground where he had once been.

Arceus was speechless. "WHAT!"

Shadow reappeared in that same flash right in front of Arceus' face and knocked the large Pokemon back with a powerful kick to the face. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow flung a ball of yellow energy straight into Arceus as it tried to recover in midair.

Arceus growls in pain as it goes sailing through the air, that is until Shadow reappeared behind the legendary and unleashed a combo of punches and kicks before blasting Arceus off in another direction with another Chaos Spear. However, Shadow wasn't done yet as it took off after Arceus' flying form, landing another kick on the Alpha's face. Shadow then proceeded to engage Arcues' face in a series of punches before sending it back with yet another powerful kick. Again, Shadow _still _wasn't through as he took off after the Alpha once more.

But Arceus was.

"ENOUGH!" The Alpha screamed as it sent out a burst of energy that knocked Shadow backwards and into the ground…hard. Arceus flew down and charged up a Twister to rid himself of this new, powerful opponent right here and now. With an enraged cry, Arceus sends the destructive beam of spiraling wind upon Shadow's crater as the wind digs into Shadow's body like sharp disks, prompting the Ultimate to growl in pain.

Even after the attack was done, Arceus slammed its hove down upon Shadow's pained form as it prepared to fire a Flamethrower. "Ultimate magical creature or not, all those who side with the _humans _shall have their fate!"

Through his pain, Shadow growled, "Don't bet on it."

Before Arceus could reply that, Shadow disappeared from underneath his hove. A second later, Arceus found its head crashing into the ground as Shadow had struck the Alpha's scalp with a chaotic-empowered punch.

"ARGH!"

Another blast of energy annihilated the surrounding ground and sent Shadow flying as the Alpha flew back into the air and pursued the Ultimate Life Form. "TIME FOR YOU TO FACE JUSTICE!" Arceus screamed in rage as it send a beam of red-hot fire at Shadow.

Shadow balanced himself in the air with his hover skates and growled back as a yellow chaotic aura, that soon turned red, flared around him. "Same to you!" With a cry to match, Shadow sent out a read beam of chaotic energy back at Arceus. "CHAOS RAY!"

The attacks collided with one another in an epic lightshow as the two combatants struggled against the other's power; their beams were pushing each other back and forth for what would seem like an eternity.

From below, an injured Danny, and a badly beaten Joshua, were two of the few who had managed to regain conscious from their spats with Arceus, but the latter seemed to be struggling. They looked up to see the epic battle between The Alpha and The Ultimate Life Form raging on.

Danny's eyes widened. "Hey is that…"

"Shadow." Joshua murmured weakly.

Elsewhere, Sonic watch the power struggle with growing worry. "Come on Shads," he silently pleaded to his grumpy friend, "don't let us down."

Kevin, Sam, Tucker, Tommy, as well as those that were conscious, watched on in awe as Shadow and Arceus were still in their epic power struggle, their beams fighting for dominancy.

"Wow," Tucker exclaimed, "I wouldn't want to get on that hedgehog's bad side."

"A hedgehog with attitude and power," Sam mused, grinning widely, "I like it."

"You would, wouldn't you, miss dark and gloom," Tommy said, earning himself a steel-tipped combat boot to his shin. "Ow!"

Up above, Shadow and Arceus continued to pour great power into their attacks, trying with a vengeance to overcome the strength of their opponent's attack. However, both seemed to be at a stalemate with neither of them gaining any ground. Finally, the attacks imploded into a defeating explosion as the ground rocked from the power the two combatants were dealing out to one another.

Arceus' golden abdomen rings glows a bright yellow while a red, chaotic aura flared around Shadow, who was hovering in the air with his shoes, as the two tackled each other with incredible speeds. Each one was met in a loud, explosive impact that would sometimes cause the ground to tremble. Finally, Arceus gathers its energy and sends a howling blizzard to pelt Shadow as the Ultimate Life Form takes the hits, groaning in pain.

Growling in anger, Shadow sends a barrage of Chaos Spears in retaliation in quick succession. Smoke envelopes Arceus as the attacks come into contact with him. Shadow tenses as he hovers there in the air, waiting patiently for his opponent's reaction. However, when the smoke died down Shadow scowled at the purple shield that had enveloped Arceus, protecting him from the attacks. The two glare at each other in rage as the shield fades from around the Alpha. Their energy flares off yet again as the two engage in their tackling frenzy once more.

Down below, Sonic continues to watch the power struggle going on, desperately hoping that Shadow would win the fight against the powerful Arceus. A noise draw his attention to the air in front of him as he saw Danny, carrying a weakened Joshua, flying towards him; the ghostly halfa didn't seem to be in much better shape either. Another noise notified Sonic of his Nintendo rival landing beside him. By hearing the gasps in his breathing, Sonic deduced that Mario wasn't in good condition either.

"What are we…going to do." Danny asked weakly.

"We've thrown…. just about…..everything at him!" Joshua murmured, gravely injured from the ice attack he had endured from Arceus. "Danny…you haven't tried your… Ghostly Wail yet… have you?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Ghostly… wail?"

"My most powerful attack." Danny replied. "However it drains a lot of energy and considering my condition, I'd pass out the moment I used it. And if Arceus manages to resist it, I'm pretty much a goner."

"Shoot." Sonic said aloud; this was just peachy.

"Then I guess its over." Joshua quietly said.

"NO!" Sonic snapped at Joshua, causing him to jump and wince in pain from the sudden moment he put on his injuries. "Sorry about snapping at ya like that, Stormy, but we can't just give up. Ash and the others are counting on us!"

"But we can't stop him!" Danny yelled. "Shadow is the only one up there that is managing to at least give Arceus a run for his money!"

"We don't have to stop him, _though I would prefer that_" Sonic began, "We just have to keep his attention on us so he won't go off and try to destroy the world. Think about what Arko would do to the innocent people in this world if we let him do it."

Mario starting to grin mischievously as he spoke something in gibberish.

"Yep, that's right, Mario!" Sonic agreed with him, "An all-out attack. It's him or us."

"But no pressure." Danny chuckled nervously.

"Pressure received," Joshua gulped, "Can I…. stay out of… this one…._please!_"

"_Alright_, Stormy," Sonic replied, ignoring the glare from Joshua, "But that's _only _because you are in bad shape."

"Thank you, wounds." Joshua silently praised his injuries.

Sonic turned to Danny. "Are you in, Phantom?"

Danny thought about it for a second. "Let's see, I've already been put on ice, fried, and overall beaten up… adding up to three times Arkbutt has wasted me. I don't think…. risking a fourth will be _that _big of a…. deal, right? So I guess you can count me in."

"That's my kind of attitude, Danny!" Sonic said with a grin.

**BAM!**

The ground trembles once more as the startled group glance up to see Shadow and Arceus pushing against each other with incredible force and power. Sparks of energy danced off their forms as they pressed themselves harder and harder into their opponents' body. Eventually, however, Arceus beings to push Shadow back ever so slowly as it charges up a Flamethrower.

Shadow realized this too late as Arceus blasted him backwards as the stream of fire plows him into the ground, an explosion signaling the impact. When the smoke cleared, Shadow was groaning in pain, his body covered in multiple bruises. However, he failed to realize that his Chaos Emerald had been knocked away from him as well.

"Yeah, I've had enough of this whole spectator thing," Tommy stated at seeing Shadow going down as he fished out a plastic bag with his special clothes from his pocket. He began to walk off, limping ever so slightly thanks to Sam and her boot.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked curiously.

"To help out, duh," Tommy stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Remember? Clockwork said my powers would be helpful in keeping Arceus's hands full. Obviously that's figuratively since Arceus has no hands, heh heh."

Elsewhere….

"There goes, Shads," Sonic informed with a grim tone as he turned to look at Danny and Mario. "Looks like it is up to us. You guys ready?"

Mario nodded with a serious expression. "Let's-a-go!"

"Let's do this!" Danny exclaimed.

With that, Danny, carrying Sonic on his back, and Mario blasted up into the air to confront the Alpha Pokemon once more. Joshua watched them go, hoping that they would be able to defeat Arceus with this combined assault of theirs. "Please, let this work."

Up in the air, Arceus hears the sound of rushing wind behind him and turns to see Sonic's assault force soaring up straight at him. Growling, Arceus summons its energy and sends a Blizzard to pelt the approaching fighters. Mario just lets out a determined gruff as he shot a barrage of small fireballs to melt the approaching ice. Danny, on the other hand, shot them down with expert marksmanship and blocked others with a shield when they came to close. Sonic perform a series of Homing attacks to shatter the ice particles and somehow he always managed to rebound onto Danny's back after doing so.

Finally, they were in close enough range and Mario swung his hammer around in a circle, quickly becoming a hammer tornado, while Danny spun Sonic around a few times. The Italian plumber rammed his spinning form into one side of Arceus' head, striking the Alpha every fraction of a second with his trusty hammer. At the same time, Danny released Sonic, the latter curling into a spinning ball before ramming into Arcues' head. The Alpha's head was being sandwiched between Sonic's curled form and Mario's spinning body.

Even as these two mascots of Sega and Nintendo continued to try and squish Arceus' head in-between them, Danny appeared out of nowhere right in front of Arceus' ticked expression.

Danny grinned as he reared back his fist, which was beginning to glow a ghostly green. "I'm going to enjoy this."

_POW!_

Arceus is knocked back and out of Sonic and Mario's sandwich tactic after Danny socked him right in the front of the face. However, just as Danny had managed to grab Sonic before he could fall, Arceus' voice boomed throughout the area.

"THAT'S IT, THIS NEEDS TO END!"

And with that shout of rage, Arcues fired a whole trio of Twisters that plowed into each and every fighter. All three scream in pain, the ferocious winds digging into their bodies like knives, as they rocketed to the ground in different directions. Mario plowed into the roof of the decaying, ancient entrance to the shrine while Danny went crashing into the side of a cliff. Sonic, went crashing into the ground right where Shadow's Chaos Emerald had fallen….

From below, Joshua could only gulp in horror. "Well that's not good."

He was the last one standing….at the moment.

* * *

Back in the past, Ash, Sora, Ethan and the others had arrived somewhere along the coliseum-like walls of the shrine just in time to witness the betrayal of Arceus taking place once more but with a few new twists. Once again the group are heart-broken at seeing this taking place once more.

"Not again!" Donald squawked, aggravated that this is happening yet again.

"Something's not right." Tails said aloud.

"Yeah!" Jimmy agreed. "Sheena must have told Marcus all about what had transpired here and so he altered his attack plans accordingly!"

Mickey nodded. "Your right, Jimmy! That must've happened!"

"Marcus' is the _real _weasel here!" Ethan growled in anger.

"Maybe were too late." Ash exclaimed in worry.

Mickey glanced to his left. "Look over there!" The others follow his gaze to see a figure standing on a wooden ledge that overlooked the cruel act of cruelty that Arceus was going through.

"It's Sheena!" Brock realized.

Not be able to bear the sight of Arceus' pain, Sheena looks up to glare at Marcus standing calmly on a platform in the wall far above her. Reaching into his red cloak, Marcus pulls out a green orb. "The Jewel of Life is right here, but I'm not just going to give it back to you."

"You!" Sheena was practically shaking in rage at that statement. "How could you do this!" She demanded him with rage in her tone.

Marcus just smiled a cruel smile. "Many thanks for telling me all about the future dear, because now history is about to change." With another wave of his hand, more windows in the walls become additional 'silver waterfalls', which poured more and more of that liquid into the chamber housing the trapped Arceus; the electrical attacks from the Pokemon paralyzed the Alpha from making a move that could save its life.

"STOP IT," Sheena screamed at the attacking Pokemon, "ALL OF YOU!"

A waterfall of that nasty silver water poured down upon the ledge Sheena was on. She screams in fear as a chunk of the ledge gives out from underneath her at the sudden force. However, just when it seemed like she was going to have a painful meeting with the floor far below, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed. The hands pulls her back onto the remaining piece of the ledge as the owner of it rushes them to safety just as the remaining piece gives from the weight of the silver water. It was truly miraculous how Sheena had managed to avoid a hit from the silver water completely.

"Was that Damos just now?" Dawn asked, she and the others having seen what had happened from up where they were at along the walls.

"Yeah." Brock replied.

"Oh, I can't stand to watch this _again_!" Kairi cried, tears just begging to be released from her eyes.

"You won't be for long." Sora promised her with a serious stare. Taking a glance at his allies who nod in confirmation, Sora turns to look at Ash as they both nod as well. Without another word, Ash, Sora, Donald, and Goofy rush down one of the many hallways inside of the wall and up a stairway to the next level.

"Guys, wait!" Dawn called out to them.

"We're going to go and get the Jewel of Life back from Marcus!" Ash said for the group that had joined him in this endeavor.

Clumps of metal squeeze out from Ethan's skin as they take form into his armor. "Not without backup you aren't!" Ethan hollered after them, transforming his right arm into his B3 as he pursued them.

"I'll go too," Mickey informed as he rushed after Ethan, "They're going to need as much as they can get."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area inside the coliseum-like walls, a puff of purplish smoke 'poofs' into existence as the fading smoke reveals the missing members of the group.

"Wow," Timmy began, he had seen what had happened thus far as a fly of course. "What a twist! I did _not _see that coming. Whoever thought that Damos wasn't the one who betrayed Arceus? You were right, Cosmo!"

Cosmo blinked. "I was?"

"Uh Timmy, aren't you forgetting something?" Wanda asked Timmy with a chastising stare.

A blank stare was her response.

Wanda pointed behind Timmy as the ten year old turned to see Arceus crying out in pain from down in the hole below; the many Pokemon along the walls continued to zap the Alpha with powerful watts of electricity. "Oh, right."

"We have to hurry and get the Jewel of Life back from Marcus before its too late!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Gotcha!" Timmy replied in an excited tone as he proceeded to climb a nearby stairway to find and confront Marcus, "But this is just so _freakin _cool!"

"Too late for what?" Cosmo asked. "A circus? A birthday party? OH, is it a _surprise _birthday party for me? Is it? Is it? Is it?"

"No, you idiot!" Wanda shouted at him, grabbing him by the ear once more as she dragged him after Timmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheena and her savior were currently resting in the stairway that used to lead to a now nonexistent ledge. However, Sheena still didn't know who it was that rescued her.

"Are you hurt?" The man asked with a concerned tone.

"Who are you?" Sheena replied warily as the man helped her to her feet.

Suddenly, the two begin to glow a fluorescent yellow without warning as they enter the spiritual realm unexpectedly. Sheena closes her eyes for a second as they quickly returned to the real world.

When she opened her eyes, Sheena smiled. "Damos, I know this wasn't your fault."

Damos nodded. "You must be Sheena."

"Right." Sheena turned to look at the chaos going on outside the coliseum-like walls with a look of remorse. "I did something foolish."

Damos shakes his head as he to looks at the chaos with a sorrowful expression. "If only I had realized that Marcus would betray me this way."

Ash, Sora, Ethan, Donald, Goofy, Mickey are seen rushing up another stairway as they began to get nearer and nearer to where Marcus was. Sheena and Damos are then seen running down a hallway but stop at a point where a wooden balcony jetted out from the windows in the walls. They gasp in fear as they see a torrent of 'silver water' rushing down the hallway and straight at them.

"SUDOWOODO!" The voice of Brock cried out as he emerged from down a nearby stairway. A beam of white shot out from the Pokeball in his hands and struck the ground in front of the three, giving form to said Pokemon.

"Sudowoodoo!" Sudowoodo saluted.

"Sudowoodoo, used Hammerarm!" The tree Pokemon complies, its right limb glowing white as it slams its limb into the ground. The resulting crack in the stone charges down the hallway and causes a slab of the hallway's floor to collapse, creating a chasm for the approaching liquid to fall into instead.

"Sudowoodoo!" Sudowoodo saluted once more.

The three breath a sigh of relief.

"Good work, return!" Brock thanked his Pokemon as he retracted Sudowoodo into its Pokeball in a red beam of light.

It was at that moment when Tails came into view. "Nice one, Brock."

Brock nodded to him. "Thanks, Tails."

Damos on the other hand, stared wide-eyed at Tails. "How did you..!"

"Relax, Damos," Sheena assured him, "He's a friend."

Damos looked to her. "Well I kinda figured that one out but how did it…?"

"There's no time to explain that now," Brock interrupted him, "We need to help Arceus."

For a moment, Damos remained confused but he eventually nodded his head in agreement, knowing that now wasn't the time of explanations. "You're right." A noise draws Damos' attention back to the chaos outside as he spots Marcus higher up, overlooking the horror that was going on like if it was nothing at all.

Even as Marcus watched his evil and cruel plans unfolding down below, he eyes the Jewel of Life in his hands with a small smile. "Now Michina will forever flourish; the end of desolation."

The sound of panting catches his attention as he turns to see Ash, Sora, and their group running up into view.

"Marcus!" Ethan called out in rage.

Sora pointed a finger at Marcus. "You give the Jewel of Life back to Arceus right now or else!"

"Its too late for that!" Marcus replied as he glanced at the ceiling. "Heatran!"

The group look up to see Heatran clinging to the ceiling as it fired a swirling fire mass of Fire Spin at the group. The entire group dodges the flames with little difficulty.

"Quick Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu complies and sends a bolt of electric at Heatran, stunning it and forcing it to drop to the ground. However, the fire lizard was far from finished yet as it launched a stream of fire at its foes. "Reflect!"

A sphere of hexagons surrounds Sora and the others as the fire splashes harmlessly against the shield. As the flames fizzle out, the retaliating flashes from the shield strike Heatran, forcing it onto its back.

Marcus looked stunned. "How in the….." He quickly glanced over to his other Pokemon. Brozong, now!"

Brozong complies with its signature cry as it positions it hollow underside to Ash, Sora and the others. White energy begins to gather there as the metallic Pokemon fires a beam of silver energy at the stunned group. Before the beam could reach them, though, a torrent of bubbles came flying past them and collided head on with the energy attack. Once the resultant smoke had cleared, the group turn around to see Dawn, Piplup, Kairi, Yoshi and Kirby standing behind them.

"Look out!" Kairi warned them.

The group turn to see Brozong speeding right towards them as a spinning top. The group gasp in shock and get out of the way but Ethan just smirks as his right hand is replaced with a metal sword.

He rears back like a baseball player just as Brozong nears him. "Fore!" Ethan swings his sword like a bat that collides against Brozong's metallic form, stopping its spin there on the spot. As a comedic gag, Ethan vibrates from the resultant force of him hitting Brozong so hard. The Nanite warrior uncontrollably vibrates backwards and unexpectedly falls into Dawn's arms.

"Nice one, Ethan!" Dawn congratulated him.

Ethan blushed. "Eh….thanks."

As Brozong returned to its 'master's' side, Marcus steps toward Ash, Sora and the others a bit "I'm certain that one day you all will thank me."

"What for?" Ash growled in anger.

"Because I am saving the future!"

"What!" Donald squawked in rage, pointing his staff accusingly at Marcus. "You call _**this**__ saving the future_!"

"Arceus will perish here," Marcus continued on as if nothing was said, "Which means there won't be a way for Arceus to appear in the future ever again."

The group gasp.

"I am changing history!" Marcus proclaimed.

We then see the sky outside as the moon begins to pass by the sun, daylight slowly returning to the area. We are then taken down into the chamber that Arceus had been pinned into. With it's body being parlayed by the barrage of Shockwaves from the attacking Pokemon above, Arceus could do nothing to escape the silver water that had risen up to his chest.

"Damos!" Arceus growled through the searing pain, "Why did you betray me?" His eyes and their sockets begin to glow a deep red in unison. "WHY!"

"It doesn't matter!" Mickey snapped in rage, "What your doing here is wrong, Marcus!"

"How can you be so selfish and cruel!" Kairi screamed in anger. "JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ARCEUS!"

"I've had enough of this," Marcus said aloud, "Heatran, Brozong, take care of them!"

Heatran complies and sends a swirling mass of fire at the group and everyone jumps out of the way save for Donald. "I got it!" He informed the others as his staff gained an icy aura. With a squawky cry, Donald sent a speeding ball of ice at the fire, quickly neutralizing the flames a few seconds after making contact.

Unexpectedly, Sora charged for Heatran as he spun his Keyblade around in anticipation for the hit. However, Brozong's spinning body quickly brought an end to that attempt as the Keyblade Master goes skidding back.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy cried in unison and turned to glare at Marcus and their two Pokemon.

"Your going to pay for this, Marcus!" Ethan promised him with an angry glare, rushing forward and slamming his now-BMF into Brozong's metallic body, knocking him away from Heatran. "I've got bell boy here," Ethan said to the others, "Just take care of the fire lizard over there."

Donald and Goofy nod and turn to glare at the other Pokemon as they charge valiantly at the lizard-like Pokemon. The court knight quickly positioned his shield in front of him as he charged through the flames that Heatran had launched at them in its defense. When he was in range, Goof unleashed his famous 'Goofy Tornado', striking Heatran multiple times and knocking him away with the final hit.

"KA!" Donald screeched as his staff gained a crackling aura. A dark cloud forms above Heatran as a lighting bolt strikes the Pokemon with many watts of electricity. Heatran growls in pain as it quickly stands up and launches a Flamethrower at Donald. The court magician could only gulp in fear as the fire crashed into him, knocking him back toward the others.

"DONALD!" The group shouted in worry as a few rushed to attend to him while others glared at Heatran

Meanwhile, Ethan was struggling with Brozong as the bullets from Ethan's B3 harmlessly bounced off the Pokemon's metallic body. However, Ethan wasn't one to give up easy. "A tough guy, eh? Well let's see how you like my Megaton hammers!"

Ethan's arms immediately transformed into giant metallic hammers as their smirking owner bashes Brozong around a few times. Ethan tried his best to ignore the ringing in his head whenever he struck at Brozong, but eventually that ringing got to him and caused him to drop his guard, giving Brozong enough time to nail him with Flash Cannon

Even as Ethan was flying back from the attack, Yoshi leaped forward and hurled an oddly spotted egg at Brozong. Obviously, this had little to no effect on Brozong, but Yoshi was too determined to give up. The dinosaur leaped up into the air, twirled around, and try to dive-bomb Brozong with his backside.

_BONG!_

However, with Brozong being made of metal, Yoshi only accomplished breaking his butt, orat least it sounded like that.

"Ouch," The others grimaced.

"I felt that." Ash winced, feeling the need to rub his own backside all of a sudden.

The green dinosaur immediately collapses to the ground from the pain spiking in his butt. Before Brozong could do anything to the now vulnerable Yoshi, it suddenly felt a current pulling it away from its target and towards Ash's group. Seeing this, everyone turns to see none other then Kirby as he sucked in Brozong whose heavy weight just couldn't compare with the puffball's incredible lungs.

"What in the…?" Ethan trailed off as he watched Brozong disappear into Kirby's gullet as the puffball became bloated. A weird 'pop' sound is then heard as Brozong is somehow pushed through Kirby's body against all laws of physics. Now adorning the metallic 'arms', so to speak, of Brozong on his head, Kirby gives a playful, yet mocking, "HI!"

Marcus was speechless; he didn't even know what to say to that.

Ash, Sora and the others were stunned as well.

Brozong began to spin like a top as it charged toward Kirby, who also began to spin like a top as he moved toward his metallic opponent. Both opponents collide in a game of spinning tops as they pressed against each other, trying to push the other back. Unfortunately, Kirby was the one being pushed as his small body just couldn't compare with the large metallic one of Brozong's. As if sensing this, Kirby pulls out his hammer and abruptly stops his spin, using this momentum to amplify his hammer strike upon Brozong. Kirby bounces back to the others from the resounding force of his attack as Brozong, itself, is forced back through the air a bit, despite its heavy weight.

"Wow, nice one, pink dude!" Ethan congratulated him.

"That was great, Kirby!" Dawn cheered him.

Kirby smiled at them.

"Okay, now it's our turn," Dawn said aloud, "Piplup, use Whirlpool!"

Piplup complies and forms a literal whirlpool water before hurling at the two opposing Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!" Ash told his Pokemon.

Pikachu nods and sends a bolt of electricity into the H20, electrifying the Whirlpool as it continued its charge toward Marcus' Pokemon. However, Heatran's fore-plate begins to glow as it emanates a silver barrier of Protect, protecting them from the Electripool. (Just having a little fun with the names. :D)

As the Protect barrier fades away, Heatran charges up and unleashes a searing hot Flamethrower at the group. Ash, Sora, Ethan and the others gasp as they quickly move out of the way, allowing the fire to hit the wall behind them and not their bodies. However, before they could get upright on their feet again, Brozong unleashed Flash Cannon upon them, forcing the group to duck as the silver beam flew over their heads and impacted the wall behind them.

Nevertheless, the group sprung back to their feet, determined to finish things with Marcus once and for all. None of them were going to give up on Arcues after coming this far, and none of them would let anyone like Marcus stand in their way.

* * *

No sooner had Joshua registered that, by his perspective, that he was the last one standing when a sphere of a Caucasian-colored energy collided with Arceus, stunning the creature more than actually doing any damage. "Huh?"

Joshua repeated Arceus's statement.

The spectators themselves had also given out similar shouts of surprise.

All of them looked over to see a teenager in a spandex-white suit that covered all but his head, which was covered by mask that allowed only for his eyes, nose, and mouth to be seen. On his chest was a D-shaped symbol, though, unlike Danny's own D symbole, this D looked as if it were in the process of duplicating itself as there were faint D's that looked as if they had been dragged out of the color of the black D on either side. On the top of his mask was a projector that show that same D in a loop of producing duplicates on either side of it before merging them back into the original letter. The fingertips of his gloves were a pitch black while the boots were a sparkling grey color. A tan-colored belt was also seen wrapped the waist of the costume.

"Whoa, sweet costume," Tucker complimented.

"Eh," Sam didn't share his thoughts, "Actually his costume seems a bit…well, goofy."

"Heard that, Sam," The costume-wearing hero retorted, "Make fun of my costume again and I'll be forced to resort to why it is so appealing for you to reveal your midriff."

Sam glared back, instantly realizing who was behind that mask.

Tucker's eyes widened. "Tommy?"

Off in the distance, Joshua recognized his friend as well. "Tommy."

"What in the world are you supposed to be?" Arceus stated, "A reject of a mime?"

Tommy chuckled. "More like your worst nightmare."

Arceus glared. "How so."

"How so?" Tommy mused mockingly, "Like this."

Without any further warning, Tommy's body suddenly began to grow abruptly as his form reach forty feet in seconds. Everyone who was conscious had their jaws dropped as the form of Tommy continued to grow larger until he decided to stop at a towering 200 feet tall. His suit expanded to adjust to this new size.

All present and conscious were staring with twitching eye and slack-jawed expressions, minus Joshua, of course, who had seen this ability of Tommy's before.

Arceus was no exception to this.

"Still want to make fun of me?" Tommy taunted, his voice booming with the massive increase in size.

Arceus, after a moment, snapped out of his stupor and returned to his previous state of rage. "You think just because you made yourself bigger than me that it will save you from your justice?"

"Justice?" Tommy inquired, "Probably not. You, yes."

With a roar, Arceus surrounded itself in a purplish shield as it flew straight for Tommy in an attempt to tackle the giant teen. Arceus was merely backhanded like a bothersome fly, rocketing into the ground from the sheer strength that came with Tommy's size. The reason why Nathan's strength had no such effort was merely because of the small area of impact he had and the holding back of most of his true strength.

"ARGH!" Arceus blasted out from his crater, unharmed thanks to his shield but quite ticked at having been knocked away so easily. A red-hot flamethrower rocketed towards Tommy who couldn't help but grimace in pain from the heat despite how small it was compared to his current size.

Scowling, Tommy retaliated by squashing Arceus into the ground with an overhead hammer fist. Again, the bruised Arceus burst out of the ground to strike with a twister only to be sandwiched between Tommy's large hands. A blast of energy from Arceus forced them off of it's body as it prepared another searing Flamethrower.

"Oh, a tough guy, huh?" Tommy asked, "Well, get a load of this."

Rearing back a fist, Tommy prepared for a mighty punch only to abruptly shrink gradually down to his normal size as the strain of maintaining that size got to him. He then proceeded to utter Joshua's catchphrase of… "Aw, crud."

Arceus snickered evilly as he prepared his hottest flamethrower yet, making the air shimmer around him from the intense heat he was conjuring. He was just about to release that incredible heat when he heard Tommy snickering himself.

"What's so funny?" Arceus demanded.

"Do you really think that's my only power? To increase my size? Hah!" Tommy laughed again. "That's not even my main power! Why do you think they call me Duplicon?"

With that, Tommy's form began shimmering like crazy before three exactly copies appeared beside him, surprising everyone once again. He and his clones all spoke in unison as Tommy continued to multiply like germs. "It's because, I can duplicate, myself a few hundred, times over, and that number, is still growing."

Eventually, Arceus found himself faced with over 200 Tommy's.

"And I can also take on the properties of anything I touch too, just so you know." A Tommy stated, though whether or not it was the original was anyone's guess.

Arceus let out one annoyed growl at the sheer amount of opponents he was face with. Even the Alpha Pokemon knew it would take some time to eliminate every single one, and that wouldn't matter at all since Tommy could merely replace the duplicates that had fallen in battle. So, it settled on using an attack only it could do.

"Your cowardice tricks of hiding behind an army of yourselves won't escape you from my justice," Arceus snarled as he floated up into the air, leaving the others tensing for whatever the Pokemon was about to do.

* * *

**Chapter 10 End**

* * *

**Well, as Ash, Sora and the others fight to save Arceus from his horrible demise, The Ultimate Life Form makes his late entrance into the story and has engaged in a fierce battle with Arceus in the present. Finally, Tommy has revealed his powers and looks to be on the upper hand of things thus far in the present, but Arceus isn't giving up without a fight. Will Ash, Sora and friends defeat Marcus? Will they save Arceus in time? Can the heroes endure Arceus in the future just for a little longer. Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Chap 11: How to Save and Fight an Alpha!

**Yes, that's right! Another Chapter for you! Just cause you guys are special.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: How to Save and Fight an Alpha!**

* * *

Joshua looked up at the enraged Arceus as it glared at the Tommy's down below. The Elaman Halfa was praying that Arceus wouldn't use its Judgment attack again since the last one had knocked out at least half of their forces. It was the only attack that Arceus had that could wipe most of Tommy's clones out at once. Imagine his horror when Arceus began to gather the energy for that very attack at his forehead once more.

Joshua's eyes constricted. "Uh, oh. That ain't good."

"Youga said it!" Joshua jumped at the sound of this new, but familiar voice, wincing from the pain he had put on his injuries due to that sudden motion. Glancing around, Joshua sees a blue koala-like creature standing behind him and giving him an expression that no average koala could give if their life depended on it.

"Stitch!" Joshua exclaimed, wide-eyed; where did he come from?

The koala named Stitch nodded. "Nice to see Lasy again."

Joshua groaned. "Still calling me by that name?"

Stitch nodded teasingly. "Eh."

A sound drew their attention back to Arceus as it prepared to unleash the energy for its signature attack: Judgment.

"Need way to stop stupid-head from doing attack," Stitch spoke, though in improper English.

"Well if you have one, I'm all ears," Joshua explained, transforming himself back into his Elaman Form for he had been knocked out of it previously.

Normally, he wouldn't be going up against Arceus again after being quite injured from Arceus' fierce ice storm. Joshua had managed to recover from it though. However, the reason for his statement was because if he didn't stop Arceus from performing its most powerful attack, the results could be seriously consequential to both him and everyone else here.

To Joshua's surprise, Stitch did have a plan as he motioned for Joshua to lean down to allow the abomination to whisper something into his ear. As he listened to Stitch's plan, Joshua's lips curve into a grin…

Up in the air, Arceus was just rearing back to unleash its attack as it pronounced with a loud tone, "There, this should be enough to finish off this _human's_ duplicates and everyone else right here and….what!"

A noise caught Arceus' attention mid-rant as it turned and glanced at Joshua blasting up towards him with a glowing ball of energy in his hands. However, something looked weird; there was a blue something inside of the energy.

Joshua smirked at Arceus' reaction. "Eat this, Arkodoofus!"

With a mighty cry, Joshua hurled his strange ball of energy at Arceus at speeds so fast that the Alpha couldn't even use Protect in time to defend himself. This energy projectile goes crashing into Arceus' form with a sickening bang, immediately canceling out its Judgment attack, as the Alpha rockets back through the air from the sheer force of the attack.

The so-called blue something within the energy unexpectedly uncurled into none other then Stitch who laughed like a madman as he whipped out his alien guns to unleash a torrent of green plasma bolts upon the Alpha. Joshua assisted the blue alien in the endeavor by firing his own lasers as he flew over to catch Stitch's now falling form.

As it turns out, Joshua had supercharged Stitch's body with his own energy to increase the maximum damage Stitch's nearly indestructible body would cause on Arceus.

However, Joshua was greatly surprised when Danny Phantom materialized out of nowhere and caught the startled alien. The stunned halfa glanced back and forth between the crater where Danny was embedded into from Arceus' Twister attack and where he was floating here and now.

"_Danny_? But how did you…"

Joshua trails off as he sees the Danny in the crater disappearing in a wisp of green smoke. "Duplicate." The Elaman turns back to glance at the real Danny looking rather exhausted. "Useful, but it drains a lot of energy. I haven't perfected it, yet. Unlike your friend down there."

Joshua chuckled. "Yeah, Tommy is a master at that."

Suddenly Stitch began to snarl in a particular direction. "What's wrong, Stitch?" Danny asked as he and Joshua turned to glance in the direction to where Stitch was looking at. Their jaws drop at what they see.

There, floating not more then 15 feet away from them, was the enraged Arceus.

"Why do you insolent _humans _keep on fighting?" Arceus asked with a frustrated tone. "It's obvious you can't beat me, so why continue? You can't stop the justice that is due to all of you _humans_! Stop resisting and just get it over with! You're only prolonging your suffering!"

"Arceus," Danny glowered at the Alpha, "You still don't get it do you?"

The Alpha just stared angrily at the ghostly halfa as it waited for him to continue.

"Just because of what one man did to you way back when does not make everyone else pure evil! There are some good people in the world who try to do what is right! I won't deny that we have many flaws within us, but were also a loving and compassionate race!"

"That's getting a bit _too _mushy, Danny." Joshua said wholeheartedly. "

"Eh!" Stitch agreed.

Danny shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, it sounded better in my head." The ghostly halfa turns back to glare at Arceus. "You see, Arceus, we're fighting you because were trying to protect the innocent people of this world from you!"

"You're blinded by rage, Arceus." Danny and Arceus turned to look at Joshua who was surprisingly adding his own comment into this conversation. "Your just focused on one little dot on a whole piece of paper! All you can see now is how evil and awful we can be and not how loving, sweet, selfless, and kind we can be as well."

Danny smirked. "And you said _I _was getting too mushy."

"Shut up."

"ENOUGH!" Both teenagers freeze at the power of Arceus' voice. "I'm sick of hearing these lies! Your just trying to cover up the cruel, innate nature that resides within all of you, _humans. _That is just what I would expect as well; your kind trying to deceive to stop my judgment! This just shows how much justice is truly needed to come down upon you, _humans_!"

But before Joshua or Danny could retaliate to that, Arceus began to gather energy for another Twister.

"Look out!" Danny cried.

Joshua and Danny maneuver out of the way of the spiraling wind as it goes sailing off into the distance. Reacting on a dime, Joshua fired a concentrated beam of energy that struck Arceus, plowing it through the air, as it cried out in pain. Even as the Alpha began to recover, Danny bolted towards it as Stitch, still being held in Danny's arm, opened fire upon Arceus with his plasma guns. When he was close enough, both Danny and Stitch rear back their fists as they sock Arceus with a double punch, sending the Alpha flying back. Both halfa charge for Arceus to continue their assault but just as they neared him…

_**BAM!**_

All three heroes scream in pain as they are sent flying down to the ground from the sudden energy blast that Arceus had summoned in self defense. Stitch, in particular, goes plummeting onto a nearby cliff as he skids across the ground before coming to a grinding stop. Joshua and Danny weren't as fortunate as both halfas hit the cliff wall instead, quite painfully by the look of it. Ironically, Danny ended up back in the same exact crater that his duplicate had made after it had been blasted by Arceus.

Back above, Arceus eyed the three in case they decided to try and engage it yet again. To his delight, the three remained motionless within their craters, completely unconscious or completely incapable of fighting it anytime soon. The Alpha Pokemon didn't even care about the ring and whirlwind that appeared around both Danny's torso and Joshua's feet respectively, which transformed them back into their human forms.

"Now," Arceus began as it prepared to fire its Judgment attack once more to take care of Tommy's clones that had merely been spectating the battle. "It's time to deliver justice upon this corrupted world!" Just then, a commanding voice echoed through the air.

"NOT SO FAST, ARKO!"

This sudden voice was so powerful and loud that Arceus, itself, jumped at the power evident in this voice. Quickly recognizing it, Arceus turn to glower at the crater that the owner of the voice crashed into. However, the crater was beginning to vibrate violently as sparks of lighting sparked up from the hole. A few more seconds passed and Arceus could've sworn it saw seven diamond-shaped things, that just seem to radiate with incredible power, rotating around the crater. A bright flash forces even the Alpha Pokemon to turn away as the light was too much for it.

Kevin gasped at what he was seeing. "What in the name of….." Another burst of energy cut off the rest of his statement as the light finally began to subside. What it revealed left both Kevin and Arceus speechless.

Sam and Tucker's jaws dropped.

A golden-furred hedgehog, with a familiar smirk plastered on his lips, was floating above the crater where this lightshow had originated from. A golden aura surrounded his glossy-golden fur, his spines were upturned, and his eyes had become a deep red. All of this could only mean one thing.

Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic.

Kevin, Sam, and Tucker, thought their eyes were going to fall right out of their sockets with how wide they had opened. Never before had they seen such a thing as this. It went completely beyond everything that they ever knew. Arceus had a different reaction to this.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Arceus bellowed in rage, not happy to have witnessed that.

Super Sonic just smirked at his opponents' reaction. "Now, Arko," He began with a mischievous smile as his aura began to flare, "This is where the fun really begins!"

* * *

Damos watched on in horror as the many Pokemon in the windows of the coliseum-like walls continued their electrical assault on Arceus. He had to do something and fast if he was going to save Arceus' life in time.

Turning to his distant descendant, Damos says, "Sheena, give me your hand."

At first, Sheena look startled at the request but quickly caught the gist of it when she saw the look in Damos' eyes. Nodding, Sheena places her hand in Damos' and they close their eyes as they chant, "Transcend, the confines of time and space."

Both enter into the spiritual realm as they see the yellow-black, static silhouettes of the controlled Pokemon attacking Arceus, who was emanating a red aura from below.

"Everyone," Sheena began, her voice echoing in this bizarre realm.

Damos continues. "Arceus' sacrificed its very life, to save us. And also, to save our land."

Back in the physical realm, Brock and Pichu eye both the concentrating forms of Sheena and Damos and the attacking Pokemon. Neither of them were sure what Sheena and Damos were doing, unaware of the events happening the spiritual realm, but they knew that they were doing something.

"Goddard, Ion Cannon Mode!"

* * *

"BARK, BARK!" In compliment with Jimmy's order, a highly specialized cannon pops up from out of Goddard' back. After a few seconds of charging, Goddard fires a blast of ionic energy straight at the metallic bell Pokemon: Brozong. Even with his heavy form, Brozong was blow back at least 10 feet threw the air from taking such a powerful hit.

"Heatran!" Marcus called out to his other Pokemon, "Take care of that kid's bizarre Magical creature!"

Jimmy glowered at Marcus. "Goddard's not a _magical creature _as you put it, and he is most certainly not bizarre!" In the background the others shared looks along the lines of 'sure, let's go with that'. At that moment, Heatran's mouth began to glow red as it prepared to fire its Flamethrower. Upon seeing this, Jimmy orders, "Goddard, Participle Ray!"

Nodding to show his agreement, Goddard brings out an antenna-like attachment from out of his back as its tips begins to glow with red hot energy. As Heatran let loose its Flamethrower, a red laser shot out from Goddard's attachment that collided head on with the fire. After a second or two, both attacks explode into a stalemate.

"Good boy!" Jimmy praised his dog who happily barked back, tail wagging frantically as its inventor scratched behind its robotic ear.

"Bro…zong!" Before Jimmy or the others could respond to that cry, a beam of white light slammed itself into Goddard's form as the yelping, robotic canine is blasted back into a wall. A few sparks and a bit of smoke coursed out of Goddard's form as he fell to the floor with a clunk.

"GODDARD!" Jimmy cried in horror for his beloved canine companion as he rushed over to Goddard's form, screwdriver already in hand. The others gasped in worry for Goddard before turning to glare at Marcus with rage in their eyes. However, only one spoke for them all.

"Your going to pay for that!" Ethan snarled as his visor began to glow a bright red. A fierce beam of red energy shot out from the Nanite Warrior's visor and slammed into Heatran, pushing him back as the fire lizard growled in pain. Even after accomplishing this, Ethan transformed his fists into B.M.F.'s as he charged for Heatran. However, another whitish beam crashed into him, sending him crashing into a rocky wall, which ironically happened to be right next to Goddard's indention, and joining the robotic canine on the floor.

"Ethan!" The others cried out in horror, before once again turning to glower at Marcus, fierce anger building up within them.

Finally, King Mickey had had enough and summoned his Keyblade in a dazzle sparkle of lights. "You've got to stop this, Marcus!"

"And who are you to tell me to stop what's going on down there?" Marcus asked snidely.

"This is wrong and you know it!" Mickey snapped back, "Fertile land is nowhere near as important as a living being, the life of which you are taking, Marcus!"

Marcus just shook his head. "Don't you people realize that with the Jewel of Life we could bring wastelands back to fertile paradises? We could be saving many more lives from starvation! And if Arceus perishes here we won't need to worry about him trying to reclaim the Jewel of Life or destroy the world now would we? So you see I'm actually sacrificing one life for the lives of many more! I hardly call that evil."

The others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You're crazy!" Sora screamed in rage.

"You just don't get it do you?" Mickey asked Marcus, "Even doing something as horrible as this with a good intention is still wrong! A life is just as important as a hundred lives just like one hundred lives are to a single life! Numbers don't matter when it comes to lives, Marcus!" The mouse king got into a battle stance. "I'm not going to watch you kill Arceus just to satisfy your own desire of a fertile land!

"Not alone you won't." Sora said with a grin as he turned to Goofy who gently placed Donald's injured form down onto to the ground before giving the Keyblade Master a determined nod.

"Light!" Goofy disappears into thin air as Sora's clothes suddenly begin to shine with a fluorescent white, a sphere of hexagons surrounded him. Those not of the Kingdom Hearts franchise watched with slack jaw expressions as the sphere around Sora shattered in a burst of light. The momentarily flash of white was so bright that everyone had to look away for a moment to avoid becoming temporally blinded. When they could look back, they saw that Sora's attire had become red, save for the black spots that were already on his clothing, with white silhouettes of swords on his front legs. Red lighting crackled from Sora's hands, both of which were gripping a Keyblade, _Star Keeper _being the second.

"How did you…" Dawn trailed off, too amazed at Sora's transformation to finish the sentence.

Sora grinned. "You like it? It's a Drive Form of mine, more specifically its my Valor Form."

"Drive….Form?" Ethan asked wearily, still in the process of recovering after taking his whammy from Brozong.

Sora nods. "You see, my drive forms uses the power of my friends to enhance my own abilities. However, my friends disappear while I'm in my drive forms since they merge with me, which is why Goofy disappeared."

"That's amazing!" Ash exclaimed with the excitement of a child.

Marcus, however, eyed Sora's Valor Form with worry; this boy seemed to have enough power now to actually pose a threat to his plans now. "Heatran, Brozong," he practically shouted at his Pokemon, "Take care of them, quickly!"

The two nod as flames begin to form at Heatran's mouth while Brozong begins to spin once more. In perfect unison, they launch their respective attacks at Mickey and Valor Form Sora. Like their two opponents, Mickey and Sora react in perfect unison. Mickey somersaults into the air and casts Blizzaga upon the fiery attack, the most powerful one yet that Ash and his friends had seen, quickly neutralizing the flames. After accomplishing this, Mickey comes down in a spiraling spin and slams his Keyblade down upon Heatran as it growls in pain.

Out of anger, Heatran attempts to head butt Mickey, but the mouse king jumps back, landing beside the stunned Ash and the others. Without even pausing for a second, Mickey transitions right into his next move and hurls the Keyblade at Heatran, scoring another critical hit on the fire lizard. The lizard cries out in pain as he is easily knocked back by King Mickey's mystical weapon.

Sora, on their other hand, calmly waits for his spinning opponent to get to him. Once the metallic Pokemon was in range, Sora slams both Keyblades on either side of Brozong, stopping it's spinning on a dime. The stunned Brozong, and everyone else for that matter, hadn't anticipated such strength to be found within Sora. However, before Brozong could even attempt something else, Sora unleashed a full Valor combo upon the metallic Pokemon. After being slashed viciously with quick and powerful strikes of Sora's Keyblades, Sora ends it with the daul-strike finisher, sending Brozong flying back into the ground.

The others couldn't help but gawk as they watched both Mickey and Valor Sora throttling Heatran and Brozong like they were nothing. They hadn't anticipated Mickey to be this powerful and they certainly didn't expect Sora's Valor Form either. Yoshi, Donald, and Ethan were still in too much pain to pay much attention to the battle. Jimmy, however, was too concerned for his robotic canine to care about Mickey and Sora easily cutting the competition down.

Meanwhile, Sora and Mickey returned over to the deadpanned group.

"Wow, you guys were amazing!" Dawn practically screamed in excitement.

"Pip!" Piplup chirped in agreement.

"I'll say!" Ash added in, ecstatically.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agreement.

"Thanks!" Sora replied.

A growl alerted the group back over to where the slacked-jawed Marcus was at to see Heatran and Brozong, more ticked then ever before as they fire their Fire Spin and Flash Cannon attacks respectively. Sora and Mickey brace themselves as they prepare to try guard themselves from the attacks; they couldn't dodge out of the way due to the fact that the others were right behind them and would suffer the attacks if they did.

Suddenly, a green orb of energy and a jet of water flew past their heads and crashed into the oncoming Fire Spin and Flash Cannon attacks respectively. After a few seconds of power struggling, the attacks explode into stalemate explosions, enveloping the area in a smoke for a brief second.

"What the?…" Sora trailed off.

"Who did that?" Jimmy wondered aloud, taking a pause in tinkering with Goddard's damaged system.

"Um, I think it was those guys." Ethan murmured, finally gathering enough strength to rise to his feet.

The others follow Ethan's gaze to see a Chickarita, Totadile, Cyndaquill and a dozen or so Rattatas standing at the entrance to a hallway, all of whom were glaring fiercely at Marcus and his Pokemon. The group stared at these Pokemon in confusion.

"What do they want?" Dawn asked aloud.

Donald shrugged. "Beats me."

"Well it appears that the little ones are happy to see them," King Mickey said aloud, notching Pikachu, Piplup, Kirby, and even the damage Goddard chattering in joy.

"Well it appears you made some friends in the local Pokemon during that brief time we were separated, Goddard." Jimmy said to his canine companion.

Goddard nodded. "BARK, BARK."

Marcus, on the other hand, looked stunned. "Magical creatures live…_in the shrine!_"

"Can you guys help us?" Dawn asked.

As an answer, the group of wild Pokemon, led by the three Johto starters, came over to Ash and Sora's group before turning to glare once again at Marcus; it was clear who they had sided with.

Ash smirked with confidence. "Alright!"

"Let's do this!" Sora said with a proud voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the spiritual plane, Sheena and Damos were just about to wrap things up with the attacking Pokemon. Their faces gave off clear signs of concentration as they focused their hearts onto all of those of the Pokemon.

"Everyone stop your attacks!" Sheena said in a soft, but firm tone.

On cue with Sheena's words, a wave made up of a variety of light, beautiful colors began to spread from her and Damos as it washed over the Pokemon. Slowly but surely, the Pokemon began to stop their attacks upon Arceus one by one, their hearts having seen the light, thanks to Sheena and Damos.

It wasn't long before those battling on a higher ledge noticed the lack of electrical humming in the air. Marcus, himself, gasped in shock as he saw the distinct lack of electricity in the center area of the shrine.

"They stopped attacking!" Dawn exclaimed in shock, she and the others scanning the Pokemon along the walls that had miraculously stopped their electrical assault.

"Awesome!" Sora shouted in joy.

"But that doesn't make sense," Jimmy began, still with his robotic dog, "Why would they stop attacking now of all times?"

"Who knows?" Donald squawked.

"And who cares," Ethan replied, "Cause its working in our favor!"

Meanwhile, just around a stick-out portion of a wall in that same area, four begins spied on what was going on in secrecy. Noticing the damaged and smoking terrain, Timmy groans. "Aw, man! I missed out on _all _the action!"

"Don't worry sport," Wanda said reassuringly, "You see plenty of action everyday thinks to my dunce of a husband over here."

Cosmo grinned stupidly. "She knows me so well!"

Timmy sighed. "I suppose, but what really bugs is why did all of those Pokemon creatures stopped attacking Arceus right on the spot?"

Wanda shrugged. "Sorry sport, I have no idea why they stopped but I _might _have an idea on why they started."

Timmy looked at her curiously. "Really, what?"

Wanda pointed at the Pokemon that were now simply standing in the windows of the coliseum-like walls. "Look at those weird pieces of armor they have on."

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo asked. "I don't see no armor on them."

"Well that's what happens to your vision when you watch too much television, Cosmo!" Wanda replied arrogantly.

Cosmo shrugged sheepishly; he couldn't argue with that logic.

Timmy, on the other hand, had to squint in order to get a good look at the armor on those Pokemon, all of which were quite a distance away from him. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Well sport, from what I have seen thus far, they were attacking Arceus like mindless zombies," Wanda explained, "Those Pokemon that are over there with Ash, Sora and the others seem to be acting of their own will and they don't have any armor on them. But again sport, I'm just guessing."

Timmy looked between the Pokemon over with Ash, Sora and the others and those that had just been attacking Arceus. This assumption of Wanda's seemed to fit and Timmy supposed that he could rid them of those devices just in case that were true.

"Well, why don't we take their armor off for them just in case they try to attack again?" Timmy asked.

Wanda looked hesitant. "Uh, that does seem like a good idea sport, but Ash, Sora and the others would more then likely noticed armor magically flying off the Pokemon the moment we grant the wish."

"Aw, you worry too much, Wanda," Cosmo said to his wife before he turned to look at Timmy with a pleading expression, "Go on, Timmy! Make the wish!"

Poof wildly waved his magical rattle in the air in agreement.

"Don't worry, Wanda," Timmy assured his more responsible Godparent, "Ash, Sora and the others will never know what caused it." Timmy cleared his throat. "Ahem, I wish that those Pokemon were free of their armor!"

"One armor-stripping wish, coming up!" Cosmo said gleefully, his glowing wand just begging to make the wish become reality.

_POOF!_

Puffs of smoke enveloped the Pokemon in the windows as their armor suddenly short circuits and flies off them before dropping to the ground with a clatter. Ash, Sora, Ethan, Marcus, and all others watch in deadpanned amazement as they continued to see these strange puffs of smoke magically stripping the Pokemon of their armor. Brock and Tails were slacked-jawed at this bizarre sight, but Damos and Sheena were still in deep concentration to even notice.

"How in the…?" Ash didn't know how to finish that statement; he was so stunned.

"Sora, are you doing this?" Dawn asked, watching the puffs of smoke appearing all around the shrine, dumbfounded.

Sora shook his head. "No, I would know if _I_ was doing this."

"Then what is causing this?" Kairi asked curiously.

"How is this even happening?" Ethan exclaimed aloud, deadpanned at what he was seeing. "Smoke can't be utilized for tangible purposes! It's completely illogical!"

Jimmy was also stunned at first but it wasn't long before he quickly recognized the puffs of purple smoke. "Turner's computer programs," he chuckled to himself, "They sure do come in handy at times."

No sooner had Jimmy said this when Turner himself, his fairies no longer visible for obvious reasons, came rushing up to them in a false state of shock. "Whoa, what's happening?"

"I have _no _idea." Sora replied, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Where have you been, Timmy?" Dawn asked the ten year-old in shock, "You just up and disappeared right after we got here! You had me so worried!"

Timmy scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Where were you all this time anyway?" Ethan asked curiously.

Oh, you know," Timmy chuckled nervously. "Just wandering around and doing a bit of spying on people." That was true enough. "Nothing big." _That _wasn't.

"Well, at least your back." Ash said with a cheerful tone. "That's all that really matters right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

A thought came to Ash's head as he turned to Jimmy. "Oh by the way, how's your dog doing, Jimmy?"

"He's alright," Jimmy replied, closing Goddard's panel as the robotic canine leapt up to its feet, happy as a doodle. "Luckily, Goddard didn't take too much damage to his circuitry. I just had to reconnect a few wires and tighten some loose bolts. Nothing big."

"What about you, Yoshi?" Dawn asked the green dinosaur, who was still rubbing his sore backside. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you did quite a number on your backside." Ethan said in sympathy.

Yoshi nods, assuring them that he was alright. "Yoshi!"

"Okay," Mickey began. "Now that were all back together again, it's time to save Arceus."

"Right!" Ash said in agreement.

"And don't forget about that we still have Marcus' Pokemon to deal with." Valor Sora mentioned, glancing over to Marcus and the Pokemon.

Ethan grinned as he pounded his fists together. "Well, it looks like it is time to kick some bad guy booty!"

* * *

Arceus and Super Sonic glared at each other as they floated there in the air, both emanating incredible power. Their red eyes were glaring at each other with fierce intensity. Both could sense how powerful the other was, both knew that they were in for quite a fight, and both knew that they had to defeat the other one at all costs.

"This is where it ends, Arceus!" Sonic shouted with determination.

"Indeed it will," Arceus replied with an enraged tone, "Because after I destroy you, this world will be brought before JUSTICE!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic snapped back as he charged towards Arceus at an amazing clip.

The Alpha simply did not have time to dodge such a speedy tackle as he went rocketed away through the air. However, Super Sonic was much quicker now and flew past Arceus' flying form with little difficulty. Turning, Sonic gives the Alpha a series of punches and kicks before knocking the Pokemon away with a critical, spinning kick.

Arceus recovers quicker then anticipated and launches a howling Twister back at the super hedgehog. "TAKE THIS!"

Sonic quickly reacts and forms a golden shield to surround himself as he is pushed back from the winds pounding on his protection. However, as soon as he dismisses his shield after the attack's end, a scorching Flamethrower crashed into him, sending him rocketing down toward the ground. As the smoke begins to fade, a golden ball shot up from the crater and soared right back up to Arceus. The Alpha quickly reacts and places a Protect shield around itself, but even with that in place, the force of Sonic's powered tackle is still powerful enough to force it back in the air.

Dismissing his protection, Arceus fires a Blizzard at Sonic who flies above the attack's trajectory. However, as Sonic came screeching down in his curled form, Arceus blasted him at point-blank range with a Flamethrower. Sonic growls in pain as he is knocked back up from the force of the attack.

The supersonic hedgehog glared at Arceus as his aura flared, "Okay, no more playing around!" Just like that, Sonic disappeared into a golden blur that zoomed out of sight.

If Arceus had a jaw, it would have hit the floor.

"WHAT!" It roared in rage.

Seconds later Super Sonic came streaking back into view and sideswiped Arceus with incredible speed as he took off once more. Despite it being a sideswipe, it still hurt like crazy as Arceus growled in true pain. Sonic soon reappeared as a blur once more, scratching his curled form against Arceus with as much force as possible. He quickly repeats this, soon becoming so fast that Sonic was zipping by and scraping Arceus every half of a second. This speedy assault continued for several more seconds as Arceus cried out in pain after every blow. Soon, however, Arceus had finally had enough and unleashed a blast of energy that knocked Sonic back as he attempted his attack once more.

With his opponent now stunned, Arceus bolted forward and ram its head into Sonic's body before butting him higher up into the air. This in turn made Sonic more vulnerable to the Flamethrower that followed. Even as Sonic began to fall, Arceus unleashed a massive Blizzard that propelled Sonic into the side of a hill, pelting him with ice the whole way.

For a second, the crater remained quite, before the smoke was blasted away to reveal Super Sonic's ticked expression as his aura flared fiercely. The supersonic blur then curled into a ball and began to spin in midair as his aura grew in size. A second later, Sonic shot up at nearly the speed of light and plowed into Arceus' wide-eyed form with a sickening bang. Arceus went sailing and crashed into the side of another hill, creating a crater upon impact.

For a second, Arceus lay still in shock at the power of that attack before shaking off the pain and roared its loudest yet, truly ticked. Sonic shared his rage as their glow/aura shone/flared before they engaged in a series of tackles; loud explosion signaled their collisions.

From below, Kevin, Sam, Tucker, and Tommy continued to watch with deadpanned amazement; this strange, evolved form of Sonic's truly was capable of contending with something even as powerful as Arceus.

Finally, the two combatants move away form each other after their last tackle as a thick glow surrounded each of them. Their respective demonstrations of power grew to their highest level yet.

"IT ENDS, NOW!" Arceus screamed to the heavens.

"NOT TODAY, IT DOESN"T!" Super Sonic shouted back.

With those shouts, both ram into the other with as much power and force as they could muster, resulting in a deafening 'BAM.' Sparks of electric crackled from them as they struggled each other, glaring at each other with fierce expressions of anger and aggression. The glow coming from either of them quickly became too bright for anyone to look on as it illuminated the land so well that the sun would be jealous.

It was transparently clear that both were too evenly matched to defeat each other. Their skill and powers were too well leveled to overcome the other, which meant that it had come down to who would tired out first from the battle. But unfortunately, both, despite their prolonged exertion of moving and battling, seemed like they could go on forever.

Meanwhile, in the craters in the side of a nearby hill, Joshua and Danny slowly stirred from their injuries. Both, however, were still greatly injured, weakened and they showed no signs of even attempting to get out of their craters anytime soon.

"Eh," Danny groaned, "That hurt."

"Whoa, and who…. turned on the lights?" Joshua moaned wearily, wincing after peeking his eyes open.

"I know, I can't…. see a thing!" Danny complained.

"Do you suppose…. this is Arceus' doing?" Joshua gulped in fear. "This being…. part of his plans to…. destroy the world."

Danny gulped as well. "Let's hope not."

Elsewhere, Kevin was completely dumbfounded at what was going on as he shielded himself from the light. "I've never seen such power before! How is this even happening!"

"Got me," the original Tommy stated.

Finally, just when there seemed to be no end to this in sight, the two combatants reached a stalemate and the resulting explosion knocked both opponents back away from each other. Super Sonic went crashing into the side of a hill while Arceus, however, manage to recover in midair, though it had come pretty close to the ground as well.

Before Super Sonic, far from defeated, could exit his crater to contend with Arceus once more, said Pokemon floated above him and began to charge a ball of flame at its forehead. "IT'S OVER, MAGICAL CREATURE!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

A spear of chaotic energy soared thought the air and force Arceus to jerk back from the resulting impact. Turning, Arceus scowls at Shadow down on the ground as he prepares another Chaos Spear. Snarling, the Alpha launches its Flamethrower, which had originally been intended for Sonic, at Shadow and engulfed the area in a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was only a crater in the earth.

"SHADOW!" Sonic screamed in worry for his friend.

Arceus just smirked in satisfaction before turning back to the real threat that was a ticked Super Sonic. But before he could do so, another yellow energy sphere crashed into him, forcing him to the right.

Super Sonic look to his left. "Huh?"

Arceus sneered as he glared to his left as well. "What!"

But both saw no one.

"Hmph, did you honestly think you could stop the Ultimate Life Form?" A voice asked from out of nowhere.

Sonic's eyed widened. "Shadow?"

Arceus just snarled, futilely looking for the troublesome hedgehog. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"As you wish." And just like that, Shadow appeared not more then 20 feet away from Arceus. Shadow just smirked as he saw Arceus glaring, prepping itself for another Flamethrower.

"I warned you, Arceus." Shadow began.

Arceus looked confused as what he meant but continue chagrining his attack in anger.

"Clear as day." Chaotic sparks began to fly from Shadow's form as he glows a fluorescent yellow.

This time, the curiosity was too great to ignore and Arceus had to pop the question. "What do you mean?"

Shadow smirked. "That I am the Ultimate Life Form."

At that moment, Shadow disappeared in an explosion of gold, vanishing without a trace, Seconds later, Arceus was being assaulted by multiple kicks and punches as Shadow teleported around him in a frenzy. The hedgehog was moving so fast that he appeared as multiple blurs attacking Arceus all at once.

Shadow then transgresses into a series of Homing Attacks, moving at such a speed that he was only a silver-gold blur to the naked eye. Arceus cried out in pain as it was struck all on sides at lighting speeds. Finally, Shadow stops his speedy dashes across Arceus' sides and simply floats there in midair. A golden aura flared around his now silver-gold skin, though he maintained the red tints in his hair.

Sonic and Arceus went wide-eyed.

Shadow had powered up into Super Shadow.

Super Sonic smirked. "Awesome, Shads!

Shadow merely regarded him with a glare at being dubbed by that nickname once more before turning back to a red-hot Arceus. "So I have convinced you of my true power, now? Or did we need to continue this?"

Arceus merely shook in rage, too angry to even respond properly to Shadow, and simply fired a red Flamethrower out of pure anger. Shadow merely smirked in approval and teleported out of the range of fire and reappeared behind Arceus, setting him up for a surprise attack. Imagine his reaction when Arceus suddenly flew up as the Ultimate Life Form went sailing through the vicinity it had once been in. Before Shadow could even turn around, a searing hot Flamethrower struck his backside and he plummeted to the ground from the force of it.

However, Shadow recovers in the nick of time and disappears right before he could smash into the cold, hard dirt. He reappeared in front of Arceus as the ticked Pokemon tried to head-butt him, but Shadow simply disappeared once more as he began a process of frequently teleporting all around his enemy in an effort to confuse him. That worked for about 5 seconds before Arceus decided to end this tactic with a burst of energy, sending Shadow crashing into the ground.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!" Arceus screamed once more as he and Sonic awaited for the smoke to clear to see his defeat opponent's figure. Unfortunately, for Arceus, Shadow was far from defeated, but rather angry.

"Play time is over." Shadow said as his golden aura flared around him. "Time to step it up."

His aura began to grow in power.

"What are you doing!" Arceus demanded.

"You'll find out," Shadow growled back.

A ball of fire formed at Arceus' forehead. "I doubt that!"

Suddenly, Super Sonic rammed into Arceus' side, canceling out the attack and forcing Arceus to the right as it cried out in pain. After recovering in the air, Arceus turned to glare murder at the golden hedgehog, who simply smirked back.

"You might want to rethink that, Arceus." Sonic said in a mocking tone of voice.

Arceus just roared in anger as it began to charge a Twister…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Suddenly, everything freezes on the spot as colors are inverted to strange, warped colors. Even Arceus and Super Sonic remained as still as the ground from this sudden halt in time. Now, with time as his ally, Shadow bolts forward and powers his fist with chaotic energy, eager to give Arceus a headache he wouldn't soon forget.

Imagine his shock with Arceus' form began to move, albeit slowly at first, despite the temporal halt. "No, way!"

Pretty soon, Arceus' form begins to move at an increased pace as his original colors slowly came back. Pretty soon, Arceus had fully broken itself out of the time lock and turn to give a horrified Shadow a surprising smirk.

"Time won't help you here." Arceus said in a taunting tone as he blasted the wide-eyed Shadow, who was too stunned to move, with a nasty Twister, sending the Hedgehog crashing down into crater like a rocket. Time reactivated on cue with Shadow's impact. Arceus grinned in satisfaction as it flew away from the smoke shrouding the crater, believing Shadow to be dead.

However, within the smoke, Shadow's fists began to tighten as a sparkling aura of chaotic energy surrounded them…..

Super Sonic stared, dumfounded at what he just saw as Arceus approached him. "Now that just leaves you." A flaming ball of fire formed at Arceus' head. "Any last words?"

"Ho-how did you attack Shadow? He stopped time for crying out loud!" Sonic demanded.

Arceus sneered. "Like I said before, you can't stop justice! All humans and the magical creatures that side with them need to be wiped out from the face of the earth as punishment for their crimes!"

Super Sonic's fist tighten as he glared at Arceus in pure rage. "Forget it, Arceus! I'll never let you do that! If your going to destroy the world, its going to be over my cold, dead body!"

Arceus reared his head back to attack. "So be it."

**BAM!**

Arceus stops his attack and looks to the left. "What!"

Super Sonic looks as well. "Huh?"

Joshua and Danny, seemingly too weak to regain their senses, reacquired them in a heartbeat at the terrifying sound.

Danny gasped. "WHOA!"

Joshua eyes nearly popped out of the skull. "What the heck!"

Kevin, still a spectator to this match, turned as well and gasped at what he saw. "What in the name of?…"

"Huh?" The Tommy clones and original chorused.

"What the!" Sam started.

"Yikes!" Tucker yelped.

Shadow was standing in the crater that he had crashed into, giving off an incredibly intimidating appearance. Shadow's black fur had turned to the exact color of the red tints in his hair and his pupils had vanished, leaving noting but glowing white sockets behind. A deep red aura flared around him that grew to sizes much larger then even the size of two Arceus' combined. His aura was so strong and fierce that Shadow actually appeared to shimmer within it.

Chaotic lighting flung off of Shadow's form, striking anything nearby and forcing Arceus and Super Sonic to dodge them. Rocks began to levitate from the earth as if gravity itself had abounded its pull on them. The expression of pure hate and aggression that Shadow was expressing made Arceus' glares and scowls look like warm smiles.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, SHADOW!" Super Sonic screamed to his friend who was taking the definition of 'seriously ticked off' to a whole new level.

Kevin felt like his eyeballs were going to drop out of his sockets. He couldn't believe the power he was witness coming off from Shadow. Joshua and Danny shared similar reactions, both amazed and terrified at what they were seeing. Stitch, who you all knew wouldn't be knocked out that easily, crawled up to the ledge above the two halfas and gasped in shock at Shadow's power. Sam and Tucker felt like they needed to get out of her and quick.

Shadow didn't regard anything of them and just glared up at Arceus with his glowing blank sockets. "Prepare to die!" He said with a demonic tone that even sent chills running down the Alpha's back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Arceus roared at Shadow, though even it couldn't help but feel intimidated by Shadow's fearsome and powerful display of power.

"CHAOS…" Shadow literally blasted up toward Arceus at mind-boggling speeds, glaring murder at the Alpha as he neared it. "BLAST!"

Energy exploded from Shadow just as he reached Arceus, enveloping the two in a dome of red energy that continued to expand. Super Sonic screamed in fear as he shot off in the opposite direction from the expanding dome. Back on the ground, more people, who had fought Arceus, began to stir, but they all were about to get a rude awakening.

"What the…?" Riku began, eyes wide as saucers as the red dome expanded toward him at an alarming rate. He screamed as the red energy enveloped him.

"GAH!" Nathan screamed in alarm as he was engulfed in it.

After slowing stirring and stumbling to his feet within in his crater atop the entrance to the shrine, Mario screamed as the red energy came charging toward him. "MAMA MIAH! HAHAHAHA!" (Mario's scream sounds like a laugh for those who think he's laughing in the face of Shadow's Chaos Blast.)

Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia, all of which had began to awaken, could only cry out in terror as the red dome enveloped them. Kevin, Sam, and Tucker, on the other hand, screamed like bloody murder as he ran away from the energy as fast as his legs could carry him. Joshua and Danny's eyes constricted as they watch the red dome expanding toward them at a terrifying rate.

Meta-Knight, slowly emerging from his crater, could only groan at the mass of chaos energy coming his way.

Tommy and his clones gulped just before he was engulfed by it.. "This is going to hurt."

Turning to each other, Joshua and Danny scream like little girls and hug each with no intention of letting go anytime soon as the red energy engulfed them. "MOMMY!"

Stitch yelped in fear, quickly curled up into a ball, and rolled away as fast as he could from the advancing energy. Nevertheless, it still caught up and engulfed him as the 'abomination' screamed in pain.

We are taken to a bird-eyes view of the ruins of Michina as **the **_entire _top of the plateau is covered in the dome of red energy.

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 END**

* * *

**Aw yeah, Shadow has unleashed the mighty Chaos Blast upon Arceus in the present! Meanwhile, Sheena and Damos have finally stopped the Pokemon from their vicious assault on Arceus while Ash, Sora and the others seem to have gotten the upper hand with Marcus' and his Pokemon. But is it too late for them to save Arceus now that they have finally gotten all the obstacles out of their way? Will Sheena and Damos manage to calm Arceus down? Stay tuned to find out!**

**AND YES THIS WAS INSPIRED BY NAZO UNLEASHED STAGE 3, so credit goes to CharaXGrounds.**


	14. Chapter 12: Saving Arceus

…

**Yeah, I know. This chapter doesn't excuse my long absence, but, on the plus side, it's the second-to-last chapter in the storyline. Hopefully, I'll manage to garner what small motivation I have left for this title to make the last chapter and finish this story once and for all.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Saving Arceus**

* * *

While Sheena and Damos had managed to convince the attacking Pokemon to stop their attacks on the Alpha Pokemon, they still had the task of calming the angry Arceus, which was easier said then done. Nevertheless, Sheena and Damos ignored the red waves of hatred that Arcues' had completely enveloped the surrounding spiritual realm with and plunged their hearts closer to Arceus'. However, the Alpha Pokemon sent a consecutive stream of gale-force gust back at them that threaten to eject them out of the plane. Sheena shrieked in fear as the winds continue to crash against their bodies.

"Arceus," Damos began, opening his eyes, "Please, look at me!"

Another gale force of wind even stronger then the first was his reply and proved too much for Sheena as she was rip out of Damos' firm grasp, knocking her out of the metaphysical realm. The impact carried over to the physical world, sending Sheena crashing against a rock pillar behind her.

"Sheena!" Brock shouted in alarm as he rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked in concern as he knelt by her too.

Sheena ignores them and looks at Damos, sharing a moment of acknowledgement with each other. Damos nods his head, and, without a word, turns around and clasps his hands together, closing his eyes once more as he reentered the metaphysical realm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marcus continued to stare into the calm air that now floated about throughout the shrine, having once been a-buzzed with electrical activity, with horror in his eyes. A noise drew his attention over to Ash as the Pokemon Trainer dashed right for him and tried to wrestle the Jewel of Life out of his hands.

Alas, after a few seconds, Marcus manages to force Ash off of him. "Heatran, Brozong," He ordered his Pokemon, "Take care of this!"

Immediately, Valor Sora, Ash, Donald, Mickey, Dawn, Ethan, Timmy, Jimmy, Goddard, Yoshi, Kirby and the Pokemon tense as they awaited for the Pokemon's attacks. However, Heatran just takes one glance at Ash, Sora and their friends and does nothing while Brozong just drops to the ground uncaringly.

Confused, but not at all upset by this sudden turn of events, the group relaxes.

Marcus, on the other hand, looks horrified. "Huh, what the?"

At the moment, Pikachu bounded forward to Heatran, its tail glowing a bright white. Again, the fire lizard does nothing and allows Pikachu to cut its metal strap off with Iron Tail. With a happy grunt, Heatran tosses the device off of him.

_SLASH!_

The group glance over to where the sudden sound came from to see Kairi, with her own Keyblade, cooing Brozong after cutting the device off of it. "There is that better?"

"Brozong!" The metallic bell cried happily and snuggled her.

Kairi smiled back. "Well I'm glad to see that your alright."

The group looked stunned at the sudden appearance of Kairi's rather beautiful weapon.

"She has one _too_?" Ethan asked in shock, "Is the universe practically giving those Keyblades out to just anyone? Then I want one too!" He looked up to the heavens. "Yo, universe, would it perhaps be too much trouble if I can ask you for a Keyblade?"

A moment passes.

"Pretty please."

Another moment.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

...

"Uh, Ethan?" Valor Sora began with an awkward expression and tone, though it clearly was evident that he wasn't the only one as the others were given Ethan similar expressions.

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ethan moaned. "Aw, fudge!"

At that moment, Sora's clothes flashed a bright white in a fraction of a second as Goofy reappeared beside him. Sora's clothes reverted back to their original condition and color scheme.

"Aw, man!" Sora whined in protest, "My Valor Form timed out already? That stinks! It takes _forever _for my clothes to recharge for another use!"

'Gawrsh, don't worry, Sora!" Goofy assured him. "They'll be recharged again before ya know it!" Sora just sighed exaggeratedly.

"_You know he's just sugar-coating it, right?" _Sora's other half inquired.

Sora mentally sighed. _"Totally."_

"I hate to break up the chatting and everything," Timmy stated from below, "But what do we do about Marcus over there?"

"Oh, that's' right. I'm almost forget about him." Ash stated aloud, before turning to glare at Marcus.

Following Ash's example, everyone else, including Marcus' own Pokemon, surrounded the evil man, pinning Marcus back against a wall. Sparks flared from Pikachu's cheeks and flames spewed from Heatran's mouth as the two glared at Marcus. Brozong and Piplup also look poised to strike should Marcus try anything. Sora, Kairi, and Mickey kept their Keyblades at the ready as Donald and Goofy raised their respective weapons. Yoshi held up an egg and glared fiercely at Marcus while Goddard opened his compartment to reveal a very big ion cannon that was pointing right at the man's head. Jimmy kept his watch, featuring a laser built-in, trained on Marcus while Ethan's arms turned into B3's. The B3's compartments spun dangerously as their owner pointed them at the evil man with an angry glower. Timmy, Ash, and Dawn also gave Marcus fierce scowls as well, doing what little they could to increase the intimidation of the army of heroes.

At that moment, Ash rushed straight up to Marcus and once again try to wrestle the Jewel away from his grasps. However, Marcus used his free hand to push Ash's head down as he held the Jewel of Life high into the air and as far away from Ash as possible.

Seeing this, Donald squawks in rage. "Oh no, you don't!"

The court magician then proceeds to hop onto Marcus's struggling form as he reached for the Jewel of Life in Marcus' hand. Determined to keep his prized possession, Marcus moves his hand away from Donald before he could snatch the Jewel of Life. At that moment, Ethan decided to join the fray as he runs for them and attempted to swipe the Jewel out of Marcus' hand in a quick snitch. However, Marcus spots him, takes his free hand off of Ash and then uses it to bar both Ethan and the trainer from the Jewel. Timmy rushed in next and crawled up Marcus' legs as he tried to quietly take the Jewel of Life.

Unfortunately, Marcus spotted him as well and withdrew the jewel up out of Timmy's grasps.

Abruptly, A tongue flew out of nowhere and latched onto the Jewel of Life right before the stunned eyes of Marcus'. However, that second quickly passes as Marcus bites down on it in a pure act of desperation to keep the Jewel of Life. Yoshi howled in pain as he tried to pull his tongue free, but Marcus would not let go, knowing that Yoshi would probably try again.

A pulling sensation overcame Marcus's arm that was holding the Jewel of Life as the owner looked over to see Kirby trying to inhale the Jewel of Life right out of his grasps. Somehow, Marcus managed to garner the strength to fight against the suction despite fending off so many individuals at the same time.

Sora, Goofy, Kairi, Dawn, Piplup, Pikachu, King Mickey, and of course the Pokemon, were the only ones who didn't become part of this wrestling game, feeling perfectly content to watch the others '_sorting' _it out.

"Good grief," Sora shouted in aggravation, "That man is _obsessed _with the Jewel of Life!"

"How do you figure?" Goofy asked.

Sora began to tick things off with his fingers. "Well, Marcus is holding Ash and Ethan back with one arm, holding the jewel high enough out of Timmy's reach, and trying to keep Donald from crawling over his back to get to the Jewel of Life, not to mention _biting _Yoshi's tongue, and fighting against Kirby's inhaling, all at the same time."

"Gawrsh, that is pretty obsessive." Goofy agreed.

After several more seconds, Ash finally managed to clasp a hand around the wrist of Marcus' hand that held the Jewel of Life. Then, after all this time, Marcus' grip on the item slipped as the Jewel of Life pops out of his hands.

"OH!" Marcus, Ash, Ethan, Kairi, Mickey, Jimmy, Goddard, Timmy, and Dawn gasped.

"Wak!" Donald squawked.

Goofy covered his mouth. "Gawrsh!"

Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed in shock.

"Poyo?" Kirby chirped in confusion.

"Whoa!" Sora said aloud in shock as he watched the one thing that could fix everything flying through the air.

The group watched on in horror as the Jewel lands on the ground with a thud. Thankfully, it survives the fall as it rolls into and along an ancient drainage system gutter which unfortunately lead straight into the hole that water drained down through. Just as the Jewel of Life began to fall down the hole, though, Chickarita appeared into view and quickly scooped the Jewel with the leaf attach to its head. However, the Pokemon was clearly having trouble as it struggled to pull the Jewel of Life back up.

"I got it, I got it!" Goofy shouted for the world to know as he dived head first into the hole just as Chickarita's grip finally slipped. However, it only found itself falling for a brief second as Goofy's clumsy fingers wrapped around it tightly. "I got it, you guys!"

"Great job, Goofy!" Dawn praised him.

"Nice one!" Sora cheered him.

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close."

"Uh, guys." Goofy said slowly, quickly realizing that the lower part of his body was wedged tightly in the opening of the hole.

Donald didn't need to hear the end of that statement. "You're stuck aren't ya?"

"Yeah." Goofy replied.

"Don't worry Goofy, we'll get you out of there!" Sora exclaimed as he proceeded to grab a leg of Goofy's

"Just don't drop it, ya big palooka!" Donald shouted through the stone, as he grabbed the other one.

Back in the shaft of the hole, Goofy chuckled his famous chuckle as it echoed within the narrow shaft. "Don't worry guys, I've goOoOt iIiIiIt. Ah….Ah…..Ah….."

Back outside, Donald and Sora could hear the growing sound as they took a pause in hauling Goofy up, eyes constricting; they knew what was about to happen. "NO, GOOFY, DON'T!"

"ACHOO!"

Goofy's very ill-timed sneeze echoed throughout the shrine as the stone platform underneath Ash, Sora and their friends' feet vibrated. Back inside the shaft, the sneeze had caused Goofy to lose his grip on the Jewel, flailing his arms at it as he tried to regain his grasp on it. However, the effort proved futile as Jewel plummeted down the shaft.

"Uh oh," Goofy moaned.

"You dropped it, didn't ya." Donald asked from above with an annoyed groan, not needing to hear the answer.

"Sorry."

"GOOFY!" The group screamed at him.

"Gawrsh, I'm so sorry, it was an accident!"

At hearing that, Yoshi quickly rushed over to the side of the ledge and shot his tongue downwards the moment a tint of green reached his eyes. A sudden pull on his tongue signaled his success.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried out to the others to the best of his abilities with his tongue sticking out.

"What is it, Yoshi?" Jimmy asked.

The group quickly rush over to Yoshi and look over the edge, save for Sora and Donald, both of whom who were still struggling to pull their clumsy friend out of the hole. They looked over the edge to see the green dinosaur's wet, sticky tongue clinging onto the Jewel of Life down below.

"Alright, Yoshi!" Timmy cheered. "You did it!"

"Can you pull it up?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Yoshi shook his head no, earning groans of disappointment. Ash, however, noticed the wooden beams sticking out of the side of the rocky wall below them. As if by coincidence, it just so happened to be that they lead right near to where the orb was hanging from Yoshi' tongue. Sharpening his gaze, Ash took off and ran alongside the edge of the ledge they were on. Pikachu, being the loyal friend that he was, followed.

"Where you going, Ash?" Kairi asked, but Ash doesn't answer.

"I don't know," Ethan replied, clueless as he'll ever be, "Cause the Jewel of Life is down here."

"C'mon Goddard," Jimmy said to his robotic dog, "I think Ash has conjured up an idea."

"BARK, BARK!" Goddard barked in agreement as the two gave chase after the Pokemon Trainer from Pallet.

Suddenly, a noise drew the other members back over to Yoshi to see Kirby clinging on the tongue.

"Kirby, what are you doing!" Dawn screamed in worry, but Kirby just gave her a friendly chirp as he slide down the tongue, nerve-wracking the trainer all the more.

"Relax, Dawn." Timmy assured the worried coordinator as the little puffball slide down the tongue, "He can fly, remember?"

"The little cutie sure is brave." Kairi commented.

"For a puffball." Ethan added in.

Meanwhile, Kirby finally slid down to the end of the tongue and plucked the Jewel of Life clinging onto its end. However, as Kirby began to float off of it, Yoshi' tongue instantly retracted back into its' owner's mouth too soon for the puffball's liking. The sudden motion of this caused Kirby to lose his balance in the air and accidentally drop the Jewel of Life as the orb fell down through the air. Then, at that moment, Ash was seen as he made a daring jump right off of the ledge, falling for more then 20 feet before gripping a wooden beam. The momentum Ash had built up from his fall propelled his body forward, allowing the trainer to catch the Jewel of Life in-between his feet in the nick of time.

However, Ash was at a dilemma.

Since he was hanging from the beam he was gripping, Ash couldn't pull his legs up to him without most likely separating them and dropping the Jewel of Life.

Realizing this, Ash looks back up at the ledge. "PIKACHU!"

Immediately, Pikachu leaps off the ledge, landing on the highest beam and using the rest of the beams as stepping stones to get down to the thin, wooden balcony down below Ash. As soon as the electric mouse landed on the balcony he gave out his cry to Ash, signaling that he was ready.

"Okay, here it comes." Ash warned his partner as he dropped the Jewel.

Pikachu tensed as the Jewel came falling down towards him, and, reacting as quick as it could, the yellow mouse used its tail to cushion the orb's landing. Straining with effort, Pikachu managed to bounce the orb back up with its tail before catching and balancing it on the top of the Electric Pokemon's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped in success, though nearly losing it's balance when Ash dropped down onto the balcony.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash cheered his Pokemon as he took the Jewel of Life off its head.

However, Ash failed to realize how awkward his landing position had been and quickly stumbled off balance the moment he tried to move. Screaming in terror, Ash began to fall before a golden object halted his fall and pushed him back onto the balcony. Confused, Ash turns to see his savior as he dismissed his weapon in a flash of light.

"Whoops," Mickey began, "That would have been a nasty fall."

"Thanks Mickey," Ash thanked him gratefully, "You saved me!"

No, problem!" Mickey said kindly, "Now how about we stopped this betrayal already?"

Ash nodded in firm agreement and the three of them proceeded down the balcony before coming to another set of beams that lead toward another balcony a little higher up. Despite the gander, they quickly ventured through it as they hopped across the beams like stepping stones, Mickey accomplishing this rather skillfully. Back atop the ledge high above them, the others watched as they saw Ash, Mickey, and Pikachu hopping across the beams far below, Jewel of Life in hand. It was at that moment that Kirby rejoined them on the ledge.

"Hey look, Ash managed to catch the Jewel of Life!" Timmy exclaimed.

"That's great!" Ethan added in, just as excited to hear the news as everyone else.

"Now if he can get it to Arceus, all of this will be over." Kairi explained.

"_Provided Arceus doesn't kill him first," _Namine retorted.

Kairi grimaced; she hadn't thought of that nor did she want to. _"Let's not think about that."_

"Okay Donald," The others turn to see Sora and Donald preparing to tug Goofy out of the hole he was still wedged in. "On the count of three. One, two, three, PULL!" Both Sora and Donald pulled with all of their might to remove Goofy from the hole. After a few seconds, Sora and Donald finally manage to pry the court knight free.

**BAM!**

However, the three fly back into a wall from the force they had created from their combined efforts.

"Ouch." Ethan winced, "You guys alright?"

"Just peachy," Donald replied groggily as he tried to stop his head from spinning.

"Yeah, were okay." Sora assured them, rubbing his sore head.

"Gawrsh, those stars sure are pretty." Goofy commented, eyeing the cartoon-gag stars flying around his dazed head.

"Sorta." Sora murmured, reconsidering what he had just said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash, Mickey, and Pikachu had just made it to the next balcony when the former spotted Brock, Sheena, Damos who was still in deep concentration, Pichu and Tails down on a large balcony down below.

"Hey guys, I got the Jewel of Life!" Ash shouted, making sure they could hear him.

Sheena, Tails, and Brock look up at them with relieved and joyful expression.

"Ash, great!" Brock hollered back.

"Alright, way to go!" Tails added in his own cheer.

"Return it to Arceus, quickly!" Sheena shouted up at them.

Ash nods back. "Right!" He then looks at Mickey and Pikachu. "Let's go, guys!"

The three nod in determination but before they could make a single step, a voice rung out. "Need some help?"

The three look up to see Jimmy flying down towards them with his trusty jetpack as Goddard hovered down alongside him by rotating his ears like a helicopter rotor. "My dog can get you guys down there no problem! Goddard, Fly Cycle mode!"

"BARK, BARK!" Goddard replied as he transformed back into his flying, motorcycle-like mode.

"Is it safe?" Ash asked, curiously.

"As long as you hang on tight." Jimmy replied with a wholeheartedly smile.

Ash eyed Goddard, uneasy about getting on. "Well if you say so."

After a moment of hesitation, Ash slowly and awkwardly climb onto Goddard's back and settled into the 'seat'. Pikachu hopped onto his back while Mickey hop aboard as well.

"Are you sure Goddard can hold all of us?" Mickey asked the boy genius curiously.

"Absolutely." Jimmy replied with a 100% confident tone.

With that, Goddard's thrusters activated as the robotic canine flew into the air and began to descend down to the chamber Arceus had been forced into. Jimmy took flight after them.

Meanwhile, Sheena, Brock, Pichu, and Tails just stared as Goddard flew down past their level. Ash gave them an awkward wave and a clueless shrug, unsure of how to respond to their stares.

"Wow, Jimmy has _gotta _show me all of Goddard's features later." Tails said with a tone of voice similar to that of a child in a candy store.

Meanwhile, up above, Marcus glared in pure rage as he saw his prized possession being flown down to Arceus. There was no way he was going to let Michina revert back to its previous desolation state. So, with both a determined and ticked mind, Marcus took a step….

And was forced to retract it as a shard of ice slammed into the ground in front of the foot he had moved. Marcus gasped in shock as he turned to see everyone giving him fierce glares and scowls.

"Going somewhere, Marcus?" Donald asked with an angry, yet mocking tone after firing his Blizzaga spell.

Marcus just glared at them in return before he suddenly felt the barrel of a gun-like device being pressed against the side of his head. Turning, Marcus saw Ethan pressing his B3 directly into the side of his head.

"Try to move, I dare ya!" Ethan asked with a mocking tone.

Marcus just scowled in anger as he stubbornly accepted defeat.

There was no way he was going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

**Chapter 12 End**

**Well, Ash, Goddard, Jimmy, Pikachu, and Mickey are heading down to the chamber to give the Jewel of Life back to Arceus while Damos remains lock in deep mediation. Will Ash and the others save Arceus in time? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
